Harry Potter and The Paladins
by rom5
Summary: HP/SG1.AU. SLASH. Revelations after the triwizard Tnmt. set Harry,his friends and new love on a path to strive for justice and a better society for all. independent and powerful harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is slash. This is also a Harry Potter SG1 crossover. the timelines will not be in alignement as in the Potterverse it is c. 1995, but the stargate timeline will start between season five and six. Both timelines will be AU.**

**Prologue.  
**

It was a pensive young lad which rode in the rear right seat of his uncle's car watching the scenery go by, he knew his relatives (he couldn't bring himself to call them family anymore after how he has been treated by them all his life) didn't quite know what to make of his new attitude. It had been a little more than a Week since he had started on this path to independence, _although the headmaster might call it rebellion, _he thought, _I mean how thick can the man be, Voldemort was back in a body, Cedric died next to him by Wormtail's hand and the man went to business has usual, shoving him with the relatives where he knew how Harry was treated, with no provision made for training I mean he has to know that sooner or later I'm going to fight the git again, and no company sheesh!!._ Yes, Harry Potter was not a happy camper. Nor was he ever going to just lay down, as now he had someone to share things with and to encourage each other. He also hoped that Sirius would make his appearance soon.

**_**Flashback 6 days ago****_

_**Harry was aimlessly roaming the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, it had been three days since the events at the end of the triwizard tournament and he was having a horrible time of it. The first night he had been given some dreamless sleep potion, but the last two nights he had had tortuous nightmares too vivid for any other description, he had woken the whole dorm with his screams, Ron had been scared for him but was at a loss as to what to do and Hermione kept babbling useless bookish advice as if it was fact because she read it, they didn't understand, although he knew their heart was in the right place. Because of this plus his guilt over Cedric Diggory's death Harry unknowingly was starting to slip into a depression. All his attention as he kept wandering into unknown parts of the school was on his guilty feelings, so he never noticed he was being followed.**_

_**Harry's pursuer didn't know what to think as he observed a very distracted boy who lived, for that matter his still didn't know what to think about the mysterious information contained in the package he had received yesterday from his long dead father. He had swore a wizards oath on his life and magic ( as strong as an unbreakable vow only not as specific) to take up and upheld the historic family duty and legacy, which he didn't even know existed before he was able to open the package as the cover letter asked, once the magic of the oath was acknowledged by the package it opened. The slight boy was stunned when he finished reading after all he was slytherin and here he found himself with this sworned duty. When he looked up again he realized that he had spaced out for a few moments and that he had lost track of Potter, he kept walking with a bit more caution when he heard what he believed were muffled sobs coming from an abandoned classroom, not knowing what to do for a few moments his mind was made up for him when the sobs started to turn into wails, he quickly walked in and closed the door, it would have to be now.**_

_**Harry had walked into a classroom when he felt a swelling of his guilt and grief, he stepped up to the wall and let himself slide down with his back to it, hugged his knees and put his head down on them. He hadn't heard anyone coming in or the door being closed in fact he didn't realized anything was wrong until he heard his name being called.**_

"_**Potter"**_

"_**Potter" The voice called again but more insistent.**_

_**Startled Harry looked up to the voice to find himself face to face with an aristocratic looking black boy with Slytherin House robes.. Slytherin robes!!! Panicking he tried to reach for his wand and then remembered he'd left it on his nightstand.**_

"_**Potter... Potter I'm not here to hurt you" said the boy and reached with his arms and hugged Harry to try and calm him down. Harry tried to struggle out of the black boy's grip but he kept repeating his reassurance. His words were heard by the panicking boy who finally sagged and raggedly took a couple of breath to calm himself down.**_

"_**What do you want? What are you doing here? Who are you?"**_

"_**Whoa, Whoa slow down a bit Potter I... I... " He faltered. Then Again "I have to tell you a story that may seem incredible, I'm Blaise Zabini by the way, nice to finally meet you Potter"**_

_**It was Harry's turn to falter "Uh aaah! Yes nice to meet you too"**_

"_**This is awkward as hell Potter, but we need to talk. Are you up to it?"**_

"_**You can say that again. We're in the same year. Why is it you've never said anything like Malfoy? For that matter why haven't we ever talked before?" Asked Harry.**_

"_**Yes we are in the same year. I haven't attacked you like Malfoy and his cronies because you've never done anything to me and a true Slytherin never reveals himself or his intentions to neither allies nor enemies and finally we have never talked because you are a Gryffindor. We tend to run in different circles" Answered Blaise.**_

"_**You didn't say anything about friends in that little speech"**_

_**Blaise appraised Potter more closely and drawled "Very perceptive Potter perhaps this isn't a lost cause after all."**_

"_**You didn't answer my question and what cause would we have in common?**_

"_**Yes well this the part I don't believe either. Perhaps we should better sit down I have to show you something. This was sent by my father yesterday morning" Said Blaise, showing Harry the package he had received the day before.**_

"_**So? What does it have to do with me?"**_

"_**Well for one my father died before my first birthday and for two… here you should read this you'll then know as much as I know" Said Blaise handing over the package as he received it with cover letter on top. Harry examined it carefully noting that it was made of wood exquisitely carved with a crest that depicted a flaming sword open angel wings as hand guard, tip up, holding scales of justice underneath it was the word SABINN. The wooden box for some reason appeared to Harry positively ancient although well preserved. He put it on his lap and took the envelope that was on top and extracted the letter.**_

"_**Are you sure you want me to read this Zabini isn't this something private?**_

"_**I'm sure; go ahead I hope you can answer some questions when you are done.**_

_**My Dear Blaise,**_

_**I had always hoped that I would live long enough to watch and guide as you grew into the man of honor and good that I knew you would be, however if you are reading this now it was not meant to be.**_

_**Before I explain myself further you must however take an oath on your life and magic to dedicate your life to the historical legacy and duty of the Sabinn's (which was the way our name was written originally). The choice is yours. My son it is my hope you do this as your oath would only reaffirm the blood pledge of the first Zabini who bound our bloodline for all time. Those of us who have ignored this and did not take the oath are condemned to a life of bitterness and varying degrees of darkness. This is all I can tell you before you decide. I wish you a good life Blaise,**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Zoltan Zabini.**_

"_**I gather you took the oath?" Asked Harry. **_

"_**Yes, there's more open the box and the other letter's inside"**_

_**Harry could not believe he was having a serious conversation with a Slytherin in a civil manner and said so. Blaise responded that if the information on the letters was true there wasn't time for petty and childish rivalries. Harry found himself liking the Slytherin's attitude. He started to open the box and found a family signet ring, a wand magnificently carved with runes and inlaid with silver filigree, an invisibility cloak and a book along with the afore mentioned second letter, he took it out and started to read.**_

_**My dear son,**_

_**There is so much I must impart to you in this letter so you'll forgive if I ramble a little while I tell you of the responsibilities and duty you must assume now that you've swore the first oath.**_

_**Blaise as sworned heir of the Zabinis you are now a Paladin. If you have not heard of the legends of the Paladins they were first known as the knights of King Arthurs' round table. The paladins are led by Merlin's heir since it was Merlin himself that trained them, they're also allies of the of the British monarch since we live in their lands and to be activated by their leader he must have the acquiescence of said monarch which in these times is not expected to fight but only to advise. They are only called in times when danger and lack of justice are rampant in the wizarding world and they are the hand that delivers righteous justice to all that need it. Injustice comes in many forms my son remember that. The Paladins have been called to serve six times in the last fourteen hundred years and it is said that the seventh paladin lord will guide his people into a new era and reach for the stars, what that means I don't know but as you're reading this you'll probably find out and at some level I'm envious my son at another a little frightened as all adventures include several degrees of danger. Please be cautious but not timid in your actions.**_

_**Your first duty is to find Merlin's heir, The Lord Paladin. He is the Potter Heir, as I'm writing this James the current one has gone into hiding with his family, I assume that his father has never told him of his heritage since Paladin take care of their own although at the rate voldemort has been killing us I must believe there is a traitor and I cannot discount our own family( let me say that since my father never took the reaffirm oath he never became Head of the Family that has led him to corruption and towards bitterness and a dark heart and I fear he has already irretrievably corrupted my wife which is why I'm writing this now hours after you and your sister are born, beware son, I know she's your mother but I'm afraid for your life, I have given instructions at Gringott's for my will which will make it in the best interest of your mother and grandfather to insure your safety. In essence your mother may not bring anyone to the manor and you must be of sound mind and body at 17 to take the ring if they wish to live in the manner they have become accustomed to, after that unfortunately your on your own, last warning beware of your sister being used against you or conspiring to take you down) names of the families known to us can be found in a diary in the Head of House vault at Gringott's. The oath to the lord Paladin is as follows " ego obligatus semper fidelis erus palatine" it is not only an oath of fealty from you to your liege lord, but also the strongest fidelius charm that cannot be betrayed by the parties (although there are always unwitting ways for secrets to spill) as the secret keeper magically jumps to the designated heir of The lord paladin should he fall. By accepting the oath he's also bounding himself to your care and protection. If by some chance James Potter didn't survive the war I know his wife is due to give birth later this year so you and that lord would be the same age it would be your duty to help, protect and advice your liege and being a Potter I'm sure he'll be worthy of your fealty. I keep saying if son, but these are dark times and I'm not even sure if you'll receive this before your 17 in which case you must heed my earlier warnings about our family since the moment you put the ring on you'll be emancipated and they will be free to act. If the Lord Paladin is not aware of his heritage, his parents surely designated a guardian and this person even if he was not given instruction the same magic that released this letter to you will give him clues so he can help his charge to reach Paladin Hall where his true heritage and the key to unleashing his true power awaits. You must get there as soon as possible it's the only safe place for our liege lord until his powers are unleashed. Be careful my son, you will live in interesting times may you live long to enjoy them,**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Your father Zoltan**_

_**Why me? Why me? That was Harry's first thought. " I just want to be Harry, just Harry, not the boy who lived, not the bloody savior either all I ever wanted was a quiet life to have with my friends and away from my relatives" this he screamed and started to hyperventilate and his hair started to blow and crackle, also his eyes acquired an intense glow. Blaise realized right away that he was going to release a burst of accidental magic and it would be hard to explain what they were doing together in an abandoned classroom after curfew, so he quickly started applying calming charms to Harry and grabbed his face with both hands and soothingly called to him to try to calm him down. The first thing Harry saw when he started to come out of his panic attack were this brilliant pair of light honey colored eyes that seem to shine all on their own and the incredibly handsome but soft androgynous face.**_

"_**Potter, Potter. Are you ok? Tell me what's going on." Huh? Harry thought. And then he came back and blushed when he realized he was staring at Zabini's face.**_

"_**Yes, yes, I'm ok now. I'm sorry for going mental there for a minute, but you just laid another wrench into my already extremely complicated life and all I ever wanted was to be a normal bloke and hang out with my mates. You know?" **_

"_**Well what's normal?" Blaise sarcastically asked as he kneeled in front of Harry and took out his wand and applied the tip to his left palm… "Wait. What are you doing?" Blaise looked up at his would be liege lord and speaking as if at child, answered "I'm about to swear my oath to you my lord"**_

"_**I don't want followers, I'm not Him! You don't have to swear an oath to me."**_

"_**Huh? Did we read the same letter or not Potter? You did see the part that says when you accept the oath your bonding yourself to my care and protection? So it's not a one way thing or an indenture servitude thing."**_

"_**And how am I going to protect you when I cannot even protect myself. You do remember I was kidnapped three days ago an only escaped by the skin of my teeth?"**_

"_**Ungh!! The more you open your mouth Potter the more I want to find a hole and crawl inside to live a life of bitterness and darkness as my father puts it. Are you really that naïve? What… how do I put this. Ah yes, I once went to a muggle cinema and watched a war story, in their armies the officers? Yes officers those are the leaders they are responsible for the lives of their men and what that means for example is that if you fall into a trap and someone must be left behind to hold the enemy even if you know that person is going to die the leader says soandso you stay we need five minutes to get away and soandso has to stay five minutes to give his mates time to escape sometimes he survives most not. I'm signing for war here Potter, not that I have a choice after I swore to uphold my family duty which is this but I'm doing this with my eyes open. So buck up because I doubt that your little magical flare up three days ago only triggered my family magic but also all those other heirs that don't have a choice either and you'll be responsible for them also." Finished Blaise. Harry had been absorbing all this and his face was going thru all his changing feelings. Merlin! He's so open anyone can read that face we're going to have to fix that. Thought Blaise. He also was thinking of how cute he was with those gorgeous green eyes. Ever the Slytherin he turned his attention to more practical matters at the moment, Potter obviously would need a little coaxing to move things along and whether they liked it or not they were in this together. Blaise was thinking that maybe taking that oath to uphold his family legacy and duty blindly wasn't so smart, but then again being practically abandoned by his mother while a toddler and being raised by the house elves and checked on everyday by the goblins in charge of his trust 90% of his conversations with another human were with his father's portrait, who proceeded to educate and advise his growing son, but above all honed the boys survival instincts to a very sharp edge. And here he was all because he'd wanted to make his father proud he had decided against those instincts that his father had instilled in him with a right mess. 'I mean who would have believed that I would land myself in the middle of a war with the most powerful dark wizard in centuries' Blaise thought 'Right, lets move on'.**_

_**In the meantime Harry was digesting Zabini's little speech which had let him with a lot of mixed feelings ranging from hopelessness to guilt and grief from the murder of the boy he had witnessed. He was also despairing because he didn't know what to do plus intellectually he knew Zabini had a point, more people would flock to him if the letter was to be believed. But what to do? Where to begin? More importantly who to trust? He immediately discarded going to Dumbledore, the headmaster had already informed him quite without compassion that he was going back to his relatives against his almost tearful pleading to go to Sirius'. Is Sirius the guardian the letter was talking about? After all he was the one designated by his parents; he could only hope it was him. He couldn't bring himself to think about the possibility that it could go to his uncle, Merlin knew what he would with it, nothing good he was sure. One thing was sure and that was Voldemort or his minions attempting to kill him again. Slowly he raised his head and his uncertain gaze met a determined one.**_

"_**Are you ready Potter?" Asked Blaise. "No but your right, people are going to be coming for me, if the letter is to be believed and sure as the Canons loosing again this year Voldemort and his minions will try and kill me again, so the more allies I can trust the better. What do you know of this oath?" Finished Harry.**_

"_**It's not **__**only **__**an oath it's also a two way bond but apart than the letter saying it's a fidelius not a thing. The letter says you'll know."**_

_**Harry nodded and with this Blaise Zabini dropped to one knee and proceeded to his fealty to The Lord Paladin.**_

"_**Ego obligatus semper fidelis erus palatine"**_

"_**So mote it be" Uttered Harry. Immediately they both started to glow and tendrils of magic reached from each one and touched. After that the glow quickly faded but both boys knew it had worked because they were now certain in their hearts and minds that they could trust each other.**_

"_**Wow, if you're feeling what I'm feeling I suppose you better call me Harry. At least while we're alone. We don't want to give anything away yet." They looked at each other and grinned.**_

"_**And I'm Blaise, So What now? Are you going to tell Weasley and Granger? What do we need to plan for?" **_

_**Harry was immediately torn, if finding that he was participating in the triwizard tournament had made Ron jealous of him this could throw him into a monumental hissy fit of jealousy. How he handled this would either cement the friendship he had with the boy he loved like a brother or destroy it. He explained to Blaise and asked for his advice on how to handle it, and made sure he understood that Ron was like a brother to him and didn't want to lose him. They went back and forth with several suggestions and in the end agreed that Harry should start dropping hints during the next day on what they were going to do to fight, observe their reactions and decide if he would bring one or both aboard.**_

"_**There's another problem. How did you receive the package?"**_

"_**Owl I assume from my vault. Why?"**_

"_**Bollocks. If it's from your vault we may have several problems. I may as well explain now. You see I was sent to my relatives when my parents died." They're muggles right?" Blaise interrupted. "Right. They also hate magic and anything or anyone associated with it, namely me. So if they receive some clues that are supposed to help me they'll chuck'em and say they never received anything. That's the first possibility. The other comes from whom my godfather is and his situation." He was interrupted again by Blaise. "Who is your godfather and what's his situation?" "Uh… Ah… Well you see my godfather is Sirius Black."**_

"_**WHAT!!!"**_

"_**Keep your voice down. Sirius is innocent"**_

"_**What do you mean? How do you know?" Blaise asked curiosity mingled with a little skepticism.**_

"_**Sirius wasn't my parent's secret keeper" Harry started and went on to explain the whole marauder saga from the start. And then continued. "So you see Sirius was the guardian appointed by my parents. Does that mean he's going to receive the package? That would be the ideal situation because he would do whatever he had to help me. The other question is if my muggle relatives are also my magical guardians? Same problem as if they received the package, they wouldn't help unless their lives depended on it. Then another question. Is Dumbledore my magical guardian? Because he is the one that makes all decisions concerning my life and what I am permitted to do, and believe me when I tell you if he knew about this he would not only lock me up tighter than I am right now. He would make sure I couldn't find whatever it is. He already said that there are going to be guards patrolling the neighborhood on top of the blood wards already in place. Of course that is quote for my protection since I am too young to fight, unquote. This is quite possible since I've only seen galleons in my vault and nothing else."**_

"_**What number is your vault?" Harry responded. "Why? Its 2237" Blaise looked at him and said." That must be your trust vault. The family vault of Merlin's descendants should be a single digit vault. So if your godfather was unable to fulfill his role most probably the goblins are doing it for a small fee." Smirked Blaise.**_

"_**Ok. It's pretty late and I'm tired let's go to bed and think about what else we need to consider and meet back here at half past midnight which hopefully we'll give me enough time to sort out my friends. Thank you Blaise" With this Harry extended his hand to shake. Blaise was startled by the heartfelt thanks and gesture, it took the guarded Slytherin a few seconds to respond to the handshake and then to realize that the paladin bond indeed made him trust Harry. After that each went in the direction of their respectives common rooms.**_

_**Harry woke late the next day and although he didn't have any exams due to being exonerated because of the tournament he did want to catch his friends and start setting things up. Last night when he came to bed he stayed up for another hour thinking and came to the conclusion that if he trough previous adventures because of his instincts and the help of his two friends with more allies and training they most surely have a chance, slim, but a chance nonetheless. He thought that the best way to peak his friends interest and help give them an idea of what was ahead was with books, not classroom books, but the kind he himself grew up reading. His uncle loved to read modern spy and war capers and he used to nick them for entertainment and escape whenever he was locked up in the cupboard and later in Dudley's second bedroom. He also believed that the twins would be ideal to help, not only with their mischievous minds but also help with Ron. Coming out of the shower he realized there was no one else in the room, quickly dressed and rushed to the great hall.**_

_**Crossing the doors of the great hall he first gaze upon the Slytherin table ad saw Blaise sitting at the end of the fourth years, but didn't wait and kept walking towards Ron and Hermione whom he saw were saving him a seat.**_

"_**Bloody hell mate, you look beat up. Where were you last night? I tried waiting for you." Greeted Ron.**_

"_**Good morning Ron" he stressed. "Good morning Hermione. To answer your question Ron I just kept wandering the corridors and thinking" **_

"_**Morning Harry, you feeling ok. What were you thinking about?"**_

"_**About Voldemort" his friends and those around him gasped. "What his coming back to life will mean to mine and the wizarding world" **_

"_**And what do you think?" Hermione asked. "That's deep mate." Came from Ron.**_

_**Harry was shoveling food in his mouth while the questions were being bandied about and trying to decide what to say.**_

"_**I'll tell you on the way to the common room. Could you ask the twins to join us I'd like to hear their opinion, please Ron?"**_

"_**Humph, why would you need their opinion, those two are nothing but troublemakers." Opined Hermione.**_

"_**Exactly." Harry answered and stood up leaving a somewhat confused Hermione with his answer. He was greeted by the twins and he asked if they would come with them to the dorms as he had something to discuss, they agreed waited for Hermione and the group walked out of the hall.**_

_**All of this was noticed by Blaise with interest as that meant that Harry wasn't wasting any time in assembling a team they at least could start to plan with. Because without training he knew it would be long time before they accomplished some thing substantial.**_

_**As soon as they crossed the portrait of the fat lady Harry asked his friends to come up to the fourth year boy's dorm. Once they were inside Harry locked the door with a colloportus spell.**_

_**Hermione got right to the point. "All right Harry what's with the mystery? What is it that you've been thinking?" The three weasley boys had expectant looks on their faces.**_

"_**Well I've decided that I'm not going to sit around anymore waiting to bad things to happen to me or the people I care about. Up to know everything's been a great adventure that we've escaped with no preparation or training, a little cunning and whole lotta luck! The steaks have gotten extreme now with the resurrection of Voldemort, so I'm going to prepare myself look for possible allies and try to make a nuisance of myself to my enemies."**_

_**Hermione immediately started to protest. " But Harry, you're only 14 years old plus you know that professor Dumbledore is going to protect us with all the other adults and you already told us he said that there were going to be guards 24 hours a day around your house. There's nothing much for you to do. You're much too young." And finished forcefully.**_

" _**well, thank you so much for the vote of confidence Hermione, I had hoped that the friend that I have always consider a sister and whose supposed to be the smartest witch of the age would've at least hear me out without starting the obvious lectures but I guess I'm destined to be let down by my friends" said Harry bitingly.**_

"_**Hey don't compare with Ron" she was interrupted "hey he didn't say anything about me." Said Ron always slow on the uptake. Hermione Whirled on him started in on her usual bickering partner. "Oh no? What do you think that crack about being let down by friends was about? Who's the one that got jealous and didn't want to believe the explanations and wouldn't even look at him? Huh?" "Hey I said I was sorry and he said it was ok plus…"**_

_**Fred had been observing Harry when he answered Hermione and saw that he was immediately sorry for biting back at his friends and then also saw something he didn't quite like, it was several quick changes in Harry's expression when Ron and Hermione went at each other again, they went from anger to sorrow to resignation. So he looked at George and in that strange way of communicating that twins have, they both understood and agreed that they were going to be serious for once in their lives or their little brother and his best mates weren't going to have much of a friendship left by the end of the day.**_

"_**Oi shut up you two and listen very carefully" Fred exclaimed to get their attention. "Are you paying attention? For once in your lives listen and think **__**before**__** you open your gob." Ron and Hermione were gob smacked they had never heard one of the twins be so serious and they looked around trying comprehend what was going on that they had missed and noticed Harry sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. Hermione was going to start again but was cut off by George "We said shut up, weren't you listening Hermione" He said scathingly. This tone really brought her and Ron up. "What Harry is trying to say is that he doesn't trust the adults. And we agree. Isn't that right mate?" he looked at Harry and waited on him.**_

_**Harry looked up slowly with an anguished face an answered. "Yes, that's right." Ron asked before Hermione. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you trust the mum and dad and Dumbledore? At that moment Hermione looked at her watch and realized they were late for class and immediately dismissed the conversation they were having. "Well we'll finish this later class is starting…" George cut her off again " For someone so book smart Hermione you must be the stupidest people person on the planet if you haven't realized by now that your friendship with one of the two people that have been real friends to you in your life is hanging the balance, but if some revision is more important to you than that please go ahead and leave and don't forget to inform those paragons of learning your heroes profs. McGonagall and Dumbledore that we are in the dorm plotting, because you know best, if you didn't read in a book or some professor didn't say it must not be true." finished George. It finally dawned on Hermione that this was serious and that it was true that she had dismissed what Harry was saying as soon as he started to say it when they all came into the room. **_

"_**Enough George, Is this true Harry? You're considering not being our friend anymore? Asked Ron with a mixture of anger (at George for destroying Hermione, who was now crying, with his words and at Harry for considering ending their friendship) and dread. " Ah ickle Ronniekins is finally getting his head out of his arse."**_

"_**Enough George, you've made your point. And no Ron I could never not be your friend. You were my first friend ever and that means everything to me. Bloody hell this is not how I was planning to have this conversation." **_

_**Hermione who was still crying said. "Please Harry we want to understand, don't we Ron?" "Yeah mate, we're listening. Seriously"**_

"_**I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to have to ask for a wizard's oath that anything that we discuss here or at the other meeting we're going to have later on will be discussed without my prior approval."**_

" _**What?!! You don't trust us Harry? What do you think we're going to do tell everyone in the middle of dinner? Shouted Ron.**_

"_**Yes. I mean you just told everyone in Gryffindor tower. So how can I know you won't blow your top whatever and say something you shouldn't? You still don't get it Ron, I'm going to fight a war were people have already died. If Dumbledore or one of the teachers got wind that something was going on if they interrogated you, you probably wouldn't cave but Hermione would, and as to you they would only have to call your mother who regards Dumbledore just like Hermione and after she threatened you and screamed at you, you would cave like a wet paper bag, and you know it." **_

_**Ron was trying to retort but seeing Hermione and the twins agreeing with Harry he gave up but only because he didn't want to be the odd man out, unfortunately for him Harry everyone else notice this, Ron's face was really an open book. In any event no commented and they proceeded to swear the oath. That done Hermione looked at Harry and said. "Well Harry we're listening. Tell us why you won't trust the adults that have been taking good care you" she was a little haughtily saying this as she didn't like the fact that his friend had her swore a magical oath and having point out to her obvious flaws in her character by him and the twins which she was now realizing were true, not to mention that she was most definitely in charge of this conversation like she was accustomed.**_

" _**You know 'mione it does not becomes you to be haughty and huffy when your trying to demonstrate that your mature enough to be trusted with the life of others." Barked Harry.**_

_**Hermione had tears in her eyes again when she heard Harry's tone. "What's happening to you Harry? Why are you being so hard?" Ron was interested in this answer he had been paying attention specially now that he saw that Harry's tone and words where making the girl he was in love with ( though he still wouldn't admitted out loud ) hurt and cry, which was making him even more resentful after being made to swear that oath.**_

_**It was now Harry's turn to tear up. "The answer to tour first question is that I see Cedric's face and dead eyes every time I close mine and I start to think of what else I could have done so he wouldn't have had to die. Sometimes I wish it would have been me so this would all be over. Muggles call it survivor's guilt it's one of the precursors of PTSD or post traumatic stress disorder. I understand that intellectually but the reality is different and until you go through it you couldn't possibly understand." He paused and took a couple of gulps of air as if he was drowning to try and calm himself after the vision that had flashed into his mind while he was answering her. He continued "As to the second question I've been hardening myself against the possibility that two of the three people that I consider family above everybody else will choose to not support me for whatever reason." **_

" _**Who? Ron asked knowing the answer but still fighting the resentment.**_

_**This however finally broke Hermione's resistance completely and she thru herself at Harry to hug. "Oh Harry of course I'll support you in whatever you need, no reservations!" then she turned to Ron and said "He means us Ronald!!" "I knew that. I mean who's the third person?" Asked Ron lamely. They all chuckled at the brief moment of levity. Then Harry turned serious again and addressed Ron. "You are my best mate Ron and I love like a brother, But you and I have some issues to clear, if we want to move forward, because I feel them eating at me already and if we don't talk about it, it could blow up out of proportion easily. What I don't know is if you want to talk about it now or later." **_

"_**no. let's talk about it now everybody else has cast their lot so lets get this over with."**_

"_**Ok. Basically it comes to trust you broke it between us and then went and stomp on the remnants of it for two months calling me a liar when I have never lied to you. I may not tell some things but I have never lied. And that Ron hurt me deeply coming from you and made have flashbacks of the Dursley's calling me things. Now every time we're together am afraid of you hurting me again. You have to understand also that if you decide to help you can't be mama's boy anymore." At this last statement Ron protested. "Hey, there's no need to compare me with Malfoy" He had completely melted when Harry had said he remembered him of the Dursley"s those were the worst kind of muggles plus he knew Harry hated them, so he didn't say anything at that time but calling him mama's boy was the same as calling him a spoiled brat and that was Malfoy! "We better take this one Harry." Said the twins. "This is our job after all to educate our baby brother of some hard truths in our family like our big brothers educated us. We, and by that we mean Bill and Charlie too, were going to give you this talk this summer, they are coordinating there vacation time together so that we could talk to you, our dear little brother." "Really?" asked Ron amazed and deeply touched that his big brothers would consider him important enough to schedule vacation just to come talk to him." Pray let us continue ickle ronniekins. Because after this talk the rules made by Bill and ratified by Charlie and abide by us is that you we'll be a man in the eyes of your older brothers since it's the summer of your fifteenth year. We we'll always be there to listen and offer advise only if asked. In our eyes you are a man now and have to start making decisions about what you want to be in life, what owls would you need to get the job you want not the one mum wants, although if you really want to work some desk in the ministry that's of course your decision and we would supported if it's yours not anyone else's." " I Can't believe your talking to Ron about owl's when you only got 3" harrumphed Hermione and Ron concurred with yeah. At this Harry started to laugh. "What are you laughing about? Asked simultaneously the other two thirds of the trio.**_

" _**Oh Ron if only you would apply you're the observation skills that you have when you play to the people around you all the time you could do anything in life that you wanted you would be unstoppable, you play chess and you read people's mind by the third move you know what your opponent is going to do and you start setting brilliant traps, I know this and always try to look for them and you still trounce me every time, but get of the table and is like you turn off. Bloody hell mate wake up. You could be anything you wanted. Plus I'm going to need a general for the war that could be you in charge of every one. And Hermione since we're on this you have to take your nose out of a book some times and observe life. The twins are geniuses. They only got three OWL's so their mum won't harangue them with ministry jobs. They could have the greatest marks in years in potions, charms, transfiguration, herbology, COMC and DADA the last one because it's basically a combination of all the others except for potions."**_

" _**Oi Fred he's figured us out."**_

"_**How can that possibly be? Asked Hermione in a huff.**_

"_**Again Hermione you have to observe people in there natural habitat and you apply simple logic to your observations. Tell me. How do you account for two people who got three OWL's each to develop and manufacture all those prank products? And what would they to be proficient at to pick quality in their ingredients?"**_

_**And then it dawned on Hermione and she wanted to tear her hair out. "Arrgh. Of course how could I've missed that? Skiving snack boxes: potions, charms. Canary creams: potions, charms and transfiguration. Herbology and COMC to pick the ingredients." She whirled on them. "How could you? Shame on you for wasting that talent. She scolded the twins. They laughed it off. "Who said any thing about wasting talent? We're going to open a store a sell our inventions, we even have investors already with all the money needed. Why do we need a paper that says we got some OWL when we already know the material and how to apply it. But we're digressing to finish ickle ronniekins you have to understand that to be your own man you have to start doing your own thing or mum will stifle your individuality. The problem with her is that she's never recovered from losing her brothers and dad indulges her because he loves her to much but her attitude is unhealthy little brother and it's already cost us Percy, he'll always try to be the perfect little boy that wants to follow the rules to please mum. That attitude is also why Bill and Charlie got jobs far away so she wouldn't berate at every opportunity if they got the same jobs here since they are fairly dangerous jobs. And that's why with us she's only dropping hints about having dad fixed in the ministry to get us jobs in spite of our poor OWL's, but it we'll only be hints since she knows we could go to the continent to open our shop if she pushes too far. She's getting smarter little brother and you're going to get the worse of it because you're her last chance now more than ever since you know who is back. You are going to have to stand strong if you want to be in control of your life but you have your brothers and surely these friends that now we'll understand and back you up. One last thing she knows about this brothers talk since perfect prefect Percy told her, so at the first sign of of anything that smells of independence from you she'll come up with the harshest punishments to stamp it out right away so start thinking how your going to handle that." Ron was overwhelmed by his brother's speech and touched to find out that they thought of him as a man. He was also amazed by Harry; he now understood how he had wronged him. We the boost in confidence by his brothers and best mate believe in him he vowed that he would strive with everything in his power not to let them down ever again. So with the little speech he was capable at the time he thanked them.**_

"_**Well with that out of the way hopefully to everyone's satisfaction Harry why don't you answer my original question about trusting the adults?"**_

"_**All right Hermione I'll tell you. Simply put because they couldn't do anything against him before and everything has changed for the worse."**_

"_**I don't understand Harry?"**_

"_**Well Hermione lets see. Voldemort first rise started in 1970 and 11 years later they were losing, badly, the ministry was fighting Voldemort with many more aurors than they have now and after 11years of war you might expect they where experienced and trained which is not the case now and anyway that idiot Fudge didn't believe me plus he had the only witness kissed by a dementor before he could say anything so I expect he will be more of a hindrance than a help. Sirius told me before he left that he was going on a recruiting mission for the old crowed, he says that the old crowed was a group of people that Dumbledore put together to also fight Voldemort in the first war. The difference is that their best fighters were killed. The Longbottoms and my parents to name a few. So whoever is left and willing to fight is probably old and out of shape. And I seriously doubt their going to do anything different and as I said they were losing. How long do you think they'll last? I mean the Weasley's are a part of it. Even if could see Mrs. Weasley fighting a death eater, the only dueling she has practiced in the past 14 years is against the Burrow. What is she going to do if attacked by a DE scourgify him to death? A group of civilian wizards make for a pretty disorganized army Hermione. Not to mention all our little adventures against Voldemort when he didn't have a body and the faculty couldn't even keep him away or the fiasco of defense teachers we have had with the exception of professor Lupin. This is supposed to be the elite wizarding not only in the UK but in Europe, they teach spells by rote here, move your wand like this and this is the incantation. They don't explain why or how Magic works, it's probably the ministry trying to control I'll grant you, but if they taught magic instead of spells, your imagination could be the limit. So if we throw in the dementor fiascos of the past to years we would also have to conclude that our esteemed head of the Wizangamot and Supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of wizards has as much political power as a fairy. Are those the people's hands in which you want me to place my life, Hermione? The only thing that Dumbledore and his band will be able to do is serve as hope for those who believe his back, that there's someone out there doing something."**_

"_**Wow, our dear Harrikins has been doing some thinking. We agree." Said the twins at the same time.**_

_**Ron nodded numbly as he was processing every thing Harry had said and he was determined to follow his mate's previous advice and apply his chess skills to every thing in order to form his own conclusions.**_

_**Hermione was speechless when did Harry become so observant? Because now that she thought about it his conclusions where mostly right based on what they could deduce from their vantage point. But first things first "Harry? When did you become so observant? And why have you hidden this from us?"**_

"_**To answer, when I was three or four and I didn't hide as much, it's just survival. I was that young when I learned that I had to watch my aunt and uncle very carefully for hint of mood changes if I wanted eat that day or ask for some thing that I needed without being locked in the cupboard for 24 or 48 hours without food or water for getting uppity." Said Harry bitterly." I guess I became very good at manipulating them like making them get me a job helping in the school library by making them think I hated to read and was not good at it when in fact it was my escape form Dudley and his bullies because they were banned from it after one time the accosted a girl there. Since I've been in the wizarding world mostly, I've turn those instincts off because all I ever wanted was to find people to love me for me and not because I was survival mode." "Oh. Harry of course I'm in." mourned Hermione and hugged him again. "You know since last night's meeting I've been trying to place my self in the same mental place of all those heroes that I've read in all those novels. We have several things in common." "Like what?" This from Ron. "Like 90% of the time their reluctant. I certainly can agree with that since I didn't start this. And once they are in they are in. they finish it always with single mind ness determination especially when the odds are against them. So do you guys know how to do a good glamour?" he asked the twins. "Of course. That's basic for pulling pranks." "Well you need to put one on yourself and then me we are going to the bookstore next to the leaky cauldron and we have 2 ½ hours before lunch. Ron and Hermione if any body asks I had a bad night and didn't sleep at all, after breakfast you came up here with me to convince me that I needed to rest and I just manage it, you are going to pick me up for lunch. All right?"**_

"_**We can do that, but why can I come to bookstore and what's so important that you need it now? Asked Hermione. "Because mainly I'll be buying war and spy novels to help with ideas on what we need to plan and organize. And hopefully give you a better picture of the reality of war before the second meeting tonight where you'll decide how far you want to involve yourselves in this. And finally because nobody will think anything's amiss if they find us reading a muggle fiction paperback. We'll leave more specialized books later and you'll get to come. Tonight's meeting is at half past midnight." With that Ron and Hermione left.**_

_**The twins finished with their glamours and were about to do Harry's when he stopped them.**_

"_**Dobby" All Harry saw was a grey blur that slammed into his legs.**_

"_**The great Harry Potter remembers Dobby, Oh Dobby is so pleased. What can Dobby be doing for the great Harry Potter?"**_

_**Harry handed him a note and a letter and told him to post it with a school owl (the note was for Blaise reminding him to bring the box with the letters to the meeting. The letter for Sirius telling him he needed to see him as soon as possible without anyone knowing especially Dumbledore) and said "Can you deliver this without anyone knowing?" "Of course Harry Potter sir." "And also I'll be in need of a bonded house elf I wanted to ask you if you could help find one?**_

_**Dobby started to wail "The great Harry Potter doesn't want his Dobby. What has Dobby done? Dobby must punish himself". And s the elf started smashing his head against the wall.**_

"_**Dobby stop! Of course I would prefer it to be you, but I thought you wanted to be free. That's why I didn't offer you the job."**_

"_**Oooh, All ever Dobby wanted was to serve a great wizard like Harry Potter sir."**_

"_**Great, I'll call for you around half past midnight and we'll do it then. Do you know what is required?**_

"_**Of course Harry Potter sir, wes be saying a spell while yous put hand on Dobby's head."**_

"_**Great I'll see you tonight then." Pop!**_

"_**Oi, Harry that elf we'll never betray you bond or no bond." Commented one of the twins while his brother applied his glamour on Harry.**_

"_**I'm sure but the bond we'll protect him by making him a low class target since they'll know for sure that he won't be able to give anything away. Let's go."**_

_**Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. They went to the secret tunnel to Honeyduke's and from there to the Three Broomsticks where they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and crossed the bookstore next door in muggle London.**_

_**In the bookstore Harry got books by Tom Clancy, W.E.B. Griffin, Robert Ludlum, Frederick Forsyth, and Jack Higgins whom he thought offered a good mix of war, espionage and clandestine operations. He knew that these books weren't what were needed but all they needed to start with were ideas. He also bought 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu and 'On War' by Carl Von Clausewitz which some of the other books extolled as the greatest treatises on war. That done they paid and returned to school without incident. **_

_**Harry and his friends spend the late afternoon and evening reading, Ron was so engrossed in the Art of War that he didn't even notice when dinnertime came and went and they had to order some sandwiches be brought up by the house elves. By 11 pm they were alone in the common room. Harry had shown them which classroom they were going to use on the map, so at 12:15 am Harry and the twins left with the map and left Hermione and Ron with his invisibility cloak ( which wouldn't fit the three of them anymore ) to follow a few minutes later and create a diversion if necessary. It wasn't and they all made it on time.**_

_**As soon as they were inside Harry had them sit down to wait. It wasn't long after they heard the door lock itself and Harry asked Hermione to use the warding spells she had quickly researched that afternoon. That done Harry addressed the last person in the room.**_

"_**You can come out now" And with that Blaise dropped his new cloak and emerged from it. Of course Ron was the first to react.**_

"_**Bloody hell Harry. A Slytherin?"**_

"_**Yes Ron A Slytherin and I trust him completely so don't start. Ok?" Ron wanted to say more but after the talk in the morning he had promised himself he was going to think before acting so he kept his peace.**_

"_**Every One I want you to meet Blaise Zabini a new friend and ally, Blaise these are Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred and George Weasley." After handshakes all around Harry continued. "Blaise I hate to ask because they should be private but having them read the letters it's the easiest way to explain.**_

"_**I agree Harry" and passed the first letter and then the second. The reactions of Hermione and the twins was the same they wanted in the paladins. Ron's was mixed, he wanted in the paladins, but killing off the old Ron wasn't going to be accomplished in one day it would have to be a process, so he also had to suppress a wave of jealousy that had surged in him at it took him a couple of minutes. He finally managed it when the last of twins finished the letter and he saw the look of gleeful determination in their faces. **_

_**Hermione started right away. "Harry is this true? Is…" Harry cut her off.**_

" _**Hermione the only thing I can tell you, apart from what the letters say is that when Blaise swore the oath and I accepted magic erupted from us both a I can feel with every fiber of my being that I trust him"**_

_**Blaise interrupted him. "It was the same for me mate." And it was, he could feel the same as Harry. **_

"_**So, decision time, it would mean a lot for me to have your support but it has to be your decision. So why don't you talk over and let me know. We'll be by the door."**_

" _**We're" " in Harry" **_

_**Ron and Hermione look at each and then turn to Harry. "We're in to mate" **_

_**Harry was a little overwhelmed at the quick response of his friends. He knew that Ron still had a little problem with his wayward emotions, but also gave him credit for trying to control them, plus after the oath it would be easier for Ron and he wouldn't be able to betray them even in the worst of emotional surge took a hold of him. Blaise saw that Harry was having a little trouble, so he took upon himself to gather the Gryffindors and teach them the incantation for the oath. They went ahead took the oath one at a time and the same glow and tendrils of magic that showed with Blaise. Harry could feel the level of trust and caring emotion flowing back and forth thru the bond between himself and his vassals for that's what they were now. He felt a stronger emotional connection with the other 2|3 of the trio although the fealty was the same. He also seemed to notice and ebb and flow thru his bond with Ron at the very beginning but then it settled and stabilized. Different gasps and wow's were heard from all the Gryffindors as they also felt the bond take hold of them and trust each other implicitly but Harry most of all. It was not only surprising but reassuring. The hardest effect was on Ron now whom the bond was making him feel shame for ever doubting his friend and now lord although he also could feel it was not a slavery or indenture bond, it was reciprocal and he could feel Harry's love and care for him now.**_

_**Harry bought everyone back from their musings. "Everyone all right?" As response, Ron stood up, went to Harry and hugged him. "Harry mate. I'm truly sorry for ever doubting you and letting the worst of me take control. I can feel now how much you care and… and love me, I now know I was being a child. Thank you for caring enough to not cast me aside I… I won't let you down ever… my brother."**_

"_**You can feel all that? I Know I trust him and I can feel he cares about me and there's something else but I can't identify it. It doesn't feel wrong though quite the contrary." Every one else was examining their bond. The twins could feel Harry's love as a younger brother to them and Hermione felt just as Ron with tears running down her cheeks as she realized at long last that she had true friends, she didn't have to bribe them with help in their studies as she sometimes felt, it was an instinctive reaction from her primary school days where any who talked to the class know it all wanted something from her. All answered that they felt more or less as Ron did. Harry seeing that Blaise felt a little dejected reached for his hand and looked at him. The moment Harry felt the touch and gazed into those light honey colored eyes he knew that the something different Blaise felt was a strong attraction for Harry and then realized he felt the same and was quite pleased. **_

"_**I … I think I know what it is you feel different Blaise I'll tell you later all right? I think it's personal if I'm right and I think my prior connection to my friends here shows thru the emotional part of the bond." "Ok. Thanks Harry we'll talk later about it." Harry then continued. "So let's see. What should we do first?" **_

_**Ron was the first to speak up. " Well the first thing I think we should do it's start recruiting people for the paladin army, though until we find a way to train them the only thing they could do would be to serve as ears and eyes for us. Also we would need a way safer than owls to communicate"**_

"_**I have a way Ron although Hermione won't like it" **_

"_**What do you mean Harry" she asked. **_

"_**Dobby" And the elf immediately popped into the room.**_

"_**Oh the great Harry Potter did not forget about his Dobby…"**_

"_**Harry!! You can't be serious you'd be willing to enslave…"**_

"_**Shut it Hermione you're acting like the old Ron, Speaking without thinking. We're going to war get that thru your brain. You should to know me better by now, and you should know that I'm not him!! I don't want slaves, but this bond between us also serves as protection to you because when our enemies realize that they can't break it will be one less reason for them to try and kidnap our people. If I'm going to be the leader of this paladin army you know thru the bond that I have to go with whatever is safer for all, not just the comfort of one person. I'm going to have to make tough decisions concerning real people's lives. You should start getting into the right frame of mind if you want to be useful. I swear that'll take into consideration all well thought out advice, but we cannot afford emotional out bursts." Said Harry coldly. He had to make it clear that they had to function we some kind of order an emotional bursts wouldn't be tolerated. For her part Hermione was yet again fighting her tears. The rational part of her brain knew that what Harry was saying was true. She also understood that if she wanted a meaningful place in the organization she couldn't burst into tears every time something she didn't liked happened. "I understand Harry it's difficult to change overnight you know?**_

"_**I understand 'mione. I'm sorry I came so hard on you, but we all have to understand that if we don't take the paladins and most importantly ourselves seriously from this moment on we won't be able to accomplish anything"**_

"_**Ms. Grungy, Dobby do anything to help the great Harry Potter."**_

_**Harry genuinely felt affection for Dobby and didn't want him to give up his freedom because it wasn't right.**_

"_**Dobby? There might be another way for you to serve and don't give up your freedom and still be protected. Everyone here swore an oath bond to me, I don't know if it will work for a house elf but I'm willing to try if you are."**_

_**This got Dobby ecstatic. He would have done anything for Harry including giving up his freedom, but it was not what he wanted. "Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever" said the excited elf. "What does Dobby do?" Harry told Dobby the oath and the elf said. It worked, Harry could feel when their magic touched and the undying devotion Dobby felt for him. They explain to the elf their need to pass letters and messages without being discovered. They also asked the elf to Spy on the teachers particularly Dumbledore and Snape, and finally asked him to recruit all free house elves he could for the cause. Harry told him that he preferred that everyone take the paladin oath but that he would accept the house elf bond if anyone felt strongly about it. The group also agreed on how they would go about recruiting people. It was agreed that Hermione would only talk to those wish she felt had an affinity with since to most people she came across to bossy, which she was now seeing was true. The Weasley's would handle everyone else. And Harry would meet with Blaise regularly unless someone else needed to. They also decided to a make a copy of the books to Blaise so that he could familiarize himself with modern warfare and spy methods since he would be their spy in Slytherin for the moment by default. All that decided, Harry asked his friends to go ahead to the dorms with the map and leave the cloak as he needed a few minutes with Blaise. The Gryffindors all said goodnight and that they were happy that Blaise was with them and not hesitate if he needed anything, this touched the Slytherin since it meant acceptance from the others. When they had left Harry asked Blaise to keep an eye out for potential recruits but not say anything. Those recruitments they would attempt once school was out.**_

"_**Blaise about those strange feelings you couldn't identify thru the bond. Ungh… I should tell you I think it'sastrongsexualattractionbetweenus." Said Harry Breathlessly. "I think you're beautiful Blaise and I'd like to see were this goes if it's all right with you." Blaise was momentarily stunned, but then realized it was true when looked at Harry's handsome yet still boyish face so he decided to follow that attraction the only way he knew he leaned closer to Harry and kissed him. At first tentatively, But then as if spark was ignited more thoroughly. For his part when Harry finished speaking at first he felt momentary confusion from the bond and then acceptance, but he was surprised when Blaise kissed him and then the sparks when he started to kiss back. They kept snogging for a few moments until they had to come up for air. **_

"_**Wow that was, Wow…" Blaise they have any words at the moment he only knew he felt elated. " Yeah…" Answered Harry.**_

"_**I guess that answered your question Potter although I would appreciate if you would not refer to me as beautiful, boys and men are handsome" teased Blaise.**_

"_**Well I can only promise that I won't do it in front of anyone else, but to me you'll be my beautiful Blaise." Teased Harry back and proceeded to kiss his new boyfriend again although more gently and pouring all his nascent feelings of affection thru the bond which Blaise reciprocated. These Feelings also fueled each other rapidly because of the bond and they both felt they would be in full love quickly. There was another emotional component they felt and that was that they were orphans, which formed a strong kinship between the two boys. When they parted Harry called Dobby again and informed him of his new relationship to Blaise and if he could please respond to Blaise's call. Dobby looked at the black boy for a moment and then clicked his fingers and said he was done they both thanked the elf and he left. Then Harry said goodnight to Blaise and told him he would see him tomorrow night at midnight. So with one final kiss they parted.**_

_**When Harry stepped thru the portrait into the Gryffindor common room he found the rest of the trio waiting for him. Hermione immediately asked.**_

"_**Harry what were you doing? It took long enough to explain those things?" **_

_**Harry thought it over and decided to tell his best friends he needed to share the happiness he was feeling with someone. He told them he now had a boyfriend and was quite happy about it. Ron immediately congratulated him. After all there was no stigma in the wizarding world against homosexuality. Hermione on the other hand was muggleborn and although she wasn't prejudiced it would take her a little while to assimilate.**_

"_**Harry, I'm sorry. You know I don't care and we'll help with the bigots." Said Hermione naively.**_

"_**Hermione, you've been in school for four years, you've got to look around you a life live. After all this time you haven't noticed all the gay couples in school? Tell me you at least know there's no race discrimination either?"**_

" _**I… I… Really?**_

_**Ron was the one who answered her. "Yes. Take a look around tomorrow in the great hall instead of reading thru breakfast and you'll see. Over 30% of wizards and witches end up with some of the same sex. The only thing we care about is the blood crap." "And the light and dark crap too." Finished Harry.**_

"_**What do you mean Harry?" They asked almost simultaneously.**_

"_**This is not the time for this discussion but I will give a quick example of what I think. Ok?" They both nodded. "Tell me first. What makes a spell light or dark?"**_

_**Ron said. "The Ministry determines that" Hermione said "I thought it is if the magic is harmful to you or others."**_

"_**So according to your definitions wingardium leviosa is a light not harmful spell?" They both nodded. "So if I place you under wingardium leviosa, float you thru the window and cancel the spell and I wouldn't be dark but I still' killed you? No don't answer or we'll never go to bed, but that's one of your first assignments Hermione to research fact from crap on that issue. I'll see you guys tomorrow."**_

_**The next several days passed quickly but not uneventfully, they had been successful in recruiting almost 30 people into the paladins.**_

_**From Gryffindor they got:**_

_**Lavender Brown.**_

_**Katie Bell.**_

_**Colin Creevy.**_

_**Dennis Creevy.**_

_**Seamus Finnigan.**_

_**Angelina Johnson.**_

_**Lee Jordan.**_

_**Neville Longbottom.**_

_**Parvati Patil.**_

_**Alicia Spinnet.**_

_**Dean Thomas.**_

_**Ginny Weasley.**_

_**That was of course not counting themselves. From Hufflepuff they recruited:**_

_**Hannah Abbott.**_

_**Susan Bones.**_

_**Justin Finch-Fletchley.**_

_**Ernie McMillan.**_

_**Zacharias Smith.**_

_**And from Ravenclaw House joined them:**_

_**Terry Boot.**_

_**Cho Chang.**_

_**Michael Corner.**_

_**Marietta Edgecombe.**_

_**Anthony Goldstein.**_

_**Luna Lovegood.**_

_**And Padma Patil.**_

_**Some people were a little difficult to convince, but after the first few told their friends of the trust and caring emotions that flowed thru the bond they all took it. Zacharias Smith being the more skeptical.**_

_**Harry had asked Dobby if there was anyplace in the castle safe from prying eyes and ears and Dobby had taken him to what the elves called the come and go room but in reality was called the room of requirement. It was located in the seventh floor in front of a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Harry had called a meeting so that he could answer questions at length. So it was that after the leaving feast that they found themselves gathered in the room of requirement.**_

_**As soon as the door locked in the room with everyone already present**_

_**Blaise emerged from his invisibility cloak. There several gasps from the assembled when they saw a Slytherin amongst them which Harry quenched right away.**_

"_**People… People quite please and listen. Blaise is one of us his our spy in Slytherin. Also to get it right out of the way you should also know that he's my boyfriend." Several shouts and angry protests were heard thru the crowd. Harry was furious no one had the right to judge neither his personal choices nor his love for Blaise which was something that kept growing as the got to know themselves better in their nightly meetings.**_

_**Harry's emotions exploded thru the bond and everyone stopped talking at same time. **_

"_**Well that was unintentional but it got your attention so listen up. This Paladin army was started because of Blaise here the letter you read is a paraphrasing of a letter Blaise's dead father left him, so he was the first to swear his fealty. As to our relationship that's personal and none of your business. Clear? Zacharias you're dying to ask questions so go ahead.**_

"_**Uh how did you know… right the bond. Well I guess I was skeptical but I can deny the feelings I'm getting from you. So my questions would have to be what are we supposed to do? And what else can you to tell us about you know who?"**_

"_**First of all, his name is Voldemort. If you're afraid to say the name you'll be of no use in the fight. What I expect from you for the next several weeks is to keep your eyes and ears open for any information on Voldemort and his death eaters or the ministry. I don't want you to place yourselves in any danger to get information. Just pass on whatever you hear thru dobby that will make regular mail rounds to all of us. Hermione is coordinating that and you need to get with her before you leave tonight. I can't tell you much more right now, I need to know more about the bond. I can tell you now that once I find this Paladin place my powers will be unleashed to quote Blaise's father's letter. What we gather from this is that I'll get more powerful. We don't know anything else until I can meet my guardian."**_

"_**You don't live with your guardian? When will you meet him then? Asked Colin Creevy.**_

"_**No Colin I don't. I don't know when I'll see him. It should be sometime in the summer. It's complicated, so if you all promise not to shout I'll tell you. All right?" They all did and Harry started to tell the story of Sirius in detail ending it with Barty Crouch Jr's kiss a week ago at the orders of Fudge. Susan Bones spoke up this time.**_

"_**Harry I know you're telling the truth but it all feels so incredible. Now I know why you don't trust the minister but not everyone in the ministry is like that. My aunt is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I'm sure she wasn't involved in that. She couldn't be. She doesn't even likes Fudge."**_

"_**Susan I'm sure not everyone in the ministry is like that. But Fudge is still in control"**_

"_**Would it be ok with me confronting her with your godfather's and Barty Crouch's? The worst that could happen is that I tell her that that's what you've been saying in school I that I believed you. I assume you already told Fudge where to shove it?"**_

_**Harry thought it over and said. "Yeah. Why don't you do that right after you get home and also ask about Voldemort coming back. It should tell us in which way the ministry is heading. All right everyone coordinate with Hermione for mail rounds. Oh and one last thing we'll try to coordinate a party somewhere as an excuse for a meeting, so if you get an invitation from anyone in this room convince your parents to let you go. Have a good start of summer." With that Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and put Blaise's invisibility cloak on but instead of leaving they went to a little alcove behind the stage, which Harry had asked for when he asked for the room. Once in the privacy of the alcove they took the cloak off and Harry took Blaise in his arms and kissed him. He couldn't get enough of the beautiful black boy that made went to fly every time he was near him. Blaise also was amazed at these new feelings he never knew existed. Until he had met this handsome boy with green eyes he never believe that there was something or that his loneliness could ever be lifted, but it was, and he was determined to never let go.**_

" _**Harry love, I think I shall go directly from the train to Gringott's I'm very anxious to know if my mother knows of my emancipation as I'm not looking forward to a confrontation with her. I know of her reputation as a black widow from my housemates and they all speak as if afraid of her. I don't think I'm ready to stop if she decides to try something." This was not the first time that Blaise had expressed this fear so this time Harry was ready with a proposition.**_

"_**Blaise I think you should hire the goblins to revise the existing wards on your place and improve them as much as they can including placing it under fidelius. Have you heard from your sister?"**_

"_**Yes she wrote sometime back that she was going to spend a few weeks with a friend from Durmstrang."**_

" _**That's great, you write to her and tell her that the goblins are going to upgrade the wards de to this rubbish rumor that the dark lord was back and she should let you know in advance when she's coming so that they wait for her and key her into the wards. Then when you leave Gringott's if you want to apply for a position I'm in need of a live in bodyguard to keep the muggles from bothering me. An emancipated wizard should have no problems with three muggles." Finished Harry smiling.**_

"_**Great idea love. I love it. But won't it cause trouble?"**_

"_**Of course but not anymore than I'm going to have with them just for existing. And a few spells should scare them into submission. As soon as you're finished with your business at Gringott's call Dobby and he can take you to the house. Better yet why don't you stop somewhere and buy a portable cooler to place in my room and some snacks and beverages that way we can avoid the muggles as much as possible. It should take us 2 or 2 ½ hours to get home from the train station, you will probably get there before us, so you should go inside and make yourself comfortable, but stay under the cloak until we determine where the guards will be." **_

_**As thanks Blaise kissed him again, which prompted a heavy snogging session as both of them were thinking the same thing, laying with their boyfriend in bed and the possibilities? So that's how Hermione and Ron found them when they came to report that everyone had gone and all details of the mail rounds were taken care of. They said goodnight and left. The boys stayed for another half hour before bidding each other goodnight. At the last minute Harry told Blaise that he should get under his cloak a few minutes before he got to the station in case his mother or someone else was waiting for him to get off the train and then pecked in on the lips and told him he would see him tomorrow at the house. **_

_**The next day after the Gryffindor trio boarded the train and found a compartment, Ron and Harry started a game of chess and Hermione opened a book. After a while Justin Finch-Fletchly and Susan Bones came in and asked to talk to Harry.**_

"_**Harry, Susan and I were talking and we thought that maybe we also should recruit from other wizarding schools from around the country."**_

"_**What do you mean other schools from around the country? I thought Hogwarts was the only Wizarding School."**_

"_**Harry you didn't know there were other schools?" Asked Ron surprised.**_

"_**Ron I'm muggle raised I can deduce and ask questions about things that I see and hear but I've never heard of other schools. Have you 'Mione?"**_

"_**No Harry" she answered.**_

_**Susan explained. "Well there are almost sixty thousand witches and wizards in the UK Harry; they have to go to school somewhere. There are six schools in the country. Hogwarts of course, which is the best but, is reserved for very old purebloods and their descendants and some select muggleborns that are bright and appear to have power. Although at eleven there's no way to know for certain if they'll be powerful or not. Camlann in Somerset, which is 3 times the size of Hogwarts approximately 750 students and it's for very rich half bloods, disgraced purebloods and very rich muggleborns. These half bloods are real, what I mean by that is one muggle parent. Also this school is very good in DADA because a little more than half of their graduates go to serve in the Royal Wizarding Corps…"**_

_**She was interrupted by Harry" Wait. What's the Royal Wizarding Corps?" **_

"_**The RWC is the monarchy's magical armed forces. About a 100 of them protect The Queen always, but the rotate in and out of this duty to serve in the regular armed forces and for training. They also have to swear on their life and magic to only use magic to defend themselves from magical attack when they're serving with the regular forces. Anyway muggleborns and half bloods from Camlann that want to live in the magical world and work with magic this is a great place as there's no prejudice there. They get to learn from the unspeakables among other things and get to be quite good at magic as good as aurors but with military discipline."**_

_**Harry had another question. "But what has the ministry has to do with the monarchy?**_

_**Hermione answered that. "Honestly Harry if you and Ron didn't sleep thru every class of History of Magic you'd know that."**_

"_**Ungh… I just don't understand why we have to try to endure that tortuous drone of a ghost he puts me to sleep right away. Why doesn't Dumbledore doesn't just hire another teacher?"**_

_**Susan took over again. "Pureblood politics Harry, plain and simple. Dumbledore has final say in the hiring of teachers, but the board of governors assigns the budget. If what they give for salaries for next year is only 5% more than last year that's not enough to hire another teacher after all Binns is a ghost he doesn't get a salary. Then the board, Who is appointed by the Minister, can tell there boss that they have the budget under control and the minister can tell the purebloods, who are not interested in any outsiders learning about government or politics they teach that to their children at home. Everything else is paid by the Hogwarts trust which is controlled of the headmaster. When the ministry appointed the board to impose a curriculum the goblins that hold the trust made them pay for the teachers."**_

_**Harry was stunned if the purebloods and the ministry had this level of control he was missing a lot of information in which to base his decisions. "Hermione first thing you have to get me books on this stuff and I am missing a lot of pieces for this fight. From what I'm hearing it's not only Voldemort we'll be fighting but the ministry also. With that level of control they won't give it up for someone else that fights even for them." **_

"_**Yes, I think you're right, my aunt says that Fudge is paranoid control freak, and he has a group of toadies that help him in maintaining it." Susan smiled. "This is serious Susan. Why are you smiling?" " It's just that an image of the chief toady came to mind and when I say toady I mean she looks like a toad, with wide bulging eyes, very wide mouth and thick lips, Sickly sweet smile, high pitched shrieking voice, no neck and she always wears pink. Disgusting that Dolores Jane Umbridge, and she is a mean one, my aunt detests her, She is the senior undersecretary to the minister, if you meet her Harry be careful, She's not Fudge's hatchet man for nothing. Anyway we're almost to London so let me finish with the schools Carmarthen Bay is for the same type of student as Camlann but middle class. And so is Gosforth, this to schools provide the bulk of the let's say managerial class of our world. Finally we have Kilham and Martham they tend to the rest. Kilham only goes up to fifth year but Martham does the full seven, they specialize in COMC as they are located in the middle of a magical forest. And Finally they each have a little over a thousand students."**_

_**When Susan finished Justin took over the conversation. " My original point was Harry that some of us have friends in other schools and we have all summer to arrange some sort of organization there. My best mate from home goes to Camlann, although we only found out last summer and by accident that we both were wizards, he could recruit everyone but the purebloods at Camlann easily and with some work some of the purebloods. Susan and some others in our house have friends in Carmarthen Bay and Go forth." Harry was paying attention and thought this had merit so did Ron and Hermione who voiced their opinions.**_

"_**Why do you think your mate could recruit that much of the students at Camlann?"**_

"_**Didn't miss that did you? Simply because the majority is muggleborns or with a muggle parent and my mate is the grandson of the duke of Devon shire, His father is Marques, he is an earl and he's second cousin to the royal princes. That brings enormous influence in the muggle world."**_

"_**Agreed. Do you think he would like to help us? Does he know who I am?"**_

"_**Yes, I think he will, he's been raised as noble Harry to defend Queen and country and that's what we're doing defending our country from a terrorist. And Harry everyone with magic knows who you are he'd love to meet you, he's jealous we go the same school. Although he believes we're not friends, since we weren't last month. I also never got to tell him anything bad before I was petrified second year and after well I knew you were the one that killed the monster he knows that too. By the way we were never told what kind of monster it was?**_

" _**It was a basilisk mate, ruddy big too over 60 feet, it was being commanded by the ghost of you know who, he had possessed my sister and was trying to suck her life so he could came back to life. Harry killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor."**_

_**Justin and Susan lost all the blood in their faces.**_

_**Harry continued as if nothing had been said. "Then if he's willing to help I need to meet him as soon as possible. Could you arrange it for tomorrow?"**_

_**Justin was still a little paled and Susan was still speechless. Justin said. "Bloody hell Harry you were twelve!!! Exclaimed Justin. Then composed himself and continued. "Well if I can tell him that story on top of the dragon one we'll be seeing you two minutes after I see him."**_

_**Harry laughed. "Sure go ahead mate, call for Dobby as soon as you know what time you could come I'll be home all day."**_

_**Susan and Justin opened the door and left. A few seconds later it opened again. The trio looked up to come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy and his two goons. **_

_**Harry Groaned. "For Merlin's sake Malfoy, Don't you know when to give a rest?" Ron and Hermione were standing next to Harry with their wands drawn but not showing.**_

"_**Potty, Potty, Potty. Your death is a certainty. The Dark Lord will do to you the same thing that he did to your friend. You'll pay Potter."**_

_**Harry was seething inside but apparently one of the properties of the bond was that it helped controlling ones emotions. So instead he drawled. "Well, if he couldn't do it while I was alone and he had the benefit of the attendance of your daddy and his other lapdogs. What makes you think he'll ever manage?"**_

"_**Don't you dare talk about my father that way." Said the furious Malfoy, he brought his wand up to curse Harry, but before he could anything he and his goons were cursed by about 20 paladins that were alerted by Susan and Justin. As they were reaching the station less than a minute later, they all disembarked from the train quickly leaving what looked like three masses of Jell-O.**_

_**** End Flashback****_

"Boy! Boy!" Shouted Vernon Dursley trying to get Harry's attention. "Huh?" Came back Harry.

"Get your freaky things from the boot, boy. And come inside quickly we don't want normal and decent people looking at the likes of you." With that he turned and walked with wife and son into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Padfoot and moony.**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been waiting for Harry and his relatives for over four hours now. Right after the events of the third task Sirius had gone to Harry to reassure and support him; however Dumbledore had insisted that because of Voldemort's rebodying they needed to reactivate the order of the Phoenix and that they were the only ones that could spread the word quickly since they had commitments. He had wanted to stay close to Harry in case he needed him but Dumbledore had said that school was in session so it wouldn't be prudent and Remus had agreed with him saying that they would see Harry soon enough during the summer ( although what Remus was really afraid was of an encounter of Sirius with Severus Snape that would've caused a scene and attract attention that Sirius couldn't afford if he wanted to stay free and giving Snape another excuse to get Sirius recaptured was low to say the least in Remus' priorities) so Sirius had relented, said goodbye to Harry and gone on the road with Remus. They were not gone a week when Sirius had received a letter from Harry Saying that he needed to see him urgently and to keep it from everyone including Dumbledore. He'd been frantic. What could have happen? He couldn't very well keep this from Moony, that wasn't a problem since he knew Moony considered Harry a cub from his pack and would do anything for him. Sirius also knew that Remus was embarrassed with Harry for having stayed away on Dumbledore's orders for all those years Harry was growing up unloved with Petunia; of course he didn't know that then. So he had shown Moony the letter and he had agreed to go back and see Harry as soon as possible. They had arrived that morning back in Britain and gone to Surrey and waited for the Dursley's to leave for London to pick up Harry at King's Cross station. They had disillusioned themselves and as soon as the Dursley's left they had come in thru the back door into the kitchen to wait. Unfortunately for Remus, as soon as they were seated Sirius had started to berate him for having convinced him to leave Harry. After an hour Remus couldn't take much more and started to wonder the house leaving Sirius to brood by himself. He soon found that the House held lots of books all muggle fiction and intrigued since he had never read a muggle book grabbed one randomly. It was called 'The Bourne Identity' by a writer called Robert Ludlum and it had been written while he was in school. Several hours later they both heard a click and looked to the back door it opened and then closed. They were puzzled for a second and then their enhanced sense of smell picked up the scent of someone else, with thinking they both drew their wands and shot stupefies at the intruder.

Blaise finished his business with the goblins well under two hours. They couldn't tell him if his relatives knew of his change in status although the ministry certainly did, they also agreed to check his home and improve the wards and place under fidelius it would take at least ten days because of the extensive tests and checks to be performed on the home the goblins were very thorough which is also why they suggested to check his elves for any spells, curses or potions, Blaise agreed but stipulated that he wanted them unharmed. He went to his vault and got the head of house diaries and decided to follow Harry's advice and purchase an ice box in Diagon Alley along with some provisions to eat and drink. Having done all that he called for Dobby. When the elf came he gave him his purchases and asked Dobby if he could get some pies to surprise Harry. The elf enthusiastically agreed. Then Blaise asked Dobby to take him to Harry's before he went for the rest of the food. Dobby took him to back door of #4 and left Blaise opened the door with magic and stepped inside. Before he had time to react he saw to streaks of red light coming towards him then everything went black.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster Dumbledore was in conference with one Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall his deputy Headmistress, they were discussing, the duties that would need to be assigned to the order members they were recruiting. The first people to respond to the reactivation of the organization and those recruited right away had been assigned guard duty at #4 Privet Drive. There were many things to tend to and Professor McGonagall didn't understand why the first recruits had to be placed as guards instead of helping to organize things quickly so they could be more efficient if things heated off. The logical thing to do was bringing Mr. Potter to Headquarters and kill to birds with one stone and said so.

"Albus, why are you insisting on sending Mr. Potter to the muggles when bringing him to headquarters would be the most advantageous for everyone? It would provide a safe place for him, it would free people for other duties that most be fulfilled, it would also place Mr. Potter where he could be given extra instruction for after four years we can safely say he will need it, and finally he would be with the people he considers family. What do you say Severus?"

"I say the Potter brat is safe enough under those wards at the muggles and that we should get our people to do what needs to be done and not be wasting our time …"

"Enough Severus. Minerva what you suggest will be done later in the summer for now Mr. Potter most stay with his relatives." The truth was that Albus Dumbledore the most powerful wizard of the age was still reeling from all the blows that were coming at him; in the last four years he not only had failed to protect the school and it's students but also Cornelius Fudge aided by the shady dealings of his toady Dolores Umbridge had cut him off at the knees more times than not. Still he refused to lower himself to shady dealings after all he was the most powerful wizard alive and he had to set an example as the symbol for the light. This was why he was keeping Harry away from headquarters, he thought that Harry should remain unpolluted from the influence of the ministry and as long as he was under the guardianship of muggles, the ministry wouldn't think him a viable threat ( if he was in the muggle world what could he do? Was the ministry's thinking ) if Harry was brought to the wizarding world the ministry could make a case, however warped, that Harry didn't have a guardian and assign one who could influence him, although he thought it was to late for that, but that didn't mean that Fudge wouldn't try. The influence of the boy who lived directed by a corrupt ministry could go a long way. Another thing was that the boy must be, first of all, trained in occlumency since Dumbledore was convinced that Harry's scar was a mental link to Voldemort and the madman was one of the foremost experts in the mind arts. That was the main reason he was keeping Harry away, he couldn't tell anyone of his believe because if it got out, even the witches and wizards in the order of the phoenix would join the paranoia that would cause. So he believed that of all the causes of action, while they organized and decided on how to proceed, leaving Harry with the muggle relatives who verbally abused him (this is what he believed, Harry had never told anyone about the few beatings he had received) was the safest choice, plus the bonus was that, that treatment predisposed the one that would replace him as symbol of the light, against injustice and oppression. In a few days he would come to find out that it did, only too well.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic of Britain was pacing in his office. He was very anxious and frustrated, the rumors of the return of the Dark Lord where starting to percolate thru the populace and already people were asking what the ministry was going to do about it. Really how people in the wizarding world were so gullible he would never understand, although he recognized that it had served him and his administration well. It was preposterous to belief that anyone could come back to life, he didn't know of any magic that could accomplish that. There had been that attack at the quidditch world cup but everyone had agreed that it most have a hoax by some hooligans that wanted to have some fun plus no one was seriously hurt and it was a one time thing. Still the Diggory boy had they after he disappeared with Harry Potter, still Amos Diggory was the head of dept for regulation and control of magical creatures, and had become very influential in the ministry since the control of half breeds and lower beings was one of the primary policies in his administration. He had introduced many laws with Diggory's and his dept.'s backing and now the man wanted answers. So he had directed the aurors to assist his undersecretary Dolores Umbidge in the investigation of the aforementioned events that he had placed in charge. Such an important investigation merited someone like Dolores she always came thru for him. It would also look good in the papers that an undersecretary was in charge and harder to refute their conclusions. And now he was reduced to pacing in his office waiting for Dolores. Half an hour later his assistant Weatherby finally announced that Madam Umbrige was there to see him.

"Asked her to come in Weatherby. What are you waiting for?" Exclaimed Fudge. Percy Weasley puffed his chest while opening the door wider and turned to Madam Umbridge and pompously said.

"The minister we'll see you now Madam". Umbridge walked in the door and sat in an armchair in front of Fudge's desk.

"Don't waste time woman tell what you've found."

"Yes, of course minister, it took us so long because the mother of the dead boy wouldn't release the body to be examined by the unspeakables and when Mr. Diggory finally convinced her to relent the unspeakables with expertise to examine him were in their monthly rotation with the royal wizarding corps. They came back yesterday and proceeded immediately, apart from confirming what the Hogwarts' matron and medi wizards and St. Mungos say that he died from Avada kedavra, they say that the magical signature is not that of any death eater on record (they couldn't know that Wormtail had used Voldemort's wand and this fouled the signature). So the next thing to do would be to bring the Potter boy for questioning under veritaserum and to examine his wand if we wish to know what really happened."

"Yes, well there are several problems with that as you know, mainly our esteemed chief warlock. He would never allow that willingly. And we would have to locate the boy first."

"You could ask the Hogwarts board for an audit of the records of the school. And while that was being done some one could maybe check for student addresses. That is clearly information the ministry should have after all. Once we have his address I cold take a team of aurors and arrest him."

"Brilliant. Although it won't be possible until the day after tomorrow, Lucius Malfoy, informed me that he was taking his wife and visit some relatives in France (in reality Lucius was briefing his master on the state of things in the wizarding world and groveling for forgiveness for having lost faith) and he is the president of the board. Now tell me about our favorite reporter have you found her, we need to get the press following her lead again no one like her to write a good salacious story the way we need it to get the people thinking the right way."

"Yes, well, that's a good little story right there. It seems Cornelius, that Potter and his little friends, Specifically Ms. Granger discovered how Ms. Skeeter was obtaining all her information and proceeded to blackmail her with it. Unfortunately we can't use that against the girl if we want to use the Skeeter woman, which by the way belongs to us now. She was an unregistered animagus a beetle. I had her register with a back date and have lost the paperwork in my desk where I can get it if the need arises. In tomorrow edition of the Daily Prophet she will begin to write her version of the events of the third task and I think your going to like the papers better this week."

"Very well, now…" with that they continued to scheme on how to keep control of everything that had gotten out of control the past few days.

Sirius and Remus could see a couple of feet showing from what they assume was an invisibility cloak. Remus said.

"Sirius grabbed the cloak and I'll bind him before we enervate him" Sirius accioed the cloak and levitated the intruder to a chair while moony magically bound him. That done, they enervate him.

Remus was the one who spoke as he recognized the black boy they had captured. "Mr. Zabini, May I ask what do you think you're doing here?" "You know this boy Moony?" "Don't make me repeat myself Mr. Zabini."

Blaise was momentarily confused after being enervated and was also chastising himself for being careless but he was expecting muggles at best inside the house not wizards. He came back as whom he recognized as Prof. Lupin asked him what he was doing there.

"Prof. Lupin sir, ah Is Harry back yet?"

"I asked what you are doing here Mr. Zabini?"

"Harry said I could stay with him for a few days while the wards of my manor are being upgraded." Blaise replied truthfully knowing Harry trusted these men with his life. He had recognized Sirius Black from all the pictures in the paper a year ago. "Do you think maybe you can untie me sir? I assume you searched me for contraband and you also have my wand. I'm sure Harry will be here promptly and he can vouch for me." He turned to Sirius and said. "You must be Mr. Black Harry speaks highly of you." At this Sirius arched an eyebrow questioningly but didn't say anything.

"I'll release you, but you we'll tell me since when Harry has started inviting Slytherins to sleepovers." Sirius was the one who undid the binds and both waited for Blaise's response.

"Maybe since I'm mmm… ah his boyfriend" Sirius exploded immediately. "BOYFRIEND?!!!"

That was the word Vernon Dursley and his family heard when they walked into their kitchen to find what they were sure was three of those freaks and started yelling right away.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE? YOU WILL LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE? BOY. BOY."

To this shouting is that Harry walks in and was quickly grabbed by the throat and slammed to the wall. "WHAT'S THE MEANING…" He didn't finish as he was slammed by three curses. Blaise had grabbed his wand from the table and hit Vernon with petrificus totalus, while Remus and Sirius had hit him with a banishing curse that slammed him into the wall (Sirius) and a binding charm (Remus). Blaise walked up to Harry to see if he was ok. When Harry said he was he turned towards Vernon and said.

"You know muggles who aren't stupid tend to avoid angering a wizard" and proceeded to viciously kick Vernon Dursley five times in the balls. He heard a silencio spell being cast while he was turning to Harry who was still a little bit shook up and embarrassed. Sirius had bound and gagged the remaining Dursleys.

Remus was the one to speak while Sirius was trying not to laugh and looking approvingly on Blaise. "Why don't we go to the living room and leave this disgusting creatures to ponder what we're going to do with them while…" they were interrupted again as the front door was blasted and someone rushed in. three of them quickly brought down the intruder with stupefies.

Nymphadora Tonks had pulled the first guard duty for #4 Privet Drive she still hadn't met Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore didn't want the guards to interact with the occupants of the house and had warned her against it, so she would have to wait to meet the famous Harry Potter, she wanted to see for herself if all the fuss was merited. Half an hour into her shift she saw Harry arrive with his family grab his trunk from the boot and walk inside. A few seconds later she heard shouting and screaming and without thinking ran across the street, blasted the door and rushed inside.

"Oh great, she's going to be a barrel of laughs when she wakes up. You do it Moony" Smirked Sirius.

"Me? I'm not wake him her up I intend to be as far as possible"

Harry who was being held by Blaise had come out of his stupor asked. "Who's she Sirius?"

"My dear godson that is none other than my little cousin Nymphadora Tonks, who is an auror here to guard you on behalf of Dumbledore and who has the hots for Moony."

"SIRIUS!!! You don't know that and don't put ideas in the cub. He's too young." Said a red faced Remus.

"Well you're going to have to have to obliviate her." Said Harry.

"What??" asked simultaneously the two marauders.

"What? You didn't think that I arrange to meet you secretly just to tell you I had a boyfriend. Did you? What we're going to discuss is really important, life or death important and I'm sorry but to even begin I'm going to have to ask you for a wizard's oath that whatever we discuss can only be talked with the people in this room. Sirius if she's really your cousin and you trust her, give her the option of the oath if not. I'm not joking. And will someone please fix the door before the neighbors come checking." Remus cast a reparo on the door while Harry relieved the auror from her wand and led everyone to the leaving room. Remus followed levitating the auror behind him. Sirius was looking at Harry seriously.

"Harry I'm hurt that you don't trust me. Why would you need a magical oath from me?"

"Padfoot it's not a question of trust. I trust you and the professor with my life. It's a question of being responsible other people's lives are at stake here."

Before Sirius could talk again Remus did in a conciliatory manner. "Well if you think is necessary I swear on my life and magic that anything we learn here tonight won't be discuss with anyone not here with Harry's permission, so mote it be. There. Now Harry I've told you to call me either Remus or Moony you know I don't have any family except for Sirius and you if you'll have me."

Harry was deeply touched and answered with a lump in his throat. "Thank you Remus." After that Sirius swore the oath grudgingly. Harry noticed this and went to hug him. And laughingly said. "Oh Padfoot don't be so grumpy it does not become you." They laughed.

Remus turned to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini please call us by our first names."

At the same time Blaise thanked Remus, Sirius walked up to him and put an arm over his shoulders. "So you do you love my little boy? Have you ever heard of the marauders?"

"Yes sir, I love him. And umm. the marauders wasn't that a group of pranksters at school. They're hated in Slytherin."

"Yes we were. And you better treat our boy right if you don't want to find out why the Slytherins hate us with a passion." Sirius paled after he said this. Remus quickly asked what was the matter and Sirius Said a little horrified. "Harry we're going to have the father son talk soon" Remus and Blaise exploded with hysterical laughter when they saw the horror in Harry's face. "Sirius!! Are you serious?" Harry wanted to be swallowed by the floor. And to this scene of raucousness awoke Ms. Tonks.

"Sirius, Remus, What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be someplace else?"

"Yes we were. But my godson dear cousin wanted to talk to me privately so I came back. The guard outside, in this case, you, was not supposed to find out we were ever here. But Mr. Zabini here distracted us and well I guess you heard the ruckus. So seeing as you are my cousin and Moony also likes you Harry has decided to give you a choice. Oh by the way little cousin this is my godson Harry James Potter and Blaise Zabini, his boyfriend, you were introduced while you were slumbering." Said a smirking Sirius.

Tonks was reeling with the information she'd been given and she really liked her cousin, but she was here as a member of the order of the phoenix and she took that job as seriously as her primary one if not more, so she tried to buy some time by bluffing and blustering "And what choice? And why would I make it? I'm an auror you know?

Harry was onto her game right away and knew how to play it, only he intended to win right away, so he drawled. "Blustering will not endear you to me Ms. Tonks. It reminds me of the fat oaf of an uncle that is tied up in the kitchen at the moment. As for you being an auror I held my own in duel with Voldemort and then escaped his inner council. Why would you think a newbie auror would even make me nervous?"

Sirius started laughing and said. "He's got your number Tonks."

Sirius' comment deflated Tonks. "So. What are my choices?" She asked.

"I'll either need your magical oath that you'll keep the secret of what we're going to discuss here or we'll obliviate you. Those are your only choices."

Tonks paled at the mention of obliviation and looked at Sirius and Remus and could see that they were serious. Plus she wanted to know what was going on too. "I'll take the oath." And said the incantation.

"So Harry, would you like to explain the change from boy to the serious young man we've seen today?" Asked Remus. Sirius added his to cents. "Yes. Because I know that getting you a boyfriend is exciting not maturing. What gives?"

Harry took Blaise's hand and led him to the couch to sit. "Sirius, What have you heard of the Paladins?"

"Not much. It's the legendary wizarding army founded by Merlin and King Arthur, the queen is the one that commissions it and it has been done six times. It's also said that they never lost a war."

"Did my father ever say anything about them to either of you?"

They both looked at each other and then at Harry and answered. "No. Why?"

Harry looked at his boyfriend and Blaise passed him the letters and the box. "You should all read this as it is self explanatory and then we can see what we figure out."

After a couple of minutes when the three adults had read the letters Remus was the first to react. "What else have you found out Harry? Because judging by pass experience you only come to adults when you've reach a wall?"

'Your right whatever this magic that is awakening in me has given me more brain power. I started reading all the books in this house when I was seven. I nicked them a hid them for when they lock me up I wouldn't be bored since if I studied and did better than Dudley I would've been punished…" "What?? That bitch. She was always jealous of your mom but that's… that's… she'll pay Harry. I swear she'll pay." Said Sirius.

"Its okay padfoot, I was only explaining although I wouldn't be avers in teaching them a little lesson, that's one of the bonus' of having Blaise stay here he can do magic and that would drive them mad. Only I didn't think but seriously it could give my uncle a heart attack."

"Better yet, we'll do it marauder style. Mr. Padfoot would like to know if Mr. Moony is interested in some retributional mischief?"

"Mr. Padfoot Knows that this specific mischief Mr. Moony wouldn't miss for all the tea in china?"

Harry steered the conversation back on course. "As I was saying all those books that, well you know when you read a story there's all this minutiae as filler that you mainly forget, well I've forgotten a lot of it, I mean look at all the books. The things that since last week I've remembering all it and reasoning it out I can make pretty accurate analysis of just about anything I've seen and things I always thought were one way now I see as another in some cases. Oh and the bond stopped my nightmares cold."

The adults were pensive and a little worried at Harry's revelations. Remus asked. "Harry you accepted a bond without knowing the parameters and the consequences? Wasn't that a little irresponsible? I'm asking because you've been using that word today and your attitude has reflected that you've taken it to heart, but wasn't that a little reckless?"

"I guess it was. But you read the letter he had to do his family duty and I was a little frustrated and hurt and that letter gave me means to do just that."

Sirius this time. "So intend to fight? What if we don't allow it? You're 14 years old Harry and the only son I have. I want to see you grow old."

Harry threw himself at Sirius and crushed him with a hug. "Do you really mean that? The part about your son I mean?" "Of course you silly boy. Don't you ever doubt that or my love for you." It took Harry a few minutes to stop crying after the emotional moment.

Once composed Harry continued. "Although I love that you said that Sirius, nothing that you say or do is going to keep me out of this fight."

"You would go against the wishes of the people who love you?"

"It's not about wishes; it's about a 14 year old boy having bested a madman 4 times. Don't you think that Voldemort is going to involve me in this at the very least for revenge and let's not forget credibility. How many followers will he fail to recruit when he cannot beat a 14 year old and how many of the one he has now are having doubts for the same reason?"

"But we can protect you Harry. Dumbledore has been doing everything to protect you also until you're older and ready." Finished Sirius weakly seeing the truth of Harry's argument.

"Don't be naïve Sirius. Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place with the most powerful wizard alive in residence and the only one Voldemort is supposed to be scared of. But the truth is that when I was eleven he entered the school possessing a teacher whom I had to kill and then drive off the incorporeal form of Voldemort. At twelve I had to defeat his ghost to save the live of Ginny and kill a ruddy 60 foot basilisk. And let's not forget the icing from the cake, two weeks ago I was kidnapped in front of the entire wizarding world and had to defeat him in a duel surrounded by his bloody inner circle and escape. How many more times I'm supposed to get lucky? Let's say for argument's sake that I wait until I'm of age, why hasn't Dumbledore started my training? I don't think that with what's on the normal Hogwarts curriculum I'm going to defeat the most powerful dark lord in centuries. Do you? What am I missing here? There's more but that's all I'm prepared to say for the moment. For more I'm going to ask that you take the paladin oath, I would love to be able to get your help and support. I know that I'm not ready to face Voldemort or his death eaters which is why I'm going to train relentlessly until I'm ready. But I'm not going to sit on my arse doing nothing while good people are getting killed. I intend to survive this war. It has to be your decision and I will love you the same if you choose to follow Dumbledore, but brain power or not I'll need advisers and I'm asking you to be that."

The adults were stunned. They had never considered all the things Harry was saying. He had a point a big point. Sirius and Remus were even getting angry. Harry had been thru hell in school and arranging a little extra tuition for a student clearly marked was hardly difficult during the school year. Even if the teachers couldn't afford the time which was doubtful, Dumbledore knew he could ask Remus and the board couldn't have done anything if Remus was just visiting Harry and helping him with a little extra credit work. What was the man thinking? It was decided they would help their child/cub. They asked for incantation of the bond and said and Harry accepted. They were surprised when they were surrounded with their own magic. And later when they felt the bond they knew that Harry loved them and sent their filial love back they would be with him to the end.

Tonks was really confused she had sign up with Dumbledore to fight. After all he was the most powerful wizard alive and she knew the ministry wouldn't help. What Harry was saying sounded true and she understood that Remus and Sirius signed up with Harry to protect him and help him train which he obviously needed, but she wasn't going to fight behind a 14 year old. Was she? Harry had interpreted in tonks face correctly and saw her going the other way and decided to try and convince her as he saw the value of having someone with aurors that could give them information.

"Ms. Tonks, I know what you're thinking. What can a teenager really do without training and experience? I plan to train not only in magical methods of fighting which will be an advantage since nobody would be expecting. As for experience I would say that the four duels I have had are better experience than the one Dumbledore has."

"Huh? How can you say that? Dumbledore has been fighting him for ever."

"Exactly and losing. Last time he was stopped after eleven years of losing Dumbledore strategies by a one year old. And last time he had the support of the ministry unlike now. You now one of the greatest muggle geniuses of all time describe insanity as doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. That's what Dumbledore is about to do. Think it over while we have dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

As Harry started to go to the kitchen Blaise asked. "Harry? You say you relatives hate magic?" Harry nodded. "How about house elves?"

Sirius laughed. "Perfect. Any particular in mind?"

Blaise called for Dobby and after introducing everyone the elf didn't know and unnecessarily explaining the bonded status of each (everyone in the bond could feel each other in close proximity) explained that they wanted to punish the muggles for mistreating Harry, but to be careful as muggles couldn't take the physical punishment that elves do. And that since they were afraid of magic doing a lot of it in front of them would be enough for now. With that said Dobby went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and administer punishment to the muggles. They could hear him from the living room.

"Bad muggles, bad! You never hurt the greatest wizard Harry Potter again. Dobby be here to take care of Harry Potter sir and punish bad, bad muggles elves be knowing lots of punishment."

They could hear thrashing and whimpers and were laughing hard. After a few moments Harry sobered up and turned back to the topic at hand.

"Padfoot, did my dad ever say anything that might make you believe about the paladins? I have to find this Paladin Hall to supposedly unbind my powers and to be absolutely safe according to the letter."

Sirius was thoughtful for a moment and then said. "You know what? Yeah, three days before it happened he told me very excitedly that he had found a way to protect his family and that he had written to Moony because he had also found a way to dispel suspicion from him. He said he would tell all once Moony arrived, who was away on a mission for the order." Remus was emotional because his friend although paranoid had searched until the last moment to dispel suspicion from him, a werewolf. "He really said that padfoot?" "Yeah Remus. You were supposed to come back on the first of November, remember? On that day James asked to go to the fucking rat and asked to be at the hollow the next day. I went looking for him at work but he had already left and the I went to his flat and waited because he wasn't there yet, but as time passed and no rat I got a funny feeling that something was wrong and went back to the hollow and well…"

"What is the order Remus was on a mission from?" Asked Harry.

Sirius answered. "The order of the phoenix Harry is Dumbledore's organization to resist the dark lord. That's what Remus and I were. We were recruiting for the order." "Sirius!!" Tonks protested. Harry ignored her and asked Sirius. "And you can talk about it just like that? No oath of secrecy or anything?" "No Harry, no oath. And Tonks not only is he entitled to know who's protecting him, but he is now my boss."

Harry kept on. "Has old age addled his brains? He didn't learn anything from last time how many people did you lose? What else does this order does apart from having Snape services?"

To say the three adults were surprised that Harry knew about Snape spying for them, was an understatement. Tonks now. "How do you know about Snape Harry?"

"Like I'm going to tell you when you're not even on my side. Does Snape go to meetings with you? Peter Knows of this?"

"Yes Harry, he goes to meetings with everyone and Voldemort thinks that Snape is spying for him on Dumbledore. You think he's going to betray us? He didn't the last time and Albus trusts him."

"I don't think anything. I know he has betrayed you. Spies, more specifically double spies have very active imaginations fueled by the fear of being discovered the longer they stay in the position and Snape been under now for what 16, 17 years? With this fear they then almost always become lost in what they call the wilderness of mirrors. In their minds they don't know who they really are, and are only able to see distorted images of themselves standing in this forest of mirrors. So fueled by fear and survival instincts they start to give information to both sides to make them happy. The side that trusts him more usually gets less information because they tend to hoard secrets and only let them out to get themselves out of trouble when need it. That's why muggle spy organizations never bring active spies to their headquarters so they don't give anything away. And the handler of the spy is specially trained in interrogation to detect inconsistencies in what the spy relates every time they meet."

Tonks liked what she was hearing more and more and found herself conceding Harry's point. He might be a kid but was not a fool either. Everything he had said tonight made sense. After several minutes she was surprised when she realized she had made a decision without even knowing. She spoke up and said she was ready to take the oath and did so. When that was done Dobby appeared saying dinner was ready and they all went to the kitchen.

As they walked into the kitchen they could see Vernon still squirming trying to free himself. Sirius lifted the silencio spell and right away Vernon started in on Harry. "BOY WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS…" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FAT TUB OF USELESS LARD" Screamed Harry. This shocked the Dursleys as their nephew was always submissive to them. He continued in a more civil but not less assertive tone. "Now you better pay attention as your worthless lives depends on how well you listen. Two weeks ago your lives as you know it ended. A friend and I were kidnapped by death eaters, you know Voldemort's followers, the wizard that murdered my parents, my friend was killed and my blood was used in a ritual to bring Voldemort back to life." Petunia and Dudley gasped, but Vernon looked at Harry defiantly still. "What does this mean to me you might ask. So let me spell it for you. Since he was resurrected with my blood the wards protecting this house are practically useless as they are blood wards using Evans blood which he now has in his veins. This means dear Duddikins and Petunia have prices on their heads, big ones before we find a way to negate his blood connection. I how ever I'm only going to negate with me I'll leave Dudley's and Petunia's very much intact. I will be leaving in a week to a fortress that is impenetrable, if you agree to come you wick have to sign a magical contract pleading guilty to child abuse and I will throw in one of the fortress' dungeons where you will serve the same sentence you would serve in one of your courts for the same crime. If you don't accept… will one of you get a sample of Vernon's blood please?" Remus did so. "I will give that sample to the department of magical law enforcement telling them that my dear uncle is missing and please find out if he is well. I assure you that one of Voldemort's spies in the ministry will have a sample in his hands in less than 24 hours and within 48, you will be captured and torture for information on my whereabouts, which of course you won't know about. You're thinking to yourself right now that then he'll find out you hate me and maybe he'll let you go. Maybe but by then you would have been tortured out of your mind and since his agenda is to kill all muggles, well, you figure it out. Dudley the day we live I will give the choice of denouncing everything your parents have taught you and you would have to submit to questioning under a truth serum and if you truly mean. You'll have to sign a magical contract stating that you'll try to become a man of good. If you do that I'll help you and protect you until you're of age. So mote be." Finished Harry. Magically binding what he had said.

Vernon started again. "You don't have the stones boy..," He was interrupted by Petunia. "Vernon shut up. That was a magical oath. Everything his said is true and if he doesn't follow thru right away he'll be dead where he stands." That shut up Vernon. It finally started to sink in that he was in deep trouble.

Harry addressed the house elf. "Dobby put them in cages inside the cupboard under the stairs. You will feed them twice a day only. This is more than they did for me. Give them a pail for their necessities, which will only be emptied once a day. And the two adults will only be permitted to refer to me as Mr. Potter and my cousin as Harry. If they refer to me with any other term, wash the culprit's mouth with soap for five minutes the first time and add one minute every other time."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir." And Dobby clicked his fingers and the Dursleys disappeared. To begin their new life.

Remus was the first to react. "Wow Harry, that was not only fair but just." The other adults agreed and Blaise grabbed Harry and snogged him senseless and told him how proud he was of him. The adults also agreed with that sentiment.

Harry asked everyone to sit and enjoy the meal. Turning to Sirius once every one had served themselves. "Sirius, you're my magical guardian. Correct?

You can access the Potter family vault?"

"Yes Harry. Since I was never tried and convicted no one could remove me from guardianship."

"Then I think we should go to the Potter vault, today if possible, and see what information is there."

"I agree." Took charge Remus. "I think Tonks should resume her post after dinner in case someone from the order comes by. We have two invisibility cloaks available?" Harry nodded. "Then Mr. Zabini and his dog snuffles should visit Gringott's. We'll probably have t wait since most managers should be home by now but Gringott's is safe enough."

"Because of my relationship with the goblins I can ask to be shown directly to a private conference room. No one else has to show his face in public." Added Blaise.

Sometime later after a pleasant dinner, they went to refresh themselves and Harry took Blaise to his room. The black aristocrat looked around and wasn't impressed.

Blaise asked Harry if he minded doing something about the room and Harry answered in the negative. So Blaise called his elf.

"Lotty." She popped right in. "Lotty, this Harry Potter, my boyfriend, you are not to tell anyone where I am. Or any information about me if asked, just refer them to Axemaker at Gringott's. Now we will be staying in this room will you make it comfortable for two people and one bed and do some decorating, and also everything most look like now from the outside and your magic cannot be detected by wizards."

"Yes master Blaise, Lotty be doing that right now. And Lotty be very proud of Master Blaise's great boyfriend."

Harry said. "Blaise could Lotty stay here to help Dobby? He's going to be busy with his other chores."

"Sure Harry let's do that. Lotty you will be staying here with us."

"Dobby." "Yes Harry Potter sir, you is needing Dobby." "Dobby, this Lotty, Blaise's elf, she'll be staying ere with us to help you while you're busy with the mail run and other duties. Please explain what is going on with the muggles." The two elves popped out and Harry and Blaise went to refresh themselves in the washroom.

Once downstairs it was decided that Sirius would use one of the cloaks so he wouldn't have to transform inside the bank and give that secret away even to the goblins, so Remus would meet them few minutes later in the conference room. Blaise also gave Harry some tips on goblin customs.

When they arrived at the bank Blaise asked for a conference room as usual to wait, but once inside, Harry and Sirius took off their cloaks and asked to see the Potter family manager in utmost confidence. They were informed that they would have to wait while he was summoned from home and they said it would be no problem as they also were waiting for someone else and please show him around when he arrived.

Remus arrived and was shown to the conference room were his friends were waiting. Twenty minutes later a small elder goblin with beady looking eyes entered the conference room. He introduced himself as Alguff and the Potter Family manager.

Everyone stood up and Sirius walked up to him. "Hello. My name is Sirius Black and this is my godson Harry Potter, Mr. Remus Lupin and Mr. Blaise Zabini. We wish to be taken to the Potter family vault if you please."

"I'm sorry but that is not possible. Our records show that Albus Dumbledore is Mr. Potter's guardian. He is the only one with access until Mr. Potter comes of age." Said the goblin silkily, and left.

The goblin that brought them to the room returned to escort them out. Before anyone could say anything Blaise spoke. "We're sorry to bother you. If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you send in Griphook or Axemaker so they can take me down to my vault instead?"

"As you wish." The goblin bowed his head and left.

Sirius was the first one to recover from the shock. "What the hell Blaise? You didn't even let us argue with him?"

"Sirius I've dealt with goblins every day of my life. As I told you earlier they were the executors of my father's will. Harry is not the only one whose brain has been reasoning better you know. From my meeting today I gathered that my father's will is the first one to be executed by goblins. Usually the goblins are custodians of the will. This means they hold and read wills and transfer any monies to the beneficiaries, but if there are conditions to be met for the will there is always a wizard executor. That is not a service the goblins provide for any fee. I asked. So I deduced that my father held some unique influence with them. Let's see if we can use it. I didn't like the look on Alguff and I don't think we would've gotten anywhere with him."

Griphook came into the room at that time."Blaise… I mean, Lord Zabini, excuse me, I thought you had concluded your business for the day, my Lord."

"Griphook you've known me almost all my life, it'll always be Blaise to you. Let me introduce you to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black And his godson, Whom I believe you've met."

Griphook had indeed met Harry, but now he had a strange look on his face, and when he examined it closer he realized it was anger. "It's nice to see you again Harry (Harry had asked him to call him that last summer) is something wrong?"

Harry turn to Griphook. "Yes. I was just treated like the worst kind of muggle, and frankly I don't like it, if the goblin managing my accounts can be so dismissive with me, then he obviously doesn't care for my money. If I don't see the manager immediately you can inform whoever cares that the day I turn seventeen, all accounts controlled by me will be closed."

Blaise added. "Griphook, you know I wouldn't lie to you, with Harry's accounts would go 30 other family accounts." Remus and Sirius nodded.

Hearing these statements if grey creature could have gone greyer he would have. "I will summon Bogrod Lord Zabini." And ran from the room.

"Harry, how did you know that was the way to handle goblins? I didn't know you had any experience with them." Said Blaise.

"I didn't, I'm just angry. What do you mean the right way to handle them?"

"You were forceful and didn't back down, you didn't repeat yourself, and you didn't show weakness. Whatever happens now you must follow thru on anything you say or they'll never trust you or respect you. So think before you say anything." Remus agreed with what Blaise what saying and said so. In the meantime Sirius was getting worried, too much time had passed in waiting and he always felt trapped when waiting in a room. A byproduct of being a fugitive.

Blaise stood up when Griphook returned with an older wise looking goblin. "Harry I would like to introduce you to Master Bogrod, my family manager. Bogrod these gentlemen are Harry Potter, His godfather and guardian Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and old family friend of Harry's."

"Lord Zabini, What seems to be the problem?"

"Harry has a need to go down to his family vault, his family manager Alguff, informed him that it was impossible and that his guardian was Albus Dumbledore and turned leaving the room. He was dismissive and rude and we obviously find that unacceptable. Harry would like to see Chief Ragnok."

"And the statement you made?"

"You know I hope to be your friend until I die that would not matter."

"That is true for me as well my lord. However I must ask if this is because of your family's duty, and are these other families in the same position?"

Blaise was surprised by this question. How did the goblins know of his family's duty? "Yes, to both questions."

Bogrod turned to Griphook who was puzzled by the conversation. "Summon Chief Ragnok immediately." And then bowed low to Harry. "My Lord Paladin we have been waiting for you for a long time. Please accept my apologies for the confusion."

Now was Harry's turn. "Your apologies are not necessary as you have not wronged me. However let me assure you there was no confusion in Alguff's actions. May I ask what you have to do with the paladins?"

"If you would wait for Chief Ragnok all will be explained." Said Bogrod but had what looked like a worried expression although Harry couldn't be sure goblin faces were hard to read.

Sirius was still pacing. So Harry addressed Bogrod again. "I would like your assurance master Bogrod that Mr. Black's presence in Gringott's will remain confidential. Otherwise such a breach of trust between us could never be repaired."

Bogrod was positively surprised at Harry's deportment. Although he shouldn't, if this was indeed the 7th. Lord Paladin. "Of Course, My Lord, we don't involve ourselves in those kinds of wizard's affairs." Seconds later Griphook came back into the room and whispered something into Bogrod's ear. "My apologies again My Lord Paladin, it seems Alguff has taken it upon himself to notify the ministry of Mr. black's presence in the bank. Fear not, follow me." He stood up and went to the wall and opened a secret door and motioned everyone inside. "Griphook, you brought a group of people that wanted to visit their vault into the room as you were to busy to take them you don't know if someone else took them down or they left. Of course one wizard looks the same as the next one." He closed the door and motioned for everyone to follow. They traveled thru a maze of corridors for five minutes and came to a door which Bogrod opened and went thru with the group. They emerged in what looked like an anteroom with a goblin sitting in a desk. "Is Chief Ragnok in yet?" He got a negative response. "Order a security cohort to stop anyone from coming into the offices, and have four warriors detain Alguff and bring him here. Don't let him communicate with any one. Chief Ragnok has some questions for him." The other goblin nodded and left. "Have a seat gentlemen."

They were about to sit when a regal looking goblin. Bogrod quickly went to him and explained the situation in Gobbledegook. A few minutes later they both came to stand in front of the group of wizards. "My Lord Paladin I am Chief Ragnok of the Goblin Nation I want to offer my sincere apologies for the treatment you have received here tonight. You have my word it will not happen again. Why don't you come into my office and I shall explain what I can and tend to your business?"

"A pleasure Chief Ragnok and I don't require apologies for something out of your control though explanations would be welcome."

"Follow me, please." He turned and walked into the next room. Once everyone was seated Ragnok began. "My Lord as I don't see the ring I gather you have not received your heritage, so I won't be able to explain myself fully, some protocols most be followed and your visit to Paladin Hall comes first so you may claim the ring. But rest assure that the loyalty and commitment to the alliance is unchanged."

"The alliance?"

"The Paladins, Goblins and others have been part of an alliance for millennia. But that is all I'm permitted to say with out seeing the ring. You most have to assure us it's acceptance of you. Bogrod tells me you have already received some oaths? And they have taken?" Harry nodded in response. "Then in all probability, you are the 7th. Paladin Lord, but your family ring must accept you first. Now why don't you tell me how you've come to be here and I'll help with whatever I can."

"First if you don't mind Chief Ragnok, I'd like to know if just as he notified the ministry of my godfather's presence here, Alguff also notified Dumbledore as I'd like to keep my activities confidential from outside interference." Ragnok nodded to Bogrod and he went to find out. When Bogrod returned a minute later, he was fastening a dagger to his belt. "He did send a notification. I ordered it intercepted. We shall have it in a few minutes. We should read it before we question him." Ragnok turned to Harry again. "What can you tell us my Lord?"

Harry launch into his tale of the past several days and finished with the explanation of why his father hadn't explained to Sirius how to take Harry to Paladin Hall and that was why they wanted to visit the vault to see what they could find that would lead them to the Hall.

"So why didn't you request veritaserum Mr. Black? Asked Ragnok.

"I would have if I had been given a trial." Sirius then went into his story in detail.

"I suggest we question Alguff. I am also going to send someone to see what records if any the ministry has on Mr. Black, if they're no proof of your guilt I'm going to release your family vault, and seize back the money the ministry confiscated with a heavy penalty. I am also going to freeze the accounts of the department of magical law enforcement until such a time a trial is given to you."

"I would forever be in your debt Chief Ragnok, but before we go ahead maybe we should visit the Potter vault and see if we can find the Hall as Harry should be there before that mess explodes."

Harry couldn't contain himself and asked. "You can do all that to the ministry?"

"My Lord, by providing us with papers saying Mr. Black was guilty and having us transfer the monies from the black vaults, the ministry deceived us. According to the treaties after our last conflict with them they cannot do that and we can levy fines accordingly. Furthermore the DMLE also used us as pawns in the deception of the wizarding world at large, thus involving us in wizards' affairs. So we would be well within our rights. We would also give a press conference to announce all this they will look pretty bad."

"Well at least Rita is not there any more. They're bound to improve."

"I am informed Mr. Potter that Ms. Skeeter in writing quite the scathing piece on you Mr. Dumbledore on tomorrow's edition. She just came back from her sabbatical."

"What? Can you help in anonymously providing a tip to the DMLE?"

"Of course. What would you like to report?"

"It seems Ms. Skeeter is an unregistered animagus a beetle."

"Very good my lord you impress us with your cunning. Forcing Ms. Skeeter into her sabbatical, but I am afraid she was registered today after a meeting with undersecretary Umbridge. I cannot say what went on in the meeting as it was behind close doors but I hazard to guess what with the theme and tone of tomorrow's piece that the ministry is going to mount a campaign against you."

Harry was pensive for a few moments. "Who owns the Daily Prophet?"

"I believe you own 20% My Lord, The Black Family owns 25%, although that's in ministry hands at the moment, the Longbottom family owns 10%, the Malfoy family 25%, the Nott family 10%, the Crabbe family 5% and the Goyle family 5%."

"You mean these bastards are using my property to discredit me?" asked Harry incredulously.

"It would seem so, my Lord."

"Why don't you call me Harry? I don't feel comfortable with milord. And I would like to get down to the vault."

"We need to wait for the information on Mr. Black. It should be here shortly." He saw a questioning look on Harry's face an answered the unasked question. "An assistant is always listening in on my meetings Harry. And carries on my instructions. His loyalty is assured.

As if on cue a file appeared on Ragnok's desk and he began to read. Several minutes later he looked up. "It seems you're correct Mr. Black, you were not given a trial. There is also a memorandum from the ministers personal file from Madam Umbridge detailing how with you out of the way, the ministry could seize your fortune and more importantly gain custody of Harry Potter so that he could be raised properly according his stats as a hero. They would also have access to the Potter fortune."

Everything in Ragnok's office started to violently shake. After a few seconds all the crystals exploded showering them. Blaise immediately grabbed Harry's face and kissed him forcefully and with that he calm down.

"I apologize, Chief Ragnok for my lack of control…" he went silent as a box magically appeared in Sirius' hands.

"I believe we are about to get answers." Exclaimed Remus.

Sirius was looking at the exquisitively carved box it had the same flaming sword crest as Blaise's, but with a crown on top of the sword and a staff balancing both scales. Underneath it was the word **POTTER**. "Well, let's see."

He opened the box and laying inside was a ring with the Potter family crest with a golden griffin standing in its rear legs with its front claws holding a staff and a sword, its beak opened as if roaring defiantly. There was also a letter with Sirius written on the front. He opened it and read.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_You won't believe what just happened. I finally came to the vault to get the Potter ring and see if my parents had left anything I might need to know or want and oh boy. Any way I'll tell you and the marauders all about it as soon as we're all together. However I'm writing this letter because the instructions I got said so. They say I must make sure my heir receives the information. So although I don't think anything will happen in a couple of days, but here it goes any way. If your reading this immediately give the ring to Harry no matter what age he is, it will release his family magic which according to this it's not always the same (I thought it was the same for everyone didn't you? Anyway I got a brief flare up of magic and I do feel different somehow). You then must go where I'm planning to take you all it's supposed to be an impregnable fortress of legend you won't believe it when I tell you. Go to the Hogsmeade train station, look to the school and then follow a parallel path to the school on the opposite side to the school and walk until the ring tells Harry what to do. Well I have to go back to the Hollow your waiting with Lily and Harry and don't know it._

_Prongs._

"Shit! How arrogant were we? So many mistakes. I'm so sorry Harry." The last words were uttered by Sirius while crying openly now, and Harry went to him and hugged him.

"I don't blame him or you Sirius. If you weren't betrayed they'd still be with us. There are few defenses against treachery. Any way this time around we'll be more careful and they will pay. All of them."

Harry leaned away from Sirius and reached into the box, grabbed the ring and placed it in his left ring finger.

At first nothing happen, but then an explosion of blinding white light came from Harry and he screamed. Everyone was blinded. When they could finally see Harry's friends tried to reach him to help and were thrown forcefully back. They were all getting frantic with Harry thrashing in pain surrounded by at least a meter and a half of white light that didn't let anyone thru. After a couple of minutes they all felt a slight pain in their heads and went rigid for a second and then they as well as Harry slumped and the light faded away.

Ragnok was the first to say something. "Well milord, there can be no doubt now, you are the 7th Paladin."

Sirius, Blaise and Remus where on Harry in a flash asking if he was alright.

"I'm ok. Wow I can now feel where everyone in the bond is. It's much stronger now. Can't you feel it?"

Blaise responded. "Yes Harry. We were caught in some kind of mental grip. But now that you mention it I know it's the bond. I can feel how strong it is." Sirius and Remus agreed.

"Well it's getting late. Why don't we get on with it and question Alguff?" they all agreed. It was a little anticlimactic what Alguff had to say. Dumbledore had asked not to let anyone into the vault and to notify him immediately if someone tried to get access, specially the ministry. Neither he nor Dumbledore to his knowledge had been down to the vaults, he only got to work with figures and investments he didn't need access to it. Dumbledore did agree to give him an extra point in his commission for prompt compliance of his wishes. Ragnok demoted him for doing side deals and assigned Harry's account to Bogrod as well as Sirius' to whom he was returning control of the Black vault along with a promise to do all the things he said he'd do.

"Chief Ragnok, along with all those things I think we should get control of the Prophet, but I would need your help."

"Of milord, you already have it you are not leaving here without a squad of the first cohort of warriors. They have the same education you will acquire at Paladin Hall unfortunately like you that education is still theoretical, but that is something I'm sure you'll correct. They have been instructed to not talk about anything until you've reached the hall. And of course we will provide anything else you need."

Harry was taking Ragnok at his word since he didn't think it wise to ask the goblin for the oath as it might be insulting to the chief goblin. Instead he said. "Thank you. But I would also need papers to take control of the prophet tonight I plan to seek Mrs. Longbottom's support when I leave here. Also a couple of more squads of warriors, as the Longbottom's are apart of us, for protection before you ward their house and place it under fidelius, and for them to go out in public. With control of the prophet we can affect public opinion and counter effectively any kind of propaganda by the ministry and the death eaters."

"Very good milord, Bogrod please ask Gornuk to join us with his second? And arrange for our warders and curse breakers to be recalled so that they can be ready to proceed as soon as his lordship commands."

"I thought you were going to call me Harry Chief?"

"I apologize is that the display of magic…" "I understand but please call me Harry if we're allies, as leaders of our people we should be equals."

"Well said Harry. And we are. but having played the wizard game for so long one sometimes forget." Responded Ragnok cryptically. "And you must call me Ragnok."

There was a knock on the door and to well muscled goblins entered the office. The older one was fearsome looking with some scars on his face. The second one was much younger and lithe.

Ragnok spoke. "Milord let me introduce you to Gornuk, leader of our first cohort and his second, Vargot. This is the seventh Paladin Lord Harry Potter." Both newly arrived goblins went to one knee and the elder spoke. "Milord, it is an honor. At long last the first cohort shall serve. What are your orders Chief Ragnok?"

"Prepare the cohort for action. Have the second cohort start working with your trainers. His lordship has yet to go to Paladin Hall, so for the moment he will need one squad with him for protection and some others which he will inform you."

Blaise whispered to Harry. "Love, your forgetting Hermione and the Weasley's. They will be targets as soon as you disappear." Harry lightly squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Is there any way can keep in communication with you Ragnok so we can act more efficiently?"

"Who is going with his lordship, Gornuk?"

"Vargot chief, if his lordship has yet to go to the Hall, then Vargot is the choice as he can see the layout and prepare it for the arrival of the cohort. He can also assign warriors as necessary for his lordship's needs."

"Very well. Harry, Vargot can communicate with us instantly. Before you ask we can tell you until after you go to the hall. Vargot communicate with Gornuk for warrior needs and with Bogrod for anything else. Also Harry whatever we do publicly for you must appear as a job that goblins would ordinarily do, so the warriors going with you will be invisible."

"I agree, but wouldn't disillusionment charms be detected by magical eyes like Alastor Moody's. It wouldn't do if they were detected early."

Gornuk answered. "Milord. What kind of warriors would we be if we couldn't conceal ourselves? Our magic is different from yours and not detectable."

"Thank you for all your help Chief Ragnok. We will take our leave. Dobby."

The excitable elf popped in. "Harry Potter sir calls for his Dobby?"

"Yes dobby. We all need to go to Neville's and don't know where it is. Could you take us there? And then come back here and pick up Vargot and some other goblins?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir."

The group of wizards all nodded at the goblins and were gone in a loud pop. It was almost ten in the evening when they appeared at the gates of Longbottom Manor.

While they waited for the goblins, Sirius Said. "Harry that was very impressive how you handled the goblins I'm very proud of you and so would your parents." Remus agreed. Harry responded. "Thanks Sirius, I told you, I don't know how to explain but I understand things better now. I also think you should turn into Padfoot so we don't scare Madam Longbottom." Sirius transformed as the goblins arrived.

Harry rang the gate bell. A few seconds later a house elf appeared. "Good evening. I am Harry Potter and I would like to see Neville and Madam Longbottom." The elf disappeared without saying anything. It came back two minutes later.

"Mizzy be taking you to mistress." They all followed her in. and a minute later were being received by the Longbottoms.

"Forgive us the late hour for this visit Mrs. Longbottom, but I have something important to discuss with you business related."

Mrs. Longbottom was not herself she looked like she'd seen a ghost and Harry looked at Neville questioningly. "She just received a box like Blaise's Harry"

"Neville!!!" exclaimed a shocked Mrs. Longbottom. "What do you know of this box?"

Harry answered for him. "What do you know of the paladins Mrs. Longbottom?"

Mrs. Longbottom paled a little but then composed herself like a good British aristocrat. "I gather from your question that you already know of your heritage Mr. Potter?" Harry showed her the ring on his finger. "Then if you would give me a moment to explain to my grandson milord the Longbottoms will do their duty?"

"No need Mrs. Longbottom, Neville has already sworn his oath." Mrs. Longbottom was shocked again and looked at Neville who was standing tall next to her and with resignation and pride nodded her head. Neville spoke. "I wanted to tell you gran as soon as I saw the box but I couldn't." "I understand Neville. I am ready milord." Augusta Longbottom looked at Harry and swore the oath.

"Mrs. Longbottom, it's late and frankly I'm tired, so I hope you'll forgive me if I don't explain things to your satisfaction and what I have to discus with you must be done tonight."

"Please call me Augusta milord and I of course shall render any assistance you require."

"And you please call me Harry, Neville can attest to my dislike of titles. I' am going to give you some information, please take it as fact, because it is. Sirius Black who is my godfather was not my parents' secret keeper and hasn't killed anyone in his life. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial. The goblins are the allies of the paladins. Tonight while at Gringott's explaining this to Chief Ragnok he ordered an investigation as to why the ministry had lied to them and uncovered evidence as to why the sent Sirius to Azkaban with out a trial. It also came to light that the Daily Prophet, by order of the ministry will start a smear campaign against Prof. Dumbledore and me." He was interrupted by Mrs. Longbottom. "It wouldn't be difficult the ministry and Lucius Malfoy control the majority voting block of shares in the Prophet. I think is safe to say they don't like you." Harry continued. "Not Anymore. I call to order the extraordinary meeting of Share holders of the Daily Prophet & Co." Mrs. Longbottom gasped as Sirius transformed from padfoot. "Mrs. Longbottom may I introduce my godfather Sirius Black?"

"A pleasure Madam." Said Sirius.

"The Potters, The Blacks and The Longbottoms control 55% of the voting shares of the paper. If you agree, I would like you to accept the chairmanship of the Prophet. Take over tonight and give Fudge and his cronies a nasty surprise. Security for you and your family has already been arranged by the goblins. They will strengthen the wards here and place the manor under fidelius. They would also do this for the Prophet offices, because as soon as the paper comes out in the morning I'm sure Fudge will send people to take it by force if it's not protected."

Augusta smiled. "I would like nothing more than to teach that pompous man a lesson. So of course."

"We are going to be asking for a trial for Sirius and an investigation of the DMLE of the papers the goblins obtained detailing the conspiracy against him. All public involvement of the goblins for the moment must be consistent with common services that they provide to their better paying costumers. Vargot." Mrs. Longbottom gasped again. "Mrs. Longbottom this is Vargot second in command of the first goblin cohort. They will be providing security. The first thing you should do is get Neville's parents from St. Mungo's and bring them here so they can't be held for ransom. After that Remus will coordinate and assist you as Sirius should stay in Gringott's and not show his face until we get a trial." Harry was interrupted again, this time by Dobby who popped in pulling his ears. "Harry Potter sir wes be having trouble. Prof Dumblydoor and Prof Ms McGonagally be at the house very angry and they find the muggles."

Harry moaned and Remus said. "Of course Harry wards must have fallen as soon as you became emancipated."

"Well I better go deal with him."

Sirius immediately stood up. "I'm going with you Harry"

"No Sirius, you got a mission and is not only to clear your name the sooner we got Fudge out of office. The sooner we can begin fighting Voldemort openly. I'll deal with him simply by telling him I'm emancipated that I don't have to tell him anything and that I hired goblins to provide security. He doesn't have a choice. Dobby as soon as we're in the house put the muggles in the cages again. Vargot you and your warriors better get dressed as mercenaries. If Dumbledore or McGonagall try to interfere with Dobby restrain them without hurting them please. Mrs. Longbottom Sirius and Remus can explain about the muggles. Good luck to you all. Sirius I'll send Dobby to get you in the morning. Goodnight."

Harry and Blaise were popped by Dobby into the living room of #4 Privet Drive where they found an angry Pair of Professors two very irate and smug Vernon and Petunia Dursley, plus Dudley looking unsure. Dobby clicked his fingers and the muggles were in cages again screaming bloody murder. Dumbledore tried to draw his wand to intervene and found himself bound on the floor. Prof. McGonagall was to shocked to react.

Harry stepped up to her and guided her to a sofa. "Please keep your wand holstered professor I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

As Dumbledore was bound and gagged Professor McGonagall finally came out of her shock of seeing Dumbledore trussed up by couple of goblins that appeared out of thin air. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter? Release the headmaster at once." Blustered the Professor.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I'm tired, it's been a long day and I'm not ready nor in the mood to go round and round with a twinkled eye professor who only speaks in half truths, riddles and cryptic phrases. So what I'm going to do is give you what information I'm willing, until such time I'm ready to meet with Prof Dumbledore. Since 1 hour ago I am emancipated, that means I am in control of my life. There is nothing what so ever you or anybody else can do about that fact. You need to wrap that concept tightly around your brain before any meaningful conversation can be had between us Prof Dumbledore; I know how stubborn you can be resisting foreign ideas. In the matter of the muggles, in a week's time they will be given a choice. Vernon and petunia will be given the choice of accepting incarceration of 5 to 8 years which is the sentence a child abuser would get if convicted in a muggle court, if they don't accept I have swore a magical oath to go to the DMLE give a sample of their blood and report them missing and state my worry over my beloved family. Now I ask you. How long do you think it will take those samples to reach Voldemort along with a copy of the report saying how worried I am over people I love? And how long will it take Voldemort to decide to hunt them down?" Dumbledore had a look of utter shock and McGonagall was gaping like a fish. Vernon who was by no means stupid was finally starting to believe Harry's threat. "Mr. Potter, you cannot be serious that's tantamount to murder." Harry kept the cold look on his face. "If only you would have cared about me as a person and not some object to be kept alive I wouldn't have to seek my own justice. And make no mistake I will have it. If I press charges with the ministry they wouldn't last a day in jail before Voldemort kills them and you know it. So I'm doing them a favor and being more than fair in the punishment. Now as you can see I have hired bodyguards that will keep me safe and by the time you get back here I will be gone. Think about what I've said and remember next time you see me not to patronize me it won't get you anywhere in fact it might make look for alternate schooling. Vargot? Can you find a temporary place to keep the muggles? And Dobby take them to the whomping willow by the time the get to where they can apparate or floo we'll be gone. Goodbye professors." Dobby grabbed and popped out before any protests could be made.

Blaise kissed Harry and said. "Wow love, that was masterful."

"Yeah, let's go to Gringott's and see if we can get an invitation to stay at Neville's." Dobby came back and they all went back to Gringott's muggles in tow.

When they arrived at Gringott's it was only Harry, Blaise and Vargot. The latter explained that the rest of his team had taken the muggles to the goblin enclave. So they proceeded to Bogrod's office.

Walking into the office to find everyone there Blaise exclaimed. "Harry was magnificent." And explained in great detail the confrontation between Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry turned to Mrs. Longbottom and asked. "Did you get your son and daughter in law out fine ma'am?"

"Yes Harry, thank you. Notification has been sent to the other shareholders of the change of management in the Prophet. They have been instructed to contact Bogrod for details. Mr. Lupin and I are almost ready to go there. We think that we most introduce Mr. Lupin as an assistant editor of the new magical creatures section." Harry looked questioningly.

"You know Harry that in the boredom of my travels I've had to read many muggle newspapers, so we're going to do something like they organize it by sections. Front Page, News, Opinion, Editorials, General Announcements and Sports in the back page. It would be more professional looking."

"Brilliant. Bogrod I need to speak to one of your curse breakers. Bill Weasley."

"We had him come in for the Daily prophet job. Should I send for him now milord?"

"Yes please. Also if you could arrange for a round trip portkey for him to the dragon preserve in Romania while we wait."

"What are you thinking Harry?" asked Remus.

"That the Weasley's and Grangers will be targets of harassment tomorrow by the ministry to try to find me at best death eaters looking for them at worst. We're going to throw a big wrench in the status quo tomorrow. What I'm still trying to decide is how to approach the Weasley parents as Mrs. Weasley will surely throw a fit and in my current state of mind I might say something that might hurt her and I don't want to, seeing as they are like a second set of parents."

Mrs. Longbottom asked a little worriedly. "What state of mind is that Harry?"

"Nothing to worry about ma'am. It's just that with all the revelations tonight and the realization that I've been treated as an object to be kept safe until needed or dismissed as an idiot has my emotions running a little high. Plus with my newfound intelligence I've realized that wizards and witches are mindless when it comes to questioning dogma and I resent being fed lies and expect it to believe just because an adult says so. Mrs. Weasley is a master at giving orders to children and not being questioned. She is certainly not going to like my new attitude."

After a knock the door was opened and Bill walked in when he saw the group the surprise was etched on his face Harry spoke. "Hello Bill. I need a favor."

"Harry. Um this is a surprise. But sure."

"There will be many more surprises before the night is out I'm sure. Bogrod here has a portkey so you can go get Charlie and then I need you to get your dad as I would prefer to explain once. It concerns the safety of your family Bill as tomorrow morning we're starting a war against the ministry. Tell your dad and brother whatever excuse but get them here immediately without any one else knowing specially your mother."

Bill was flabbergasted. What was happening here? What had Harry gotten involved with? He was about to protest when Bogrod spoke and passed him the portkey.

"Mr. Weasley here is your portkey it goes in two minutes." Bill looked at Bogrod and knew this was an important goblin and by being so subtly cut off he understood that the goblin was saying do it. He handed the portkey back. And Harry spoke.

"Bill Please take the portkey and get them for me I promise I will explain later."

"I don't need a portkey, Charlie is home. And I'll trust little brother." Harry laughed. And said "Well it won't be a wasted trip for Charlie as the twins gave Ron and me the traditional Brother talk which is one of the reasons we're here."

"Harry the purpose of that talk is to make you think about what job you want to have when you're older and to think for yourself a little not to encourage you to set the world on fire. I'm going to kill them. I'll be backing in a few minutes."

"Remember Bill, Not a word to anyone else."

Harry asked for a conference room to meet the Weasley's and asked Blaise to wait for him there.

Five minutes after Harry was shown to the conference room Bill walked in with Charlie and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry? Well hello. What is going on here Bill?"

"Please have a seat and relax Mr. Weasley. We have much to discuss." Said Harry. "Like I told Bill this concerns the security of your family. Well some of them anyway as I'll be taking care of the others."

"What do you mean Harry? And what is that you taking care of some of us? I am the head of the Weasleys."

"I'll explain everything. But first I must ask for a wizard's oath on your life and magic that nothing said here will be discussed without my permission."

"Harry is that really necessary? You know I don't like keeping things from my wife. Plus you know we feel it's our duty to take care of you. So out with it lad."

"Mr. Weasley I am the head of the most noble and ancient house of Potter, I would ask not to be patronize." The Weasleys' eyes went to his hands. They gasped when they saw the ring.

"How Harry?"

"Your oath. And I will give you some information so you can make an informed decision."

The weary Weasleys looked at each other and shrugged. Bill swore first and he others followed.

Harry relaxed when they swore. "Thank you. Now what do you know of the paladins?" and with that Harry launched into his tale. It took over half an hour and they were flabbergasted to say the least.

Bill asked first "And the goblins are your allies?" Harry nodded.

"Why the oath Harry? I gather you want our help?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"The oath is not a question of trust is for security if no one can overhear what you don't talk about. And consequently no one will be tempted to extract information forcefully if they have no reason to suspect you. Of course you can still give up the information with the oath but you will die. So I'll release you when it doesn't matter it should be about a week or if you take the paladin bond. Now you have to understand that my magic has been expanding my brain I'm more intelligent today than three weeks ago by far. So what I'm lacking is experience which I will not get until I'm trained. Charlie, I told Bill that the twins gave Ron and me the traditional Weasley brothers talk and that you were returning later in the summer to give it to me. I want to thank you both for your willingness to include me. Now I'm sorry but I want you to explain the talk, its origin and content, to your dad."

Bill and Charlie both stood up. "What? Why?" They both were hurt that Harry would tell their father this.

"I'm not betraying the confidence lightly. I'm going to crush Fudge's administration when I'm done with them anyone who worked with him will be a pariah in Britain. I will not stop before that because future generations must remember that leaders are accountable. So I will publicly drag their name through the mud after they have been convicted. And Percy will be dragged in the scandal and that will hurt your family. The only one to rein Percy is Mrs. Weasley. Also you need to know that the twins, Ron and Ginny have given the paladin bond."

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry with a little awe and fear at that speech. What did he mean brother talk and traditional? What had been going on with his children? And what about the others giving a bond? He looked at Bill and Charlie and they had a deer in the headlights look on their faces. "Ok. Boys out with it. Whatever it is we can fix it."

The brothers explained haltingly and a little afraid to their father why they had left home and gotten jobs so far away because they felt smothered by their mother how at first they had resented the lack of support from their dad but later on came to understand that their mum was still in pain because of her brothers and that their dad only wanted to see her happy. They could even sympathize. So Bill had taken it upon himself to talk and support Charlie in his aspirations and they in turn had talked to Percy and the twins and were going to talk to Ron and later with Harry as he didn't have older brothers and he felt to them like he was.

Arthur Weasley didn't know what to feel at his sons revelations. He thought that he had always been there for his children but he had never interfered with Molly's mothering because it was the only thing that calmed her. This past couple of years with all the kids away she spent the whole day cleaning or working herself up into a worrying frenzy and now he knew he would have to confront her for the sake of his third son.

Arthur had tears in his eyes when Bill spoke. "We're sorry dad if we hurt you that was never our intention we know you wanted us to be happy and we are sorry to have deceived you and we only gave the talk once although after seeing how Percy turned out we are really worried about Ron. I also want you to know since we're confessing that I have a flat in London where I stay weekends. I don't come home more because I can't stand mum crying and emotional manipulations to get me to quit my job."

"I'm sorry boys that I've failed you. The only thing I can offer is the explanation you already figured out. I love your mother too much, and I've indulge her idiosyncrasies. I will make it up to you and I'll do whatever it takes to bring Percy to the fold. Where do I sign Harry?"

"Wouldn't you want to talk to Mrs. Weasley first?"

"No Harry, I am the head of the family, I have a responsibility to all members and if I'm not mistaken after tonight only Molly and Percy will be left from joining you."

The three Weasleys Swore the Paladin oath.

"Mr. Weasley, tomorrow Ron, bill and Charlie are going on a mission with me. As soon as that is done all paladins will be called to the hall. As early as tomorrow after lunch you all could be leaving the burrow for the summer. If Mrs. Weasley and Percy don't want to swear I'll have the goblins put the burrow under fidelius for their protection. Bill, Blaise and I need a place to sleep tonight could impose on you?"

"Sure Harry, you don't have to ask. Here." And handed him the keys and told him that it was three doors down from the bank on the fourth floor.

"Charlie go get Percy out of bed and bring him to the Burrow please."

Harry went to Mr. Weasley and gave him a hug and tearful thanks for believing in him and his support. He left to collect Blaise and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Dumbledore was sitting in his desk with Minerva McGonagall across from him. Minerva had calmed him down some and he was now thinking more clearly. What had happen to Harry? That was the main question.

"I'm going to send for the order and see what they think."

"I wouldn't do that Albus. If you want to talk to someone talk to Sirius. He's the boy father figure. While I find Mr. Potter's behavior appalling, now that I think about it, we can't deny that we where there to force him into something against his will."

"Whatever do you mean Minerva? We are responsible for his safety. The wards came down it is natural for us to go there to determine what's happening and assure his safety. He was keeping his relatives captives. And he was accompanied by a Slytherin. The boy might be going dark. We have failed."

Minerva agreed with what Dumbledore was saying, but she had decided to play devil's advocate so Albus wouldn't call his favorite person for that task. "Albus, we should sleep on this. You know I would be advocating some kind of remonstration against Mr. Potter for his Behavior, but it was so outrageous, that we must consider was else is going on before you do something you can't take back. The Slytherin wasn't a real one. It was Mr. Zabini who's a loner from a neutral family, although how and why they met is a mystery to me. He hadn't hurt the muggles even the uncle whom he knows is not necessary for the wards. If he wants justice for himself like says he is quite right in saying that if he presses charges it's a toss up. For one you will be against it as the muggles are needed for the wards and if the ministry gets their hands on them you know who will get the information and have them kill. I think the sentences he wants to give them are fair. And you know what Albus? The more I think about this the more I believe I understand." She went silent. Dumbledore, who was only paying half attention, while the other was in the problem on how to protect the boy and ignoring the fact that he was guarded by goblins, looked up at Minerva curious now. "Mmm. If its justice he wants I'm afraid we have a long road ahead of us."

"What do you mean Minerva?"

"Oh. Albus don't you see? You have committed or allowed most injustices in his life. It doesn't matter if you could or not stopped them. What he sees is that you have sent him against this will to the muggles knowing they hate him. And here is the one where the reinforcement of that believe, I think comes. You have allowed Severus and the Slytherins to humiliate and bully Harry and the Gryffindors. And you know he will fight more readily for his friends."

"But that was only to so Severus could keep credibility with the death eaters. And he wasn't hurt."

"Children are hurt worst by words Albus! Are you so deluded that you think that a child locked up with adults who hate him is rationalizing that it is for his Physical safety, or that the abuse and injustice done to him by an authority figure could at least be stopped by another. Only to find that other telling him platitudes, half truths, cryptic phrases with a twinkling eye as he put it. Oh yes the more I think about it the more convince this is the case. So whatever you do from now on regarding Harry Potter, keep Severus Snape far away.

Albus sagged he could see appoint in Minerva's words but he didn't want to believe it was the case. In any event he would be cautious and call for Sirius and talk to Harry's friends in the morning.

Augusta Longbottom walked into the offices of the Daily Prophet almost at Midnight. The night receptionist was polishing her nails and not paying attention.

"Excuse me young lady, but be good enough to inform me where I might find the editor."

"And you are?"

"I am a shareholder of this company. Now take me to him."

Abundus Naytruth was a bald, fat man who was taking a nap in his office sofa when Augusta found him by ignoring the protests of his secretary. He was also a slob as he had the remnants of a sandwich on his ample belly. He came to when he heard said protests.

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you to barge into my office like this?"

"I, Mr. Naytruth, am Augusta Longbottom, and as of an hour ago am also the chairman of the board of the Daily Prophet. Now I suggest that you keep your mouth shut and pay attention." She turned to the secretary. "Be a good girl and summon everyone in the building to that big room out there so that I only have to make one announcement and answer questions." The girl rightly sensed this was not a woman that one could safely cross and fled to do what she was told.

For his part Naytruth was looking at Augusta with trepidation. Mr. Malfoy hadn't informed him of any changes. And madam Umbridge had been there that morning to solve Rita's problem and give new instructions. He knew who Augusta Longbottom was, and knew she was a shareholder, but minor. He couldn't believe that she would be associated with Mr. Malfoy, and it was doubtful the ministry too. He was going to wait and see if there was anything to this and the report to his bosses. He didn't know he was in for a shock.

The girl came back and said that everyone in the building was assembled. So Mrs. Longbottom followed by Naytruth went thru the door.

"My name is Augusta Longbottom and as of an hour ago I'm the chairman of this paper." There were some yelps as security goblins appeared along the walls. "Please calm down; I have hired the goblins to upgrade the wards of the building and foe that we must vacate the building. I have also rented a big conference room at gringott's were I will conduct an orientation on how my paper will be run. Those of you who wish to continue to work here gather around one of the portkeys the security goblins are passing out so that we can all go to our meeting. Those of you who don't, you may stay and the security goblins will make sure you collect your personal belongings before escorting you from the premises." She then turned to Naytruth. "I wish to proof tomorrow's edition, especially Ms. Skeeter's lovely piece, please bring a copy with you."

When Rita heard that comment she knew she was in some kind of trouble. She knew that the Potter brat was a friend of the Longbottom boy. She couldn't afford to get fired she hadn't worked in a couple of months and her vault was nearly empty. She was going to be a good girl for the moment and see which way the wind was blowing later.

Once they were at Gringott's Augusta took control again. "Now, for the next several weeks everything to be printed in the paper must be approved by me or my designated representative. It will also be our policy to have multiple or verifiable sources for a story. Anything stated by the ministry of magic must be proven by them if they want us to print it as fact. And lastly there will be a page for opinions. Now if anyone has a problem or will miss the shoddy work you have been doing a security goblin will escort you to collect your belongings. Those of you who wish to continue to work for the prophet will sign this magical contract with a blood quill. The contract states that you will not discuss anything about the paper or your work with anyone who does not hold a job at the papers. This includes share holders who are not members of the board of directors. As of an hour ago Messrs. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are not members of the board and are not employees of this paper. Discussing anything with said gentlemen will result in severing of the contract and as you surely know goblins are pretty inventive with punishments. I will be waiting for those who sign in the next room.

While she waited for the staff of the paper to make up their mind, Augusta was feeling more alive than ever it felt good to have a purpose. She came out of her reverie when a goblin came and said that everyone except for Naytruth had signed. "Mr. Naytruth, you wish to resign your position?"

"I'm the editor I should be trusted after all these years."

"You've been an unprincipled, groveling, spineless coward at the service of men such as Lucius Malfoy for many years. I wonder if your sudden attempt to grow a spine is because I am a woman. No matter you are now fired." She turns to the goblin and whispered. "Obliviate everything that's happened except for the knowledge of his firing."

After that little speech Rita new that anew day was dawning in the wizarding world wish is why she jumped when Mrs. Longbottom called for her.

Arthur Weasley arrived at the burrow with a heavy heart. He was going to have a conversation he had been avoiding for all his married life.

"Arthur, what's going on? Has something happened?" asked a frantic Molly Weasley.

Arthur turned to his eldest. "Bill, go rouse your brothers and sister and wait for your mother and me in the Kitchen." He then turned to his wife. "Clam down Molly, come with me and I will explain."

He took his wife to the living room closed the doors and cast a privacy ward. "Before I begin Molly, I have to tell you that some of the things I'm going to tell you are covered by secrecy bond and although I've been authorized to tell you I must ask for a witches oath on your life and magic that you won't give this secret away by any means without my permission or another person who I will tell you after the oath."

Molly was scared she had never seen her husband like this. And an on her life and magic and what did this have to do with her babies? She was working herself up so Arthur stepped in.

"Molly calm down. Get a hold of yourself. You need to swear before I can say anything." Molly took a couple of breaths and took the oath.

"Ok. You have to let me speak and come to terms with the fact that you're not going to like most of it. There is nothing you can do to change it. There is seventh Lord Paladin." He waited for Molly to nod. "He has taken control of the Daily Prophet as of two hours ago. Tomorrow the paper will come with proof that Umbridge and Fudge conspired to send Sirius Black to jail without a trial so that they could confiscate the Black fortune including their shares of the Daily Prophet and assume guardianship of Harry, his family fortune and his shares of the paper. The goblins with the proof of no trial for Sirius are really pissed as they are liable of a lawsuit and are going to freeze all departmental budget accounts of the ministry until the DMLE conducts a very public and thorough investigation. Plus although no one knows this they're historical allies of the Paladins so they are doubly pissed. The Lord Paladin says he won't stop until anyone in fudges administration is in jail."

"Merlin Arthur, that will shake the world. What does that have to do with our family? And why call you to let you know? And what about you know who? What does Albus say? The Lord Paladin is bound to join the order. That will be a great help."

"Molly the Lord Paladin has an army and is backed by the queen and the RWC. If anything Albus will have to do what the Lord Paladin says."

"But surely he needs to follow Albus advice. And you didn't answer my other questions."

"Well the Lord Paladin doesn't take kindly to Albus' meddling. In fact they had an encounter tonight were he tied and gagged Albus and sent him packing back to Hogwarts with a warning to interfere until he was called."

"What!!! Is he dark Arthur? To attack the most powerful light wizard can only be done by a dark one."

"To answer your other questions this has to do with our family because we have a son that you've conditioned so well to be a good boy that whatever Fudge tells him to do, he will do and if he does something illegal knowingly or not, under orders or not, the Lord Paladin will see him in Azkaban."

"He can't do that!!! If Percy is ordered by his boss to do something he has to. After all he is the Minister." Arthur knew at this time he was going to have to be hard with his wife to make her see reason.

"He is an adult Molly. Like he is so fond of reminding everyone. If he commits a crime he will be punished for it. Furthermore Bill, Charlie and I just became Paladins we swore an oath and became part of the bond. But that was not the reason we were called. We were called because the Lord Paladin loves this family like his own and four members of it were paladins already."

Molly was going to scream at Arthur for taking the Paladin Oath when her own oath of secrecy silenced her in warning. While she tried to scream at her husband but couldn't, she finally caught with the last phrase Arthur had said and with fear gripping her asked. "Who? Not my babies?"

"Molly it is time that you come to realize that there are no babies in this house in spite of your efforts. Tonight I found out that Bill has a weekend flat in London and never comes home because he loves you to much to get into a row about his work every time he comes home. Also he has taken it upon himself to be there for his brothers as an advisor because our other sons don't expect any support from me because they know I love you to much to upset you. So Molly tonight I've realized that I have not been there for my children because I was trying to be there for you. I feel like a failure as a father but that ends tonight our children will have my support and I'm hoping yours too. And to answer your last question the first paladins in this family were Fred, George, Ron and Ginny because the Lord Paladin is Harry Potter."

Molly had been trying to assimilate what her husband had been saying Bill and Charlie not wanting to come home because of her had rocked her and finding that Arthur felt like failure because he was trying to support her even more but when she found out the last part she fainted. Arthur stood up from the sofa opened the door to the kitchen and asked Ginny to get the smelling salts as her mother had fainted. Everyone tried to rush in but Arthur asked them to wait a few more minutes, closed the door and return to wake his wife.

"Molly? Molly?"

"Huh? Arthur this can not be. What you're saying is... I…" Molly was going thru a range of emotions because at some level she knew her husband was right about her but the fear that something else might happen to another member of her family had ruled her life for 17 years and still did. And Harry was the Lord Paladin that meant he was going to be up to his ears in dangerous business. She loved him but she was not going to permit it. Neither Harry nor her children would be involved in any of that.

"Arthur I will permit neither my children nor Harry to be involved with this. They are too young. And that's final."

"Molly when I first came in I told you this was an informational meeting. Your only choices here are support Harry and your children or stay in the house with Percy if he also chooses not to become a paladin. Harry is having the wards of the house upgraded by the best goblin warders and having it place under fidelius so our home stays safe."

"Don't you dare tell me what my choices are Arthur Weasley. My children will not participate in this."

"I am the head of this family Molly and though I haven't exercised my authority much, I will today. Now are you going to help with Percy or not?"

"No I'm not, and you better find another place to sleep besides my bed." She turned and went upstairs crying. Arthur went to the door and called his children in. everyone but Percy suspected what the talk was about but the 4 youngest didn't know anything more than their dad and oldest siblings were in the bond now because they could feel it. Since Percy wasn't they couldn't talk.

When everyone was seated Arthur asked Percy to give an oath on his life and Magic that everything said would be secret until Arthur released him and that the rest of his siblings had already done so. After Percy took his oath. He then placed a paper in the table with the center covered by another. "Percy would you tell me what this is?"

Percy sat beside his father looked at the paper and said. "That's a copy of a ministry memorandum sign by the undersecretary. What are you doing with that dad?"

"Listen to me carefully Percy. The goblins returned the Daily Prophet to its rightful owners today. Tomorrow morning the paper will begin its campaign against the administration of Cornelius Fudge with a big bang. The goblins because fudge and Umbridge used them in this fraud have returned all the property confiscated illegally by the ministry and by treaty rights are freezing all departmental budgets until the DMLE publicly investigates and punish those responsible. This people want Fudge and all his cronies in Azkaban. And I don't you near them. So as head of your house I'm telling you to resign your job in the ministry effective immediately."

"What are you talking about dad I have a very important job and I'm not going to give it up just like that. Plus no one can go against the ministry. The minister is very powerful man. He'll do right by me."

"You are deluded. And the seventh Lord Paladin will swat Fudge like a bug."

"There is no seventh Lord Paladin. The ministry would know."

"There is and his name is Harry Potter. And his powers are being unleashed. He's very pissed at the minister. Read the memo Percy."

Percy was shocked. Harry Potter was Lord Paladin of Legend. He was going against the ministry. He somehow had to warn the minister but he had taken an oath. His brain was working overtime until the words of the memorandum penetrated. Percy might be an emotional cripple incapable of going against authority but he wasn't made headboy for nothing. If what he was reading was genuine then Fudge's administration was done for. "This can't be true. I mean why?"

Ron couldn't hold himself anymore and asked his that what the paper was.

"It's a memo from Umbridge to Fudge detailing how they couldn't give Sirius a trial and risk him being innocent when with him in jail they could take over the Black and Potter fortunes, take their shares of the Daily Prophet and Umbridge assume custody of Harry so he could be properly molded. It's dated two days after the Potters were murdered."

"What!!!" Ron Looked at Percy who was feeling very confused as his belief system was being dismantled and much betrayed. "One word Percy, One word defending those maggots and I'll paste you. There can be no mercy for people like that."

Percy looked up defeated. "I'll do whatever you want dad." His whole life was down the drain. A year lost, he would have to start again.

"Percy, everyone in the family is a paladin except for you and your mother it is up to you. I will be there for you regardless. Bill and Charlie told me tonight about the brother chats they had with you and I would like to apologize to you children for failing in supporting you or taking a more active approach in your rearing. I failed to do this because I love your mother and indulged her in her worries and fears but that is only an explanation for there is no excuse I hope you will forgive me." Everyone immediately jumped to hug their father.

Harry opened his eyes to bright sunlight. He oriented himself and remembered he was at Bill's and then felt the body spooned behind him and pressed into it and relaxed. Apparently Blaise was awake because as soon as Harry pressed back he was hugged tighter ad kissed in the back of the neck. He turned in Blaise's arms and kissed him good morning.

"Have you been awake long?"

"No love, it was a pretty long day."

"Yes and this one is going to be as long. We have to get up and be at the Weasley's at seven."

"Sorry to tell you love, but we're going to be late it's half past already."

"What? Why didn't you wake me? We have to go or we'll miss breakfast."

"I let you sleep because you needed to rest, so you can function. Let's go."

They emerged in Bill's living room to find a group of goblins at the table finishing their breakfast which consisted of Merlin knew what.

"Good morning Vargot. Good Morning everyone." Echoed Harry and Blaise. "Whenever you're ready we'll leave"

"We're ready now milord."

Harry went to the floo and called the Burrow were Ginny answered and said it was safe to come over, so they stepped into the floo and crossed.

Everyone was in the kitchen except for Mrs. Weasley who was still in her room. They were surprised to see all the goblins who didn't say anything just went outside except for Vargot. Whom Harry introduced right away.

"Hey Mate, busy day yesterday?" asked Ron.

"You could have given us a little warning Harry. We would have brought the popcorn." Said the twins teasingly.

Harry looked at Percy, who was trying to be inconspicuous at the end of the table. "And how did things go here?"

"Well, perfect prefect Percy, for once did the right thing and quit his job, but mom it's still tick off, so no breakfast. Ginny just started it."

"Well, leave Percy alone, everyone has a right to their believes and I imagine his were battered last night." Harry took his robe off and started to help Ginny with the cooking. "Oh, for those of you that don't know this is Blaise Zabini my boyfriend." All the Weasleys that didn't know him welcomed him.

"Do you really believe that Harry?" Asked Percy.

"Of course. Do you think I'm only taking on the ministry for revenge? Certainly on Fudge and Umbridge but I won't stop there."

"What do you mean? And what is it that you want then?"

"The ministry has kept the wizards and witches of England ignorant. No one questions anything. Everyone has been indoctrinated to the point that curiosity has been killed. Without education and questions, there is no free will."

"I still don't understand."

"Percy, the only thing a wizard is educated on is a list of spells that he can do just because the ministry said so and a basic understanding of arithmancy and runes with which the ministry can determine if said wizard could qualify or the unspeakables who are under ministry control. We don't know anything about magic. We only know that there are certain things we can do with the spells we got taught at school. But no one knows what magic is or how the ministry determined what dark or light magic is. I'm not saying that everyone should know everything but why can people not know the guidelines that determine what is light or dark? It's to arbitrary." He gave the wingardium leviosa example.

Percy kept silent thinking about what Harry had said. "The worst part about ignorance is that no one questions authority. Well if the ministry said so it must be true. And then the ministry can do whatever they want. If someone doesn't like it he's termed dark and everyone believes it and that person is doomed. That's called tyranny."

At that point there was a knock on the window. Ron opened it and an owl with the Daily Prophet swooped in. Arthur took it.

**Goblins accuse minister and undersecretary of conspiracy of abuse of power, theft and embezzlement. Freeze ministry accounts.**

It was the usual scathing article written by Rita Skeeter, only this time was against the ministry. Percy took it from his dad and read with his brothers crowding around him.

"Good morning one and all, what a glorious day." Said Sirius entering the kitchen. A gasp was heard from Percy.

Blaise spoke. "Sirius be nice. Percy this is Harry's godfather."

"Hello Sirius. I gather you saw the article."

"Oh yes. I thought Rita did a great job. Thankfully this time for the good guys. I want to see Fudge deny me a trial now."

Percy was still unsure of everything he'd heard since last night. So he asked. "So you really want a trial?"

"Oh yes and very public it's the only way that people will start to believe me after all the years and what those bastards have been saying about me?"

"Sirius give him your oath. So he believes and we can move on." Said Harry. And Sirius did which left Percy more pensive. It was also odd everyone in his family was a little tense, but it was the first time he felt truly a part of them. He knew things were being kept from him but that was only going to stop if he gave his oath to the paladins. He wanted to talk to his mother but she wasn't talking to anyone. Not even he after she found out he had resigned his job.

Harry and Ginny served breakfast, and everyone sat down to eat. While they were eating Harry called for Dobby and asked him to tell Hermione to bring her parents to the Burrow after breakfast.

When the Grangers arrived they explained what was going on and why they were targets of the madman that was going to provoke a civil war on their world. And managed to convince them not to take Hermione away. After that they wanted time to think of their choices if their daughter was to fight a war.

Benjamin Blake, Earl of Devon, was the son of the marquis of Devon and the grandson of the duke of Devon. He was just fifteen a month ago and was looking forward to the summer which he assumed would be spent between his mate and neighbor Justin who had a lot in common with him and his cousins, the royal princes, Edward and John. His commonality with Justin stemmed from the fact that last summer they had discovered each other by accident. They were both muggleborne wizards. Although they went to different schools. Justin going to Hogwarts and him Camlann. His cousins were another matter, although they knew of the wizarding world they were not part of it so their conversations about the topic weren't the same. He enjoyed the company of both set of friends and though they knew each other Ben tried to keep them separate. Justin was supposed to arrive home the day before and he wanted to see him because he wanted to hear about the triwizard tournament and all the rumors that were flying around the events of the third task. It wasn't possible today as his cousin Edward was coming at nine to spend the day.

Fifteen minutes after Edward arrived at Ben's they were both chatting in the game room, when Justin barged in.

"Ben Have you seen the Prophet?..." he stopped as soon as he saw Edward thinking he'd done it, but then thought about the purpose of his visit and said.

"Good morning your highness. Ben."

"Justin, good to see you how was your year? I was about to tell Ben of the mates you know at Eton."

"Your highness, do you know were Ben goes to school?"

"Actually yes I know all about that world. Please call me Eddie as you've always done Justin. Are you saying you know about Ben too?"

"I'm also a wizard Eddie. Only I go to Hogwarts."

"Good for you. I wish I was."

"Not right now I would expect. A civil war is coming to our world and the first salvo was shot today."

Ben asked. "Why are talking like this? What has happened?" Justin handed them a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Wow. Fudge must be apoplectic about now. I can't believe the prophet published something against the ministry." Said Ben.

"Why is this going to cause a civil war? It's just a government scandal. They're a dime a dozen."

"Because, well I don't know how he did it, but Harry just took out Fudge without firing a single spell. And Vvvoldemort went be ready to place someone in the post so early."

"You said his name Justin." Said Ben admiringly.

"Wait, who are you talking about? Who are this people Harry and Vol something?"

"I thought you said you knew all about our world? You haven't told him about the boy who lived Ben?"

"Yes, I've told Eddie about the boy who survived the killing curse when he was one year old, after his parents were murdered trying to protect him."

"You mean you weren't pulling my leg?"

"NO" said Ben and Justin at the same time. And proceeded to tell him the story of Harry Potter in detail. Justin had to stop a couple of times though.

"A sixty foot Basilisk at twelve, Bloody hell!!!" exclaimed Ben.

"What is a basilisk?"

"It's a snake that kills you just by looking at you. Harry killed this one with a sword thru the roof of its mouth and got bitten in the process. He survived because prof. Dumbledore's Phoenix cried into the wound on time." Justin continued with the story giving all the details he had learned from Harry. When he was done the others were speechless.

"This is all true?" asked the prince.

Justin took out his wand and swore a wizard's oath to that effect.

"Eddie when a wizard swears and you see that light surrounding him after is true or they die. And you say you're a paladin Justin. How come you're telling us this and not dieing, you said you swore an oath. Isn't that what you said Ben?"

"I was instructed By Harry to talk to Ben and arrange a meeting with the queen. Since you're heir to the throne I'm complying with my instructions."

The Prince was pensive for a moment. If this was true of course his grandmother had to know. But he didn't think she would be happy with a fifteen year old leading the army. So he said. "Could we go meet this Harry Potter?"

"I think so. He was supposed to wait and see if I met Ben this morning before he went looking for Paladin Hall. Dobby."

The elf popped in. "Finchy Fletchy is calling Dobby. Harry Potter sir be waiting for Finchy Fletchy." The prince was at first startled by the elf and then amused and was going to laugh when Justin stopped with a look.

"Your royal highness, this is the house elf Dobby Harry Potter's most loyal friend." Dobby swelled with pride and Justin got a friend for life. "Dobby, This the prince of Wales, the heir to the throne of England, and this is the earl of Devon but is also a muggleborne wizard only he goes to another school, Camlann."

Dobby vowed touching his nose to the ground. "Dobby be honored young master princy and early. Dobby knows Camlann he go there with bad master Malfoy."

"Ben make sure no one comes looking for us will you?" Ben went to the phone and asked not to be disturbed.

"Dobby, Could you take us to Harry?" Dobby nodded and Popped with them.

Harry and the others at the Weasley's had just finish speaking when Dobby popped in with Justin and his friends. When Mrs. Granger recognized the Prince she looked at Hermione who was talking to Ginny and said a little angry. "Hermione I think at least your people should have respect for the royal family instead of impersonating them." That's when the mugglebornes or raised which meant Harry and Mr. Granger both looked and jumped up.

Harry went immediately to the prince vowed his head and said. "Welcome your royal highness. I must say this is a surprise. I didn't really believe Justin would be this effective in contacting your family. Let me introduce you to our hosts." As soon as Harry started speaking Arthur had signaled Percy to get his mother. "This Mr. Arthur Weasley and his Family, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginevra. Mrs. Weasley and Percy will be down in a minute. This is my godfather Sirius Black. These are Mr. & Mrs. Granger and their daughter, Hermione. This is Vargot Second in command of the first cohort of the goblin nation. And Blaise Zabini my boyfriend." Justin had warned the prince about Harry being gay and the proportion of wizards that were, but thankfully he wasn't prejudiced.

At that point Mrs. Weasley came down not knowing why she had been dragged down saw Harry and started. "Harry James Potter if you think I'm going to allow my children or you to be involve in this I've something…"

Arthur had stepped up and interrupted his wife but she was going to start on him. "Molly!! We have visitors." He grabbed his wife by the arm firmly and turned her towards the guests. "Your royal highness, permit me to introduce my wife Molly. Dear this is the Prince of Wales and his lordship the Earl of Devon."

Molly looked between the two and fainted. Harry came over pointed his wand at molly. "Enervate. Mrs. Weasley are you alright?"

"Oh what are you doing to me? Oh, I'm so sorry your highness. Oh and the house. Oh where are my manners would you like a cup of tea?"

"It's quite alright Mrs. Weasley. It happens sometimes and your house is quite lovely." He had a face when he commented about the house and Harry started laughing, doubling over. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

Molly asked angrily. "Harry Potter what is so funny?"

Harry answered. "I'm sorry your highness, but you've had this face since you arrived and then when you were commenting about the house your face was priceless. You're seeing holes in the walls aren't you? He's seeing the muggle repelling charms." And everyone started laughing including Mrs. Weasley.

Arthur said. "I'm sorry sir let me." Started casting a spell on the prince. "I plain forgot with your arrival."

The prince saw the house for the first time. "Brilliant. Let me say it again and mean it Mrs. Weasley, you have a lovely home." He turned to Harry. "I believe you wish to see my grandmother Mr. Potter, perhaps we can talk about it somewhere?"

Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, may we use your living room?"

"Of course. I'll bring some tea."

"Ron, Hermione, Blaise will come with us please?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ben, Justin and the prince went into the living room.

Once seated Harry started to explain about the paladins and what Blaise's father had said in the letter. He also said that he had found out about finding paladin hall and was planning to go there after their meeting. He finished giving his wizard's oath as to the veracity of what he said.

"Well Mr. Potter seeing as I have to believe you I'll try to find out from our side about the paladins and talk to my grand mother, I'm sure she'll see you. After all there is a madman on the loose who you say is hell bent in eliminating the general population. You certainly started your war with a surprise I'm sure whoever you're supporting for minister will make it with you controlling the only Newspaper."

"Thank you sir. Please call me Harry. And I'm not supporting anyone for minister."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that sir. I'm not supporting anyone."

"But that means anyone could walk into the post and you and your faction could be worse off. This lord Voldemort could place someone. He's probably caught by surprise, but you have the responsibility to make sure you'll be supported."

It had all been so fast last night no one had thought of that and Harry was mentally chastising himself. "Ron could you get your dad and Percy?" Ron got up to do so.

Once they were there Harry said. "Your Highness Mr. Weasley works for the ministry and until early this morning Percy was the minister's personal assistant so their insight may be invaluable." Percy puffed a little.

The prince said. "I'm surprised; I would have thought that a spy in the minister's office would be quite valuable."

"Yes sir, but Percy here has not yet made up his mind whether to join us or not." Arthur said.

The prince had gotten the measure of Percy and gave him a contemptuous look which Percy caught and was his final straw. If Harry was getting this kind of support, who was he to argue. So he looked at Harry and said he was ready. Harry told him the oath and he took it. The prince and Ben were impressed with the explosion of magic of the binding.

"Well that's done. Now there's something we didn't think through yesterday Mr. Weasley. If and when Fudge falls, who becomes minister?"

Percy answered. "Madam Umbridge, But she's implicated. Next is Madam Bones as head of the DMLE. After that it's a vote between all the department heads to elect one of them, in that case it's a toss up between Rufus Scrimgeour and Amos Diggory. It'll probably be one of those two as madam Bones has never wanted the position."

"Tell me about them?" Asked Harry.

"As you know the head of the DMLE is an undersecretary which is why Madam Bones would be next in line. She came up thru the aurors. The department has been run very well under her, almost no politics, but at that level it's not easy to escape them. Everyone knows she doesn't want the job because she doesn't like politics. She gets her job done and that's it." Said Mr. Weasley. "Now Rufus Scrimgeour on the other hand is the head of the aurors, he came up thru them, pretty average career auror wise, but very good politically. He has a reputation of an honest man since madam Bones wouldn't have him there otherwise, but his ambitious and he would do the job to keep the job. Is this the kind of thing you want to know Harry?" Asked Percy.

"Exactly Percy. And I don't need to hear about Mr. Diggory. He blames me for Cedric. So he wouldn't work with us. Justin you are going to have Susan convince her aunt to take the minister job whatever it takes. I don't know how long will take me to find the Hall. I expect a couple of days and I'll come talk to Susan so that she may introduce me to her aunt. If things deteriorate rapidly tell Susan she must convince her."

The prince stood up and extended his hand to Harry. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure. Do let me know when you're back so I can arrange a meeting with my grandmother I'm sure she'll be interested in meeting you." With that the prince and his entourage left.

Harry turned to Mr. Weasley. "Sir, you should go back to the ministry and see what you can find out. Bill and Percy should go to the prophet. Bill have Remus deliver my message to Dumbledore and then help in the warding here. The rest except for Ginny let's go."

They all flooed to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, except for Sirius, who would meet them at the entrance to the forest. When they met Sirius, they started circling the 12 mile wide lake parallel to the Hogwarts road. They did encounter a few beasts along the way, but thankfully no centaurs or acromantulas. It was almost three hours in when Harry felt a pull from his ring. He turned towards the pull and came to a stop several minutes later when he almost fell because the ring pulled him to the ground. He steadied himself and felt his arm being pulled towards the base of a tree. He let his hand be guided by the pulling force and the ring came to rest at a crevice at the base of it. Harry felt the connection being made by the ring and simultaneously felt Blaise's hand on his shoulder and heard Hermione's gasp, looking up he saw a shimmering portal open up in front of the group. Harry clasped Blaise's hand and told the others to hold on and stepped thru the portal.

What they found at the other side of the portal was a castle unlike anything they'd ever seen. It was certainly design as a castle but the finishing of its surfaces was detailed and smooth plus the design of what looked like runes and the gentle free flowing curves of the decorative markings appeared quite modern. They walked thru the gate and came into a big courtyard with stables to one side and what looked like barracks for at least a thousand soldiers on the other. Harry kept walking until he came to a stop at the front door of the castle. When they went thru it they received another surprise as the person on the inside was not a person at all but Nearly Headless Nick, Gryffindor house's ghost.

"My Lord Paladin, Paladins, Welcome to Paladin Hall."

Ron came out first. "Nick! What are you doing here?"

"That should be answered by the others. Please follow me." He started going down some corridors and later some stairs, after several minutes of twisting corridors and descending stairways they came to a room. It a circular design on the floor and nothing else. "My Lord, you and your guardian please step in the circle."

"Explain first Nick." Said Harry. "I'm not going anywhere blindly."

"My Lord everything will be explained momentarily, if you step in the circle."

"If we're going to get an explanation I'd like my friends there so I won't have to repeat it. So unless a catastrophe is going to befall us they're coming with me."

"As you wish my Lord."

They all steeped in the circle and suddenly rings came out of the floor surrounding them. They all were about to shout their protests when a bright flash of light engulfed them and stopped. Blinking their eyes they realized they were in another room. It was pretty big and it was decorated eclectically, a mesh of different epochs of humanity. Three balls of light approached them and then morphed into ghostly forms. One of them addressed them.

"Welcome children. Why don't you come to the windows?"

Hermione, of course couldn't contain her curiosity. "What is this place? What kind of ghosts are you?" The ghosts didn't answer they just kept going towards the windows at the end of the room. As they approached they could see that they were inside a cavern, very near the ceiling of it, and it was gigantic as they couldn't see the end of it in any direction. As they kept going lights suddenly flooded the cavern and they could see it was bigger still than they had thought. Reaching the windows they were I awe of the size of it until they looked down and gasped. Hermione also fainted. Down in the cavern was a magnificent and beautiful city made of metal and glass. It had lots of sky scrapers; it also appeared to have the shape of a twelve point snowflake. It was floating gently on water and it was completely still in its entire splendor. The tallest buildings were concentrated towards the middle. At the points of the snowflake there was what looked like piers several hundred meters in width and devoid of edifications for almost a mile. The bays between points were almost twice as deep. Hermione finally started coming around, no one had noticed her fainting they were in shock with what they were seeing, when she moaned Ron finally noticed.

"Hermione! Are you alright? What happened?"

"What happened?!!! Didn't you see that bloody city in a cave?"

"Language, Hermione. I didn't know you knew those kinds of words." Teased Harry. She glared at him and he turned to the ghosts who were morphing into defined forms of a male and two females. "Perhaps you could explain what is going on?"

"Why don't you introduce your people including your invisible furling friend and we will do the same." Said the male.

Harry realized he had forgotten about Vargot, and stepped forward. "I am Harry Potter and I am supposed to be the Lord Paladin. My friends are Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Charlie, George, Fred and Ron Weasley and my furling? Friend is Vargot. He was assigned to guard me by the goblin chief." Vargot had made himself visible during Harry's introductions.

"Well, Harry Potter, we are your ancestors and I mean that literally. We are not ghosts as you called us rather we are ascended beings. We have shed are physical bodies and exist as one with the universe. You see Harry, our race achieved genetic perfection over millions of years and we discovered ascension."

Sirius asked. "What do you mean by genetic perfection?"

"Allow me." Said Hermione and proceeded to explain DNA to the purebloods who had never even heard of the concept. Once they understood more or less the ascended continued.

"You see we were called the alterans and we were from another galaxy." He went on to describe the real history of his people.** (A/N: until the alterans return to earth from Atlantis the history is the same as canon)**

"We came back to Earth 10,000 years ago hoping to find the progeny of the survivors of the plague with a flourishing civilization and be reunited. Instead what we found was that the plague had been too damaging, worst than we anticipated. The survivors were too few. They had to seed the planet with people again and ascended. Leaving their second evolution of man on this planet to naturally occur. Well that's not what happened. We found that the goa'uld had discovered humans as hosts."

Harry interrupted. "The goa'uld?"

He explained all about the parasitic aliens. "The goa'uld not only enslaved the population, but they had discovered that some humans had discovered how to instinctually manipulate energy and matter and they studied this more advanced humans. What they found was that this group's evolution would be faster and at that rate in a few thousand years they would be their intellectual superiors and the couldn't allow that. So first they tried to use them as hosts, but the naquada in their bloodstream suppressed the powers in the host if he was taken before puberty, and it made the goa'uld sick if he waited for after the powers had developed. You see our race had, after achieving certain stage in our evolution, the powers of telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, precognition etc. but we couldn't manipulate matter at a molecular level as in transfiguration. These descendants had achieved this instinctually. So the goa'uld did the next best thing. They placed a genetic lock on our descendants, one specifically designed to retard evolution as much as possible to give them time to come up with a solution for taking the hosts without it losing the powers. Unfortunately for them we arrived back and although it took s a couple of thousand years, we managed a revolt against Ra and booted them out of the planet. We removed what we could safely do of the lock on the genes of these descendants, but we realized that it was going to take more time so evolution would do its job, so we scattered through the galaxy and being so few we decided to ascend. About 1500 years ago some of us became discontented with the non interfering policies of the others. We thought that we bared a responsibility towards the humans. That we should ensure that the ori should never take you and that you had the right to live free. The problem was that the goa'uld had the galaxy in their grip and they were no match for the ori when they came so a group of us with Moros and Janus leading us decided to take human form again and help a little here, nudge a little there, without incurring in the wrath of the others so we wouldn't be stopped. That did not go according to plan as the others send an agent if you will to watch Moros and Janus, her name is Ganos Lal and you know her as Morgan Le Fay. Moros, you know as Merlin."

"What?!!!" interrupted Hermione.

"Is anybody hungry? It's pretty late." This, of course, was Ron.

"Ronald Weasley. How can you think of food at a time like this? Don't you understand the implications of what the man is saying?"

"Huh? I'm a growing boy 'Mione. Besides he's just setting up the board we still don't know what his endgame is?"

"Very observant, child. You'll have to go back up thru the rings and call for your house elf and wait for him to fetch your dinner and then bring him down again."

Hermione ignored the banter and pressed on. "How can you be so cavalier in asserting something so opposed to everything we've been taught?"

"We need you to trust us. We don't have time for manipulations. Truth works best in these situations."

"And what situation is that?" asked Harry.

"The muggles have discovered the stargate and have brought the goa'uld to Earth's door again."

"And? What do you want me to do? There are only 30 paladins, and they're still in school. What could we possibly do?" Ron returned with Dobby who was carrying a large tray of food and after conjuring a table served the food.

"That's why we came back to help. We knew that all our unresolved rivalries would come back to haunt you, our descendants. Ms. Granger is right in one thing, we wee too cavalier and dismissive in our time because of our technological superiority, and too arrogant in our believes after we ascended. So Merlin and Janus convinced some of us of our responsibility to guide our children into a race of peace. Unfortunately, peace has always been an elusive state so we decided that the best we could do was prepare an army that would fight for justice and prevent conflicts before they started, so that the inhabitants of the galaxies we and our allies of the great races seeded with life could be self determined."

"And we of the furlings have waited for millennia to take to the stars again side by side with our great friends." Vargot surprised everyone not only because of the statement, but because he spoke.

"We have made many preparations for this day. Moros and Janus established their labs and production facilities off world. While me and my friends here set up training facilities with the help of the remaining furling warriors. Those facilities later became schools. My name is Gorin Dor, and my friends are Ro Wen and Hela Hul. You know us as Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff."

"You're the founders? What happened to Slytherin then?" this was Blaise.

"Salar Rin or Salazar, was my best friend, but Morgan managed to convince him that what we were doing was wrong, that we shouldn't interfere and with his help they managed to capture Moros and destroy everything he had built including a weapon capable of killing ascended beings. Salazar wasn't completely stupid and managed to convince Morgan to not kill Merlin and destroy his lab. So they placed him in stasis in case the ori ever came for you. Salar betrayed his father, but I didn't betray mine. Janus labs and production facilities are waiting for you; also after Salar's betrayal we created this cavern under the lake and shielded it from everyone including the other ascended, and began construction of Avalon. We finally ascended 500 years ago, when all that was missing was its power source and weapons. They are at Janus' facilities along with all kinds of ships and his other inventions."

"Wait, wait. You mean Salazar Slytherin was Merlin's son? How can that be he was a dark wizard." Said Ron.

"So? A father's character is no indication of the sons. And we shouldn't judge our friend after all his actions made Morgan forget about us and permit us to work in peace. Anther thing young man, you will have to get out of the habit of classifying everything light or dark as life is complicated and an amalgam of colors depending on the situation. It's the choices we make on any given situation that define who we are. And that's an everlasting process as people keep defining themselves everyday with each choice, so my advice is to think before you act." He looked at Harry again. "The alliance with the British monarch calls for her protection of your army. The RWC is the paladin army; she must give it up to you when you ask. The system of schools we created was intended for Hogwarts to teach the sons and daughters of the leaders of the paladin. That creates another problem we never thought about."

"What would that be?" Asked Charlie.

"The genetic markers that are the key to the primary systems of all our technology is embedded in the direct descendants of the few people that return to human form with us. Those descendants only go to Hogwarts the letters are keyed to that genetic marker. We didn't count on genetic awareness being turned into pureblooded fanaticism and those fanatics taking control of our four schools and destroying its educational system, so instead of turning out capable and knowledgeable people it now only turns out mindless idiots."

"So your theory is right Harry." Said Ron.

Godric ignored him and went on. "You're going to have experienced officers that are going to be a little resentful that they can not interact with command and control systems and are going to have to suffer children with that power, but that's for later. Right now we should go to the medical bay and run complete check on all of you to see how much you can handle."

"What do you mean? I hate hospitals." Said Harry.

"Oh don't worry is non invasive, almost." He reached out with tentacles of light that engulfed everyone and they all appeared in the main medical bay at Avalon. Harry and his group admired the architecture and equipment.

Helga came forward. "Please lay on a table all of you including Vargot."

"Why me?" Vargot asked.

"Because we need to check for genetic drift in your race. Tell me how much technology are you still using?"

"Not much. Only the first and second cohorts train with technology and are permitted to use it. We only have a handful of ship simulators; it was wasteful to build more. And there are a few who are masters in each discipline of the sciences in every generation to keep our knowledge alive. Still there are only around 500,000 of us in the world, as you know our rate of birth is to low."

"Yes, that is one of the things I studied in our time here and I think I may have solution to that problem."

"If that is so, my people will you an unpayable debt." Said Vargot with some emotion.

"You are still childless?" Asked Helga delicately.

"Yes. My mate and I have been unable to conceive."

"Well, next time you come bring your mate and we will se what we can do." Helga had been running tests on everyone from a tablet she was holding. "You can all get up now. As far as I can see you are in perfect health, but we are going to have to wait a couple of hours for the full genetic map to be analyzed, so we can tell for certain."

Rowena took over. "Why don't we go to your quarters and continue our conversation?" Everyone followed her out except for Helga. They went into the corridor and walked up to what appeared to be a closet. "This is a transport station is easier to use until you know the city a little better and can aparate to where ever you want. As you can see there's a schematic of the city your quarters are there so you just select the location and press your palm there. Please take note of where we are so you can find your way back if need be. Only four at a time, I'll wait there and Godric will stay until everyone is there." They arrived in another corridor and crossed it to a set of suites. "Pick any room and Harry the commander's quarters are in another floor we'll take you there when we are done."

"Ok. So we can count on an army and my paladins and weapons. What are we supposed to do with all that?" Asked Harry.

"You will also have the great races alliance. There were four races form different galaxies three of s came to this one fleeing some disaster or another. The furlings you already know will maintain the alliance. The Nox, you know them as the high elves, the house elves are a genetic mutilation done by the goa'uld, and they are not going to like that. They abandoned interstellar exploration at the time of the plague and retired to a planet and hid their cities, wishing to live in peace. Then there is the Asgard from the Ida galaxy. They are the most like us in that they feel a responsibility to the less advanced races, and I'm sure have been doing the job ever since we left. Still we are the most technologically advanced of all even with the 10,000 years we practically did nothing except for the work of the five of us. You also have the population of the four schools you own."

"What?! What do you mean I own four schools? What four schools?" Exclaimed Harry.

"Hogwarts, Carmarthen bay, Camlann and Martham. Once I give the lord's ring you can access the paladin vault and the Hogwarts trust vault the titles and rights of ownership are there and you can dispense with ministry interference. Although you should wait until September first so the ministry doesn't interfere with the first years."

"Why only the first years?" Asked Hermione.

"Once the first years go into the school on the first day the magical contract between the school and the parents takes effect. It's an apprentice contract for the whole seven years. The school has right to teach it's apprentices whatever it wants, however it wants and the only way to break it is if the school doesn't teach magic. In the days the contract was drawn physical punishment was permitted. So you see with a free hand you can teach what you want. That will put a big crimp in the purebloods camp as you will have there children turned against them."

"I'm not going to torture anyone to convince them." Said Harry and looked at Ron. "Not even Malfoy."

"Don't be daft. What I mean is that when you teach the truth and can prove it a lot of children are going to understand that their parents are wrong and those parents won't be able to take their children from the school without the headmaster's permission. You will be above the headmasters; you can take that prerogative away and take it up. The penalty clause in the contract is the magic of those who signed, no parent is going to want to become a squib just to take their child from school and no child will want to leave for the same reason. The ghosts tell us that the paper this morning was quite scandalous against the ministry so that will make it easier if the ministry is in chaos."

"That was our doing. We took control of the paper yesterday." Said Sirius.

"Even better. A civil war is inevitable so you must win it so you can take your place as King and lead our people to their rightful heritage."

"ARE YOU NUTS!!! I don't want to be king. I just want to be normal." Shouted Harry vehemently.

"We know we are throwing a lot of information at you. Tomorrow when we do your genetic resequencing we will unlock your alteran genes. Right now the part of your brain that controls your powers is working at around 20 to 25% and the part that controls your mental acuity and intellectual quotient is in the range of 5 to 8 % like any other human. Tomorrow they will both be around 80% you could ascend right away if you so choose."

"How is that possible?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"The Potters have always been in arranged marriages design to preserve our DNA as much as possible. When the time came for the seventh paladin to be born an ascended took human form as an infant and we placed her with a family."

"Her? You mean my mother? My parent's marriage was a sham?" Asked Harry.

"Fortunately no. when we take human form we lose our memories as children's brains cannot take the amount of knowledge we posses. And your father fell in love with your mother the first time he saw her."

"That's true Harry. James fell in love with Lily on the first train ride." Said Sirius.

"There are 5 stages of evolution in humans. Stage 1 is what you call muggles, basic human. Stage 2, are the squibs, these are humans that posses alteran basic genes. They can activate are basic everyday technology, like you did with the transport station. Stage 3, are the wizards. You have more alteran genes and your brains work anywhere in the range of 25 to 65%. You can manipulate matter and energy. Stage 4, you have all the alteran genes. Your brains works from 65 to 90%. You can prepare yourself over a long life for ascension. Stage 5, your brain is at over 90% and you can ascend at will. In the Potters case I switched off the alteran genes in my son and they have stayed that way. We are just going to switch them on in Harry. In your case depending in where you are we can safely advance you a little and will do so if you wish. It all depends on which genes you have." He turned to Harry again. "To answer to your qualms about being King, you cannot simply give freedom to uneducated and primitive societies without a firm hand, because they will muck it up. Some power hungry warlord or unscrupulous man will come and seize power for himself. There must be a strong leader at first, whose job is to maintain fairness. We propose you as King with a council appointed by you at first to govern. You set the guidelines and the council does the day to day work. Of course the King maintains control of the army always. When you feel is the proper time, probably several generations later, you let the people elect the council, with your acquiescence of course and they in turn elect a minister from within. The same on a larger scale for the worlds and races that will be liberated you give them basic laws like, every law must be fair to everyone, no murder, etc. and the Paladin army enforces those laws. The more a world or race advances the more technology you can share."

"What if I don't want this heritage? What happens then?" Asked Harry apprehensively.

"What is your original family name Blaise because I don't recognize Zabini?" Asked Godric.

"It's Sabinn."

"Ah. A Paladin family since the beginning. I would wager that after your resequencing you would be a low stage 4. The job would fall on you and you don't have a choice, you have already sworn the oath."

"So I don't really have a choice since I love Blaise and would follow him anywhere."

"And without any help from us you found such a good genetic match. You must procreate soon to preserve the Potter line."

"WHAT!!! Two men can't have children. Plus we're too young."

"Yes two men can have children, only they would be boys no y chromosome to have girls and you can give the samples now and the embryos would be in stasis until you want them to be born. Of course you have to say so 9 months in advance. Well I think you must be tired. Why don't I take Harry and Blaise to their quarters and gather again in the morning."

"Um. Why do you assume that Blaise and I are sleeping together?"

"Humans are sexual creatures. There's nothing wrong with having sex it's a basic human instinct. As long as you're mature enough you should enjoy it. It's healthy. And if you are in love with your partner is glorious. You have to end the sexual repression of your people Harry is not healthy and this is not the middle ages."With that he stood up and waited for Harry and Blaise to say goodnight to their friends and took them to their quarters.

They arrived at their quarters and liked them. They were big with a master bedroom with a huge en suite bath, but no tub just shower. They commented on this and Godric said that one could be installed, he also said that while on a planet with the city resting on a body of water they always could take regular showers, but while in space showers would have to be sonic to conserve. They continued on their tour and found four more bedrooms, all en suite. Two small studios that could serve as their private offices. A huge Living room that opened to a huge balcony that could be accessed thru every room in the apartment. A dining room. A kitchen, very modern and Harry said he enjoyed cooking and he would like all muggle appliances so he could cook the all fashioned way when the mood struck. And 2 half baths. Godric took them to the vestibule of the floor and went to the wall next to the transport station, placed his hand on a point halfway down the wall and told Harry and Blaise to do the same. He then explained that the city would recognize them and that the floor was heavily protected. Only they could access it. They would have to authorize each person that came up. Then he rubbed the light fixture and it emitted a chiming sound, Godric pushed the boys into the wall and they went thru as if nothing was there. Godric explained that the sound frequency destabilized the molecules of the wall and you could then go thru it. Inside was a chair there in an empty room. Godric explained that it was a control chair and that he could take command of the city from there, but it had to be keyed in after his resequencing, so that he could fully use it. He made sure that Harry and Blaise knew how to get back to the others and left.

Harry walked into the master bedroom and dropped on the bed. "Blaise this is too much. This is not what I want for life. All I ever wanted to be was normal. Now I'm expected not only to kill Voldemort and lead a wizarding revolution, but I'm expected to be king of the galaxy with Voldemort being the least of my problems. This most be a very elaborate joke, I'll have the twins take note."

Blaise laid himself on top of Harry and kissed him thoroughly. "Harry love, what would we do after a couple of hundred years of doing nothing? You know that to assure victory against Voldemort you must have the gene treatment; it will also mean the paladins help. Two things you must have. That is a wizarding problem not created by the founders, your not being manipulated. There is a price tag attached to their help, but not from their point of view. If your parents had survived they would have raised you with this in mind, that's the difference."

"You said we Mr. Zabini. Is there something you know that I don't?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. I've fallen in love with you. You're strong. You have integrity, just like my father and hopefully me. That's what I wanted in my partner and it seems I've found it."

Harry was moved by the strength which Blaise used to convey his feelings. "I've fallen in love with you too Blaise." And Kissed him. Harry pulled Blaise onto him and started grinding his cock against Blaise's.

"Harry love, a lot of people believes in you. You just have to believe in yourself. Forget whatever the muggles told you, they were trying to break you the only way they knew how and it did some damage, but you were stronger. You already proved that by given them that punishment, instead of killing them by act or omission." Blaise stood up and started getting his clothes off. "But for now I think we have waited long enough Mr. Potter I want to feel you in me."

Harry was mesmerized by the sight of his naked boy friend; his cock was threatening to break his pants. To Harry Blaise's slim swimmer's figure devoid of hair except for a small patch above his beautifully proportioned, chocolate seven incher was perfection. He started ripping off his own clothes without getting up from the bed. Blaise jumped on top of him in a 69 position and took him to the hilt in his mouth, Harry was in heaven. He parted Blaise's round mounds and looked at its dark rosebud and dived in, lapping at first and later penetrating with his tongue, an action that made Blaise moan loudly.

"Harry love I'm ready, please take me."

Harry turned to kiss Blaise again but he was on his stomach. "Please love, take me like this. I want to feel your body on top of me and our skin touching while we make love. Harry mounted him and laid his whole body on top of his lover and proceeded to make slow tender love to him, until almost fifteen minutes later when first Blaise then Harry had the best orgasms of their young lives.

"Stay inside lover, just turn to your side and pull me with you. I want to go to sleep in my man's arm like this." Harry did this while still nibbling Blaise in the ear. Once they were in position Blaise snuggled himself against Harry and pulled his arm across his chest and hugged it and that's how they finally fell asleep.

Harry was awake a little before six A.M. despite going to bed so late. He had slipped out of Blaise in the night, but was still spooned close behind him. He felt a deep contentment at holding this boy that he loved in his arms. Blaise was a quiet, but determined boy. Still, he was restless over the decision that he had to make. He decided to quietly get up and go down and talk to his best mates. He took a quick shower and dressed.

Harry walked into his friend's suite and found Ron's Room with little difficulty. He pulled him out of bed quickly and dragged him to Hermione's under the protests of a yet half sleep Ron. They walked into Hermione's room and Harry locked the door how Godric had taught the night before by placing his hand on the fixture by it and willing it. They waked her up.

As she become awake she started to sit up and then looked at her friends who were standing next to the bed. "Um. Ron? Why are you standing naked next to my bed?"

As she said this Harry realized that he hadn't noticed in his haste and looked at Ron. He was a very handsome boy, tall, already over six feet, cobalt blue eyes, still a youngish looking face, shoulder length red hair, wiry looking frame devoid of hair, and the prize was his long and fat uncircumcised cock with egg shaped balls that hung low. He would definitely not kick him out of bed. Hermione was seeing the same thing as Harry, but with additional lecherous thoughts as she really loved Ron although they had been dancing around that issue for most of the past year. For his part when the words penetrated Ron's still semi sleep brain, he first looked like a deer caught on headlights and then went completely red as he looked back and forth trying to find something to cover himself up. He tried running from the room, but Harry had locked the door and he couldn't open it. Then he saw the bed which was queen sized and dived for it to get under the covers.

"Ron!! Get off my bed."

Harry was rolling on the floor laughing. Ron was completely undercover as he couldn't face his friends at the moment because of his embarrassment. "I want to die" mumbled Ron.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione.

"I said I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh just get over it. You can deny you haven't thought of being naked in bed with 'mione." Said a chortling Harry.

Ron got his head from under the covers. "Harry!!! How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. You both have been dancing around each other for the past year and are driving me crazy, especially after last night. Just tell each other how you feel and see what happens. I love you guys and want the best for you."

Hermione was the one who caught on. "What do you mean especially after last night?"

"I'll just say that sex makes the world go round. For details you will have to use your imagination, and let me tell you it doesn't compare to the real thing especially if you're in love." Harry said. "Anyway, I came up to talk you about all that was said yesterday. I want to know what you think. Because frankly, I'm a little overwhelmed."

Hermione got pensive right away, but Ron answered without hesitation. "Harry mate, when I realized I was jealous of you I didn't take it well. After our conversation that day in the dorm I started to realistically think about how I would have handled myself if I had your actual life instead of the one everyone thinks you have, which I myself confused sometimes, because the twins asked me to. I have to say, that I would have been a right berk. I've come to see you at last with real eyes and I'm thankful that you are my best mate. What I'm trying to say is that I trust you can handle it, because you already have. And if not I'll be there besides you always to kick your arse. You're my brother mate."

Harry walked to Ron's side of the bed with tears in his eyes and hugged him. "Thanks mate you don't how much that means to me. You will always be my family."

"Harry I think Ron summed it up neatly. And I too, will always be there as your sister to set you straight. And though I mourn the demise of the trio, now is better."

"What do you mean the demise of the trio 'Mione? We're here aren't we?" asked Ron.

"Didn't you listen to Mr. I'm in love here. We're a quartet now with Blaise." They all laughed and agreed. Harry hugged Hermione and thanked her also.

"Harry mate, now that we're done with that. Why don't you go wake the others while I discuss something with Hermione here?" Said Ron looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry got the hint and went looking for the others to ask their opinions. As he came out of the room he found Charlie talking with Blaise. He went and sat in Blaise's lap and kissed him.

"Good morning lover, morning Charlie. Where are the others?" Said Harry accommodating himself on Blaise who threw his arms around Harry.

"What time did you wake up? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted to let you sleep and I wanted the others opinion on what we talked about." Blaise got a look that Harry didn't like.

Charlie answered the other question. "The others are taking showers Harry. They'll be out in a minute."

"Could you check please Charlie? And I already talked to Ron and Hermione, don't bother them." Charlie got up and went to check.

"What's the matter love?"

"It's nothing Harry. I got a twinge of jealousy there for a moment that you wanted to talk to someone else, but I understand that this was not a personal issue and that you'll ask advice from a lot of people and that is good."

"Well, I did tell them we're in love with each other and that we are o longer virgins, but no details. Those are only for us."

"And"

"And 'Mione said that she would mourn the demise of the trio."

"What!! I'm not going to take away from your friends."

"Then she said it was better because now we were a quartet." Finished a smiling Harry. For which he got an emotional kiss and hug from Blaise.

"Smart friends we have. Remind me to than them." At that point the others came out.

After an exchange of good mornings the ventured to kitchen in the hopes of finding something, no luck only water. They each got a glass and sat at the table.

Fred was the first to ask. "Where is our bickering duo, Harry, that you don't want them disturbed?"

Harry laughed. "Well I needed to talk to them. So I went and dragged Ron out of bed and brought him to Hermione's room. Only when we got there we realized he was naked." He had to stop as the others were laughing too. "That led us to my revelation of being in love and no longer a virgin. They got all prudish on me and I told them to get it over with and talk about their feelings because being with the one you love is incredible so after we talked about yesterday Ronniekins booted me out."

Sirius moaned and placed his face in his arms.

"What's wrong Sirius?" asked a worried Harry.

"What you just said means I'm going to have the birds and the bees talk with you two. Where is Moony when I need him?" Harry and Blaise got wide eyed and red at this, but before they could say something.

"Moony? How do you know that name?" asked an excited George.

"Huh? Oh. Moony is Remus' nickname from school." Answered a still worried Sirius.

"Do you know of the marauders? Do you know who the rest are? They were called padfoot, wormtail and prongs?"

Sirius smiled at this and so did Harry.

George got more excited. "You do. And Harry what do you know? Share now."

"Well my dear George you are sitting next to the infamous padfoot and prongs was my dad."

"Oh Merlin. You guys are our heroes. I can't believe it you have to teach us. Please Sirius. Prof. Lupin a marauder, incredible, he doesn't look the part."

"Of course my fellow prankster. And because Remus didn't look the part, he covered for most efficiently. The truth is James and I came up with the pranks and Remus refined them."

"What about wormtail?"

Harry and Sirius got murderous looks at this question. "We are going to kill him. He's the one who betrayed my parents and framed Sirius." Said Harry and told them all about Peter Pettigrew AKA wormtail AKA scabbers. The Weasleys couldn't believe that they had a criminal wizard living with them for all those years, but now knew the real story behind Ron's broken leg. As they were assimilating this they heard faint moans so they got up and went to the living room as they entered it they heard Ron moaning loudly.

"Oh Merlin Hermione I love you."

And then Hermione screamed. "Harder Ron. Harder. Please don't stop." At that point they were all on the floor laughing for their lives. "AHH, AHH, Ahh." From Hermione. And. "I'm Cumming." From Ron. Harry was holding onto Blaise with tears in both their eyes. The twins and Sirius were hiccupping and having trouble breathing they were laughing so hard. When they calm down Harry got the conversation going and everyone more or les said they trusted Harry and would follow him but Sirius also added that he would be proud of Harry whatever he decided and support his decision. While they were talking Ron had crossed to his room to change with wet hair which everyone noted. Finally when they were all there the twins got up and started.

"OH Merlin Hermione" said George.

And the Fred in a girlie voice. "Harder Ron. Haarder… AHH AHH…"

Everyone was laughing again. The new lovers were beet red from head to toe and wanted to flee. Hermione had her face in her hands.

Harry intervened before it got out of hand. "Enough mates. This will be kept with us and your families. The prospect of telling that story in Mrs. Weasley's hearing is too tantalizing to ignore for the rest of our lives, but you mustn't do it without inviting me." Laughed Harry.

Ron was Horrified. "I thought you were my brother."

"Well, I'm not the brother you're going to have to worry about. Plus if it's any consolation, you can tell your mother about me. Although if we screamed you'll never know." Everyone was laughing. Ron knew it was kind of comic what had happened and lightened up somewhat and went to Hermione and whispered comfort in her ear.

This was the scene that greeted Godric, Rowena and Helga when they came in. After an exchange of good mornings, Helga spoke. "I have the results of your DNA mapping. There good and not so good news."

"Give us the not so good first." Said Sirius.

"Mr. Black's brain, because of his age, will not be able to handle much. What I mean is he stopped growing a long time ago. We can remove the blocks, but the part of the brain that handles intelligence is atrophied and we won't be able to repair it completely. What that means is that we won't be able to download much information into his brain. Charley is borderline we won't know if we can completely repair his brain until he's on the machine. The rest of you, have not yet stopped growing so I don't foresee any problems. Your magical powers will be greater in various degrees. And like we said yesterday Harry will be a high stage 4 and Blaise will be a high stage 3 or a low 4."

Charlie spoke. "I have a question. My brother who is two years older than me. Does he have a chance at complete repair?"

"I would not like to speculate without testing him." Said Helga.

"Harry, I'm going to go get him and Percy their old enough, they should get tested right away."

"Wait Charlie. Vargot?" the goblin lifted his spell and became visible. "Vargot, please when we're with friends and family indoors I would prefer for you to be visible so that we don't ignore you and hopefully become friends. I can also ask for your advice since we are allies."

"As you wish milord."

"Also you must call me Harry. Could please get Bill and Percy Weasley and arrange with Dobby to get food for a month so that there is always something here and arrange food for your warriors." He turned to Godric. "How can he get back in?"

"I'll get communicators so that he can call ahead and one of you can go get him at the entrance."

"Great, so let's get on with it." Everyone went to the medical bay where Harry was placed on a machine that would alter his DNA.

"This machine can only be activated by us. In the wrong hands you can imagine what would happen. I'm saying this because you need to know that in case anything should happen in the future. Don't ever try to use it, destroy it if need be. The procedure will last between 2 and 3 hours after that you will be weak and in mild discomfort for at least 24 to 48 hours, maybe a little longer."

"Well what do you mean mild discomfort?" asked Harry.

"You will feel some pain even with the pain medication, but not much. If it's too uncomfortable we can put you to sleep until it's gone."

"Well let's see how it goes and decide later if I'm going to sleep. You can begin whenever you want." Harry Relaxed and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: more background in this chapter, but things are finally falling in place for the paladins. A little action in the next chapter and the SGC.**

**Chapter 4**

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, arrived at the ministry bright and early, like it was his custom. He walked through the ministry like he did everyday, full of himself and ignoring the little people, and so it was that he missed the mixed looks he was getting. He was feeling particularly good that morning because with Dolores' plan he was going to put his antagonists in their place and put everything back under tight control. He had been looking forward to reading Rita's vitriol; the woman knew how to get mileage out of her pieces. That feeling lasted until he walked into his office and saw the face of the waiting Dolores Umbridge.

"Cornelius you should read that right away."

"Good piece then?" Fudge started to read and his face first paled and then turned purple with rage. "What's the meaning of this? How can she write some thing like this? And where was the moron that runs the paper?"

"Cornelius I can't remember where the paper is located for the life of me. Can you?" Asked Umbridge.

"What do you mean you can remember? Of course I can remember where it is. It's at… I can't remember either." Said a now puzzled Fudge.

"Then they've gone under fidelius. And if I'm reading this right the goblins have given access to Black to his vault and probably Potter's too. This very bad if they have control of the paper. They also say that the goblins have frozen ministry accounts. We won't be able to operate for long without money Cornelius."

"I'll try and find out what Lucius knows I can't imagine him turning against me over night. You better draw a press release to respond and get the other publications to cooperate. Weatherby? WEATHERBY? Where is that boy?" Fudge stood up to go to the outer office and ask where his assistant was when he noticed a letter on his desk. He picked it up and read it. It was Percy's resignation. "He has resigned. He must have been the one to leak the papers to the press. We must find him. Grab a couple of aurors and have them search for him." There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE walked in. "Good morning Minister, Madam Undersecretary. I would like to schedule interviews with both of you so that we can get back to business as usual as soon as possible." Amelia had every intention of doing her job but knew that showing zealousness in this situation would be counter productive.

Umbridge interfere before her ran off at the mouth as was his custom. "And what proof do you have dear about these obscene allegations?" She said in saccharine voice.

"None that the goblins will allow me to touch without an unbreakable vow. They also require one from Rufus. I'll tell you whoever gave this papers to the goblins doesn't like us. Something must be done." Madam Bones was fishing. She knew the goblins would not embark in taking on the ministry without proof and Fudge's policies were very discriminatory against magical creatures, so they must also be really pissed. She still had no clue about the paladins.

"What do you mean they won't give you the proof? For you to catch whoever is responsible for this attack on the minister you must follow the trail of the papers. You might like to know that the minister's assistant mailed in his resignation this morning. Also as head of the DMLE you must make the goblins comply." Said Umbridge. Madam Bones meanwhile was watching the minister's reactions, but couldn't discern much.

"Well, I don't think I can make the goblins do anything short of declaring war, since they have frozen the accounts of my department we're going to be working with no people as today is payday and there is no money, so no war. I need direction minister on how you would like me to proceed, because frankly I'm at a loss. I personally wouldn't want to be in the shoes of whoever is trying to damage you with these allegations." Madam bones now observed closely the two people in the room for a response to her barb.

"Whatever do you mean dear?" said Umbridge a little too sweet.

"If the goblins are willing to freeze ministry accounts, can you imagine what they are going to do personally to whoever involved them in fraud?" Fudge and Umbridge got a little wide eyed, but recovered quickly. Madam Bones caught it and thought bingo.

"Madam Umbridge will issue an official order compelling the goblins to turn over whatever it is they have and go with you to take care of this matter. In the meantime you should follow the lead of my assistant." Ordered Fudge. With that Madam Bones retired with the thinking feeling that this mess was going to get worse. "I will contact Lucius and see what I can find out about the paper. In the meantime issue the order and go with Bones to Gringott's and get those papers. Grab McNair and some of his executioners to put the fear of god on those creatures, after all if the goblins are turning dark we must protect the public." Finished Fudge with a malicious smile.

Peter Pettigrew received the paper like he did every morning in since his master had come back. Opening it up he saw the headlines and immediately thought that fucking Lucius was going to have a bad day, he hated him with passion. He also realized that if Sirius was tried and acquitted he would be on the run for the rest of his life if his master didn't win, he would have to make sure that didn't happen. He took the paper and walked toward the dining room where his master and the inner circle, of which he was a part of by virtue of his sacrifice, were having breakfast.

"Master I thought you would like to see this morning's paper directly."

Voldemort glanced at wormtail and took the paper from him. When he saw what it said he looked up. "Luciusss, would you be kindss enough to exssplain thiss." And threw it at him.

Lucius was a very bright man and he knew when his Lord used nice language he was pissed and for the live of him he dint know what that idiot he had at the Prophet could have printed. Then he saw. He was having a combination of rage at the idiot and fear at what his master might do if he lost control of the sitting minister. He was lucky that neither he nor his Lord had read the whole article or he might have realized he had lost control of the paper. "My Lord I don't know what that idiot Naytruth was thinking. But I will find out immediately and also confer with Fudge and advice him on the proper course of action."

"Sssee that you do Luciusss."

Minerva McGonagall had returned to Dumbledore's office really early. She wanted to reinforce in Albus the notion of playing the Harry situation close to the vest.

"What I don't understand Albus is why such a mysterious person as you has to talk everything concerning Mr. Potter with everyone?"

Dumbledore thought about this Minerva had a point. He supposed it was because he was never sure about Harry he was such a contradicting personality. Sometimes love starved, but didn't seek attention. Other times brave and heroic and again shun away from the attention. One would think that he would be one way or the other, that he would've understood and know how to deal with. The other thing was that he had always taken for granted that Harry would do whatever he said without question. He explained all this things.

"The other question Albus is if you enjoy antagonizing the boy. Because if as you say you thought he would never question you. Why do you have to rub Severus in his face? They hate each other provoked by Severus who should know better. But no you always make Mr. Potter back down. And more than anything this breach between you is a result of that. Mark my words."

"Perhaps you are right. I'll keep Severus out of this for the moment." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of the devil. Come in Severus."

Snape looked like he always did, greasy and annoyed. Although this morning he also had a slight smile. "Good morning headmaster, Minerva. I'd like to congratulate you headmaster for your journalistic feat. I didn't know you had it in you."

Dumbledore didn't know what he was talking about, but wasn't one for indulging smugness and ignorance even less, so he faked it. "Why, whatever do you mean Severus?" Asked Dumbledore coyly.

Snape placed the paper on his desk. "This is what mean headmaster. Are you denying that your hand is behind this reversal of fortune for our dear minister?"

Minerva was dying of curiosity to know what they were talking about but was not going to interrupt.

Albus read the paper and was gob smacked but hid it well. "I wouldn't know how to make this possible my dear Severus." Said Dumbledore with a smile that infuriated Snape because he thought the headmaster was being obsfuscatory as always and he didn't know what to believe. "But I would suggest running to Voldemort with this news and see what you can find out." Snape huffed and left to do as he was told. Minerva had immediately taken the paper and read it.

"Albus this what Harry was talking about last night. Wasn't it?"

"I believe so Minerva ad we're going to have to wait for him now since if I contradict him not only will his animosity increase but we will both loose credibility. Very clever of him."

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks walked into the lobby at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and asked at reception for Alastor Moody's room. Tonks had to show her auror identification to obtain a number since Madeye had threatened everyone in the hospital not to give it out. Each of them had waited at work to see the reactions of the article in the paper. Tonks at auror headquarters and Remus at his temporary job at the Prophet. They both had news to share with Harry but first they had to get to Mad eye before Dumbledore and bring him to Harry. They reached his room after agreeing that they wouldn't try to convince him there they would simply day that he wanted to see him and that he had a job for Mad eye, Harry could do the convincing at the hall.

Harry woke feeling a little stiff, but rested. He tried to move and noticed there was an arm around him; it was Blaise who was draped over him.

"Hey love wake up." Said Harry.

"Harry! You're awake."

"Yeah, how did I get here from the med bay? What time is it?"

"Ron he's awake let the others know. Sorry love, you have been sleep for a week."

"What?!! How can that be possible? Helga said that it would be a couple of hours. What went wrong? And how were you talking to Ron since I don't think you were talking to the air?"

"Nothing's wrong love. If anything everything went better than expected, but I'll let Helga explain. In the meantime, all hell is breaking loose out there. Fudge and Umbridge tried to intimidate the goblins. That was a mistake. They tried to obtain the papers with an order signed by Umbridge. She went there with Madam Bones and Scrimgeour and a couple of executioners from DRCMC, when Madam Bones refuse to take the vow for the safety of the evidence the executioners tried to grab Bogrod. One didn't make it, the other Barely. The aurors are in an uproar Because Madam Bones was suspended, but more because they haven't been paid. Madam Bones Gave an interview to Rita saying she didn't take the vow because Fudge and Umbridge would've tried to put pressure her and she valued her life. So Scrimgeour is acting head. There's a warrant out for Percy's arrest and Mr. Weasley has been fired. All the Weasleys are up in the Hall. Everyone that you didn't authorize has stayed up there and thinks you are in private quarters up there. Oh And Tonks and Remus Brought Mad eye Moody almost a week ago and his driving everyone crazy."

"Where's Vargot?"

"Could you call him please?"

"You can do it. Just think of him and picture your inner right ear and then talk softly. He'll hear you. We were all implanted with communication devices. They also serve to track us."

Harry did as told and it worked.

Blaise stood up. "I'll go let him in."

Harry sat up in bed and while he was waiting for Blaise the founders materialized in the room.

"Good afternoon Harry. How do you feel?" Asked Helga.

"Rested, Blaise says a week has passed. What happened?"

"Right, direct to the point. As far as we can determine, when you were attacked by Voldemort you didn't survived per se. You partially ascended, whatever spell your mother used to shield you kept you from totally ascending at that time. As we have already said you have all the genes to make this possible. You would have ascended in a couple of hours in spite of your mother's shield, but someone else bound your energy to your body shortly after."

Harry was sunned. "You mean I died?"

"No Harry. When you ascend you're not dead. You shed your physical body and exist as energy. The same energy that we have inside that is the real you. The binds in your energy core or magical core as you would call it were meant to be temporary. We suspect that whoever found thought you were having a magical overload, for someone who didn't know about ascension. The problem is that the binds combined with your mother's shield and the power of an ascended being, blended together to strengthened the binds. They were in a vicious circle locked. When we released the block the surge in energy was too much for your body. So we had to keep you in the machine longer to accelerate your resequencing so your body could handle the surge in energy. We were wrong about you, you are borderline stage 5. You could ascend easily. We are going to instruct you so you don't do it accidentally. I'm now going to release the energy from my block." She approached Harry and injected him with a hypo spray.

"That's it, an injection? I don't feel anything."

"Give it a minute. And Harry using magic for everything isn't the answer. I just inhibited your energy production. Now it's not."

And it was true. "I feel like a rush of power is going thru my body and is increasing. Wow, head rush. I feel the strength of my body, my vision." He panics a little and quickly realized that he didn't need the glasses anymore. "I can see perfectly, I mean perfectly. I can see the remnants of food on you Vargot." At that point he started glowing and Godric approached him. "What's happening to me? I can't stop the rush of power." Said Harry panicking.

"Allow me Harry." Said Godric placing his hands in Harry's temples. Harry closed his eyes and breathed calmly.

Blaise who was by that point holding Harry asked. "What happened love?"

"Godric just transferred the knowledge of how to control my powers directly into my head. Thank you Godric." Harry was going to address Vargot when he stopped himself and looked pensive then worried.

"What's the matter love?" asked Blaise.

"Marietta. I can barely feel her bond and I can tell you exactly were everyone else is, but I can barely feel Marietta Edgecombe. We have to go find her and see what's wrong." He started to leave but was stopped by Rowena.

"Harry you can't leave yet. Allow me to teach how to properly control the bond." She placed her hands on Harry's temples too.

"Thank you Rowena. But it's the same thing I can barely feel her."

"Only two explanations for that. Either she's away from Europe, or she has repeatedly attempted to break her bond. If the latter is the case there is nothing we can do but make her remaining time comfortable."

"You mean she's dying?"

"That's a strong possibility. If she were sick you could still feel the bond Harry."

"Blaise you, Ron, Vargot and his warriors go collect Cho and find Marietta and bring her to the hall and find out what were the circumstances of this. Please ask Hermione to come over."

"Use your com Harry." Said Blaise.

"Right Sorry Love. I have to get use to it." He called Hermione with the com with thought instead of speech. "I called her by thinking it." He said surprised.

Blaise came over to kiss him goodbye. "Yes, most of our technology can be controlled by thought. Now, go to school so you catch up." They left.

"Harry we must go to your control room." Said Godric. When they reached it, Godric did the trick with the wall and they entered.

"Harry the city has been programmed with your complete DNA map, from this chair you can control it and can override any other controls." Godric then told Harry to sit on the chair. He did and it activated and reclined. Harry lost himself in the brief flood of information; once the initial rush was past Harry could almost feel what the sensors saw he and the city were as one."

"Harry, think about opening your laboratory" Said Rowena.

A panel appeared on the wall and opened. "Let's go, Harry." Said Godric.

Harry got up from the chair and followed them up the stairs. The came to an open room about a third of the floor below, it was full of plants. Suddenly six phoenixes and two golden griffins came out of the foliage. Harry was awed.

"Harry the six phoenixes leave here in the city. They don't have names until they chose a companion. The Griffins are the guardians of this lab and your quarters they are called Castor and Pollux. When the city fills up we'll get a couple more so that castor and Pollux can hunt and someone stays behind. Although this floor is cloaked within a cloak. We didn't show it to you before because only your bonded mate can know about it, so you mate tell Blaise once you're bonded for life. Tell him the griffins are a present from us and that the phoenixes live in the city and bring animals inside so the griffins can hunt, which is the truth by the way. Follow me." Harry who had been petting the griffins who were lying on the floor contentedly allowed Harry to do so. When he got up they followed him. They wlaked thru a path in the foliage and came into a huge room, basically Harry's Quarters without walls except for two rooms at opposite ends.

"Harry that room is shielded lab for dangerous experiments. The other one contains our greatest treasure the clava thessara infinitas. Legend says that is a storehouse of riches and a lot of people are searching for it in the galaxy. In reality is a genetic bank of every form of life our race came in contact with. You could populate the universe with the samples in that room. Just so you understand how dangerous that is, let me remind you that when we populated the Pegasus galaxy with humans one of the worlds had an indigenous insect that when it bit a human combined it self with it to create another species that now eats humans to survive and in our arrogance we left that species alone and thousands of years later it hunt us down to the point that we all had to run or ascend. That is one mistake you'll have to deal with. No one must know about this room. Now Godric is going to teach you how to become an animagus and then Rowena will stay with you while you download our repository of knowledge, only that it will be complete, your friends could only handle the education of one or two fields of work. That will take the rest of the day. When you're done she'll take you to bed and sedate you so you can safely absorb the information. And that is what they did.

Harry woke again in Blaise's arms. He turned and fond Blaise's eyes on him.

"Good morning love. How do you feel? You know I much prefer sleeping with you holding me." Said Blaise.

"Well I like it either way, because it's you beside me. And I have a headache. Did you find Marietta?"

"I called Helga she'll be here soon. And yes we found Marietta in St. Mungo's, it's not pretty Harry, she did try to break the bond. Apparently she was in her mother's office, she heads the floo regulation office, when her mother was meeting Umbridge and made the mistake of laughing while they were discussing ways of tracking you. They then realized she was taking notes on the meeting instead of reading her magazine. They pounded on her, she had never lied to her mother and she's quite the bitch apparently. The more she denied knowing anything the more they became suspicious, eventually Umbridge gave her veritaserum, which didn't break the bond but weakened her so she tried breaking it under the pressure of hours of interrogation by both women. The bond sapped her life force, she looks 200 years old. Helga says she can live a few more years. 4 tops. I'm sorry love there is nothing to be done."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I'll avenge her. Those two will be brought to justice." Helga came in.

"Good morning Harry. How do you feel?"

"I have a headache Helga." Said Harry.

"And unfortunately it will last for a couple of days, but I can help with the pain so you'll barely feel it." She injected him with a hypo spray. "You have already absorbed all the information subconsciously, the next couple of days your brain will consciously sort it so you can know what is there." She left after that.

Blaise climbed on top of Harry and kissed him. "Is your head ache to strong or are capable of making love tome, because I think the next few days will be busy." Harry responded by reaching with his hand for Blaise's ass and squeezing.

"I think I can find the strength in me for a round."

An hour later Blaise and Harry were on their way up to the hall. They found everyone in the dining Room having lunch. Harry saw the grey blur coming towards him with only enough time to brace himself.

"Oh. Harry Potter sir is being ok. Dobby was very worried Harry Potter sir was sick."

"I'm ok Dobby. I was not exactly sick. How have you been?"

"Dobby has been very busy sir. Doing everything Harry Potter sir is telling Dobby to do." By this time everyone was greeting Harry and Blaise. They proceeded to sit at the ends of the table. Harry had Ron and Sirius at each side.

Mad eye Moody was the first to speak. "Boy I'm a restless old man. Can we get down to business? There is work to be done."

"Prof Moody I will appreciate it if don't ever again address me as boy with a condescending tone it brings back bad memories and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." While saying this Harry had been squeezing the armrests of the chair until they cracked.

Sirius intervened right away knowing full well it reminded Harry of his uncle. "I'll explain later mad eye, it's personal."

"I apologize, Mr. Potter. As I said I'm an old man everyone is boy to me and call me Alastor I was never your professor."

"Has anyone explained to you what the job is and the conditions?"

"Yes. I'm ready to swear my oath. I know I haven't seen everything, but what I've seen I like and the security is good." Harry nodded his head and Alastor Moody became a paladin.

Harry called for Vargot. "Vargot I need you to bring the prisoners and someone who can write a magical contract. And please make sure that the dungeons here in the hall are suitable for its new residents. I would also like to meet chief Ragnok as soon as possible, could you ask him for a time it would be better if it was here, but let him know I'll come to Gringott's if he wants."

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley with the intention of asking her out as she was the only non paladin in the room when she looked at him and started crying. He got up and went to her. "Mrs. Weasley, is there anything I can do?"

She leaned into her husband. "I just want to go home. I don't want to feel this way."

"You know there is a job for you that I know you would enjoy. All you have to do is say so."

"What kind of job? I hate feeling useless." Said a calmer Mrs. Weasley.

"In the immediate future there are going to be a lot of paladins who are single parents. We need someone to operate a day care center. Later on I need to make sure that the orphans of this war are loved, and I can't think of anyone better suited than you Mrs. Weasley to make sure that those children grow up in a loving environment."

Molly thought it over for a second. "That is something I can do Harry." And Molly Weasley also became a paladin.

"Vargot? When you get back please notify me, but keep everyone in the hall." Harry spoke aloud on purpose.

Alastor beat Remus to the punch. "Are you going mental? Did I make a mistake in joining you?"

"I don't know you tell me. Please follow me." Harry took everyone to the rings room and down to the founder's area of the hall. When the people that hadn't seen the city came to the windows they were gob smacked. Remus was the first to react.

"Harry what is this place? How did we get here? That's a city down there." Harry raised his hand. He mentally called the founders. When he introduced them molly fainted. Harry asked the founders to bring everyone up to speed. And they did so in about 45 minutes.

"Harry all I needed to see from you I saw in the way you handled your relatives I trust you won't abuse all this power." Said a still gob smacked Tonks.

"Helga would you please take the new people and give them their Physicals, and see what can be improved?"

"Everyone must be touching either me or Blaise." Said Harry and everyone aparated to his quarters.

"So what have you done while I was sleep?"

"We all got educated Harry in different fields we thought we'd like. I took General science and astrophysics." Said Hermione. Blaise said that he took chemical engineering and management, Ron Physics and applied math, the twins chemical and mechanical engineering, Percy government and general science, Charlie took biology and Bill took some physics mostly related to energy so he could become a better wards and curse breaker (Which were nothing more than shields and energy patterns), he also said that they couldn't completely fix his brain as he was to old.

"That's great congratulations."

Hermione interrupted him. "What about you Harry. What subjects did you take?"

Harry as always was a little embarrassed. "Everything 'Mione. All the knowledge the alteran race accumulated and documented. I'm stage 5. Well border line, my brain could handle it all." They were speechless and Harry took advantage of it. "Charlie in section k5 there's a huge forested park. It's filled with magical animals I want you to see to their needs and find out if we're missing anything so you can get it. If it needs a different habitat etc. Bill we'll you o with him there are dangerous animals check the computers before you go in so you know what is in there. Take the twins also as there's nothing for them to do at the moment. Percy I want you to start writing the procedural manuals of a monarchic government with a parliament, but you heard Godric it has to be gradual with an absolute kingdom until the three main enemies are defeated. Sirius will help you when he can. He'll be traveling with me a lot. Ron and Hermione I need you to contact the prince and ask him if you can met the queen so you can put a brief in her hands that she must be aware of before our meeting. Also arrange my meeting with her. If it's possible ask her to meet the commander of the RWC and whoever he'll bring to the meeting with the queen and brief him. After he takes a magical oath of silence of course."

"What is it that you want to brief them in?" Asked Hermione.

"The Stargate program. The briefs are on my desk." He said pointing to his office. Ron went to get them. When he opened the door he screamed and ran back to Harry with two griffins in pursuit. "Castor, Pollux stop. Guys this are castor and Pollux my pet griffins. Godric gave them to me yesterday morning and I'm sorry to say I had forgotten after having my brain crammed. Guys these are my friends they can always be here." He was petting them all along. He beckoned Blaise over. "And this Blaise, my mate. Pet them love, let them smell you." Harry released some energy and bonded the animals to Blaise. "They are bonded to you now too love. Come on Ron, 'Mione pet them, so they recognize you later."

"Let's go Hermione. Harry could I see you a moment." They went into the kitchen. As soon as the door got closed Ron grabbed Harry in a hug. "Thank you mate."

"What for?" asked a surprised Harry.

"For what you just did for my mum. You keep surprising me Harry. How could I have been so blind? I'm with you to the end brother."

"I love her too, you know."

"Yeah. But she's been a wreck this past week. And now you have given her purpose. I better get going; we'll let you know thru com of any developments."

When Harry came out of the kitchen he pulled Blaise up from the couch. "Let's go check on Marietta." They aparated to the med bay where Helga was running tests on Tonks.

"Helga where's Marietta?" Asked Blaise.

"She's in the third room down the last corridor so she won't be disturbed."

Harry turned to mad eye and Remus and explained what they had gathered about Marietta and asked them to go with him to see what they could glean. Her room had a large window and a hospital bed with a couch. They entered and she started crying.

Harry approached her. "I'm Sorry Marietta, I failed you."

"Oh no Harry this is my entire fault. I guess I never stood up to pressure well and I joined the paladins because of Cho. And got caught because I was careless." Harry introduced the two adults and then asked to tell them what happened. She confirmed what Blaise had said and said that her mother seemed more determined than usual to make her talk, that there was something she couldn't put her finger on. Later her mother had dumped her at St. Mungo's and hadn't visited. Harry thanked her and told her he would have justice for her.

They went into the next room.

Alastor spoke right away. "Umbridge and Edgecombe? They're both nasty. Certainly capable of this but Edgecombe not going to see her daughter? That's fishy. She doesn't need the ministry job, so if it's not for Umbridge that she did this to her daughter knowing she had sworn an oath. Why? Death Eater?"

"Very Possible. That zeal would only happen out of fear of Voldemort finding out about the daughter spying for Harry Potter." Said Harry and Remus agreed. "We need information from the ministry Alastor. Don't you have any assets there?"

"Assets? What kind of assets?" Asked a confused Alastor.

"It's as muggles define a person who is a source of information."

"AH. Yes I have many assets at the ministry. I'll go now and try to find out what I can."

"No. it's time I had a conversation with Dumbledore, and you are a great bluff. I mean that your presence will lend more credibility with him. Would both go get him and Prof McGonagall? Have them swear oaths of confidentiality before you say anything." As they left Harry got a com from Ron saying that the queen was incensed at the yanks and that she wanted to inform her government right away. Harry told them that they must convince her to only brief the RWC command Staff and let him explain his plan for securing earth before she took action. Ron told him, he would let him know in a few minutes. Harry went looking for Mrs. Weasley and found her in the main med bay.

"Mrs. Weasley? I need your help."

"What is it Harry dear?"

"Could you set up the conference room in the stargate operations floor? And serve the tea once we begin the conference, without saying a word is just a little playacting for Prof Dumbledore. I need him a little unbalanced."

Molly didn't understand but after a little hesitation agreed. Harry and Blaise went up to the hall when Remus said they were on their way in.

Professor Dumbledore arrived unfortunately at the same time that Vargot and the prisoners did. Dumbledore immediately tensed. Petunia looked gaunt and Vernon was hogtied and gagged. Dudley just looked sacred and a little relieved.

"Is this why you've brought us here Harry, to make us watch you take revenge on your relatives?" asked a little incensed Dumbledore.

"Actually no. but is nice to know what you actually think of me. Wait don't tell us. I'm going dark and you're going to bore me to death with your ideals." Said Harry defensively, but then calmed himself. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you here for this or to fight. I thought it was time that it was explained to you the way things are going to be and for you to make a choice."

"And what choice is that Harry?" asked Dumbledore offended. Who did this child thought he was to be treated like this?

"Although you may not believe it now I do have a great deal of affection for you Prof. our problem is that I resent you a little for your choices, but I recognize intellectually that you did the best you could with your limited resources and influence. So you're choice we'll be what role you'll play in the coming war in the wizarding world. What you have to come to terms is that I'm the one in charge. Don't get your knickers in a bunch before you listen to us." He turned to Dudley. "Dudley Dursley, you have been given the choice of punishment you will accept, what say you?"

"I'll renounce my parents Harry. Not only because of your offer, but because in the days we have been locked in the cupboard I've come to see him for the raving lunatic bigot that he is." Said Dudley.

Vargot brought the magical contract another goblin had been writing and Dudley signed it.

"Petunia, what say you?"

Petunia looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "I'll take the punishment Harry. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Dudley I love you and you have done the right thing I hope one day you will forgive me." Dudley got tears in his eyes at his mother's plea of forgiveness.

"Petunia you have the choice of a cell in this castle with little or no contact with anyone except for whatever visits Dudley whishes to make or a muggle prison in Australia under an assumed name."

"I'll take my chances here that my son may wish to visit."

An emotional Dudley said. "I will mum. I will."

Vargot presented her with her contract and she signed.

"Vernon, what say you?" Vargot removed the gag from Vernon.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOY IF IT"S THE LAST THING I DO. I RENOUNCE YOU AS MY WIFE YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH YOU STAY WITH THAT LOSER SON OF YOURS. YOU…" Harry steeped forward and slapped Vernon.

"WHAT SAY YOU?"

"I'll take my chances out there. Your freaks won't catch me."

"Fine. Tonks here is the blood and a note that I sent you so you come investigate the disappearance of my dear uncle. Make sure to report in the hearing of a corrupt auror who'll tell Fudge or Lucius right away."

Alastor said. "Make sure Dawlish hears you his in charge of Fudge's security if I were Malfoy I would have him in my pocket."

Dumbledore was aghast at Moody's statement. "Alastor, how can you be a party to this? This is murder by proxy."

"Because I realized his right. Your policies in school have taught three quarters of all your students that Rich purebloods can get away with anything. All to protect your spy. That's wrong Albus and if you can see that's what you've taught to the last three generations of wizards and witches under your care you're also blind." Albus was shocked at his lifelong friend's response and even more when Minerva did not defend him as always.

"You believe this Minerva?"

"I'm sorry Albus. But in way is what I have been telling you for along time and specially this past week." Said a sad McGonagall.

Harry ignored the old man when he realized Tonks had gone to carry his order. "Vargot, take him and free him in a small town and place #4 Privet Drive under fidelius so Petunia can return to her home when she is released from prison." Harry got Ron's com at that moment telling him that the Queen was ready for him. He replied he would be there in twenty minutes.

Harry addressed the Professors. "Please follow me." He took them to the rings and down to the observation windows. Dumbledore brain was short circuiting when he saw the magnificent city below him.

"What is this place Harry? Is this some sort of illusion?"

"No illusion Prof. That is Avalon left to me by my ancestors, so that I could be an effective Lord Paladin."

The reaction by both Profs. Was the same. "WHAT?"

"What do you want to know? Is it really mine? Or am I really the seventh Lord Paladin?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall were still trying to process the information Harry was throwing at them. Three balls of light appeared in front of them on the other side of the glass and came towards them passing thru the glass as if it were not there. Tendrils of light dancing around the balls, the sight was beautiful.

"Let me introduce you to my ancestors. You'll have to excuse them at first as they're a little miffed at what you've done with their school, but I'm sure they'll warm up to you. Meet Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. This are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts." Harry had achieved what he had planned he had shocked the living daylights out of Dumbledore with the help of the founders.

After a minute Minerva was the first to react because Dumbledore was coming to terms that if this in fact were the founders and he was truly the 7th Paladin Lord he did not have a choice he would have to bow to Harry's leadership or become irrelevant. "Mr. Gryffindor an honor. I'm the head of your house sir. Ms. Ravenclaw, Ms. Hufflepuff a true pleasure." Gushed McGonagall.

At last Dumbledore came out of his stupor. "Ladies and gentleman a true pleasure. You must forgive me but the surprise of all these revelations have left me quite speechless."

Godric stepped forward. "Well you must excuse our melodramatic entrance; it was our great grandson's idea. A pleasure to meet you none the less."

"Well it worked. You won't waste time know making them believe. Helga why don't you run the tests on them while you filled them in. I have a meeting to go to and don't know how long it will take. If I'm not back by the time you are done give them a tour of the main attractions and assign quarters to them. I'll see you later professors."

"Wait Harry. I thought we were going to talk? We can't stay here overnight either."

"We will talk later and if someone's life is depending on you tell one of the security goblins and they'll lend a hand because you don't have a choice in leaving until we talk."

"What could possibly be so important?" asked an exasperated Dumbledore.

"The Queen of England." Said Harry. Turning then to Sirius. "Sirius, Alastor and Blaise you're coming with me." Said Harry and then wandlessly changed everyone's robes to more formal attire. The Professors were surprised again.

Sirius spoke. "Harry, do you think is wise to go meet the Queen of England with a wanted, escaped criminal as an escort?"

"Yes Sirius. I expect you'll walk out of there with at least an order for a trial. Hold on to me as I'll be using Ron as an apparition point." With that they left.

They silently aparated behind Ron in a richly appointed room. They were getting their bearings when there was a scream and people started drawing wands and guns. Harry immediately raised a visible shield around his people including Ron and Hermione. Harry looked for the Queen and bowed his head. "I beg your pardon Mam, but I thought we were expected."

"If you are Mr. Potter then you are correct." Said the Queen.

"Yes Mam, I am Harry James Potter, permit me to introduce my companions. Alastor Moody, Blaise Zabini and my godfather Sirius Black." Harry had put up his shield again waiting for a bad reaction at the mention of Sirius' name and he was right.

All the military men in the room stood wands up and two of them fired stunners at Sirius, which were absorbed by Harry's shield. Harry waved his hand on top of his head and every weapon in the room flew to the feet of the Queen. "Your Majesty if you'll bear with me I'll start at the beginning."

"But your Majesty that man is an escaped murderer." Said an army lieutenant general indignantly.

"No he is not. While it is true he escaped from prison. He was sent there for crimes he didn't commit without the benefit of a trial Mam. And if you permit me I'll explain."

"We will listen to you Mr. Potter; don't fear I recognize the treaty of the crown with the Paladins. Please Proceed." At this pronouncement the general sat down. And Harry started with the story of his life in detail including what he had done to his relatives and then kept going with the story of the Alterans and how he came to Avalon. The only thing he left out was that there were ascended beings living there. It took him over two hours to tell the tale. Harry could see the various expressions on the military men of disbelief, greed, wonder and opportunity.

"That's Quite a life and tale Mr. Potter. I'm told you wizards have ways of ensuring the truth. Is that so?"

"Yes Mam. Although I no longer consider myself a wizard. I am an Alteran. I Harry James Potter Swear on my life and magic that everything I have said here today is the truth. So mote it be." And an explosion of light surrounded Harry sealing the oath. The officers were gob smacked at the level of power in Harry's oath. "Your Majesty, as the 7th Lord Paladin I formally request that the British crown honors the Merlin treaty." Harry handed the copy of the treaties he had been given by Godric.

The general who Harry had skillfully ignored and was particularly vexed by it said. "If I'm permitted to ask her Majesty of the content of the treaty?"

"Yes you may general. The treaty states that I must return command of the RWC to its rightful commander in chief. Who is the Lord Paladin."

The general was aghast. "But, but Mam we took oaths to England. How can we be expected to serve someone else?" Now Harry was confused the head of the RWC was supposed to know all this and be prepared for when the time came.

Harry asked. "Mam it is my understanding that the senior officer of the RWC is made aware of this as soon as he takes command."

"He is Mr. Potter. Lieutenant general Hogg is not the commander of the RWC Vice Admiral Cecil Fleming is. Unfortunately he is out of the country and so is his deputy Air Marshal Peter Howard. General Hogg is third in command."

"Mam if you tell me where they are we can get them here pretty quick."

"Yes of course. General?"

The man was incensed now a fifteen year old was not going to give him orders. He was veteran of almost 30 years of service and he also felt betrayed that he hadn't been told about this after all he was a Lieutenant general. Fleming and Howard should have told him. But those two had gone to the academies and were like two peas in a pod whereas he had risen from the enlisted ranks. "Yes Mam. The Air Marshal Should land in less than an hour at Uxbridge and Vice Admiral Fleming is in Hong Kong."

Harry contacted Vargot who had stayed in Avalon to ask how fast the goblins in Hong Kong could get a portkey to the admiral and was told that if he went to the bank everything would be handled. Vargot gave Harry the address of the bank in Hong Kong. "Mam, if we could get the admiral on the telephone I can have him here in less than 20 minutes."

The queen took her phone and asked to be connected on a secure line with the admiral. When he came on she told him the address and told him to ask for the manager. The admiral understood immediately what was happening when he was ordered by the queen to go to the branch of Gringott's. The queen also gave orders for the Air Marshal to call the palace as soon as he landed.

"While we're waiting Mr. Potter perhaps you would explain why your friends were so adamant that I not inform my government."

"Yes Mam. Simply put I have no choice but to secure the stargate. Once the knowledge of our true heritage is known by our people all sorts of things are going to come out and although the secrecy oaths are the strongest ever in our world some clever spy will find a way around it for something so important, maybe even sacrifice his life. You can not imagine the sort of chaos it would cause if a dark and very powerful wizard like Voldemort were to take it. And there is absolutely no way a muggle organization can keep it secure."

"And why not Mr. Potter. There are many top secret facilities that have never been penetrated." Said the general.

Mad eye intervened. "I told you many years ago laddie that you were never going to amount to much if you always let that chip on your shoulder control your mouth. IMPERIUS. Dance like a chicken." And with that the general got up and started the chicken dance. After a couple of minutes Moody took of the course. The general was livid.

"You cripple has been. I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban." He wanted to say more but the Queen was present.

Moody turned to the Queen. "Mam that's one of the many ways to infiltrate a muggle facility. Although my old student here won't admitted to me, he knows there is no such thing. Avalon is the most secure place on this planet but like Harry says someone willing to sacrifice his life can make something indefensible."

"Mam it will take years for the wizards of earth to become Alterans. Coupled with the fact that any wizard over 25 years of age will never become one of us. Our technology for the moment is safe from everyone. Having said that this is the country of my birth and my home planet I will defend it to my last breath. I also plan to open space exploration to friendly governments. So that the whole planet benefits from it."

"Mr. Potter, why don't we all take a short respite?" She stood up and walked out of the room.

The general immediately stood up and pounced on Moody. "You fucking cripple think you're funny? I'm going to have your head." Moody just studied him for a second and then smiled and turned away. The general was turning purple. When he heard someone approach.

"Hey Harry, Grandmother said you were taking a break and I could come in to say hi." Said the crown prince.

"Eddie hello. Let me introduce to Alastor Moody and you know the rest of my friends."

"Yes, hello everyone, have they offered you anything to drink?" then he saw the general. "Is something wrong general are you feeling alright?" That was the last straw for the man. He turned and walked out of the room. Hermione asked the prince for some tea to distract him from the general's snub. A navy captain came over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Captain Rupert Mann; I'm the vice admiral's adjutant. He's kept most of the command staff in the loop but from what I can see Mr. Moody here can better tell why he has not."

Harry smiled. "Oh. I don't need anyone else to explain it to me and please until I'm your commander call me Harry."

The captain smiled. "And you must call me Roo." Turning to Moody he got a mischievous look. "So any good story of the time Chippy was a student?"

Moody Laughed. "Plenty. But maybe we can leave them for when we're in another place."

Harry asked. "So Roo. How do you think I'll get along with your boss?" there was an apparition crack and they looked that way and it was Vice Admiral Fleming.

"Let me go get him and let's see." He said smiling.

Harry watched them for a couple of minutes while he assumed Captain Mann briefed his boss. Another crack was heard and Harry looked over to find an officer in RAF uniform he assumed it was the air marshal. Several minutes later the general returned and later the Queen.

"Vice Admiral Fleming, Air Marshal Howard good of you to come. Mr. Potter I'm going to think things for a few days and will let you know before I decide anything. You have your ring Admiral?"

"Yes Mam." He answered.

"Well let's sign these documents fulfilling the treaty." She signed and affixed her ring, so did the Vice Admiral and Harry.

Harry asked Remus to ask Godric for a couple of coms so he could leave one with the Queen and another for the Admiral. Dobby appeared with them a couple of minutes later. Harry handed the com to the Queen and explained the use of it. She asked Harry to explain to Eddie as she was too old for such contraptions. He went to the Admiral.

As the Admiral saw him approach he saluted Harry and every other officer had to follow suit even the general. "Milord it's an honor to meet you."

Harry nodded in return. "The honor's mine Admiral. I was hoping to meet privately later today if it's possible."

"Milord I'm at your orders as is the RWC."

"I left a meeting to come to this one it will take a couple of hours. Perhaps drinks after dinner with your deputy and adjutants?"

"Certainly sir."

"Let me introduce to Ron Weasley who'll brief you and later bring you to the hall when you're ready." After that Harry went to the queen and prince with a final request. "Mam, I have a personal request."

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"In the interest of justice I would like you to order the Ministry of Magic to give a trial to my godfather Sirius Black. When you send them the notification of the activation of the paladins."

"Mr. Potter with both your oaths of truthfulness I can issue a pardon to Mr. Black."

"Yes Mam, you could. But that would defeat several purposes. The first one being that a pardon would imply that he did commit the crimes. Another would be to hide the corruption in the ministry and the impunity of the perpetrators of this abuse of power."

"That it would Mr. Potter. I must say that for someone so young you have surprised me with your maturity. I will issue the order, but to the Paladins. Mr. Black is one of you. Military organizations have their own jag courts."

"Thank you Mam. I will keep you informed." Harry turned and left with his friends except for Ron. He had also told Ron to brief the admiral exactly as he had the queen and to ask the Admiral to pack overnight bags in case it they ran late.

Arriving back at Avalon, Harry and his entourage found the professors, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus in the operations conference room conversing quietly.

Harry walked in and flippantly asked. "Did someone died? It's to somber in here."

Albus said. "No Harry. We're just trying to absorb all this, you're young. But to us our world has been turned upside down and shredded." Harry stepped up to Remus. "I believe you're in my seat Remus." Remus looked up and then got up to another sit. "So professors are you ready to choose a side?"

"If we were to join you Harry, What would you have us do? What we be our contribution? Do you expect me to turn the Order of the Phoenix over to you?"

"You Professor Dumbledore would be one of my top political advisors and President of the Hogwarts trust with control over my four schools and the new university that I'm starting this year. Prof McGonagall would be head master of Hogwarts. For reasons of security all educational institutions will be housed at Hogwarts castle this year. But if they will be merged or not or how they will be organized will be up to you and the four headmasters, who will be the trust's board. The curriculum will be updated to include arts and more importantly science. So you'll have your work cut out for you."

"By Merlin Harry!!!" that's all Dumbledore could say and McGonagall was speechless Harry was turning everything they'd known all their lives in to little pieces.

"You are going to have to let go of everything. Specially your custom of dismissing children out of hand."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Professor amongst other things you will be the judge of discipline in the school. You are the fairest person in it. But all of you suffer the same malady, you dismiss children and you don't encourage questions that fall outside of your class syllabus in fact you put them down hard. Just because a child is young does not mean that you can not find the way to answer difficult questions. When you say no you all are dismissive. I want teachers to find the time to talk to the students. I understand that you're understaffed and overburdened. That will be corrected and there will be no double standards. Which brings us Professor Dumbledore to the question of what to do with the bastard?"

"Harry!! That's Professor Snape. And what do you mean."

"Professor forgive me for being so blunt, but you'll have to disabuse yourself of the notion that you're in a position of disciplining me. Furthermore I'll call that bastard how ever I want. To get respect you must give respect and that miserable greasy excuse of a teacher has never done so."

Again the professors didn't know what to say and the shock showed in their faces so Harry went on. "Evidently you didn't take me seriously on Privet Drive when I said you needed to think, I suggest that you retire to your quarters and think realistically on what you want. I realize that I'm pushing hard, but I would truly like if you came onboard. As you are excellent teachers that care about your students. But you must come to terms that I'm in command here and that while I will be asking a lot of advice once I

Give an order that is it. If you can not live with that I'll miss you terribly. I also have a question Prof Dumbledore, who bound my magical core on the night my parent's died?"

Dumbledore had been thinking of what Harry had said and missed the last part so Harry asked again.

"How do you know about that Harry? I placed a temporary bind on your core to stabilize it."

"I know about it because Helga removed it a week ago." Harry said and explained about his almost ascension and the powers resulting from it. "So I wanted to thank you for that. If I had ascended I wouldn't have lived the horrible live you condemned me to with your choices on my behalf. But on the other hand I wouldn't have this fire and determination to fight for justice and protect the weak. I think that 50 years ago you had that same fire professor but lost along the way with all the political crap. I think you need to find at least some of it again if you really want to help. Good night, someone will come get you for breakfast so you won't get lost." With that both professors were escorted out by Mrs. Weasley still dazed by hurricane Harry.

"My god Harry do you plan to kill them?" asked Hermione. "You need to give them a break to catch up."

"I thought I just did that."

"Harry I agree with what you want to do, but you have to give their minds time to adapt."

"I agree Harry, Remus and I agreed so fast because we're your family. And the kids at Hogwarts probably because of the secrecy factor. It's thrilling to be part of a secret." Said Sirius.

"Our family as well Harry. We join so fast because you are one of us." Said Mr. Weasley.

Harry let Ron know that he was ready for the Admiral and Ron asked for ½ hour.

"We need to solve the food problem down here. Let's go up to eat, we only have ½ hour."

"It's solved Harry, Molly asked Dobby for a supply of food and he sent it with Blaise's elf. When she heard Blaise was here she decided to stay until he told her otherwise" said Arthur.

"Lotty." Called Blaise. She appeared. "Hello Lotty. Could you get us dinner, please?"

"Yes master Blaise. Lotty be doing right now." She clicked her fingers and table servings appeared in front of everyone. Another click and several plates of food appeared spaced among everyone.

"Thank you Lotty. Have you met Helga?" Asked Blaise.

"No master Blaise." Helga appeared as Blaise had called her.

"Helga this is Lotty. She's been with my family since before I was born she practically raised me. Could you give her a physical and make sure she can get in to our quarters." Helga agreed and took Lotty.

40 minutes later Ron was calling Harry to ask how to get the Admiral to Avalon. Harry said he would come get them. Then turned to the others.

"I think is best if Ron and I meet with them alone. I don't want them to think I need babysitters, but please keep yourselves available." And left to Wherever Ron was. He was in the admirals office in the basement of the ministry of defense were the RWC had its offices under the guise of joint supply management. "Good evening gentlemen." They all stood up and saluted Harry.

"Admiral, I trust you have been briefed?"

"Aye sir."

"I'm afraid that to take you to Avalon I must ask for your paladin oaths. Are you ready to do that?"

"Sir I was ready to do my duty the moment you assumed command. I've always been clear that I joined the RWC not the Royal Navy. I must confess that I couldn't have imagined all this and am a little nervous. But no reservations." The other 3 officers agreed. And were told the oath so they could swear it. Harry was introduced to Group Captain John Smith who was Air Marshal's Howard adjutant. They all swore with Harry pouring energy into the bond it had to be as strong as he could make it he could not afford for these people to ever betray him.

"We're ready to go now and you should feel the location of the Hall now." Said Harry.

Mann addressed the Admiral. "Sir, General Hogg has been waiting to see you for two hours."

The admiral asked Harry's permission to go tell the general that he would see him tomorrow. In the meantime Harry turned to the marshal.

"Air marshal do you know how many squibs are there in the armed forces or how we could reach out to them?"

"No Admiral I don't know the numbers but I do know how to reach out to them."

"Did you just call me Admiral?" Asked a surprised Harry.

Admiral Fleming came back in the room as the Marshal answered. "Yes sir. Ron said that you are uncomfortable with the title of lord and since we are going to be establishing a kingdom you as its King are the High Lord Admiral. As a military man I chose to call you Admiral."

"Actually I'm uncomfortable with attention centered on me, I think it comes from being bullied and abused as a child. If no one noticed me it was better. As for being called Lord is a duty my ancestors saddled me with, but I chose to accept it, so I must live with it for as you say I will be king of our people. Finally I have a problem with being called Admiral. I feel like a fraud because I have no military training, that is something however that we must remedy posthaste." Said Harry.

"For what it's worth sir, I also addressed you as Lord High Admiral just now to General Hogg."

Harry ignored that. "I'll see you at the Hall."

Arriving at the hall Harry gave them a brief tour and then down to the observation decked, where they were awed again. "It's actually an intergalactic ship. Right now it's missing its primary and secondary power sources, point defense weapons and replacement munitions. We will be picking those up hopefully this week. It will be self sufficient when the power sources are installed."

Harry took them down and gave them a tour of stargate operations and then went to an open park were they could see the stars in the cloaked ceiling. After conjuring armchairs Harry asked everyone to sit down. He called for Lotty and she came.

After introductions. "Lotty would you please get some firewhiskey and for us."

Mann interrupted. "Begging your pardon sir. If you would allow me, I always carry a bottle in my overnight bag. We only need old fashioned glasses and ice if someone wants." He then reached into his bag and got the bottle while Lotty got the glasses and ice. Once served Harry raised his glass.

"Gentlemen, to the Alteran people. May we rise from ignorance and occupy our rightful place as leaders of the alliance of great races and to its armed forces the Paladins may we do our duty with honor and courage."

"Hear, Hear." Echoed everyone.

After drinking their toast Ron spoke. "Oh Harry firewhisky is rut gut compared to this."

Harry said. "You are right Ron. This is much better. What is this Captain?"

"It's 12 year old Macallan single malt. I can tell you I don't miss firewhiskey sir." Said Mann.

"Please call me Harry all of you. Especially now that we're having drinks." Him being the boss everyone agreed to go by first names. "Cecil the first order of business is to break away from British forces with out disrupting them and leaving General Hogg in command of the old RWC with enough men to protect the royal family around the clock." Said Harry.

"I take it you didn't like the good General? He's always had a chip on his shoulder, but he's a good commander there are more deserving officers to be left behind."

"As a pure Alteran I'm also a telepath. I didn't read his mind but he was broadcasting his surface thoughts and they were not pretty."

"Interesting gift. I can bring him around we'll need him. I'll leave someone suitable for the post at the RWC. As for personnel issues my XO can tell you better." Said Fleming.

Howard spoke. "I guess it could be done in three weeks as for what you ask before Harry about the squibs, I can contact the head of their association in the armed forces an arrange a meeting. What can I promise him to entice them to leave the muggle world? Remember there not much loved in this one. You also haven't told us what are our personnel requirements."

"Tell them Ron."

"According to the founders, Janus was in charge of off world operations he was running a shipyard and weapons facility, and an experimental lab were he could manufacture power sources and any other invention that might have occurred to him. The target was 5 planetary assault carriers with capacity to carry 200,000 troops plus crew. 20 Battle cruisers with 105 crew and 5000 marines. 40 fast attack frigates 45 crew 200 troops or 160 tons of cargo and 2500 fighters. Of course we won't know what he did until we get there. Hopefully this week."

The men were stunned and excited. "We can do whatever we want with those. Are they really so advance?"

Harry answered. "According to Godric the Alterans were the most advanced race by far he doubts even with 10,000 years to catch up anyone has done so. Oh there are a couple of Furling ships at the yard that were being kept for them. How fast can you put together a SAS team to compliment Furling security, so that we can go there? Our first trip there would be to see what is there and bring a couple of ships and maybe a couple of planetary defense satellites so we can turn our attention to the ministry and Voldemort and see what arrangement we can come to with the yanks I'm sure they won't be happy about losing control of the gate."

"Yes I imagine the yanks will be pissed at that, but they can't retaliate against any country."

"What I would really like is some form of alliance or integration of their SGC with us there must be some of us there and I count squibs as us to answer your earlier question Peter. Anyone who can use our technology has evolved sufficiently to be considered one of us. They won't just be able to learn at the rate a stage 3 can. But they do have one advantage they won't fall into the trap that technology can solve everything. They'll bring another voice to the table."

"If I may say so Harry I like how you think. I also believe that everyone has something to contribute. But I would go for the idea of recruiting from them a dog can not serve two masters. There must be officers intelligent enough to recognize that joining us is the equivalent to joining a planetary force. You don't have any plans of attacking any country on earth. Do you?"

"Well no but I will be cutting their access to alien technology. They must evolve by themselves. Also I'm going to push for disclosure of both the Stargate and the wizarding world. And I will move against anyone who stirs up trouble in the most efficient manner. This doesn't necessarily means force." Said Harry.

"You're right the most efficient solution is not always force or coercion. We can have an SAS team for you in a day. How would you get into the SGC?"

"Aparate in. I just wish we had someone who knew anyone there." Said Harry.

"Who's the CO? Do you know? It's under their air force no? I know a lot of USAF officers." Said peter echoed by John.

Ron Answered. "The CO is Major General George Hammond and his deputy and leader of their premier team is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Roo Said "I know them both pretty well."

"How? You are navy. I thought the air force contingent might have known them." Said Ron.

"I know the George well. He was our liaison during the Falklands and I was his contact we have kept in contact over the years. How do you know the other chap Roo?" Asked Peter.

"I served for a year under General Hammond when he was a Brigadier posted to NATO HQ in Brussels; I was his naval officer in the spec ops command.

I got that posting because in my previous assignment I had a fast frigate in the Gulf and one of my duties was infiltrating and exfiltrating spec ops teams from Diego Garcia. It's a five day trip each way. Jack was in and out a lot during those days, we became good friends. The one time I had to put people on the beach for a hot exfiltration I went with my people and ended up saving his life."

"Well I guess Peter and Roo are coming. The goal would be to recruit they have the experience we lack and more importantly they know the players."

"Agreed." Echoed everyone else.

"Ron? Why don't you take peter and the others to their quarters? I'd like a few minutes with Cecil please." Everyone said their goodnights and left.

Harry looked at Cecil for a moment. "So Cecil, tell me what you really think of all this? We can't lie to each other because of the bond and I made your four bonds stronger than most. I need to know about your doubts and you need to know about mine. If trust is not freely given the underlining uneasiness in the bond can hide things and we can't afford that."

"What do you mean by underlining uneasiness? All I feel is peace and trust. I think." Asked a puzzled Cecil.

"For the moment you would feel that because I've decided to trust freely. For the moment anyways. But I'm not feeling the same for you. Grab onto the bond I have some other things to tell you. I'm not only gay but get off in what they call water sports." Harry and Cecil too now could feel Cecil's reaction to this.

"Relax, I'm gay but normal in every other way no fetishes I just wanted to shock you so you could feel the bond."

"Well, not that it is any of my business how you get off, but I see what you mean there was something in the bond but not defined."

"Exactly and until you know someone you can't guess what is it that is going on. And if you let it go it can be made to mask other things. You won't be able to betray us without paying the price, but you can think about it. If left to fester those thoughts can harm us as someone determined can decide to give his life away. Plus a relationship where there is always some underlining thing is not healthy. So as I said before tell me your doubts."

"Don't get me wrong Harry, I'm a military man and will follow my orders. Every time one joins a new assignment there is some uneasiness as to the new commander since you don't know him. Further more the dauntless of this task ahead of us, well you can imagine. You're talking about at best policing the universe at worst taking it over."

"Yes that's precisely why I've decided to go the military route. I think military training gives strength of character so everyone must be trained at least at first. Also you must know that the oath doesn't preclude information from getting out. You talk about this with peter for example in a non secure place and you can be overheard. So now that this technology and history of our people has come into play we can not put the cork back in the bottle. It would be catastrophic if it fell into the wrong hands. It's also why we have to smash to pieces the way wizarding society is and rebuild it from the ground up with well educated people who won't believe any line of crap handed to them. We won't completely eliminate evil people, but with strong free people we can keep them at bay."

"When you think about it like that I have to agree with you." Harry could feel the truth of that statement.

"Now apply that same premise in a world scale and galactic scale. The yanks have already had some power struggles for the stargate program. The only reason they weren't successful was because of the opposing faction's agreement that it must remain secret from the public. Now when it becomes public. What you think will happen? Imagine the religious fear mongers and zealots when you tell them that most of humanities gods have been parasites taking over some poor schmuck and posing like a god. And then let your imagination run free." Cecil was horrified at the consequences of that scenario coming to live. "The same thing in a galactic scale. The jaffa have been enslaved and genetically mutilated, they're not even permitted to learn to write we are going to help liberate them. What is going to happen to them and how will they affect the politics in the galaxy. Did you know that there were only 4 college graduates in the Congo when the Belgians gave them back the country 40 years ago? They have been in a civil war ever since with several genocides sprinkled in between. Will the same thing happen to the jaffas that have been fighting for different goa'ulds for thousands of years? Will they become tribes and fight each other?"

"Harry you obviously have been thinking about it. And so shall I. We'll come up with some things good but we will also make mistakes and we'll have to live with those. But we won't stop because it's the duty we've accepted and taken on."

"Great Thanks" Said Harry A little sarcastically. "Let's call it a night. When I get to my room I'll release the terminal in yours so you can read the SGC mission reports, so you get a better idea of the state of things. Before breakfast Lotty will come get you and take you to the med bay for your Physical. I have a breakfast meeting and see you when you're done."

Harry took him to his quarters and they said goodnight. When Harry got back home Blaise was already sleep so Harry undressed and slipped in behind him and slept as well.

Harry woke up and realized he was alone in bed. He used the com to call Blaise. "Love where are you?"

"Infirmary, escorting the Admiral. Your best mate thought you should rest and asked me to help. Unfortunately I agreed. I'll see you for breakfast. Love you."

"Love you too" said Harry and then called Ron. "Ron Why didn't you wake me instead of Blaise you know I would have come?"

"Good morning mate." Said Ron a little sarcastically. And went on. "You are welcome mate."

"Ron?"

"Well I've been around some adjutants that said that I've been functioning as one. And that a good adjutant knows to let his boss rest until he's needed and that's what I did."

"But I'm not your boss." Protested Harry.

"Harry you'll always be my best mate but right now you are the boss. Plus you've been going non stop for a couple of days and it looks like you wont get too much rest in next few days either."

Resigned Harry said. "Ok. Mate you win. Thank you. I'm meeting Dumbledore for breakfast. I'll see you later."

Half an hour later Harry walked in to the caf for breakfast and found the adults in a big table in the balcony said good morning to all and sat down at the head of it.

"Professors I want to apologize. It was pointed out to e that I've been pushing to hard and been a little too uncaring with you. I realized last night that it was true. So my apologies."

Dumbledore spoke. "Thank you Harry apology accepted. But like you said it does not change the facts of the situation before us. Could you expand on your plans for the school?"

"Professor. What I told you yesterday is as far as I've though about it. I've been running around trying to sort all this and there hasn't been time for deep thinking. This is one of the reasons I'm relying on advisors. I'm not a god. The only thing that I've decided for certain is that the schools will merge and that at least one of the houses will be military in nature if not all. Like a military academy."

"But Harry the parents won't stand for that."

"They don't have a choice. If they entered into a magical contract without reading it to bad for them. Because make no mistake I'll enforce the contracts. Once a couple of people loose their magic they'll see reason."

"But Harry that's criminal leaving people without their magic." Tried again the headmaster.

"The founding members of our society didn't think so and neither did the ministry or the so called advisory board a past spineless headmaster let be appointed over him. Maybe it was laziness I don't care. The point is it's legal. 4000 students' professor, some sort of discipline has to be imposed specially with a half muggle curriculum being introduced. But like I said if you both come on board you will be working on what to do about it." Blaise let his presence be known along with the Admiral and Air Marshal. Harry introduced everyone and the newcomers sat down.

"But there is another way Harry without resorting to heavy handed responses."

"Put that aside for the moment and tell me how I'm going to fill this city with an ignorant society. How will they work? What will they do? How can they be expected to be more than they are right now as a people without a balanced education?"

"We provide the best magical education at Hogwarts Harry. You know that."

"I'm sorry professor but you don't. You provide the best magical education you know. This is not the same thing. Let me ask you something? You two are the foremost experts in transfiguration in the country or even the world, correct?"

They nodded and Harry went on conjuring a plate of bread with a soft pop. "Tell me how I conjured this. Explain it please."

"Well apart from the fact that you have been using wandless magic you willed it to be."

"You don't know how, do you?" they shook their heads after some hesitation. "When energy which we generate in our bodies because of their advanced evolutionary state, comes into contact with other types of energy and matter we can affect it. This bread for example I willed it be. The process behind that will is that I produced energy which excited the air molecules until the broke in to their atomic components and were reassembled as bread molecules. This produces the pop you here when you conjure something as solid matter has molecules more closely bonded than air thus creating a pop when more air rushes in to fill the vacuum left behind. Did you understand that explanation professor?" Said Harry Kindly.

"No Harry, we don't know what molecules are I know that atoms have something to do with muggle bombs. But ..."

Harry had interrupted. "Is this what you have been doing in the wizengamot professor trying to convince pureblood bigots not to pass discriminatory laws by appealing to them? Professor I want you with me. This is why I'm trying so hard to give you a chance to come to terms with reality. But you have to come to terms with it. You are an adult. You have been one for a long time. You should be able to come to a decision. Instead of postponing the inevitable. As for where I'm going to put the students they will be housed in the part of the castle that has been hidden for the last 400 hundred years. Fidelius makes one forget that something is there. The cliff that separates the castle from the lake is not a cliff." This information surprised everyone. "Professor McGonagall is your decision to join us or not contingent on professor Dumbledore's? Because I'm going to need a decision from both of you by the end of breakfast. We are going to need to know if we're going to be recruiting a new headmaster."

Molly Weasley of all people spoke. "Albus, it took me several days to accept the fact that my family was going to fight another war. I decided to support my family, which includes Harry, because it was my family. So if for no other reason than that the people in this table are at least your protégés, if not the family you have left you should support us now. But there is another reason. This city with all its wonders and techneligy is our children's heritage. How are they going to se their heritage if their ignorant of it or of how to use it. And if not now, when?" this appeal did make the professors think hard. McGonagall decided that she was in. Dumbledore was still struggling. What would happen to Severus if Harry was in control? He opened his mouth to ask this but was stopped by Harry.

"I'm sorry professor, no more answers. You need to make a decision." Dumbledore felt now against the wall and was fighting his instincts to lash back. Plus what Molly had said was true the people in this table were his protégés. The ones who had supported him and his principles in an uphill battle for the last 25 years going back to the beginning of the last war. He also knew he had failed some of them. So he made his decision.

"Ok. Harry I've made my decision. It seems there are still things Molly can teach you. It's true all of you at this table have supported me and my principles in a losing battle since the last war and you are the only family I have left. Now it seems you've all grown up and I'll support you." And with that the professors were in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The administration of Minister Fudge was still hanging on by a thread. The good Minister and his toady Dolores Umbridge had been at wits end trying to come up with a solution that would permit them to keep control of the ministry in spite of the money problems they were having because of the embargo placed by the goblins on some of the ministry's accounts on top of that the onslaught from the Daily Prophet because of the Black matter had been fierce. He was getting a lot of pressure from the public who was eating up everything that damm woman Skeeter had to say, (He didn't see the irony in the way his enemies had taken the paper from his control) and Lucius hadn't gotten anywhere trying to find the offices (the goblins had brusquely told him that since he wasn't an officer of the paper anymore he would have had to subject himself to security precautions imposed on everyone else, meaning they would only take him there without his wand, after a thorough search for any kind of tracking devices and under heavy guard) and the only concession he had got because of his shares was a monthly financial report of the paper's operations. On top of that Madam Bones and the DMLE were pressuring from within to give Black his damm trial and were starting to make noises of going to the press about the whole thing (Madam Bones because of her principles. The rest of the department because they hadn't gotten paid). He had suspended her because she had refuse to vouch for ministry officials (namely Madam Umbridge) but had to reinstate hher because from pressure of her allies in the wizengamot. He was running out of time and he knew it. In one of his last ditch efforts he had decided to get Umbridge and Malfoy together to see if they could come up with a solution.

"So what exactly is it you want to do here Cornelius?" Said an impatient Malfoy. He was getting tires of the babbling's fool whimpering. He was only here because he knew his master would not appreciate his losing his influence at the Ministry.

"I don't know Lucius I'm at wits end. The press has been relentless and nothing we say in the other small publications has done any good they just don't have reach. Is there anything else we could try to gain control of the paper back? What do your solicitors say?"

"I already told you. That in the absence of a conviction in a trial by the wizengamot the goblins were within the law in restituting Black's property plus control of the Potter estate as specified on the Potter's will. We have to see the reaction today to the article you planted in the other publications claiming that Black had taken control of the Prophet by dubious means. Or could just give him his damm trial." This last was dig from Lucius.

Dolores Umbridge was not as foolish as her boss and recognize when a dig was directed at her. "Yes, maybe we should start revising all dubious trials held at that time." She said implying of course Lucius' own rigged trial.

Lucius immediately changed tack. "Have you considered signing IOU's to your suppliers and using the cash to meet your payroll?"

"Yes, but that will only stop the problem for a couple of weeks one month at the most and if discovered I could be accused of fraud. That's not something I'm willing to risk at this time. We have already been pressed into cutting all overtime, which has let short of guards in Azkaban."

Umbridge intervened. "We are getting a lot of scrutiny from that hag Bones, if we solved our money problems we could take the wind out of her sails, meaning the aurors would be back under our control and I'm sure we could find some excuse to get her out of the way. Because other wise she'll be the new minister very soon as she has implied this time she wouldn't decline the post."

At this Lucius started thinking hard that was something he couldn't permit, that hag would create way too many problems for him personally and worse for his master. At least the tidbit about Azkaban would interest his master.

He was loath to admit the situation was desperate for Fudge and he could only come up with one solution that he had been trying to avoid, but now saw that he would have to do it. "This is what you're going to do. Sign the IOU's to your vendors and use the cash to meet your payroll. You say that would buy you a month. In that time take care of Bones. And convince your people in the wizengamot to approve a loan that one of my companies will float you."

Fudge was elated at this and was going to agree immediately but Umbridge was a little savvier and spoke first. "Of course we could do that but we would need a proposal in writing from your company that we could take to the wizengamot members and act without fuss from Bones before we take care of her. Also the loan would have to be enough that it would assure more than ample time to take care of problems. Say 750,000 galleons, which would keep us in business for another six months. That way we would meet minimal resistance if people understood we were not going away."

"Of course, of course Dolores. You're right." Agreed Fudge.

Lucius gritted his teeth. "You'll have the papers in a few days I'll instruct my solicitors." With that Lucius left to report.

"We should wait for the papers Cornelius after all we have to make sure we can live with the conditions he will impose. In the meantime we can float the idea to our most trust worthy friends in the Wizengamot to see their reaction."

"Of course, of course Dolores. You're right." Agreed Fudge.

Lucius promptly arrived at Riddle Manor and went directly to Voldemort's throne room. He prostrated at his Master's feet and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Rissse Luciuss. Ssseveruss hass been informing me that the old muggle loving fool and hiss lackey McGonagall have not been ssseen in the casstle for the lasst few dayss. What newss you have for me?" Said Voldemort.

"You pleasse me Luciuss. You must make ssure that you keep control of the fool. Maybe thiss would be a good time to raid Azzkaban. Our recruiting iss not going well everyone knows there'ss a new player in the game. If we take Azzkaban and leave no ssurvivor'ss we can keep public deniability and still assure our potential recruits of our sstrength. Yess, will do that. Delay delivering the papers so that we can properly plan. You will deliver them while we're raiding the prissson. Wormtail ssend for the head dementor iss time we come to an agreement. Ssseveruss go keep an eye on the muggle loving fool. If you haven't sseen him the day of the raid report to me."

"Yes Master." They all echoed.

After the professors had sworn their oath Harry thanked them for their support. And turn the conversation towards something he always was curious about. "Professor Dumbledore? There is something I've always been curious about that you have avoided answering I the past. What did Voldemort do to survive in spirit form all these years? Godric assures us he didn't ascend as I described the color of the energy he was when I encountered him in the forbidden forest. And also the encounter with Voldemort from the diary in the chamber. He assures me that they definitely were different beings. But how can that be?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to dismiss the question with a platitude and then fell the pull in his bond and saw the smile on Harry's face. "Funny little thing about the bond. We can't lie to each other in the paladins. So please professor, I'd like to know everything you know or suspect."

He hesitated again. And this time it was Minerva. "For Merlin's sake Albus. You're the most stubborn man I've ever met. You swore an oath if you weren't sure you shouldn't have done it. Now quit stalling and answer the question." Everyone was surprised at this outburst from Minerva none more than Dumbledore. "We sworn an oath Albus, the time for hesitation is and wounded pride is past, let's get on with it."

"You're right Minerva, its just I can't stop seeing him as a child I was to protect. Nevertheless, Godric has a point. The spirit in your first year and the one from the diary in your second are definitely not the same ones. I suspect, although I have no proof, that Voldemort created a horcrux. Maybe more than one."

"What's a horcrux?"

"It's some of the darkest magic, Harry. It's the process of splitting one's soul by committing a ritual after you murder someone. And placing that piece in a vessel to keep you anchored to this plane."

Everyone was horrified. This was truly a monster they were fighting. At hearing this Godric had called Helga so she could give her medical opinion. After they explained, she expounded. "The first thing is you have to stop thinking like a Neanderthal, for our race, who we are, is embedded in our energy core. Not magical core. You people refer to magic as if there is no explanation; a ritual is nothing more than a series of steps you take your will thru to achieve a desired result that you otherwise couldn't in one single one. Whoever designed this particular ritual was one twisted individual, not only by the gruesomeness of the ritual but by the desperation in mutilating himself to achieve something that would be defeated by that same act. The first who tried it was after immortality, right? The thing is that by splitting your core, you give up part of your energy, so you won't be whole to achieve ascension. This is the true path to immortality. That is the good news. The bad is this can be done a number of times depending on the strength of the individual. And with no readings on record I couldn't calculate how many times. Does the school infirmary keep medical records that far back? If he had a medical emergency where your nurse did a magical core reading I could maybe extrapolate from that."

"Alas no. We don't keep records that far back. And in any event the age of Tom in the diary suggests that his first attempt was while still in school."

"So any attempt to kill him will result in him coming back?" Asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. I'm afraid so."

Admiral Fleming interrupted. "Excuse me sir. Professor I'd like to sit you down with a couple of our people to pursue this as soon as possible." He pointed to Mann. Meaning get it done.

Harry asked. "What people are those, Admiral?"

"It will be a TAT sir. It stands for Threat Assessment Team. They vary in composition depending on the situation. They'll want to talk to whoever has had personal contact with the target. In this situation it'll probably be an interrogator who will take the professor thru everything he knows, including things he may have forgotten, they are very well trained. Also a profiler, who will be assessing the psychological personality of the target. Two analysts to pursue the information and analyze it helped by as many researchers as they need."

"How good are they? I mean is there such a team made completely of wizards?" Asked Harry.

"Sir the RWC is a military organization who basically loans its men to other branches to be cross trained. We always knew this day would come and wanted to be prepared. By we, I mean past commanders of the RWC. We pretty much have at least one officer or enlisted trained in most fields."

"Ok. Let's move on. Helga the professors here need to know everything about education. What can be done?"

"There's nothing much I can do. There too old. By releasing their blocks I can perhaps add 15 to 20 years of life and that's it. They could use the library maybe a couple of minutes every week, 5 days, without frying their brains. So they would get their doctorates in education in say 40 to 50 weeks." Dumbledore and McGonagall where stun 15 more years that was good. "The Admiral and the Air Marshal same thing. The Group Captain I can probably increase his brain power by ten percent and the Captain twice that as he is younger."

"Well start the navy in everything about our ships and the air force the same for fighters and small transports. Admiral get that SAS team up to speed I'd like to go to our yard as soon as possible. I'll see everyone later." With that he left.

He spent the rest of the day first in a meeting with Augusta Longbottom, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Percy and Mr. Weasley to formulate a response to the ministry's accusation in the other publications that Sirius had taken control by dubious means of the Prophet. After much debate it was decided that Harry and Dumbledore would give separate interviews to Rita Skeeter in which Harry would disclose that as soon as the goblins Restored Sirius' ring and property he had given Harry his family Ring thus emancipating him and power of attorney over his assets. And that all Harry was asking was a trial which his godfather was entitled to so that his innocence or guilt could be determined and he didn't see anything wrong in asking for that. Dumbledore for his part would state the willingness of his office to grant such a trial provided that the DMLE would press charges which they had never done. That would put Fudge in another bind. The afternoon Harry spent with Chief Ragnok at Gringott's were they discussed how the economy had slowed due to the embargo on the ministry's accounts and the rumors that were starting to circulate about Malfoy floating a loan so that Fudge could whether the crisis. Harry also informed Ragnok that he was planning a trip to the shipyard and that if he would like, he could send a crew to fly one of his ships back to Avalon like he was planning to do himself. The chief said he would get one of his two crews on their simulators to get them ready that he would let Harry know as soon as they were ready. After dinner, in which he had asked Sirius to move in with Blaise and him as he had always wanted to live with family, he spent his time learning more specific things as the libraries had made massive dumps of information he had to go over everything to identify what was there and he still was missing several more libraries that were off world including the one that the guy from the SGC had foolishly tried to use. Lucky for him he had found the Asgard. Harry realized he had yet to contact the Asgard or the Nox. But they couldn't transmit from Avalon because they didn't have enough power to do so. Godric had been urging him to go get the ZPM's as soon as possible as all the people in the city was depleting the emergency generators at a rapid pace.

The next day while having breakfast in the caf's balcony with Ron, Hermione, the twins, Sirius and Remus he saw something out of the corner of his eye when he looked he saw Captain Mann standing at attention.

"Captain Mann reporting with one SAS team and one TAT as ordered, sir." He barked.

Harry stood up to greet him. "Good morning Captain."

"Good morning sir. Let me introduce to the TAT leader Commander Cyril Connolly and the SAS team commander Captain David Rylands." They both saluted and said. "Sir."

Captain Mann continued. "Sir, I'm also reporting for duty as your senior adjutant. Acting Lieutenant Weasley will stay on as the yanks say, the dog robber, or junior adjutant. Vice Admiral Fleming thought that I could help facilitate the transition of the Corps from here and at the same time provide some training to the dog robber." He fished smiling. Ron was scowling because Sirius and the twins were laughing at his new title and he knew he would be the butt of jokes for some time. "Don't scowl lieutenant it's unbecoming. All officers follow orders with cheerful and willing obedience." He said still smiling.

Harry said. "Please have seat gentlemen and grab something to eat if you haven't eaten. Have your people done so?"

"Yes sir." Echoed the two officers.

"Then we'll meet them when we're done here and take them for their physicals."

Fred looked at Roo still Smiling. "So Roo, Why do the yanks call them dog robbers?"

"Well the senior adjutant handles all work related things for his Admiral. While the junior, since he can't find his ass with both his hands, is there to observe his senior and learn the work stuff and in the meantime relieve the Admiral of the petty little things in life. For example he handles the Admiral's social calendar, deals with whatever the admiral's annoying wife wants, go to the market fetch whatever and in case the Admiral so desires Rob dogs." They all laugh imagining Ron robbing dogs for Harry.

Ron who saw Blaise laughing particularly loud said. "Well Blaise you let me know when you want to go to the salon." Harry spurt his drink on his food trying not to choke. And Blaise went pale. Everyone else was almost on the floor except the two new officers who didn't know what was going on. That finished breakfast for everyone. They stood up and started for the hall to get the oaths of the new people and bring them down.

Mann spoke to Harry. "Sir, where will we be setting up offices?"

Harry thought about this a second. "Ron, in back of operations there are corridors and storage rooms. Have Godric program some of those little robots of him to convert it into offices. I want to be looking at operations from my office…"

He was cut off by Mann. "No sir. No can do."

"What? Why not?"

"Security. You are the High Lord Admiral. If there's a breach through the gate, we're not going to be serving you to the enemy in a silver platter. You should be far away and someplace where you can take control of the city or lock it down if necessary."

Harry scowled at this. "Listen here now. I had a breakdown with Dumbledore because he treated me like a glass figurine. I refuse to ask people to do things I'm not willing to do myself. Like fight. Get that thru your head ok. Me and captain Rylands here are going to be very good friends."

"Well you are going to have to discuss that with the Admiral Sir. He knows you have to go to the yard, but I don't think he envisions you going for many rides."

"That's his problem. Not mine." Harry said acidly.

Roo looked at Ron for help. "I understand your concern Captain. But I understand where Harry is coming from."

"Excuse me lieutenant? What did you just call our commander?" he bore a hole with his gaze at Ron who had to apologize. "And sir. You have to think about us. By that I mean your people, you don't have an heir. What would happen with all this marvelous things without someone to operate it correctly?"

"Two things I won't have my best mate and brother calling me titles and if it's an heir that's got you so bothered that'll be remedied soon." Said Harry Hotly.

"Sir your best mate and brother, I think respects you, by addressing you by your rank in public he's showing that respect. Not undermining you." He finished looking at Ron and Ron nodded back signifying he understood.

Harry noticed Ron's gesture. "Don't you start. You are supposed to keep me grounded and not get a big head."

"And I will do that. Have no doubt, but in private." Said Ron and Mann nodded at him in approval.

Harry glanced at Ryland who was making a face. "You have a problem too Captain Ryland?"

"Uhm. No sir. I like serving under commanders with your philosophy, but there's a little problem of you not having been trained in military special ops."

"No Problem then. Once we get back from the yard. We'll have all the time in the world to train to your heart's content."

The next several days were spent sorting out the logistics of getting the city ready to receive over 3000 personnel and that was without families. They had agreed not to disclose their history and the paladins until after September first when all the children were back in the school. Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Hogwarts trust with the other headmasters and their deputies to be held at Gringott's were after explaining what they were going to do they were given the choice of joining the paladins. The deputies had not accepted as they were put in place by the board as they were Lucius' men and were obliviated before they left. The headmasters swore their oath and they would be joining Dumbledore and McGonagall during the summer at Avalon to come up with how to combine the schools.

Dumbledore had also informed Harry that Voldemort was planning to hit Azkaban. And emphasized that Snape had provided that information. "He's getting very curious Harry as to were I'm disappearing everyday. And frankly I'm running out of excuses. He's also been asking when the order is going to meet."

"Well professor tell him that with the current hostile climate in the ministry you've decided to organize the order in cells. So that if one cell is compromised the others won't be affected. So he won't be meeting anyone. That first and foremost you have his safety to think about, if their is another spy in the order this time he won't be able to give many people away. Tell him that you learned your lesson from Pettigrew."

"Actually that is a good excuse."

"It isn't an excuse. That's the most basic of security procedures when working as an underground group. That's how you should have done last time. I also understand that it wouldn't have saved my parents as Peter probably would have been in their same cell."

Dumbledore, Hagrid and Harry had sat down with the TAT and been put thru the ringer by the interrogator. As a result of this Hagrid had also joined the paladins.

The influx of people into the city wile not huge about 100 people at the moment was having its toll on city's energy consumption so it was decided that the next day they would go to make contact with the SGC.

That night he was having a relaxing family dinner with Blaise and Sirius.

"Love? How are we going to get twenty people thru the gate without having to fight after you tell the yanks how things are going to be?"

"I've reconsidered my approach. It's easier to attract bees with honey. Roo, Sirius, Moody, Vargot and I will fetch The Co and there flagship team and bring them here and nicely try to make them see why it would be in their best interest to cooperate with us."

"That's how it should be Harry. I know I'm not one to talk as I'm the king of impatience and impulsiveness, but if we want to convince people all over the galaxy that we're here to help we can't go grabbing what we want, when we want."

"And so starts my life in politics. I hate it." Sirius had leaned back in his chair and was looking at the stars in the shield above. They were eating in the balcony as had become custom, there was always a nice breeze and perfect temperature thanks to the founders. "What's wrong padfoot? Why the face?"

"Just appreciating life once more pup. Two years ago I was in a cell in hell. Being mentally tortured by dementors and not even a window. Today I'm with my family in our home having a nice dinner and with god prospects of having my name cleared at long last. I'm just happy Harry."

Harry stood up and went around the table and hugged Sirius. When he sat down again. "So am I padfoot. Coming home every night to finally find a loving family at home is heaven." Harry suddenly tensed and before Sirius or Blaise could ask what was wrong, he vanished.

The team of aurors composed of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks had been in the doghouse for the last several days with their boss Rufus Scrimgeour. Ever since Tonks had come back with the report of Harry's uncle disappearance she had been hounded by him so that she would disclose his location. She had explained until blue in the face that he was under fidelius and she was not the secret keeper so she couldn't tell anyone where he was. Rufus who was a political animal changed tack and went after her so that she would tell him what she knew about Sirius Black since she had said that she had been summoned by an owl from Sirius. That had been a big mistake. Two days ago she had consented to take veritaserum. After a thorough interrogation he had finally relented, but still was pissed at her out frustration in not being able to deliver, it would have been a great political coup for him. So tonight at the end of her shift she and Kingsley had been ordered to take a prisoner to Azkaban at night the worst time to visit that miserable place. They had spent the last hour wet and cold in the rickety boat that was use to ferry prisoners and they still hadn't had their dinner.

"You know Tonks the next time you want to screw me over would tell me first? That way I can help you get in trouble and pay the crime I actually committed."

"Give up Kingsley. Don't you think I've gotten enough grief from Scrimgeour? How in hell does he expect me to tell him the location of a fidelius?"

Unfortunately her partner was not yet a member of the paladins, so he didn't know that not even veritaserum could break the bond. And she couldn't tell him. Moody was going to do the pitch in the next few days to Kingsley because he had been his mentor at auror training. As they were nearing the docks at Azkaban all hell broke loose. The alarms started blaring and immediately after you could hear the pops of apparition. And more than a hundred death eaters aparated into the grounds and started firing. They were still a hundred yards from shore and their oarsman had stopped rowing, but their momentum still carried them forward. Their hope flared when the dementors came out of the building. But just as it had flared, hope quickly disappeared. The dementors instead of attacking the death eaters were kissing the aurors on the island. One of those aurors had been waiting in the pier for them and now was about to be kissed. Before Kingsley could stop her she got her wand out and fired a patronus charm at the dementor which gave a brief respite to the auror, but attracted the attention of the death eaters. The auror on the pier was blown away immediately by a volley of spells from several death eaters. By now Kingsley had his wand out and was firing explosion hexes at every one on that pier and so was Tonks. They managed to take out 5 death eaters before a bombarda spell hit the boat and blew it to pieces Tonks scream with pain as she was going thru the air. She saw Kingsley go into the water about five meters ahead of her. Her first thought was to go to him but she had started foundering because her leg had apparently been badly hurt in the explosion. That's when she felt a splash behind her and hands trying to grab her. She was not going to go down without a fight so she threw a couple of punches while trying not to drown.

"Tonks! Stop. It's Harry let me get you out of here."

"Harry?! What are you doing here? Kingsley! You have to get him first he's hurt. He's about 5 meters that way go." Harry didn't think about it and went after the auror. He found him unconscious and sinking in the water. Since he couldn't drag him to where Tonks was he disaparated with him and was back behind Tonks a couple seconds later.

"I took him back to Avalon let's go." Harry took one last look at the prison and saw there was no hope to mount an assault. The walls were gone and the prisoners were being rounded like cattle with a rope, which he presumed was a timed portkey to get as many people out as quickly as possible and at that rate they would be gone in a couple of minutes. So he grabbed Tonks and left.

Blaise and Sirius had gone into a panic the moment Harry disappeared. Blaise immediately called Godric who appeared right away. When he assured them that no one could have taken Harry, they started calling people. Ron, Hermione, Roo, Vargot and Remus. All people authorized to come into their quarters. Before they could arrive a completely wet and unconscious Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared on the floor of the penthouse. Sirius went to him and so did Godric. Blaise had gone to open the door. No sooner was everyone in the apartment, a wet a bleeding Tonks appeared also on the floor next to Kingsley, a second or so later Harry made his reappearance. Everyone started shouting at the same time until Remus howled loudly like a wolf.

"Good now wounded first." He was by Tonks since he saw her on the floor.

"No Remus. We have to assess them but if it's not live threatening we can't heal them." Said Harry.

Remus temper flared. "And why the hell not?"

"Because they can justify surviving floating in the water. They can't if they appear fresh as daisies at the ministry."

"Harry what happened?" This from Roo.

"First some one please call Helga so she can see if Kingsley is alright. Ok. We were finishing dinner when I felt a disturbance in the bond. It took me a couple of seconds to recognize who it was. When I did realizing she was probably in battle I turned invisible and put up a shield around myself and aparated to where Tonks was, not knowing she was in the water. After throwing a couple of punches at me, she's a fighter our Tonks, she wouldn't leave without Kingsley, so I got him and brought him here. Went back for Tonks, took a last look around and came back. There was nothing to do."

"And where was all this?" asked Sirius.

"Azkaban. It's gone. The dementors went to Voldemort's side and kissed the guards. Over a 100 death eaters then rounded the prisoners with rope while others destroyed the walls." Everyone was stunned into silence. And then Ron said.

"I thought that Snape was going to warn us?"

Roo answered. "Ron in what we hope is your long career in the military never forget this rule. Don't ever count on spies. They're always a minute late and a dollar short."

Helga came and checked Tonks and Kingsley for injuries. Kingsley was just unconscious and was starting to come around, but Tonks had a deep gash in her right leg and a contusion.

Harry asked Helga to help Tonks with the pain and prevent infection but not to leave any trace of treatment. Tonks and the others wanted to know why.

"How are you going to explain to the ministry that you got rescued healed and now merrily returned to their loving bosom? Plus if Kingsley here declines our invitation to join us you are going to have to explain to him what happened and it would be more convincing if you were injured."

"My God Harry, that's cold." Said Remus.

Roo intervened. "Thank god he's thinking with his head again. Don't you think Remus? If he would have been cold 5 minutes ago our good friend Tonks and her partner here would be floating face down in the middle of the ocean."

Remus looked contrite. "I'm sorry cub. It's just you'll always be our cub. It's hard to see you acting all grown up."

"It's ok. Remus I understand. I bet it has something to do with Kingsley being the one who's not injured." Said Harry and winked. Remus went red in the face but remained quite and Sirius Laughed.

"Well it should be her that's injured and I hope it hurts a lot. Maybe next time she'll use her fucking head and not get us blown up in a stupid futile attempt to do something. That was your one chance to screw up Tonks next time I get another partner." Said a pissed Kingsley.

'I'm sorry Kingsley I just reacted. I couldn't stand by and let that dementor kissed Withers like that."

"That's why you are the rookie and must follow my orders. You want to know what you accomplished with your little stunt. I'll tell you. Poor Bert is dead he won't be coming home to his wife. The prisoner is dead; he was a petty criminal doing only six months. We would have been floating face down in the middle of the ocean like the man just said and Withers is still dead. I figured that out right away, which is why I stayed low in the boat. You tried to play the hero. Graveyards are full of heroes. And I stood up my date which is unforgivable. He's a beautiful little man that was going to play with me all night long."

Tonks got tears in her eyes at Kingsley's scolding. And Remus was going to intervene in her behalf. "You're right I'm so sorry." Said Tonks.

Kingsley softened a bit. "Now what is important here is that you learn from this. Everyone in this job has some unfortunate's deaths in our hands. But we learn from them and put it behind us. If you're not capable of doing that, then you're not cut out for the job. So mourn them tonight and be ready for work tomorrow. Now where the hell are we? And what the hell is going on?"

That last part got a chuckle from everyone. They explained in detail. It took over an hour. And at the end of it Kingsley became a paladin.

Harry then said. "I'm going to go check where to leave them and come back." Vargot a stopped Harry saying that while he was the official bodyguard Harry wasn't going anywhere without him if he could help it. When they came back.

"Well I found a secluded spot but not too secluded in Azkaban were I can leave you and you can say you floated in. the ministry is already there." He took them there.

Upon his return everyone left. "Well boys dad is going to bed. Have a good night." Said Sirius.

Harry stood up hugged Sirius. "Thanks Sirius. I love you."

"Me too lad. Me too."

Blaise also stood up and grabbing Harry's hand pulled him to their room. He undressed Harry and dragged him to the shower after undressing himself. Once back on the bed Blaise climbed on top of Harry and kissed him.

"Are you too tired?"

"Never too much for you love. How about a 69?" where upon Harry turned on the bed and immediately attacked his favorite chocolate toy. When his nose reached his lover's pubes he inhaled the scent that was his Blaise and then felt Blaise's delicate mouth on his own rod and Harry knew his was in heaven.

The next morning Blaise had decided that they were having breakfast in bed. And after that they stayed cuddled and talking for a while.

"Harry, my sister should be back by now. I want to go see her. I'd like her to break free of my mother's hold. I feel guilty sometimes that my father didn't provide equally for her."

"Then go but your taking all of Vargot's men with you we won't need them. You can leave as soon as we get up from bed. I have to meet the admiral and then wait for 1 p.m. as that would make it 7 a.m. in Colorado. The Co and Sg1 have a meeting schedule at that time."

"Well is after ten now let's get up so you can have your meeting and a spot of lunch before you have to leave."

45 minutes later found Harry sitting with the team that would accompany him that day plus Ron, Hermione and the two top officers of his armed forces.

"Ok. Admiral any last minute suggestions. Yes we should get a pensieve so you can better present the memories of your encounter with Voldemort; come to think of it we should get Dumbledore's memory of their battles during the last war. that should be something to see. Ideally we should have the good Professor here."

"I agree he can be very persuasive. But I don't know if he's completely onboard with our agenda."

"In this case that could be a good thing. He can be the good cop. Let me handle this sir."

"Sure" said Harry. "Hermione could you ask the professor to join us?"

"I think he's meeting with the other headmasters. I'll go see."

She and the professor came back a couple of minutes later.

Dumbledore was rushed. "Harry, how long did you stay last night exactly?"

"Just long enough to pick up our people. Why?"

"I just heard that no bodies were found."

"What? How can that be? I saw at least two aurors being kissed. And several more blown up. Why would they take wounded?"

"Whatever the reason it was not to do the ministry the courtesy of cleaning up their own mess. You can be sure he'll use them down the line." Said the Air marshal.

"I'm sure you're right. It's why we have reached a consensus that I think everybody will like." Said a smug Dumbledore.

"How so, professor?" Harry bit.

"Well we have been racking our brains in how to do military instruction without disrupting classes and adding a few there's just not enough time. As I understand from the various officers the training is specific specially the first few weeks so what we have come up with is start school 3 weeks earlier that's two weeks from now. On the subject of education Harry. This kids Harry are not going to fight now we can introduce 5 or 6 new mandatory classes in each year. What we propose is two introductory classes each term. And we have the year to sort how to integrate chemistry and potions, arithmancy and math, etc. it has to be that way because there are too much subjects."

"I know. But since I'm not perfect I wanted an expert and independent opinion. Thank you for your effort. And calling School early is great idea. We can commence operations immediately after." He looked at the Admiral who just nodded. "We called you professor because we need your help with the yanks. But the admiral will explain. We need to eat before we leave."

After lunch Harry looked at Roo. "It's ten past. They should be all there."

"Are you sure you can safely get us in there Harry? Aparating into a building you don't know specially onto the subbasement of a building is not a wise thing to do."

"You're right is not a wise thing to do. Unless you have study the blueprints and know the exact coordinates of where you're going."

Moody, Sirius, Vargot and finally Roo held onto Harry. The powerful young wizard then motioned with his hands and everyone turned invisible and were whisked away.

It was Jack O'Neill's first day back after his stayed as Ba'al's guest (If you could call being tortured to death several times and then revived to begin all over again being a guest). He still felt a little weak but that would pass. The important thing was he had made through the ordeal without turning into a vegetable, which was always a good thing. Right? He was impatient in the elevator since he was late for the briefing with General Hammond which was supposed to start at 07:00 and it was already ¼ past. He took his shoes off in the elevator and rushed past sergeant Siler when the elevator doors open to get to the locker room. He was changed in less than five minutes and rushed thru the control Room and up the stairs to the conference room where he found the rest of his team and a pissed off General Hammond. He was about to apologize when he heard a mildly familiar voice ask "What's that saying of his?" he looked back and forth, just like the other people present and when the General opened his mouth they heard.

"For crying out loud Jack. Where the hell where you?"

The members of the SGC all jumped from their seats in surprise. Looking for the owner of the voice. At that moment four people appeared in the corner of the room and one of them stepped forward and stood at attention.

"The Captain wishes to apologize to the General for the manner of his entrance and requests a few minutes of his time, sir." Barked Roo.

General Hammond came out of his shock. "Commander Mann? What's the meaning of this? How did you get in here?"

Roo answered. "Begging your pardon we needed to get your attention and this seemed a good way of doing that."

"Excuse me what did you just say? Are you aware that you have violated several national security laws and have created a major incident with your country and that you can go to jail for the rest of your life?"

Harry coughed to get Roo's attention. "excuse me sir. Let me introduce Harry James Potter, High Lord Admiral of the Alteran armed forces, and Leader of the Alteran nation. With him are also Mr. Sirius Black and Auror Alastor Moody."

"Excuse me?" The General reached for the phone but never got there as he was frozen by a wave of Harry's hand.

Roo softened and tried a softer tack. Looking at O"Neill. "Aren't you going to vouch for me Jack? I knew the General has always been a stickler but I thought at least you'd hear me out before calling security."

"What the hell Roo? How did you get here?"

"Well knowing you Jack what I'm going to do is answer to the major so she can translate for you the words have not been invented in Simpsonese." Major Carter Chuckled at that.

"Well sir. I think he really knows you are not an impostor."

"D'OH. Carter. Let the man explain."

"WE got here by a mini wormhole created by the High Lord Admiral."

It clicked for Carter. "Wait a minute. What do you mean by the Alteran people you mean the ancients?"

"Well as you can see his Lordship is only fifteen so he doesn't like to be called ancient. We prefer to be called Alterans."

"Are you serious?" said Jack.

"No, that's me." Said Sirius and smirked.

"You see jack I found a substitute for your wonderful sense of humor. As to your answer is as a heart attack." Jack was going to continue when.

"Enough! We didn't come here to go round and round in a game of twenty questions." Said Harry forcefully. "As much as I'm enjoying your attempt at youthful banter Captain and Colonel, could we just get on with it?" Jack recognizes a command when he hears it and this kid was not fooling around.

Harry turned to the General. "Excuse me General I'm going to release you now." He waved his hand and the General slumped in his seat.

"Let's try this again, shall we? I'm Harry Potter the Leader of the Alteran People. As in you are using my Stargate and the Colonel over there stole the library my Great many times removed grandfather left me in p3x-972. Those Alteran."

They were in disbelief except for Jonas Quinn who was bouncing up and down on his chair like a little child.

"Are you for real? How do we know you are not making this up?"

"I intend to prove it. It takes you two to six hours to get a message to the Asgards correct?"

"How do you know that?"

"General, I'm going to answer this last question and we'll leave all the others for after we've established are bona fides. Ok."

"Alright. We'll do it that way."

"It's simple I've read everything in your computers down to the last piece of code." The SGC members paled at this revelation. "I give you my word that I will answer all your questions with the truth. At least those I'm willing to. But I promise that you will be satisfied for the most part." Harry paused a second and when the General nodded he continued. "Please send this message to the Asgard. The phoenix is rising. Protocol three. And before you ask, the first part is a code phrase so the high council knows who the message is from. The other is a code telling them that the alliance is alive again and where to contact us."

"Major Carter will have to do that. Major did you get it all?"

The Major stood up. "Yes sir." As she turned to leave Moody got his wand out and put a compulsion spell on her so that she would only do that and not warn anyone.

"Moody!!" Barked Harry when he realized what the old auror had done. "There are detection wards all over this place"

"Bloody hell" Said Moody.

Harry turned to the General. 'I'm sorry but I'm going to have to petrify you all, again. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS." Then turned to his team. "To the walls, we have incoming portkey." And turned them all invisible.

30 seconds later for pops were heard and two women and two men appeared wands drawn. They were immediately stupefied. Harry made everyone visible again. And Moody walked over to the fallen arrivals to collect wands and bind them.

"Well, well, looky here Sirius. You won't belief who we got here. Enervate." Said Moody enervating the person he was referring to. Meanwhile Harry was unpetrifying the SGC members.

Sirius walked over to the fallen witch and she was just opening her eyes when he reached her.

"SIRIUS!!" said the now panicked witch. "How did you find me? What do you want? Let me go."

Harry who was now paying attention came over. "What's going on? Do you know this witch padfoot?"

The witch got wide eyed. "James?" Asked the witch with a trembling voice.

"This is Harry, Allegra." Said Sirius. "Say hello to Allegra Travers Harry. She was my girlfriend once. Moody ran her off."

"Moody how can you permit this he betrayed James and Lily. How can Harry be with him?"

Harry had gotten pissed at this. "Listen Lady, I don't know who you are. But get this straight my godfather whom I love very much, did not betray my parents or anyone. Got it.?" Harry felt the relief in the witch and then heard something in her thoughts.

"Sirius, why would she believe that you are here to take her children?"

"What children?" ROO was trying to distract the members of the SGC while the drama unfolded in the corner of the room by conjuring a tea set and coffee.

The witch had gone into full panic. Harry was trying to discern what she was thinking but his telepathic powers were to weak. He could only hear when someone shouted clearly in their mind. Sirius was trying to get the witch to talk. So Harry walked over to General Hammond. "This was not Part of the Plan for first contact with you General."

"If you don't mind I have a lot of questions. The least of them being how Captain Mann produced coffee and tea out of thin air."

"I understand that General. But if Major carter can send that message we can then go to our ship and I can fill in the gaps you have on the history of the human race. And before you ask I don't send the message myself because our ship is almost out of power. That situation will be solved by the day after tomorrow." He turned to Carter. "Major I'm going to place a compulsion spell on you. This way you won't be able to warn anyone. After you 5 come back from our ship you may report to your superiors what you wish."

"But I can't go anywhere. That's SG1's mission. I get to stay here with my command."

"I'm sorry General but a lot depends on what you and I agree this day. You must come. I believe colonel Makepeace is on base. Why don't you give him a call and tell him you're going off world and that you'll be back within 24 hours."

While the General was doing that Harry walked back to Sirius and Moody.

"Listen to me Allegra. I want to know what you were talking about the more you deny it so if you don't tell me I'll let Moody here do legilimency on you."

"You wouldn't." cried Allegra.

"15 years ago no. today yes. What children are you we talking about?"

"MY children. Your children." Cried the now distraught witch.

"What?!! I have children? How?" The whole room was listening to the drama in the corner now.

"I always told you lad she couldn't be trusted." Said Moody

"Shut up you old wanker much of this mess is your fault."

""EXPLAIN, NOW." Said Sirius loosing his patience.

"Everyone thinks I left because Moody here broke me during training. And in a way he did. He was always riding me with my father and nitpicking everything I did."

Sirius interrupted. "So? He did it to all of us."

"Yes I know that now. But back then he had just killed my father…"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Major Carter.

"Well I caught the bastard after he had killed a family of six and was raping the youngest child, a 6 year old girl. He got off lightly." Said Moody vehemently.

"Indeed." Those had been the first words from T'ealc. The others in the room agreed.

"I never met my father. He was a fugitive since I was 4. I was 19 at the time and Moody riding me was making me cry every two minutes, so I ran to America to complete training here and come to you Sirius. But then I found out I was pregnant and that I was crying because of hormonal imbalance. But p also didn't want to come back without my certification. And then James and Lily were murdered and you were sent to prison as an accomplice in their murder. I didn't believe it I knew you could never betray James he was as much or more brother to you than Reggie was. But again then they said you murdered 12 people while trying to escape. So here I was the unwed pregnant girl. Daughter of a criminal carrying the bastard children of another. What would you have me do? I couldn't go back. So since we weren't married I took your name nobody would look for me under the name Black everyone knew I had left you. I had the children and told them their father was dead I didn't want them growing up thinking of you as a murderer or themselves the sons of one."

Sirius was spilling copious tears from his eyes. "Listen to me. The secret keeper was Peter. He's the one who took Voldemort to kill Harry, James and Lily.

He's also the one who kidnapped Harry a month ago so that monster could be reborn with Harry's blood. I found the strength to escape Azkaban because I found a newspaper with a picture of Harry's best friend with the rat peeking out of a pocket and thought he was there to finish the job they couldn't fifteen years ago. Now I find out that not only is he responsible for framing me, sending Harry to live in hell, sending Remus into exile for 5 years, but also depriving me of my children. I'm going to kill that fucking rat if it's the last thing I do on this earth."

Sirius was so worked up he was breathing ragged. Everyone was moved by the story.

Harry went to Sirius and hugged him from behind. "Everything will be ok. Padfoot. We have to go now. C'mon."

"My children are going with me Harry."

"What? You're not taking my children." Screamed Allegra.

"OH. Yes I am. You've had them for fourteen years. I get the last three. What are their names?"

"You don't know where I live you won't find them."

"What are their names Allegra?"

"They're twins, Sirius James, who we call Jamie and Regulus Remus, who we call Reggie."

"At least you did that right. Harry why doesn't Captain Mann take everyone to Avalon and gives them a tour while you and I go get your brothers? Moody let me have parchment and quill, please." Moody gave it to him and he started writing a note.

"Sirius I think you should go to Avalon with the rest and let me break it to the kids, instead of barging in. but how am I going to find them?"

Sirius turned to Allegra. "We are going to leave you here. You are going to wake your team, report that you were ambushed by who knows, and after you are going to ask for a vacation from work. Go to Gringott's and ask for the manager, tell him to cal Bogrod concerning the Black account. They will portkey you to the children and me." Then he turned to Harry and gave him the note. "Phoenixes know how to deliver letters, don't they?"

Instead of answering Harry turned into his animagus form of a navy blue and silver phoenix and trilled. The members of the SGC were in awe not only that Harry could turn into an animal but at he beauty of it and its song that was making them feel the happier they had ever been. He put his claw forward grabbed the note and flamed out.

The rest of the people were escorted to Avalon. Harry had prepared portkeys that would take them to the observation room above the city. As the Members of the SGC approached the glass they were all asking themselves why they had agreed to come after such drama this people were obviously a little nuts. And the kid had turned into a bird that must have been a trick of some kind, right? Jack had pulled Roo behind to ask him to level with him.

"Roo, you have gotten my feet out of the fire several times and in my book that entitles you to a little slack. But if someone doesn't start telling me what the heck is going on. I'm going to get really cranky." Before Roo could answer they heard the gasps from their companions who were already at the windows. Jack came over quick and when he got there the only thing could do was whistle.

"General, Welcome to Avalon. The last and most advance ship in her class." Said Roo.

"Are you shitting me? This is a ship? How? And where the hell are we? Who built this thing? Roo?" said Jack in a rush and exited. "You are going to help us, right? The new goa'uld, Anubis, has cool toys, but I don't think anything like this. What about weapons? She doesn't look dangerous. Roo? Answer me man."

"Jack Breath before you get a coronary. First we are going to meet Vice Admiral Cecil Fleming. He is the head of the Paladins. And his deputy Air Marshal Peter Howard. Then we're going for a tour of the city until the High Lord Admiral gets back. Ok?"

"Yeah about that. What's the deal with the kid and the title and the way he talks? And what was that with the other people that came after you? How come you all knew about our facility that I'm really curious about?"

"That last part is the only reason I decided to come." Said the General.

"If I give you a quick version no more questions until His Lordship gets back?" they nodded. "There are witches and wizards living among you all over the world with their separate a government in most countries. The heads of both states are in communication. England has the oldest government on earth. Here it's called the ministry of magic. In your country you have the united magical states and its capital is Boston. And your oldest school in Salem, Mass. I know how you love clichés Jack. When we went into your facility his lordship brought us in. he's so powerful no one can detect him, but none of the others felt anything since they didn't do the work. So when Moody put the security spell on the major the magical detection wards that are all over your facility..."

"What do you mean all over the facility?" Asked the General.

"Just that sir. Your president must have ordered them. Believe me although in your country you tend to mingle more. Our kind generally avoids you like the plague. We don't even study your culture in our schools. If you put a pure blooded wizard in your society he would stick out immediately. Let's go down."

Harry was amazed as soon as he grabbed the note he was aware of where he had to go. He figured he had 20 minutes before Allegra woke from the spell they put on her if the kids weren't here it could get messy. He located the house and landed to the side and transformed back to his human form. He walked to the door and rang the bell. A minute later it was opened by a slim kid about 5' 3 or 4 with a slim swimmers build and Harry was speechless if Harry looked exactly like his father only that he had the eyes of his mother. This kid was a carbon copy of Sirius. Long Black hair to his shoulders, grey fathomless eyes and aristocratic good looks with some haughtiness in the manner of standing. The kid had said something but Harry was still admiring him and hadn't heard.

"Pardon me?" Said Harry.

"I said, what can I do for you?" said the kid a little impatiently.

Harry smiled he was even impatient like his dad. "Hello, are you Sirius or Regulus? And looking for you by the way. I'm Harry."

"OH MY GOD. You're Harry Potter. Come in. come in. JAMIE, COME DOWN QUICK. Can I get you're autograph. How did you fight that dragon last year? Which was the most difficult task?"

"OH MY GOD HARRY POTTER IS IN OUR HOUSE." Said Jaime Black when he saw Harry.

Harry slumped in a sofa and put his head in his hands. "Why did they have to be fans?"

"Huh?" Echoed the twins. "What's the matter Harry?"

"I don't particularly like fans." The twin's faces fell. "But seeing as you're my little brothers I suppose there is nothing I can do."

"Huh?" Echoed again the twins. "What do you mean?"

Harry realized he just couldn't spring kids away he was going to have to explain a little. He stood up and went to the mantle to pick up a photograph he saw. "Tell me do you know who this people are?"

They looked at the picture and one of them answered. "Of course there friends of mom from when she went to school in England."

"Yes I know that but do you know there names?"

"Not really they're just a bunch of old people. Except for our dad he's the one in the corner. His name was Sirius like me. But please call me Jamie." Harry laughed. He also put a shield around the house, so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Yes I know that also. But what do you know of your dad?"

"We know he died in an accident before we were born. And how do you know our dad?"

"You see this picture? In the corner are your parents, next to them our mine, James and Lily, next to mom is your uncle Remus. Then Frank and Alice Longbottom and then the reason why I don't have parents and you didn't have a father growing up."

"What?!! What do you mean?"

"Your dad is alive."

"You're a liar!! That can't be true. Why wasn't he here with us?"

"He would like to explain that to you. I can tell you that we ran into your mum by accident and it came out that you existed. Your dad never knew he had children. I'm his godson so now you are my god brothers, I came to get you."

"If that's true why didn't our dad come?"

"Because he's a little impulsive and I stopped him so you wouldn't die of suffocation from hugs or drown in tears. Plus he and your mum had some things to work out."

"Are you Serious? And or dad wants to meet us?"

"No you are. Unhg. I can't believe I did that joke." They all laughed.

Jamie said. "I do that some times."

"Your dad does it all the time. I mean it's beaten to death. Remus and I still have hopes he'll grow out of it. And your dad doesn't want to meet you he wants you to come live with us. That is if you want to. That's another reason I stopped him. He was going to come here and drag you away and you have a choice. But I hope you agree to come, at least for this year. I promise you won't regret it."

"Really. But what about mom? What did she say?"

"She didn't want to at first but then your dad said that she had you for fourteen years and that he was having the last three. She can come and visit anytime she wants. I'll even offer her a job so she can stay near if she wants."

"Wow, you would do that? And why does dad wants only for three years?"

"I don't know here, but in England when you are seventeen you are an adult. So three years until you are old enough to move out. Not that you have to move, I won't. My boyfriend lives with us."

"You're gay. Me too. But Jamie likes girls."

"That's great. Now for the bad news. We are going to be fighting a war you will not be fighting. But the other side wants to kill me pretty bad. And kill all the people that I call family. Living with us will mean that you will only be safe at school or at home. Home is pretty big. We have a hidden city for ourselves. It even has a magical zoo. So what do you say? Are you packing or not?"

The Twins looked at each other fearfully and then at Harry. "You are sure our dad is innocent?" asked one. "And he wants us?" Asked the other. "And mom said it was ok?" Echoed both.

"Yes to the first 2 questions. Your mum wasn't too happy but she didn't say no."

"Alright!!" exclaimed both. They ran upstairs to their room. And Harry Followed. They were throwing things around when Harry got there so he decided to help them. Making a motion with his hands Harry had all the cloths neatly packed in under a minute and then he asked what else in the room they wanted to take they started pointing and Harry was done quickly. Harry located Remus thru the bond and told to get to his quarters because he was coming in.

Five minutes later he arrived with the boys in Remus' room. Remus' smiled.

"Boys this is your uncle Remus. And these are Sirius James and Regulus Remus, Jamie and Reggie for short." Said Harry. The boys were rooted. "Well you can say hi. He only bites once a month."

"Hi. Um. Where's are dad I thought you said he wanted to see us Harry?" Asked Jamie.

Remus answered. "He's pacing up and down in his quarters and was driving me crazy. C'mon, I'll take you to him he's very anxious to meet you. Harry your guests are almost done with the tour. You should join them in the conference room."

Shortly after Harry took his seat in the big conference opposite the city's commander's office he saw his gests being escorted to him thru the glass walls.

The admiral stood at relaxed attention before Harry. "Vice Admiral Fleming reporting to the High Lord Admiral with the party from the SGC sir."

The military members of the SGC seeing a Vice Admiral reporting in that manner to Harry uneasily stood a little Straighter. Harry for his part nodded to the Admiral. "Thank you Admiral. Everyone have seat please."

Jonas Quinn asked. "What Rank is that High Lord Admiral?"

The Admiral answered. "The Monarch."

Harry ignored this. "What did you think General?"

"Impressive. This is almost too good to be true. I gather you're showing us all this because you intend to help us?"

"Not exactly. It's more complicated than that." Said Harry.

"Oh c'mon. You live here too and apparently are aware of the threat out there. You must want to do something if you're here. Not all you guys can be so apathetic to what's going on." Said jack.

"Colonel I assure you that within the week any ship approaching this planet without authorization will be blown to pieces before they can blink. That is not what I meant. But you'll have to be a little patient while we give you a history lesson. Hermione if you please."

It took Hermione almost three hours to tell the tale. When she reached the part about Harry's first year encounter in the forest, she brought the pensive to Harry and he extracted his memory of the event and projected it. He did the same for the encounter at the end of the year, the chamber (During this the SGC members had been incredulous so Harry invited them to go into the pensive), the three tasks and the graveyard.

Jack was the first to speak. "So you too have a bone to pick with the goa'uld. Why don't you wipe them out? You say you have the ships."

"You are too simplistic colonel and in you're job that's a good thing. Not so in mine. If I wipe out the goa'uld tomorrow who's going to fill the power vacuum in the galaxy. You won't have a gate and that ship your building the only weapons it has are a joke and it has no shields."

"What do you mean you won't have a gate?" Asked the General

"Major Carter why don't you tell him?" Said Harry.

"Sir, they have a gate here." Said Carter.

"Carter? What are you saying? And in English?" Said Jack not liking were the conversation was going.

"They have a DHD it will happen like with the Russians. They'll have control of the gate."

"Well, yes, will have control of he gate, but not like the Russians. It's not because of the DHD as you call it. It's the programming and this is an alpha gate anywhere this city lands."

The General was pensive but Jack got hot right away. "You don't have the right to take the gate from us. Or tell us what to do."

"I don't intend to tell you what to do. As to the gate we're just retrieving our property."

"You didn't even know about all this until a month ago."

"If your Great grandfather had left a trust and some property for you colonel and you went to claim your inheritance, you would get it. And if you found someone using your house just because it wasn't claimed for some years you would be pissed. So spare me." Said Harry. "But having said that this city will be operational within the week and the paladins will be on duty within the week."

"Our government won't take this lying down, you know? There will be serious problems with Britain. They must maintain an appearance." Said the General.

"For their sake I hope they don't" said a bright light that appeared behind Harry.

"More show Potter?" Said Jack bitterly.

"Actually colonel, meet my 1000 years removed grandfather Godric Gryffindor. He's ascended."

The SGC members looked at each other and Carter nodded she had had personal experience with ascended beings so she spoke. "If I may? Why are you interfering now? We've been defending ourselves since we've been using the gate."

"The conditions for Harry weren't met until a month ago. And to answer your next question the shield around this ship won't permit other ascended to interfere with us. We can go out, but they can't come in. and they won't interfere with Harry." Godric paused for a second. "You see, Harry is free from them because he was never fully ascended. You see my father ad Merlin had a plan to prevent the complete extinction of our race. When they came back from Pegasus they were too few and without ships they came back as refugees and instead of finding thriving descendants they found the goa'uld had enslaved them and transplanted them. They founded Greece and Rome and began a war with Egypt to drive the goa'uld out. It took a long time and instead of dying they elected to ascend. For a 1000 years with Merlin and Janus as leaders there was a movement lobbying to come back and assume our responsibility of guiding our children, so they wouldn't kill themselves with the technology we left behind and develop (you could call it grow up) naturally and without undue influence. So Merlin, Janus and some followers took human form again and settled in Britain where Merlin became the King's advisor. But the rules of the ascended dictate that you can't come back with your powers and knowledge to interfere, you can use your powers in small scale, but nothing major. So they sent Morgan Le Fey to stop them. So they hatched a plan that would ensure that the responsibility they felt was fulfilled even if now it was going to take more time. Janus immediately went off world to hide to continue his scientific work and the building of a fleet of ships capable of first enforcing the peace and then maintain it. Merlin would work in weapons that would stop the Ori if and when they came to this galaxy. Morgan Le Fey stopped Merlin by convincing his son to her cause. They placed him in stasis and took most of his lab and hid it off world along with his research notes but destroyed the weapons. The lab tools necessary to create the weapons, the stations were the ships were built, and what you call the replicators, which are nothing more than engineering bots. All need a full Alteran to operate. Case in point being the replicators any fooling around with their programming can turn them loose. And that is not a good thing, don't you agree that we should take responsibility for leaving them lying around?"

Jack was unsure on how to respond, the replicators terrified him. If they got loose on earth there would be no stopping them. "Umh. Yeah it would be good if you stopped at least them." And then he got mad. "Why the hell did you create something like that?"

"We never had the need for an artificial intelligence, but someone had to do the building and constructing. They were programmed so that if you gave them the job of constructing a building they would replicate just enough to do the work as the schematics required and in the time allotted and then break down again into their component parts. When we were being overrun in the war against the Wraith because of their seer numbers someone in the council in desperation augmented their programming to think and gave them the job of killing the Wraith. That didn't go well. We only invented a way to destroy them once we got back here. So you see Harry and his paladins have the infrastructure to stop any threat to the galaxy, but no manpower as of yet, because you weren't supposed to use the gate until he and the paladins were ready. Alas children don't often know what's too dangerous for them. So instead of simply relieving you of the technology you've borrowed, is that the euphemism? Borrowed? Like I told him he has decided to ask for your help."

The General had decided to let Colonel O'Neill do the talking so if he got in trouble then he could intervene as conciliator. "So, you do need us after all?" Said jack smugly.

"No, Colonel." Jack face fell at this curt answer from Harry, who then turned to the General. "What is it they say General? Field officers study tactics, but Generals study logistics? I control the stargate network. So I can shut it down. I also have enough ships to then strangle their supply routes and bring them to their knees. But that is not the point either. If I want to create a galactic community there must be people from all over in the paladins, so that we take into account everyone's point of view. I guess what I'm saying is that I would like to offer you to join us."

"Well I think our government would go for that if it's the best you can offer."

"You misunderstand me General. All current members of the paladins were born in Britain, but we're not British or serve the British government anymore. We are alterans. However I will also allow stage 1 and 2 humans in the paladins as they live in this galaxy too. It is only fair, don't you think? So the offer to join is a personal offer. You would have to resign your other commitments and swear loyalty to the paladins who will fight for justice in the galaxy and will be subject to the new alteran council and its leader."

"What? We're Americans we are serving officers of the US air force." Said an irate Jack.

"No Colonel. What you are is a citizen of Earth and this galaxy with the experience to help it. Think of it of leaving your job as a deputy sheriff in a 100 person town and coming to work for your FBI. There is the possibility of a case in your town of course, in that eventuality I think the FBI would send you to clean it up so that it would be done properly, for example, someone eventually will have to go turn the good senator Kinsey and his NID partners into the sewer rats they really are and I mean that literally. If you decide to decline my offer, please inform him of what I just said and that he should enjoy his warm bed as much as he can because he will live the last days of his live in a sewer."

Jack turned to the General. "Well at least he knows how to sweeten it for me with the lovely threat against my good friend the senator." They all had a stunned look on them this was not something they had been expecting.

"Think about it. In a month I will be disclosing our history to our people or as much as I can without compromising security. By the end the year, I will have disclose the history of the planet and the existence of the stargate to the other governments of earth, with the goal of doing full disclosure to the population in less than 5."

This time it was the General. "You can't do that. It will create chaos. The religious hardliners will go nuts."

"You should have thought about that General before you played with something you didn't understand. Actions have consequences. And the evidence when the planet is opened up to interstellar commerce will be overwhelming. What you have to do now, is think about what you want to do. And to whom is that you owe your higher duty. A country or a people? Another question. Are you going to let some kid run rampant for all you know? Or are you going to place yourselves in a position to influence those decisions?"

"We need time to absorb all this and report to our superiors. You are going to give us time?"

"Yes of course but not much. Now let's have dinner. I thought that perhaps you should get to know us better. With that in mind The Generals will dine with each other and professor Dumbledore. Colonel O'Neill will have a Weasley family dinner. Lucky you Colonel, Mrs. Weasley's cooking is the best. Ron will escort you. Major Carter will have dinner with Godric and Rowena. Jonas Quinn will dine with Remus and Hermione. That leaves T'ealc with me and my boyfriend."

"What?" Asked a surprised Jack. "You're gay?" now a little disgusted. He was elbowed by Sam.

Harry had a furious look about him that told Jack that he better control his mouth if he did not want to end like what the kid promised for Kinsey. "Just because your an ignorant primitive Colonel does not mean I will tolerate everything that comes out of your mouth." Warned Harry, "but I will answer this one time because it has a bearing in our future relations. Nature is wise beyond anything that we can imagine, our race as wizards get to live over 100 years on average. Professor Dumbledore here was born in 1881, he's 114 years old. And is still very capable and has many years of productive life ahead of him. As Alterans in stage three, they will get to live to almost 300 years. I however as a full alteran have a live expectancy of anywhere between 800 and a 1000 years. With a population that has such life expectancy there must come some kind of population control. Nature decided to make us homosexuals. Science thankfully has allowed us to have children. Having said that even the wizards of this world approached, maybe instinctually, reproduction like alterans. Families consist of one or two children always. Except for the unheard exception of the Weasleys, they are the only family on England with seven offspring. So being 'gay' as you put is not only accepted in our world, is something natural as nature is the one who made us what we are. Clear?"

"I have never understood the tauri preoccupation with this O'Neill. Especially among soldiers who spend a lot of time in the field. It s perfectly natural to satisfy one's needs." Said T'ealc. "Among the Jaffa being taken by a master is a great honor. It has been this way always. And being asked to a goa'uld bed is the highest honor."

Jack's face was a picture. "Whew, T'ealc. I did not need those pictures in my head. I don't have anything against how you get your rocks off, but I don't want to hear it, from anyone. Ok?"

"Well, as for hearing it maybe." Said Ron. "As for seeing it if you can avoid Harry and Blaise you won't see it. Otherwise those two are at each other all the time." Everyone chuckled. "C'mon Colonel I'm hungry and mum doesn't like when we're late for dinner. See you all later." Everyone dispersed after that.

Harry arrived home with T'ealc when Sirius and the twins were going into the kitchen. Harry introduced the twins to T'ealc.

Harry asked. "So how is everyone getting along?"

Harry still couldn't tell these twins apart. "It's great, that is riot." Said one of them. Blaise walked in at that moment.

"Hello Love. How was your day?" Asked Harry. "Have you met my god brothers and T'ealc?"

"Our new roommates? Yeah. I'm happy for you and Sirius, you keep getting family. It's pleasure to meet you T'ealc."

Harry said. "T'ealc this is my boyfriend Blaise Zabini."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Blaise Zabini." Nodded T'ealc.

Harry saw a blur coming. "Harry Potter sir. Dinner be ready for Harry Potter sir and guest. Dobby be making Harry Potter sir favorite Shepard pie."

"Thank you Dobby. Say hello to T'ealc. He's a warrior of a people call the jaffa."

"Dobby is honored to meet you. Are yous helping the bestest wizard in the world Harry Potter sir?"

"It is good to meet you to Dobby." Dobby popped put and T'ealc arched an eyebrow in question. "What kind of creature was that?"

Blaise answered. "You've met the Nox, correct?" T'ealc nodded. "That is what the goa'uld did to the ones that stayed with us during the plague. They are called house elves and the only thing they enjoy doing is domestic work. Unfortunately they have been enslaved since the plague by my kind; I freed Dobby by tricking his old master after he risked his life to save me from a plot of his old master."

"Then it was a good thing you did Harry Potter" Said T'ealc. They light conversation for most of the dinner until one of the twins asked. "T'ealc is it true you have a snake in your stomach?" asked one of the twins.

"Jaime!!" exclaimed Sirius."That's rude."

"It is ok. Sirius Black. Children are curious." He then turned to Jaime. "Yes Jaime Black, I do. It is a symbol of our enslavement to the Goa'uld. It provides our immune system; if I take out I die."

"You know." Said Harry. "You should spend the night in our med Bay T'ealc. Maybe there is way to get it out. But Helga would have to tests on you. They're non invasive, all you have to do is lie there while you're scanned you can sleep there actually while you're scanned."

T'ealc thought it over for a minute. "Do you think that is possible, Harry Potter?"

"We won't know until we try T'ealc." The jaffa nodded his consent. After dinner Harry invited his guest into his study for a private conversation.

Once they were seated Harry offered him a drink. Harry had acquired a taste for it but in moderation, one or two after dinner and one before it. T'ealc declined.

"T'ealc I wanted to talk to you because I want your views on what you think the jaffa nation will go and do after the fall of the Goa'uld."

"We will be free Harry Potter. What else do you mean?"

"What I mean T'ealc is that the Goa'uld don't permit you to read or write. You are a warrior race, will the jaffa come together? Or fight amongst the different factions? How will you eat? There are no jaffa farmers. How many of your brothers will think that is an honorable profession. You won't be able to steal food. What will happen to all the Goa'uld technology? What kind of government you envision? Who will educate you? Right now you are a space faring race because of the Goa'uld, and you all acquire knowledge of space and its physics thru experience. That can't be sustained for long; you need schools that teach science. This are details that you need to think about before your people are free. If not it could get ugly." Said Harry.

"These are things that I will have to speak to master Bra'tac and some others. Why do you ask Harry Potter.?"

"T'ealc, I cannot permit a free jaffa nation that will destabilize the galaxy after the Goa'uld are gone. The paladins would enforce the peace of the jaffa nation. We will not interfere with your government. But I'm willing to listen to you and your fellow leaders in how best to achieve this and that every one is satisfied. I would also like to ask some jaffa into the paladins. The younger the better. Perhaps your son will be interested. That way you'll get to see him everyday if you join us."

"You have given me much to think about Harry Potter." Harry stood up and took his guest to Helga so that she could run tests. After saying goodnight Harry went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge knew his time at the ministry had ended last night with the attack and break out at Azkaban. The worst thing was that the only survivors were couple of aurors that were insisting that death eaters carried out the attack. It wasn't a kid like the Potter boy, but two of his aurors. He had immediately sent them to St. Mungo's to be checked out and Dolores had arranged to have them put in observation for a couple of days until they could do damage control. But he knew it wasn't going to work. There were no bodies left. The moment one of those appeared in a strange circumstance not even with the prophet on his side could he stop the rumors. He had been trying to locate Lucius all day, but he hadn't been able to. He was nowhere to be found, he had left messages at his home and office. He couldn't even eat at lunch, his stomach was clenching from the tension. Dolores was out trying to contain and sanitize the news as much as possible, he was hoping she could be at least partially successful and he was going to have to push up the vote on the loans from Lucius, but then he wasn't sure he could pass it. The only sure way would be to get either Dumbledore or Bones to go along with it and that would be impossible. His new secretary had come in at that moment and said that professor Dumbledore wanted to see him and to know if he could go home as it was long after dinner. He thought it over for a minute. What could the old meddler want at this time? If only he could convince him to support him in the vote, he was desperate enough to consider almost anything, except give up Dolores without her he knew he couldn't enforce his more creative policies.

"Very well, send in the headmaster and you may go home." He said.

"Good evening Cornelius. How are you this evening?" Said a cheery Dumbledore, which infuriated Fudge but clamped it down.

The minister put his best face on. "Good evening Albus, What can I do for you?"

"Well Cornelius I came to inform you that at the last meeting of the trust it was decided that more cooperation and understanding was needed between the schools and seeing as the triwizard tournament was success in the regard we will be having a competition between our students on a yearly basis. Starting this one."

Fudge first thought was 'I got him'. "You had no right to do that without the board's approval Albus, as you well know. I'm afraid that it won't be possible for me to allow it without a recommendation from them."

"It's too bad really. I thought you would be interested in some positive publicity after last night's fiasco at Azkaban. Plus there is nothing you or the board can do about it, as it does not pertain to education. We're not even cutting time from classes. We're going to call the students early so that everything is done before September 1."

This wasn't going like the minister had plan but he could never control himself and his first impulse was always to control the situation. And in this case Dumbledore was right when the ministry imposed the educational board on the schools they only took control of the educational curriculum and what was spent on it, because without its head the trust couldn't legally challenge it. If they had tried to take over the whole thing the goblins would have put the trust in receivership until a new heir to the trust could be found and the ministry would have had to pay for the schools. How could he take advantage of this? "Albus how can you expect for this to be good publicity when you are excluding students from the state schools?"

"There is nothing I can do about that Cornelius. The trust can only pay for the schools it is responsible for. I feel sorry for the other children, but alas there is nothing I could say to the goblins to convince them otherwise. I think the ministry sponsoring it for the less privileged children will bring a lot of good will Cornelius." Digged Dumbledore at the minister knowing full well the financial problems the ministry was in.

Bollocks thought the minister, would one single thing go right for him. He couldn't afford to alienate one third of the population with their children being left out of a competition because of no money, the ill will would be another reason for his detractors to attack him. Now he had to convince Dumbledore to include the other schools or he would have to deal with several thousands irate parents. "Dumbledore you have to include the children in the other schools otherwise the storm of negative publicity that those parents would create with the traitors at the Prophet whom I'm sure would jump on it right away would be too much." Said Fudge in a conciliatory and pleading tone to Dumbledore.

"Who's going to pay for it Cornelius? You know that I would never purposely exclude children. But I'm afraid I have no money to accommodate almost 2000 more children."

"But the ministry doesn't have that kind of money right now either Dumbledore. You are doing a disservice to the ministry and inciting trouble. It is becoming quite clear that you are no longer interested in preserving peace in the wizarding world. If not you should not be instigating this division along social lines."

"That's not true. The trust would have accommodated those students in our schools, the ministry is the one who decided to create competition in the educational system and divided it the way it is now"

"Well it wasn't me. And it's your duty as a chief warlock to help keep social upheaval to the minimum."

Dumbledore was trying to come up with something else to strike at the minister with when he had a flash of brilliant inspiration, but could he get away with it? Maybe if all was done tonight, at least getting the minister's signature without giving time to his toady to check it out. He decided to give it a try. He stood up and excused himself a moment to go to the lavatory. He came back a few minutes later.

"You know Cornelius, there is a way that you could come out of this but you would have to pardon Sirius Black." Fudge interrupted right away.

"Impossible Black is a criminal…" Dumbledore stopped Fudge's diatribe.

"Hear me out. There is way for you out of this mess. And then you can devote your time and energy to the Azkaban one. I assume that the evidence the goblins have is real and you don't want to lose your undersecretary and open yourself up to embarrassing inquiries that of course aren't true, but are damaging nonetheless. So what if you say that the DMLE concluded its investigation of the matter and discovered that Barty Crouch was the one that acted against Sirius. I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem producing documents to that effect. Also that to dispel doubts you would need to interrogate Sirius under veritaserum. If he came out innocent, that's it. Then the goblins would have to release the DMLE's budget accounts since they finished their job. Then you would accept some fine as restitution to Sirius. You have already lost control of the prophet Cornelius you are not getting it back. Deal with that. Harry and Sirius only care about Sirius' freedom and the only reason the goblins are pissed is because two major clients are pushing them. So here is the beauty of the plan to get good will from the public and the goblins you give this year's budget for the schools to the goblins and then make them accept the schools in the trust since you don't have the money to run them. If they don't accept it's their fault you know how everyone hates them. You still retain what's important with the board, control of the education. You only give them this year's budget, so next year you will have all the money that would have gone to the schools for your use in the discretionary fund. This would neatly solve all those problems and immediately provide you with relieve. Plus you won't need a loan and the ministry won't owe any favors, you'll be demonstrating what a capable leader you are Cornelius."

Fudge was about to protest again, but then thought about it. It could work. What Dumbledore said is true that he had lost control of the prophet, Black must have a will and if he was convicted the shares would pass to next of kin. He wouldn't get away with confiscating them again. As to Potter's, ditto for naming another guardian (Fudge didn't know Harry had been emancipated). The problem would be convincing Bones to go along with it. If he went along with this there is no reason for potter and his people to not support him. He wasn't really giving anything away, now that he thought about it he could even make money from the goblins, he could give the schools but not the buildings and rent it to the trust so the schools can operate. And not having to indebt himself to Lucius was a bonus. He knew that Lucius was a friend, but sometimes he was a little too forceful. He would need one more thing from Dumbledore. "I don't know Dumbledore. It all sounds so complicated and with no assurances that the paper will back off. What would you be willing to give up for this? I have already solved my money problems with the loan we will be getting."

Dumbledore knew that he couldn't sound too eager or Fudge would become suspicious. "Why should I give up anything Cornelius? I don't have anything to do with this. True with the loan if it passed the wizengamot's vote you solve your immediate money problems, but loans have to be paid back, and you still have public relations problems. I will see you soon Cornelius it's late and I must get back." Finished Dumbledore with an impassive face and stood up to leave.

Shit! Thought Fudge. He needed Dumbledore's help to sell this to the goblins; he knew he wouldn't be trusted. Dumbledore had an honest reputation and Dolores's was shot with the goblins. Bones wouldn't do it and he needed Scrimgeour to write and sign the report blaming Crouch if he was going to do this before the morning editions. "Wait, Dumbledore. If I'm to do this I would need your help in negotiating with the goblins."

"Me! Don't you have more people? Surely Madam Umbridge would be better suited than me for this." Pushed Dumbledore once more, to allay suspicion from the minister.

"Yes, she would, but right now she's not very welcomed by the goblins and I would need her here to work on the press releases for the morning publications and news radio."

Dumbledore sighed dramatically to reinforce the perception of the supposed sacrifice he was making. "Ok. Cornelius, I will do this for you hopefully you will remember it. I'll go see the goblins right away."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting down to breakfast in the main caf's balcony as usual with all his guests when Dumbledore came onto the balcony smiling. Harry got a huge smile on his face, when Dumbledore had waken him last night from Fudge's loo to explain what he was planning he was irritated, but when he thought about it he gave the go ahead. "Are congratulations in order professor?"

"Indeed, they are Harry." Said a pleased Dumbledore.

The Admiral got his curiosity piqued and was noticed by Harry and Blaise. The latter answered. "Well it seems professor Dumbledore maneuvered our esteemed minister into absolving Sirius and pulled one over on him by having the other two schools transferred to the trust's control. Only he decided to interrupt our beauty sleep to do so."

Sirius Chuckled. "Well since you sleep with the one that makes the decisions you better believe this won't be the last time that you're going to be woken."

"Yes thank you Sirius for that elucidating point." Said Harry sarcastically. Then turned to the others and explained in detail what Dumbledore had accomplished. "This brings us back to more problems. Marshal, I'm sorry to keep dumping on you but you're in charge of personnel. What do you recommend in terms of teachers?"

"Sir, the only thing that occurs to me could be solving two birds with one stone. You are planning on confining every one to base until Voldemort has been vanquished, but we have offered no solution to the families that will be separated. Why not bring the families of the men and see what we get there. To most we could offer competitive salaries."

"With the caveat that once in on the secret the families will stay here I don't see a problem, except time. Start using magical methods everything must be done by the first of September."

"Yes sir." Answered the Marshal.

General Hammond asked. "Excuse Mr. Potter, but when are we going to be returning to the SGC?"

"I thought maybe at the end of the day General. I was hoping to spend some one on one time with each of you so that we might get to know each other better."

General Hammond thought about it and agreed it would be better to try and figure out whom they were dealing with. "That's fine. We would like that."

Harry motioned for Charlie. Once he was there. "Charlie would you give a tour of our natural habitat to our muggle friends while we have our staff meeting and I'll join you when we're done."

Colonel O'Neill asked. "Is that a fancy way of saying we're going to the zoo? Because I'm a little too old for that."

"Well, I thought that at least you, Colonel, would find dragons, griffins and other magical creatures interesting to see up close, but safely, Charlie here is a dragon handler." Said Harry.

"Dragons, Huh? Cool." Said a smiling Jack. The members of the SGC along with Charlie stood up and left. So did Harry and his staff, but they headed towards the conference room.

Once every one was seated Harry started the meeting. "Admiral, how are things going?"

"Well sir, the troops are ready to move into the hall tomorrow. They are assembled by company in different bases across the country. Mobilizing them by company will attract no attention, but if you mobilized a brigade we couldn't hide with out serious magic. In the morning the general and field grade officers will take their oaths and the junior officers will take from them."

Harry interrupted the Admiral. "How many officers total?"

"Around 450 sir. Half of that are administrators." Answered the Admiral.

"I'll take all their oaths first thing in the morning." Said Harry. "And then, we'll have to find some time to take it from the men."

"Aye aye sir. General Hogg has elected to retire and his deputy stayed as head of the 60 man contingent of the RWC as you instructed, he said at his age he preferred a quiet life and I believe him sir, he's looking forward to retirement. He won't cause any trouble. In the name of efficiency Brigadier Sir Quentin Stone has assumed command of the army contingent roughly 1000 officers and men and Colonel Oliver Orwell has assumed command of the marines with half the previous number. Captain Rylands of the royal marines has been promoted Major and will assume command of Special Forces. 300 hundred various officers and men are ready to deploy with you to retrieve the ships and materiel when you give the word. A personnel has also been selected for the training cycle you have requested and will also be the training cadre at the school. And finally the problem will be gathering the families in one week's time as you just now ordered. Why is it necessary for you to take military training sir? I thought you have the knowledge of our forefathers? Didn't they have advanced military knowledge after all those years of war?"

"For the problem of the families use whatever magical means you have at your disposal. As for your question, yes I do have ancient knowledge of military science. The problem I see is that they lost to inferior opponents because they only thought in terms of what their technology could do. There was not creative tactical thinking. They assumed they had better weapons and never considered guile. Also most of their fighting was done from within a ship, never ground forces. So think as if I'm at a disadvantage, which we are in terms of numbers and not go in thinking myself superior to anyone. In fact once we go out to space we have to adopt a guerrilla mentality. It will be generations until we have the numbers for conventional warfare. Plus I believe it will not do for me to be giving orders if I don't follow the same path as my men."

The surprise and approval of Harry's words was clearly etched in the faces of everyone especially the military men it was becoming clear what kind of commander they had.

Harry then turned to professor Dumbledore. "Professor where are you with regards to the schools?"

"We'll be ready Harry. We're meeting the two new headmasters today and the only problem I foresee is space. Are you sure that the part of the castle that you'll take out of fidelius will hold almost 6000 students?"

"Actually no. I'll key professor McGonagall in and the house elves so that they can determine that, and make a thorough cleaning. I'd like professor for you to get the twins the records of the students of the new schools so it can help with their recruitment." Harry had put the twins in charge of youth recruitment within the original paladins.

Fred said. "That'll be helpful. We'll also need to sit down with some teachers in the new schools that can point us in the right direction in terms of which students would be the most desirable candidates for recruitment."

"Of course." Said Dumbledore.

"Admiral, I'll take the oaths of the people going with me to the station as soon as you can arrange it. We will be leaving in the morning after I take the oaths of the officers. Fred and George have the Hogwarts paladins here today. Start with the ravenclaws. I think they'll be the more scientifically inclined, Hermione you will select the ones we will need to inventory everything we'll find there." Said Harry. The rest nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Asked Harry.

The Admiral answered. "Yes sir. The TAT has started doing its assessment of Voldemort and the death eaters they should have some preliminary findings by this time tomorrow and something firm in a week. Also sir, there should be a civilian in charge of allocating human resources out of the military. It's not fair to the Air Marshal to have to deal with that."

"You're right. Remus how would you feel about taking it up at least temporarily? You're good with people."

"I'll try it for a while Harry and do my best."

"That's all I ask. I have no doubt you will succeed."

Rowena interrupted them. "Harry the Asgard are here. You'll have to retrieve them from the surface."

Harry nodded. "I'll meet you, Helga and Godric in the lounge on top of the tower on pier 10." With that he went to retrieve the Asgard.

When he arrived outside the hall's fidelius he was confronted with two little grey men with huge heads and tiny limbs. They were startled by the sudden appearance of Harry. He quickly put them at ease by introducing himself.

"Greetings, my name is Harry Potter and I'm the leader of the Alteran people. It's an honor to finally meet the Asgard. Welcome." Said Harry.

"Greetings Harry Potter, this is Freyr of the Asgard High Council and I am Thor, Supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. It's an honor to be here and welcome back our allies after so many years has pass."

"Can you read English?" Asked Harry.

"Yes." Answered both a little puzzled by the question.

Harry handed both a piece of paper with the secret and as they read it the hall appeared in front of them. Both Asgard were surprised and asked immediately how that was done. As they went inside Harry explained that it was a dimensional pocket based on the will of the creator and that only said creator could give away its location. They were both impressed by this since they didn't know the Alterans were capable of this and said so. Harry answered that once they were comfortable he would explain everything that was happening.

Once inside the Hall every one there stopped what they were doing and stared at the little grey creatures. "I must apologize for my people but they have never met your kind and are curious." Said Harry.

"Understandable." Was all that Thor said.

They walked through the castle and Harry took them to the rings room. After being sent down to the observation deck Harry took them to the windows. Their reaction was the same as everyone else's, awe.

"I told you I would build it. Didn't I?" Said a voice from behind them.

They turned to find Godric standing there with a grin on his face. Thor was the first to react. "Gorin! It's good to see you after all this time. When we received the message we hoped but weren't sure."

Freyr said. "I brought my copy of the status of our game I sincerely hope you haven't cheated this time and have maintained the board as we left it."

Harry was a little surprised by Freyr's greeting of Godric, but when the latter started laughing he relaxed. After the laughter Godric answered. "You were the one who cheated the last time and I sincerely hope that you have not altered the copy you have with you. Welcome my friends, come Ro and Hela are waiting in the city to see you again."

Godric turned to Harry. "Harry, why don't you ask Blaise to join us since the meeting it's not going to be to formal. We've known this two for a very long time and they were complicit in our plans."

They reached the lounge were the other ascended were waiting and while they were greeting each other Harry called Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the top two military officers.

When Harry rejoined the gathering Godric and Rowena had their hands on the Asgard's heads apparently conveying the pertinent information. When Rowena was done with Freyr she motioned for Helga to do the same and turned to Harry and placed her hands on his temples and did the same. That's how the people that Harry had summoned, found them.

Everyone was a little apprehensive at first, but that soon past as wizards were accustomed to all manner of creatures.

"Gorin? May I take genetic readings of your people for our databanks?" Asked Freyr.

"Not for your databanks, but you may study them here as much as you wish." Then he turned to Harry. "Harry the Asgard are clones. When their body is about to die they clone themselves and their consciousness is transferred to the new body. That has brought unforeseen problems of diminishing returns 30,000 years later. For that reason their main area of study is genetics."

Helga said. "Why don't you ask Heimdall to come and we can catch up on some advancements I've done in genetics. We also have a DNA resequencer."

"Truly? Heimdall is working on a project with high expectations. With your machines and your help he could accomplish much more. When may he come? We would need to escort him with several ships as Anubis is trying to get his research for nefarious purposes. We had to ask for help from the Tauri to rescue him as we didn't have any more ships in this galaxy."

Harry answered. "We will be retrieving our ships this week on our way back we could pick up Heimdall and his research. I read the SGC report on that mission, I think that whatever Janus came up with should be able to stand up to Anubis' upgrades of Goa'uld technology."

"Thank you." Said Thor.

"Another thing is we know about your war with the replicators. We have a weapon that can destroy their molecular bond, but it must be used sparingly since they have the ability to become immune to it. It should be used in some kind of situation where you have lured them all together. We will deliver it when we pick up Heimdall." Added Harry.

"That will mean everything to us. The replicators are a relentless plague." Said Thor.

"For that we can not accept thanks as it was us who let them loose in the first place. There are no words to express our shame." Said a contrite Godric.

"All consciousness are stored, and you once again offer hope to the Asgard." Concluded Thor.

"On that note, won't you join us for lunch?" Asked Harry.

Helga cut in before the Asgard could answer. "I have some nutrients suitable for you."

"I have to go to our ship so that I can send a message to Heimdall and the high council. I will be back shortly." Said Freyr.

"I'll go with you, if I may?" Offered Blaise.

"Certainly."

Everyone left and went to the caf for lunch except Blaise and Freyr who went up to the Asgard ship.

After spending the better part of the morning admiring the different magical creatures in the natural habitat of the city, the members of the SGC proceeded to lightly question Charlie about Harry and the paladins.

"So, has Harry always been this, ah, difficult?" Asked Jack.

"What do you mean, Colonel?" Said Charlie.

"You know, he has brought us here and without any preamble he's trying to take over the defense of this world, and take our Stargate away from us. What makes him think that our government is going to stand still while he does this?" Said Jack.

"Colonel, my only degree is in biology. I wouldn't know." Said Charlie as they came into the caf for lunch. Jack immediately saw Thor and went to him.

"Thor! Buddy. How are you doing? Fancy seeing you here." Said Jack.

"Greetings, O'Neill, General Hammond, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and T'ealc." Said Thor. The others greeted him as well.

General Hammond said. "Thor could we have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly, General." With that they moved to a deserted corner of the caf.

"Thor, I'm going to be candid with you and I will appreciated if you'd do the same." Said the General.

"Of course General Hammond." Answered Thor.

"Who are these people? Are they really the ancients? The say that they've been here all along in a grand plan masterminded by Merlin the magician. That's a little hard to believe for us." Said a frustrated General Hammond.

"Yes, General, they are who they say. As for the plan, it had our concurrence when it was put in place. You see General, when the Ori finally decide to come, they are the best chance we have at stopping them."

"So you are saying that we should accept these people at their word? Just forget all that we've accomplished in the past six years?" Asked General Hammond.

"Yes, General. But why don't we listen to the plans and then form more definite opinions." Answered Thor. With that they went back to the tables where the rest were about to be seated.

Once everyone was seated conversation started up again. Harry was the first to ask. "How was the tour of our zoo, Colonel O'Neill?"

"Pity that those dragons aren't tamable by common folk it would be cool to chase a few goa'uld in one of them."

"Well, you can always ask Charlie for help with that." Said Harry.

At that moment Freyr came in trailed by Blaise. He was carrying a tray of some sort. They took their seats after serving themselves from the buffet.

Freyr looked at Harry and said. "Harry Potter, Heimdall will be ready for you in a day's time. Also I took the liberty of contacting the Nox. They will send a representative in six hours thru the stargate."

"Oh, perfect. Thank you Freyr, we will be able to hold the first council of the alliance in millennia tonight. Thor do you have a power source compatible with our systems onboard your ship that we could borrow?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry. I will fetch it after the meal." Answered Thor.

After finishing his meal Harry asked Blaise to inform Ragnok of the meeting of the alliance so he could be there and General Hammond to accompany him to his office for a chat.

"General, what do you think so far?" Asked Harry after they were seated in his office.

"Frankly Mr. Potter I'm still trying to absorb all that's happened in the last 24 hours. Having said that we feel as if we're being railroaded. You appear out of thin air and throw at us all this final decisions where we don't have a say. So again I still don't know what to think." Answered the General.

"Understandable. But I'll ask you to consider it from our point of view. Which is yours must of the time as you are accustomed to come to the rescue of others. Only this time you are the ones being rescued." Said Harry.

"But, couldn't you work with us? Instead of shunting us aside? We do have some experience which you're lacking right now, we could be a big help." Pleaded Hammond.

"Of course you would be a big help. I would welcome you with open arms, but not as representative of any government. I would very much like for you to join the paladins with equivalent rank and run the stargate here and its teams and also SG1 and any other personnel which you would like to bring with you after careful vetting. What I can't do is start to play political games with any government specially yours." Said Harry.

"I don't understand why not." Responded Hammond.

"Because I'm a 16 year old young man leader of my people and every politician not to mention every corrupt politician would try to play games to take advantage of us to the point were you know I would need to teach a hard lesson. Not to mention the fact that your country is extremely bigoted. How do you expect a race that is over 40% gay work with a military that throws us away as garbage beneath consideration. You cannot be that naïve General."

Hammond was silent for a few seconds while he thought about a response to this last point. Unfortunately he couldn't think of any Potter was right and there was nothing they could do. He sighed. "Unfortunately you're right in that last point. I would have to think and do a little soul searching about your offer before I give you an answer."

"I would be grateful if you'd talk it over with SG1 also." Said Harry. They were both startled as the lights flickered for a minute and came back online along with many different panels and systems that until then were offline. They soon realized that Thor must have hooked up the temporary generator. Godric came in almost immediately.

"Harry, now that we have partial power in the main computer we need to go over a few things before you meet the paladins." Said the ancient.

"Sure. Let me finish with the General." Said Harry a little annoyed at being interrupted. Seeing movement out of the corner of is eye, Harry looked at the embarkation area and saw the twins appearing with the twenty something paladins that hadn't yet been to Avalon. "Too late they're here. Let's go meet them."

Godric looked towards the area and turned to Harry. "That's only twenty kids. The paladins aren't here yet." Said Godric dismissively.

Harry was confused. "What do you mean? Of course those are the paladins. I received their oaths myself."

Godric turned towards Hammond and asked him to excuse them; once the General left the room he addressed Harry. "Have you been trying to consciously assimilate the information from the transfer when you go to sleep or have you been remiss because of other distractions. *cough, Blaise,*" He smirked.

Harry went deep red at being caught. "Umh, yes well I've been too tired. We're doing 14-hour days, you know? One needs to relax." He said sheepishly.

"Yes, well that's why I taught you how to do it in your sleep, so you'd rest while studying. Now our timetable is gone once again. If you'd assimilated the information like you were supposed to, you would have known to issue a worldwide call for the paladin descendants that are bound to you by the family line oaths. There should be, including the whole family of course, between 25 to 30 thousand of them around the world. My father in law did travel extensively around the world while we were setting up the school." Said Godric.

Harry was gaping like a fish in shock. "What? How? I thought that Blaise and I were it apart from the RWC?"

Godric sighed. "Blaise was an accident because your magic was flaring up in our anger and grief and the RWC you read about in that letter and then the queen released them to you. You need to call the paladins even if the knowledge of what they are is lost to them or if they are squibs, the oath is passed through the bloodline. They have to answer the call, what they don't have to do is reaffirm it and become paladins. If that is the case they can't give away the location of the hall because of the fidelius built into the oath and they will live their lives with a feeling of longing and quite desperation. They will never be happy. That is the price for refusing the duty."

Godric continued. "Harry if you haven't brush up on the alliance you should go take a nap and access that information before the meeting tonight and everything about the paladins and the treaties that might be in place still. You don't want to make a promise you can't fulfill and god knows what you've told the SGC people that might break a treaty."

Harry got wide eyed with the realization that he might've screwed up in his lapse, but really, they had been going non stop and now it seemed that there was much work that he hadn't even considered.

Godric spoke up again. "We have a saying, Go slow that we want to get there fast. It means that you have to take everything in to avoid mistakes in your journey." Harry nodded.

"Will you tell the twins to run everyone thru med bay and I'll see them later?" Godric nodded and Harry apparated to his rooms and a nap.

The feel of something later awakened Harry cold on his cock, by the time he was fully conscious Blaise was impaling himself on Harry. He felt wonderful. The sight of his beautiful lover pleasuring himself on Harry's tool was rapturous.

"Oooh. Don't stop love. What a great way to wake up." Said Harry as he reached and brought Blaise down to him to kiss. Then turning and putting Blaise underneath without dislodging his cock from Blaise's moist canal.

For his part as soon as Harry was on top Blaise felt Harry's tool hitting his joy button with every thrust and it was pure ecstasy. Soon after gripping the sheets and toes curling Blaise came spectacularly on his chest and face and Harry wasn't to far behind when he felt Blaise's rectum contracting as he orgasmed forcing him to fill Blaise up. Once they both came down from their orgasms Harry's cock slid out of Blaise.

"I love you Blaise. When we started I never thought that it could be like this. I can't imagine my life without you now."

"I can't imagine my live without you either." Said Blaise. "Godric ran me down and had a talk with me about why you were taking a nap and explain to me about the paladins. I most say that it bothered me to think that you and I were the only ones left outside of the RWC. Now it feels like we're part of something, it's more real, you know?" Said Blaise.

Harry nodded and Blaise continued. "I know I said that I was going to take care of the personal business matters and I will but I also want to take the responsibility of managing the city and later the empire. Percy can assist me. That way you can manage your time better and dedicate yourself to making sure every one is safe."

Harry was stuck on the word empire, what was he talking about? "Blaise what do you mean empire? I've told all of you I want freedom for people not make them do what I want."

"Harry love, you keep getting stuck on your insecurities. People that we protect will want to join us. If you are our King then it follows that you will be emperor of the combined territories. There is such a thing as a benevolent empire that wants what is right for its people. And you are the person to lead it. Now, have you brush up on the alliance and everything related to it?"

Harry was thinking what Blaise had said and concluded he was right and said so when he was about to answer in the negative to the last question all the knowledge about the Alterans pertaining to the alliance came forth in his mind.

"Wow. When I thought about the alliance just now. All the knowledge came forth in my mind." He thought about the paladins and the same thing happened. "Same thing with the paladins. I'm going up to the hall and issue the call for four days from now so that it will give them three more days to get back before the thirty-first and go to into the training cycle with us. I'll see you at the meeting love." They got out of bed took a shower and went their own way.

Lucius was in a rage he had been outsmarted by Dumbledore. What's worse, Fudge had been outsmarted by Dumbledore. What a bleedin' idiot! How could he sign the schools away? Plus now he couldn't set deeper hooks in the man. When he calmed a little bit his fear started to set in how was he going to tell his master? At least he had an interesting bit of information.

Arriving at Riddle manor Lucius quickly made his way to Voldemort's

Audience chamber. After the perfunctory kiss to his master's robes he straighten up.

"What newss have you Luciuss?" Asked Voldemort.

"Master the news is not good but not bad either." Replied the blond haired man.

"Explain." Was the one word order.

"Master, Fudge has solved his money problems without my help. He and the muggle loving fool made a deal with the goblins where the ministry blamed Crouch Sr. for Black's plight and he also gave control of the ministry's schools to the Hogwarts trust. The board still retains its function." Said a rushed Lucius.

Voldemort was not too pleased but kept his cool while asking how this had come about. Lucius explained and then dropped his other news on his master.

"Master I have other news that you may consider interesting." Said Lucius unctuously. "It seems that the blasted boy declared his uncle missing and asked the aurors to find saying he was very worried about his well being. He was so accommodating as to give them a sample of the uncle's blood. They have located him in Leeds to within a few hundred yards. They will go and try to find him tomorrow."

"Call for Bella." Once she made an appearance he ordered her to locate and kill Vernon Dursley leaving him with a message for the blasted boy.

Hermione waked up feeling sick after making her way to the loo and throwing up what was left in her stomach. Feeling better she climbed into the shower. While the water was caressing her skin she let her mind wander to last night's wild love making session with Ron. The more they made love the better it got. Thankfully she had her own quarters because if Mrs. Weasley found out about how they were carrying on she was going to skin them alive.

Harry also awoke that morning early, but unlike Hermione, he had Blaise tightly snuggled against him, pushing his hard cock into Harry's thigh. Harry was caressing his lovers back, reaching his plump bubble butt he slid the middle finger into his rosebud and kept caressing the soft black skin with his other fingers, this caused Blaise to snuggle tighter against Harry. He tenderly kissed Blaise in the forehead and thought back to the night before were after issuing the call he made his way back to the city and the meeting. The Nox had expressed their wish to return to the alliance but with certain conditions. Mainly they just wanted to keep to their pacifist ways, but would help in any other capacity. They also pointed out that most of their population preferred the life they had now, which meant reclusive. The only good news from them was that they would be providing all the biosciences teachers that they would need as the alliance grew. The Asgard were willing to be full members of the alliance as soon as they took care of the replicator problem, but let it be known that unless Heimdall and Helga could come up with a solution to their genetic anomaly they were a race on the verge of extinction and that their population was extremely low already. Ragnok of course reiterated his support of the alliance and their commitment to Harry. He had arrived home spent a few minutes with Jamie and Reggie and climbed into bed. Casting a tempus spell wandlessly he noticed it was almost seven when he was expecting the SGC people for breakfast at the penthouse. Extracting his finger from Blaise he kissed him awake and pulled him to shower.

After getting dressed they came out to the living room to see Remus and the Blacks on their way to the caf for breakfast. Blaise went to fetch the yanks while Harry was to tell Dobby what to serve for breakfast.

"Morning Potter." Came from Jack O'Neill making Harry turn and greet his guests. They promptly sat at the table in the balcony.

Before they could do anything else the griffins came down having sensed strangers. Harry gave them the all clear and introduced them.

"These are handsome creatures Lord Potter." Said Teal'c.

"Cool." Was the twin expression of Jack and Jonas.

"They are very brave and courageous, deceptively strong, at least ten times stronger than they look and if you ever see one you don't know don't challenge it unless you want to be food." Said Blaise.

General Hammond who was rather solemn this morning cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Lord Potter, We talked last night about your generous offer, but you have to understand that we've sworn oaths to our country that we don't feel that comfortable in breaking. In that light we have a counter proposal that we hope you'd look upon favorably. What if our country provided personnel to be under your command for a prescribed period of time at the end of which they would return with the knowledge acquired and teach and train others? That would benefit everyone as the ones returning would be more open in their views."

Harry was thoughtful for a minute. "I assume you are talking about people with open views in the hope of one day changing the laws I'm concerned about?"

Before the General could answer Carter asked. "What laws would those be, sir?"

"40% of all Alterans are gay Major. They're concerned about how our country treats them." Said the General.

"Yeah, I see that might be a problem." Opined O'Neill.

"Maybe I wasn't all that clear yesterday, General. The problem is not only what you mentioned which is equally a personal as cultural difference, but that we consider all people that serve your government oath breakers. To us that precludes any hope of working together." Finished Harry.

"Excuse me?" Said a confused and a little pissed O'Neill.

"You begin your declaration of independence by saying that when something goes against the laws of nature and of nature's god. You also talk about inalienable rights. Well I don't know any god since in 70 million year documented history of my people there is no mention of one, and in your own travels you've only found false gods. I can also tell you that according to your nature's laws, which by the way were thought out by our scientists when they were concocting the recipe of your DNA goop before it was introduced in this planet, being gay is not a choice and it's perfectly natural. Someplace else in your founding laws there is mention of the separation of church and state, which your politicians never quite get the hang of it."

The 3 earthlings were floored, but for different reasons. The General understood the deeper implications of disclosing that humans were created in a lab. War, that's what would happen. the fanatics of every religion would go on a rampage. Jack was stuck on the fact that Harry was right from his point of view of not being raised in the country he read the declaration and rightly assumed… Shit. Carter of course was thinking about the science invoved.

The General was the first to find his voice. "I don't know if you realize the importance and sensitivity of the statement you just made Lord Potter? Saying that humanity was concocted in a lab to the more extreme religious elements would bring about armaggedon. Those fanatics would go berserk. I won't presume to tell you what to do, but if you ever decide to say it publicly I would open that you've already taken care of all weapons of mass destruction in the planet. I of course will report your views to the president later today when we meet."

"Of course General. If you think of any other possible solution to our impasse feel free to pass it on. My offer is still valid specially for you Colonel as you are one of us even if your powers did not fully mature." He stood and went around the table to where Jack was sitting and cupped his head behind the left ear. "I just activated the com unit you were fitted in med bay colonel. To turn it on just think activate, to talk to anyone just think of open a channel to whomever you want to speak of. It works anywhere in the world, thru any kind of interference. In fact the range is system wide, we could talk from Jupiter if I was there. Close channels to end com. I would advise against deactivation as it's our only way to communicate with you." said Harry.

He continued. "I apologize for our presumptuousness but you were the only one for whom one of our com units would work for. And you were going to ask how to get in touch with us, were you not?"

"Yea, Yeah. But you should have asked first." Said Jack.

"Again I apologize." Said Harry. Then he turned o Teal'c. "The SGC gate will be active for one more hour if you should want to consult your friends. Let me put this beacon on you." He reached for the jaffa's arm and placed his palm on the inside of the wrist. There was a glow and that was it.

"What did you put in me Harry Potter?" Asked a curious Teal'c.

"It's our equivalent to the IDC. Our gate will recognize you as you dial so we can id you." He turned to O'Neill. "Anyone not identified is put in quarantine confinement until a friend or foe determination can be made." Finished Harry.

Harry created a portkey and after informing them that he would be in touch after the fifth activated the portkey.

After kissing Blaise goodbye he apparated to his office and called the Admiral and Mad Eye. Once they were there, Harry addressed them.

"Gentlemen I have a job for you. We need to find out everything there is about an organization called the Trust. There is also another organization, which was supposedly cleaned recently called the NID, and we need to make sure that it was. The pertinent files have released to you in the system." Ordered Harry.

"Now Now, Laddie you know I don't understand that blasted contraption." Said Mad Eye.

Harry and Cecil both chuckled. "Now don't fret Alastor, I'm sure Cecil will get you a bright assistant with the right security clearance if your going to be our head of internal security." Said Harry.

Cecil Chuckled again at seeing the gob smacked expression on Moody's face. "I'm sure I can find someone suitable sir. I'm also sure that Mr. Moody and I will get on splendidly."

"So Alastor while I want you to be very thorough, I don't want you to be paranoid. I just want to keep our people safe without curtailing liberties." Said Harry. "Having said that this people I want watched are not ours, so please use all means at your disposal to gather all the evidence you can and keep them under surveillance. I'll see you both when I get back."

Walking out to the embarkation platform Harry saw the SAS team getting ready and lots of bags and equipment. He ran into Sirius, Jamie, Reggie, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, we're all going with you. Before you start I spoke with Godric and he says that if we get a connection that means the station is secure. So there's no reason not to take the kids. We all want to go to space. Well maybe except Reggie." Said Sirius.

"Daaad." Put an embarrassed Reggie while the others just smiled.

Harry looked questioning at the others. "It seems Reggie wants to personally orient certain blonde photographer in all the city's in and outs. I keep telling him that he won't have any problems if he invites him to dinner at home." Said a smirking Ginny.

Harry moaned. "Not Colin."

"Yes, Colin. You know, what we're doing here is historic my Lord. You need an official photographer; it might as well be Colin. That way you control what's published." Said Hermione.

"Why would I need an official Photographer?" Said Harry.

"Might it be because you're the king of a lost race which you are uniting and taking them to the stars so the can resume their place? All leaders have Photographers that follow them around. Its better if his family." Smirked Hermione.

"All right." Said Harry.

"Really?" asked an excited Reggie.

"Yes, But you hire him. Only, I will be his boss." Said Harry.

Harry moved away to check with Major Rylands if everything was ready with his 8-man team. It was. Harry asked what was in all the back packs and was told that it was ammo and provisions for two weeks plus some cold weather gear just in case. Harry told the Major that he was also carrying a pack just like everyone else before the major could get any ideas.

"Vargot told me you'd say that. You cost me a galleon sir." Said Rylands.

"Oh, and I assume you and Vargot are now as thick as thieves?" Asked Harry.

"We get on well." Was the noncommittal reply.

"And speaking of the devil, here he comes." Commented Harry as Vargot approached with another Goblin in tow. As they got closer he realized it was a female goblin. It was the first time he'd seen one.

"Good morning my Lord. Allow me to introduce my mate, Ratka." Said Vargot as he and his mate bowed to Harry.

"A pleasure to meet you Ratka. Vargot has become an invaluable friend and I hope that we can become friends as well." Said Harry.

"Thank you my Lord." Was the shy reply.

"Ratka is here to see Helga in your med bay. As soon as I leave her there my team and I will be ready to go sir." Said Vargot.

Harry went finally to confer one last time with Godric, Rowena and Helga who were on the control platform chatting with the two Asgard.

"Ready to go?" Asked Rowena. "You studied everything last night?"

"Yes I did. Its incredible how all the information just pops in my head, but yes I studied everything about your father and brother in law and also everything about space navigation and travel plus the specifications and operations of alteran vessels. So I should be ready. I'll see you in a few days." Said Harry.

Godric started to dial the gate. "Harry wait. The SGC gate is in use."

"Do you know what they're doing?" Asked Harry. "I was pretty clear that it would be off after an hour."

"Give me a second and I'll know." Replied Godric. "It appears that they are evacuating to the alpha site, presumably to continue operations from off world."

"Do you know where it is? In case is necessary to ever pay them a visit." Said Harry. Intending to raid their computers as soon as possible, but not wanting to say it in front of the Asgard. He was becoming more accustomed to compartmentalizing information.

"Of course. I'll transmit it to your pad." Answered Godric.

"Uhm. What pad?" said Harry coyly.

"HARRY! I thought you …" Started Godric before being cut off by a smirking Harry.

"Just joking. Send the SGC a cut off ten second timer and then let's get our show on the road." Ordered Harry and waked down to embarkation platform to round up the people that were going with him. A minute later they watched in awe as the stargate activated. Godric the send a recon drone thru the gate. Harry and his team all got out their pads so they could also see the take from the drone. Getting the all clear from Godric, Harry, Ron and Major Rylands all went thru the gate together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

ARRRRGH. This was pain like he'd never imagined in his life. Vernon Dursley was now realizing that not believing the boy was not only the single biggest mistake he'd ever made, it would be his last one. He had thought that he had gotten away from all the freaks once and for all and now it seemed that all was going to end. At least he thought that bitch Petunia was in some hellhole jail of the freaks.

"Ooooh. Is the itty bitty muggle going to talk to auntie Bella and tell her where baby potty is?" Taunted Bellatrix and without waiting for a reply cast the cruciatus curse on Vernon again.

The fat muggle was sure that he never imagined such pain existed. It wasn't long before his last coherent thought formed in his mind and that was of revenge against the freaks specially, his no good nephew. By the time Bellatrix lifted the curse the only thing left of Vernon Dursley was his body. His mind had snapped under the torture. Bellatrix realizing she wasn't going to get anything out of the muggle uttered the final words while pointing her wand at her prey.

"AVADA KEDAVRA."

Dolores Umbridge was enraged. She felt powerless now that Cornelius had signed the agreement with the goblins. He didn't quite realize that they had lost a lot of the control that they were used to exercising over the population. She had been trying to calm herself because she also knew that they had been between a rock and a hard place. And more importantly when he made the deal, he hadn't given her up. But still, it stung. The thing is she was also sure that taking the money from Malfoy would've been worse. That man would've put the screws to Cornelius. So now even though they didn't believe in the Dark Lord's return with Potter in control of the prophet they were obligated to at least pay lip service to the charade of recruiting aurors and hit wizards for public appearances sake.

They were dumbfounded. They were in biggest cavern they had ever seen, and that was saying a lot after seeing the Avalon cavern almost everyday. Standing in the balcony of the platform they could see ships of all kinds as far as the eye could see.

"Blimey." Whispered Harry under his breath.

"Say again Phoenix?" Heard Harry over his COM.

"Hold on nest." Said Harry returning to the here and now. He moved towards the back of the gate where he spied some panels. He placed his hand on a dead panel and it lit up right away. "Phoenix is rising nest. Send over recon team. Over."

Seconds later the SAS team came thru the gate accompanied by Hermione. Harry immediately ordered Major Rylands to have his men search the compound and to report without touching anything.

At the same time the people back at Avalon were linking with the compound's computer after being activated by Harry. Hermione was going from panel to panel activating them. She had taken an intensive and comprehensive course with Rowena in the operations of their computer systems and Ron had taken one in their offensive and defensive systems with Godric.

Harry approached his friends. "What have you got?"

Hermione answered. "Everything is working Harry. The base is fully powered. Apparently we're inside a hollow asteroid."

"All defenses are up and we're cloaked also." Reported Ron.

Major Rylands came back. "Sir, one of my men is reporting having found a man in what appears to be some kind of stasis."

"Thank you, Major." Said Harry. "Nest, Phoenix."

"Phoenix, Nest." Harry recognized Godric's voice. "Harry, I'm having trouble accessing the command and control sub routines. You think you can wake up my brother? He should be able to do it from there."

"Sure thing, Nest." Answered Harry. Then asked Rylands to take him to the stasis chamber.

After descending one flight of stairs, they came to into a room with a stasis chamber embedded in the wall. Harry went up to a panel next to the chamber and pressing his hand to it, willed his magic into it deactivating the chamber.

"Nest, Phoenix. It appears as if they made it work Godric. The controls responded to my magic as you said. Over." Reported Harry.

"Phoenix, Nest. That could be a huge advantage if they made it work as we envisioned. Over." Responded Godric.

While Harry and Godric had been talking, Hermione had cast a translation charm on the awakening man so that he could understand them in English. Harry then asked the major to send for a medic, as the man may be dehydrated.

Harry looked closely at the man; he looked much older than an alteran. Godric had explained that alterans only showed signs of aging in the last decade of their long life. This man looked to be in his early thirties, he appeared to be around 5' 8", slim but wiry with over the shoulders red hair and green eyes. The medic had hung an IV on him to rehydrate him.

Harry kneeled beside him. "Hello. How do you feel?"

"Fine. I just need to get my bearings." Answered the man in a raspy voice.

"That's Ok. My name's Harry, I'm the lord Paladin."

"Good. If you're here it means our people are free of the goa'uld's control and can take their rightful place in the galaxy." Said the man.

"Not exactly. Some of us are free of the controls. We're working on everyone else as fast as we can, but I'm afraid it'll take years. Hopefully with whatever you've come up here will be able to better defend ourselves." Said Harry.

"My name is Tiber Inus by the way. What's the date on Terra?"

"Terra? Oh right Earth. It's 1995." Responded Harry.

"A millennia! It was supposed to be a little longer. Is that why you gave me an equivocal answer before?" Asked Tiber.

"Yes. But there will be time later for that. Why can't I access the main computer? It's not recognizing my DNA." Countered Harry.

"By what you know I'm assuming my brother and sisters made it and are back in Terra?" Harry nodded. "Well in case they didn't, I placed more security measures in the computer to force anyone coming thru the gate to search me out and not be left behind. Come on, if you are who you say you are the computer should recognize your DNA after I release the locks." He walked to the stairs and went up followed by Harry and his entourage.

Once upstairs in the platform Tiber released the locks in the computer and Harry placed his hand on the panel. It lit up and Harry with a combination of mental and magical power ordered the computer to search and link up with the signal from Avalon that was coming thru the active stargate immediately data started scrolling thru the screen. The next screen activated. While all this was happening, Colin Creevey had been immortalizing it, much to Harry's chagrin.

"Ty." The excited shout from Godric and Helga made everyone look up. Tiber went to say hello to his brother and sister. Harry took the opportunity to start scanning the database to see what goodies he could find that would help in his people's journey from the dark ages to the stars. He was surprised to find an extensive library of magical tomes and writings in the database. He called Hermione over and told her to analyze it immediately for their fight against Voldemort. He kept browsing for some more minutes.

"Bloody hell." He shouted.

Tiber quickly came over. "What's happening?" The others also waited for an explanation.

"How the hell can you produce this much energy?" Asked an amazed Harry.

"Oh. You noticed that. Did you? Good old mom, she convinced my father not to go back to project Arcturus, but to see if he could come up with something else maybe based on research already done for Arcturus. She was right in a way. Going back to the beginning he figured that if he couldn't tap into unlimited energy he would have to create it. We worked for 234 years almost exclusively on this. In the end we figured out how to create a singularity, a miniature big bang, contained in a very ingenious energy field and casing, if I say so myself. In the meantime we have unlimited energy. Which brings us to the best part. With unlimited energy we can do pretty much whatever we want, like generating a wormhole without a gate." Finished Tiber. "We also established safety measures designed to dissipate the singularity in case of destabilization of the shield and casing, irreparable damage or any kind of tampering. If it ever needs more than minor adjustments in the containment, the singularity is dispersed and a new one needs to be installed at dock."

"What?" came the surprised shout from all those who understood what these could mean, including the ones back in Avalon of which Thor and Freyr were part of that group.

"Of course we did install more efficient hyper drive engines on all the ships plus ZPM's but they're almost redundant. Our sensors can now scan normal space while on hyperspace. We geared most of our research to military applications knowing we would be few at first and would need to fend off whatever vultures might be looming whenever we came back." Explained Tiber. He continued. "What I suggest is taking whatever you need now back there and have the Lord Paladin review the database and then come back for whatever else might be useful."

"That sounds good to me." Said Harry. "Godric we'll see you later, we'll keep you appraised. Signing off." He shut down the terminal.

"Well first thing to sort is your uniforms. We developed nanites to use in lieu of the bots as the programming was easier to do and they are definitively in our control plus we made them sensitive to all kinds of energy including magical. Right I'm rambling, the thing is that the nanites can be made to conform to your bodies like an armor and with your magic you can make them look however you want." Said Tiber.

"Right, tell Ron where those are and we're going to need ten thousand initially. As for our shopping list we also need a planetary system defense platform. Plus of course some ships and whatever other weapons you have so we can train our people in." Said Harry. "Oh and don't forget the power source for Avalon and a couple more just in case."

"Right. First we need to know how many ships and power sources, so we know where to load everything. As for your current group, Ron use that terminal and order how ever many suits you'll need." Said Tiber.

As Harry went to the database panel he scanned the screen before putting his head in the interface.

"Ty? Why is there so much information in the database? Shouldn't there be the same amount as in Avalon's computers?"

"You'll soon learn Harry that your other grandfather didn't play by any rules. Dad kept a copy of the entire Alteran database before it was broken in the four parts for scattering. He didn't tell Moros that. Also when he ascended he put all the information he gained in the first couple of hours before the others noticed it. There's a lot more in there than what is supposed to be. I propose that the ascended information be analyzed in secret and you should back it up somewhere. Once my brother and sisters have seen what's there maybe we can convince them to retake human form so they wont be imprisoned in that cavern." Said Ty.

"I agree. Is it safe for me to download everything?"

"I should exclude what you got from Avalon's computers and the ascended information that should be kept at the secret location to be used as needed so that the others don't get any excuse to interfere with you, it'll knock you out for 24 hours. After that you should take as much naps as possible so that you integrate the information in your conscious mind."

"Ok. Love, take a copy of the ascended knowledge and put it in my lab and take me to our bed after I pass out please."

Harry woke up the next day with a massive headache. Blaise was there right away.

"How are you feeling love?" said Blaise while simultaneously signaling for Helga.

"Like a Hungarian Horntail stomped on my head forever." Croaked Harry.

At that moment Helga arrived with Madam Pomfrey who immediately started on Harry.

"Oh! It's you, is it? I should've known when Helga said we were doing a house call. I suppose you have been doing something dangerous again?"

Harry heard chuckles behind her and realized there was a delegation of people behind them.

"You know Helga I was enjoying your bedside manner, is less intimidating." Said Harry.

"Well unfortunately for you dear grandson a healer shouldn't treat family. So in four weeks when Poppy is fully trained by me she will be your primary caregiver. I will of course be consulted in everything that has to do in the treatment of family. And you shouldn't knock her bedside manner it's most efficient with patients." Said an amused Helga.

"You will learn Helga dear that your grandson here is our most assiduous customer and he is always a most difficult patient." Said a primped Madam Pomfrey. She then turned to Harry. "Well Mr. Potter you never answered my question?"

"I just have a massive headache from information overload. But don't worry. I'm sure there will be plenty other times for you to practice your torture methods on me." Replied Harry with sarcasm.

"Oh. I'm sure there will be." Put in an equally sarcastic an amused Poppy.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Said an amused Adm. Fleming.

"Good luck to you. He's his father's son and especially now that his living with that rapscallion Sirius Black." Said Poppy pointing at Sirius.

"Oh, you know you love me Poppy. You know you were my favorite healer and the prettiest one." Said Sirius.

"Your flattery will not get you anywhere with me anymore Sirius. You're not a cute little boy any more. Plus Remus is the one I love he was always such a good little boy and a good patient. You know, now that we know that Lily was once ascended maybe by some miracle she managed it again and if that's the case and you're not raising her son right you might need more of this." Smirked Poppy, while handing Sirius a tube of orange paste.

Sirius got wide eyed while Remus started Laughing. Sirius rounded on Remus.

"Don't you dare Moony."

"You must tell Moony, I command you." Said a delighted Harry in jest.

"Well I don't think you remember this, but Padfoot used to give you pony rides all over your house, you loved it. There were two problems. It got you so excited that you wouldn't take your naps, also as you rode around you would knock everything in your way. As you can imagine that exasperated your mother to no end. She had to threaten padfoot to make him stop, so padfoot started lying down next to your playpen for naps because you kept calling for him until one day Lily came back and found him in the pen with you. She got so mad that started hexing him right away; he woke up with his tail on fire. By the time James, Peter and I came and try to put it out his arse was also on fire. You can understand that between him running from Lily and us laughing it took us some time to put it out. His skin was so toasted that Poppy had to come and treat him with that orange cream obviously and he had to spend at least a week as Padfoot with a bare arse covered in orange cream. The funny part was that it was you Harry that levitated him into the pen. We knew you were going to be a very powerful wizard Harry. You were only ten months old." Finished Moony. Everyone in the room was, of course, in stitches including Sirius' sons.

"Well I got my just deserves as I stayed at the hollow for a month and guilt tripped her into making my favorite food and be at my beck and call for the whole time." Said an embarrassed Sirius. And then changed the subject. "Harry the Asgard want to speak with you."

"It's going to have to wait until tomorrow. I'm going back to sleep so I can assimilate all this information in my head." Said Harry.

"You've already slept for 24 hours why didn't you do it then?" Asked Godric.

"Uhm. About that, your dad kept a whole unfragmented copy of the database. It's a lot of information to process."

"I should've seen that one coming." Said Godric.

"Godric? I had an idea that I need you to develop. If our technology can sense our individual magical signatures, are our sensors sophisticated enough to detect them from a ship in orbit? If not, can we make the sensors pick up on it? The idea being, to look for Voldemort and his Horucruxes with them. That way we can attack at our leisure with overwhelming force, although I would have to kill Voldemort myself." Postulated Harry.

The Admiral jumped on that wagon right away. "Say yes Godric, because that's a really good idea. Even better would be a Voldemort specific AK that way a wide dispersal beam from a ship could kill the horucruxes without anyone risking going thru his defenses."

"Mmm. Yes to the first part. Even if the sensors are not so specific now I'm fairly certain we can make them work. For the Admirals idea I would need right now as opposed to later with Harry's help a sample of Voldemort's magical signature."

"On my scar. There should be enough there." Said Harry.

"Oh? That's what it is. I meant to ask you when you first got here but then you slept for week." Said Helga. "How can you have Voldemort's signature?" Then she gasped.

"What?"

"Bring him to the infirmary immediately." She then grabbed Poppy and Rowena and disappeared.

"I don't think I'm going to like this." Said a worried Harry.

Blaise, who was worried himself, took command of the situation. "Well love, lets go there and find out. The faster we know what it is the faster it can be dealt with."

Once in the infirmary Helga with the help of Heimdall who had been picked up by Roo and his crew and had just arrived proceeded to scan Harry on a quantum energy level. Finally after some 45 minutes they came back to the group.

" Well Harry, we have mixed news. Which ones do you prefer first?" Asked Helga.

"The bad."

"It appears than when professor Dumbledore bound you, he also bound part of Voldemort. In effect making you a Horcrux." There were several gasps from the group.

There was also a sob. "Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You must believe me." Said a stricken Dumbledore.

"The good news is that I can remove it at any time." There was a collective sigh of relieve in the group.

Godric took up the conversation. "I'd like to leave it there a few more days so I can design a containment field where I can test my sensors and weapon. Provided is ok with you Helga?"

"Oh, I think is fine. Harry has become so much more powerful than Voldemort that it is neatly contained between his frontal lobes."

"Have you had any dreams or pain Harry from the scar?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No sir. Not since I came here for the first time and they unleashed my powers." He answered. "Well if there's nothing else I'd like to go back to sleep." Saying that he disaparated to his room.

Harry woke up spooned behind Blaise, kissed his ear and cuddled. He was reviewing all the knowledge he had integrated. There was so much, thank the universe for occlumency as everything was neatly filed within his vast mind and he understood it all. It brought solutions to many problems it also created a few, chief among them the realization that the Alterans would have to eventually leave Earth if they wanted the humans to evolve somewhat naturally. Although at this point he didn't see how. He was going to have to give them some kind of boost to their technological knowledge.

Blaise woke up and after a very satisfying morning coupling the both decided to go ahead to breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Said Harry while taking a seat at the table.

Before anyone could sidetrack the morning briefing, which what this breakfasts with everyone was, Adm. Fleming brought everyone to attention. "Milord, since you've been absent the past couple of days I thought I'd give you an overview of what we've accomplished in that time." Harry nodded in acceptance. "We have over 40,000 heads of families in the hall ready to take the Paladin oath…"

Harry gasped. "How is that possible?" and before anyone could answer he dissaparated up to the Hall.

Several moments later when everyone decided to follow Harry, they found him on top of the battlement wall gaping below at the sea of people assembled there.

"Milord? Why don't we take the opportunity and have them swear the oath now and then maybe address them for a minute?" said Air Marshal Howard.

And that's what they did. They also did a question and answer session in which Harry explained his philosophy of peaceful coexisting without appeasement (in essence prepare for war so you can live in peace). He also told them that not everyone in their family had to join the paladins and that a civilian population was welcome as long as they were willing to leave behind all the preconceptions and embrace the new alteran way of life. He had the Air Marshal take a census of the people there and gather information on how many people they could expect.

After returning to the city Harry met with the Asgard.

"Harry, we wish for you to clarify your position in regards to the humans of this world and the alliance of the four great races as we are confused because of your aggressive posture towards them and your peaceful assurances to us?" Said Thor.

Harry laughed which provoked a slight change in the stoic expression of the Asgard. "I'm sorry I know we should've had this conversation sooner but the integration of the database has kept me off schedule for some time. You are right I have been posturing with the Terrans for several reasons reasons: 1) I agree with giving them the technology you've promised them of hyper drive and shields. I also think that we should give them some kind of plasma weapon based on Goa'uld design. That should bring them to a space worthy race that can sustain itself without anyone's help. They'll still be over ten thousand years behind you in technology. No power sources will be provided, the strength of their shields, weapons and hyper drive will have to come from the scavenged Goa'uld naquadah technology. We can refine it a little bit so its better than the goa'uld, but that's it. I will also agree to provide them with transporter technology, but sealed in a way they could not study it. They have to achieve that on their own."

"We agree with all of that, but that doesn't answer our question." Said Thor again.

"Having said all that" continue Harry. "I needed to negate your promises, for which I apologize, since I was not willing to give them anything more. So when we negotiate again in the months ahead all of this, plus having to share it with more countries will seem like a victory to them. I didn't see any other way without giving more technology away for which they are not ready. Also the yanks have to be made to understand that there are certain non negotiable conditions since they have been thinking of themselves as our heirs, when the fact is everyone on this planet is, even if they are to be the leaders."

"And what conditions might that be?"

Harry then proceeded to explain in detail what he was planning to say to the Americans and the rest of the world's countries.

"We can understand that. And we have your assurances that the alliance will be notified prior to these strategies being implemented?"

"Of course. But for this strategy to work your reaction needed to be genuine and now you can continue to be the benevolent race in the negotiations when they think we have pushed to much."

"Another and more important reason for my posture is that I needed to create certain amount of panic and chaos in the stargate program. You are aware of the rogue element of the NID and the new TRUST." Thor nodded.

"I needed to flush them out make them communicate with each other so that my intelligence service could find them all and eradicate them before any meaningful negotiations with the terrans can begin."

"And lastly they will have to understand that nothing will happen unless they change their attitudes towards homosexuals and eliminate religious influence from government. That is nonnegotiable."

"Very good Harry Potter, the NID and Trust have proven to be a dangerous nuisance in the past. We also agree with your last statement it will simplify matters and be more just for all."

"Good. I've sent word to President Bartlett that a week after our meeting on the fifth of August he will have to call for a meeting of world leaders including religious leaders so we can discuss how to disclose the stargate to the general population."

"We are agreed. I will also like to let you know that with the Asgard DNA you have returned to us plus your more advanced DNA resequencer Heimdall believes that he can create bodies for us that can procreate naturally. The Asgard are saved, thank you."

"I'm really glad that we could help." Said Harry.

Two days later the 40,000 heads of paladin families returned with more than 800,000 people that wanted to join the Alterans as a race not necessarily the Paladins. These were family offshoots and close friends and neighbors. It was decided that those that were not from paladin families were given a more generic and mild oath of loyalty to the race and its king and a pledge of allegiance to the principles of the new nation. These people would have to go to school the old fashion way and in short decades they would catch up with the paladins since all the knowledge of the alterans would be open to them is just that it was believed that if they had to work for it, it would create a greater sense of responsibility and belonging.

They also acquired 100,000+ military officers and enlisted and few hundred intelligence officers, mostly paladins, but some not. An argument ensued between all officers on how they would divide themselves and what positions they would hold if they joined. Harry quickly put stop to that decreeing that paladins served at the pleasure of their lord. That the databases were only available to the paladin officers was understood but not said. Harry also unilaterally decided how the services were going to be organized, with officers from services all over the world they couldn't quite make up their minds, so he decided for the sake of expedience and simplicity that there would be two services: Army and Navy. The Army would have the Army air corps and the Navy would have Aviators and The Marines. All officers would go by British rank system according to service. In the Army Air Corps all flying officers would go by British AF ranks. All enlisted personnel would go by American rank system according to service. The navy would provide enlisted men for her flying service and the Army for its Air Corps.

The former deputy director of the first directory of the KGB was a paladin, Colonel Vasily Galitzine, so he was given responsibility for the intelligence services of the Alterans.

Harry also met with Dumbledore and told him that since they now had such a large pool of people he should go ahead and start classes at Hogwarts with the new curriculum and forget about military training for the students. He also warned him to lock the school tight after the students were there on the first of August. Meaning the use of the school's shield.

Harry also named Blaise his Prime Minister and handed the reins of civilian government to him with orders to start organizing the civilians into an organized society in the city while he was going to be immersed in Military training for the next several months.

**December 14****th**

Harry stepped out of the event horizon and looked at the control station and didn't recognize anyone up there, on the other side in the conference room he saw Cecil in a meeting, but decided he was too tired and wanted to go home and have a bath and a drink and not necessarily in that order.

For the past six months he had been at Visuban Auriga in the Royal Alteran Naval Academy. He had been, with the help of a time turner so that he could repeat days, doing the naval officer and marine officer courses. It was grueling and almost a year from his point of view, but since he would have to command land forces also it made more sense to get training in it. The problem now was that he was demolished, there was no magic allowed and everyone had to give a modified unbreakable vow that resulted in one turning pink for six months and getting booted. You could reapply as an enlisted only to another service after your color returned to normal.

As he neared the TS he realized that he not only missed his friends, but he really missed Blaise. He felt guilty because he had not thought of him everyday, but the training and course work kept him bushed.

He was so distracted when he went into his apartment that the first he realized he was inside was a flash of a camera going off in his face. He looked up and found the Black twins and their respective girl/boyfriend, Ginny and Colin.

"Bloody hell Colin. Can't a man arrive home to find a little peace?" Fumed Harry.

"Let me see? Umh. Should I do my job of royal photographer by taking a historical picture of His Majesty returning home from military training in his uniform or allow a man some peace? Sorry your Majesty I think the former." Said Colin with some sarcasm and a lot of mirth.

"Bloody hell" repeated Harry again but without anger now since he also had the twins and Ginny hanging from his neck welcoming him home. "Hi hey you're going to kill me. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Jaime answered. "Well we're only there to spy. So we escaped today because we knew your were coming back and wanted to hear everything. By the way, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"Oh, sorry I'm just so tired. This is Rya'c, Tealc's son. Rya'c these are my brothers James and Regulus Black and Jamie's Girlfriend Ginevra Weasley, who's Ron's sister and Reggie's boyfriend Colin Creevey."

"Greetings" said an exhausted Rya'c.

"Some young Jaffa were in the first class at the academy with us. Since Teal'c is coming tomorrow with the Yanks, Rya'c came with me. Now I'm really tired. I'm going to take a bath and a nap wake me please at 19:00 hours not before. Tell Blaise and please show Rya'c to a room." With that he made an escape.

**05:00 hours December 15****th****. **

Harry opened his eyes and felt a body next to his and was going to jump, but then he remembered he'd come back home. He lifted away the bed sheets and looked down at his beautiful Blaise with his perfect dark chocolate skin. When his eyes reached his favorite toy he couldn't help himself and immediately took it into his mouth and began blowing Blaise.

Several moments later Blaise started moaning. "Oh, what great way to wake up." Then he looked into Harry's eyes. "I've missed you so much."

Harry went up Blaise's body kissing and licking along the way. Once he was face-to-face they kissed and this inflamed them both, as they hadn't seen each other in almost six months for Blaise and longer for Harry. Harry quickly lubricated Blaises's anus and his penis and impaled himself unto Blaise. He began with slow strokes until he found Blaise's magic button and then took his lover and himself for a great ride.

After once again coupling but more gentle and taking their time they talked while basking in the afterglow.

"They must be working you pretty hard love. I love your muscles. Plus nobody could wake you up." Said Blaise.

"Yeah, well, it's been pretty grueling. They're definitely running us ragged. There's not much to tell we wake up at 0500 and it's physical training before breakfast and classes in the morning and drill in the afternoon after dinner there's rec and study time, but except for the few Jaffa we're all wizards and we've never done any kind of exercise so we were dead to the world long before lights out. It's been getting better as time passes, except the last exercise we ran 40 miles in two days in full combat gear and it was a bitch. How about you? How are things going?"

"Well there are a number of problems but we're handling them. The most pressing is food. Remus has had a hard time organizing the farmers and teaching them the basics of farming Alteran style. Plus convincing them to move to Pravisban Casauri, which is the planet Merlin and Janus terraformed with the plant and animal life of Terra for this purpose. The problem is there was no infrastructure for agriculture and all the buildings need to be finished including our palace. We have to round up the animals and harvest the crops by hand until we build enough of the machinery etc. to achieve a stable production. You have to realize we're starting from scratch. This will be our home world. It has to be done right." Said Blaise.

"Well I have 12 days before I have to go back to the next phase of training they added a week for magical training and integration. Since I don't need any more wand less or for that matter any more magical training I'm going to have 12 days in between phases to see what needs my attention in the real world. So I'll tackle the Voldemort Problem after the meeting with the yanks and if we do that we can do full disclosure to the magical world. That would solve your personnel problems and we could supply ourselves from here while we build up Pravisban."

When they walked into the balcony for breakfast they found all the extended family (the Weasleys, Blacks, etc.) wanting to know how was the Academy. Harry basically said the same thing he told Blaise and assured everyone he had missed them.

45 minutes later found Harry in the conference room with just his official cabinet as it were. He had to go thru the whole training thing again, but quickly brought the meeting to point.

"First of all I'd like to thank everyone for the job you've all been doing while I've been away. I'd like to focus this meeting in what I can accomplish in the 12 days I'll be here. Today and possibly tomorrow I'll be meeting the Americans with some of you. Godric, the rest of my time depends on whether you have made progress with your project or not."

"I'm done Harry. After this meeting I need to test the energy matrix or spell if you will that is specific to killing the Horcruxes. In reality what it will do is dispel the life energy in the objects and the snake as the energy is not inherent to them. Voldemort I'm afraid you will have to kill the old fashion way. After the meeting you need to go to the infirmary so Helga can remove the Horcrux from you so I can do my test."

"Very well, Mr. Chief Warlock, please call for a full session of the Wizengamot, the international confederation of wizards and the international federation of warlocks for Monday noon. I think is time that the 7th lord Paladin sits in the throne of Merlin. Although let that reason be a surprise."

"Yes milord. I'll go to the ministry after this meeting and send the letters. I don't need a reason to call for a meeting. I'll even invite the good Minister and his under secretary."

"Excellent. Adm. Fleming, issue the necessary orders for the execution of the plan to take over magical Britain for Monday at 1201 hours. To confirm this plan will include securing the ministry building and it's environs, Magical London, which includes St. Mungo's, The Leaky Cauldron and the Alleys, plus Hogsmead that will be shielded. And there will be sufficient personnel to overwhelm any counterattack by dark forces and/or forces loyal to our dear minister?"

"Correct milord. As you know those plans have been in the works for seven months and for the last month, with the influx of Paladins, we have been training for the operation with the goal of exterminating any counterattack quickly and decisively, as per your orders. Sir one other thing, I think it would be best in light of these orders that you postpone the meetings with the Yanks, Jaffa and Tok'Ra until next weekend. We can spend the week solidifying control, plus rounding up the death eaters and you'll have a more legitimate standing in the eyes of their politicians."

"I agree Harry. Plus I have been thinking that we need to have our relationship with the British Crown defined in regards to what our relationship to the other countries will be. You and the Queen must meet before you meet anyone else if for no other reason that she has been our ally the longest." Said Sirius who was now the foreign Minister of the Alterans.

"Ok. Make up a suitable excuse and tell them we will provide instantaneous and covert transport next weekend."

"Luciuss!"

"Yes my lord."

"I have been informed of a most strange request. Our spy in the American ministry has been approached for help by a powerful muggle in his own government. It seems there was a security problem at a military base some time ago and aurors were called, unfortunately for them they were subdued." Voldemort said with a smirk. "As a result this muggle had to be told about our kind and set with our man as his "contact" for his investigation. Our man says that the muggle is most dangerous and that he is not only trying to find out what happened since he is not getting answers from his people, but is also making overtures to our friend for what is not yet known. You will go to America and extract all from this muggle and report back to me, I find myself curious. Go."

"Yes my Lord. I'm sure I can be back before Monday."

Harry woke up bright and early Monday morning; he was going to get up right away to check up on everything for the operation of taking over the governments of the wizarding world as soon as he was crowned. Blaise had other plans for him, not least of which was keeping him out of the way of the professionals that needed time to do their jobs without someone looking over their shoulders.

Finally it was time to go to the Ministry.

As Dumbledore entered the Wizangamot chamber he saw it was packed to the gills. Not only were the members of the ICW and IFW there, but the gallery was full of reporters from all over the world that had gotten curious when word of the joint British Wizangamot, ICW and IFW plus diplomatic delegations session which Albus Dumbledore had called.

"Dumbledore! What's the meaning of this? Why have you brought us here?" Asked the pompous Fudge.

At Fudge's strident tone the room went quiet. "Why Cornelius, Don't you know? It's the most important day of your life." And, without pausing, turned to address the room. "Most distinguished Lords, Ladies, Wizards and Witches I bid you all welcome to this most auspicious and historic occasion for today we will all witness an event that will forever change the wizarding world. Today the Seventh Lord Paladin of legend has risen and we will finally have someone to lead us into the future as one people as he is the rightful heir of Merlin." At this pronouncement there was complete bedlam in the chamber Dumbledore had to get his wand out and shoot a sunburst at the ceiling. "Silence please. Without further ado I present the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lord of Gryffindor, Lord of Slytherin, Lord of Ravenclaw, Lord of Hufflepuff, 7Th Lord Paladin and Heir of Merlin's Throne! Harry I." Stunned silence followed this declaration, as people absorbed not only that Harry Potter was the heir of Merlin but the rest of his titles if Dumbledore was to be believed.

In the press gallery the correspondent for WWN as soon as Dumbledore answered Fudge asked his producer to go live in Europe, after his statement the producer instead went worldwide.

The doors to the chamber opened and Paladin soldiers entered the room marching dressed in court uniforms c. 1800 armed with Alteran infantry rifles. Over 200 soldiers lined the exterior walls and corridors of the chamber and stood at attention.

Lastly, the Royal procession entered. Harry wore the robes of the order of the Paladins. They were in the style of the robes of the order of the garter c. early 1800's, only Harry's where traditional royal blue lined with silver silk, white silk shirt, britches, stockings and shoes. He also wore a red sash and three stars and collars. The biggest collar had a 150-carat tear shaped diamond called the Alteran Star.

Harry came down and amidst a ceremonial guard stopped in front of the podium and turned to face the audience. Without saying anything he stretched his hands in front of him chest high, palms down and concentrated. A panel in the floor opened and a pedestal rose up. He placed his hands on it and behind him the podium split in half and the back wall disappeared revealing a magnificent throne. He turned and walked towards the throne and sat. There was an explosion of light and a thrumming coming from the building that conveyed peaceful joy to the audience. When it ended Harry was wearing Merlin's crown and holding the beautiful bejeweled scepter, plus all other regalia including a sword of justice. He was also weak and faltered standing up and that's when pandemonium almost broke an order from General stone and 200 marines thumped the butts of their rifles on the floor. Harry stood and The General barked more orders this time also instructing the audience to stand. Having rifles shoved in their faces quickly encouraged the few dark sympathizers, who remained seated. Finally the general ordered a Royal Salute, which the ceremonial guard delivered by firing 21 shots.

After the shots all paladins in the chamber including Dumbledore shouted like one. "LONG LIVE THE KING." And that finally caught the enthusiasm of the majority of the crowd including most delegates who also shouted. "LONG LIVE KING HARRY."

At Hogwarts a certain blonde Slytherin had rushed into his head of house office accompanied by his two cohorts. They had been listening with mounting dread to the live transmission from the Wizangamot chamber. When they heard the crowd chanting long live king Harry, the professor and the blonde fainted. Only to be revived by the blonde's cohorts.

In another part of Britain, Voldemort was having one of the worst days of his life. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, and the gall of the muggle-loving fool to call the boy Lord Slytherin. HE WAS THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN! Not the boy.

That was the moment that Lucius Malfoy came rushing into his lair. "My Lord I have the most incredible news!" cried Malfoy excitedly. That's when they told him what was going on at the ministry and he fainted too.

Back at the Wizengamot before Harry could speak several balls of light with tendrils emanating from it appeared next to Harry.

When Harry sat at the throne the white light had not only been a knowledge transfer it had been Salazar Slytherin imparting some instructions so although they hoped that Salazar's intervention would be masked by the throne (Which was nothing more than an Alteran control chair), the appearance by some ascended beings didn't really surprised Harry.

Harry turned towards the being. "And who might you be?"

"Harry Potter, you have been warned against using your ascended powers yet you chose to use them to sit on the throne and for that you must be punished." Said the being while advancing on Harry.

Harry threw up a shield like the one that surrounds Avalon, which he had learned how to do in the knowledge transfer, and the ascended bounced on it.

"What is this?" said the surprised being.

"That is a shield, isn't it evident? Now I will not repeat myself again, who are you?"

"Stupid child. We will not permit you to use ascended powers in this plane. A pitiful shield will not prevent this."

"Your arrogance will be your doom ancient. You are not omnipotent, only ascended. I am the king of the Alterans by right. When Merlin instituted those rights was your only chance to stop it. Now not only am I King, but also the protector of the Alteran Legacy something you turned your back on once you ascended." At this point several people appeared in a flash of light. Among them, an ascended, the representatives of the council of great races, The Queen of England and her Grandsons, the Prime Ministers of the Commonwealth Realms, their aides, The President of the U.S. and his aides, the U.S. and the commonwealth Realms Joint chiefs of staff, General Hammond and SG1, who were a little frazzled at finding themselves where they were since the last they knew they had been home in bed, but most importantly an old man that had a face known to all wizardkind. It was Merlin. Recognized immediately there was a general gasp and genuine shock from the audience. The WWN anchorman even though hyperventilating at times kept the narration of the transmission remarkably factual. A first, for wizards.

Rita Skeeter's blood had left her face long, but she refused to pass out. She knew she was watching, not only history unfold, but the complete and utter shattering of the wizarding way of life and beliefs. And to think she had been on a path to make a lifelong enemy of their now king with her previous attitude.

Harry turned towards the newcomers and bid them welcome and then asked Ron to find seats for them which he did by making Fudge and his cronies stand up.

Harry was speechless when he recognized Merlin after welcoming the Great Races Alliance council.

Merlin approached Harry and hugged him. "I'm so very proud of you my grandson." Then he put his hands on Harry's shoulders and held at arms length while looking into his eyes. Everyone knew that Merlin and Harry were doing legilemency.

Once done Harry escorted his grandfather to the throne so he could sit as he felt his weakness. "Here Grandfather, sit."

"Thank you Harry." Then he turned towards the Ascended. "Palos as misguided as always I see."

"Moros, we will not permit you and this child to turn the universe on its ear."

"Oh cut the shite. We know what's really going on here. You are afraid of me upsetting your little cart. You've had it cushy and now here I come." Said Harry with venom in his voice. Then he turned towards the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen meet some of our ancestors. Let me tell you about them." And so Harry started.

"70 million years ago a race called the Alterans took to the stars… 35 million years ago they decided to flee home instead of confronting their brothers who they knew had no right in making believe the non evolved humans that they had seeded in their galaxy that they were gods. So they left their galaxy and came to this one, specifically this world. Eventually they formed a great alliance with three other races, which you see behind me, yes including the Goblins, who were known as the Furlings, the Nox and the Asgard. The Great Races Alliance kept peace in the galaxy for millions of years. 5 million years ago a great plague struck the galaxy and no cure could be found. Billions of Alterans and furlings died. In their desperation, the Alterans boarded their city ship Atlantis with all healthy people remaining and left this galaxy to another to begin again. The furlings did the same, but in another direction. The Nox retreated from galactic affairs and the Asgard were left holding the bag. Unfortunately the Asgard are from the Ida galaxy and they could only do so much. The sick Alterans and Furlings left behind stayed here on Terra expecting to die, but in their desperation these races forgot that while natural evolution eventually leads to extinction, nature doesn't. Nature balances out in the end, and so there were survivors of the plague. And this was not realized until much later. In the other galaxy where the Alterans went, they started again. They seeded that galaxy with humans and oversaw their evolution in peace for 5 million years. Until one day they stepped on a world with a hideous bug that stung one of them and before they knew it a new race was born. A race, which was a combination human and insect. A race, that to sustain itself sucked the life out of people. A race that they called the wraith, which still inhabits and enslaves the humans seeded there by our ancestors. The war, at first, was going as expected. I mean this was the most advanced race in the known galaxies, but then the wraith population exploded and although they won every battle they still lost the war. So what did they do? Well unfortunately what they always did, run, like the cowards that they are. They abandoned those other humans like they did their own whom they left here to die. Like they abandoned their friends and allies. The worst part is the shamelessness they displayed, for what they did was remember that not everyone they had left behind here would have died. So they decided to come back to Earth about 12000 years ago, but instead of finding a once again flourishing Alteran civilization what they found was an enslaved world by the Goa'uld. Now the Goa'uld are a parasitic species and once they came to this world found that man would be the perfect host for their parasites. They are about 18 inches long and they enter a body through the neck and attach to the brain stem. They take total control of the body, but the mind is still active. You can see and feel all the Goa'uld is doing with your body; in effect it is a living death. The Goa'uld rounded up the Alterans who returned and were going to do what they did to the Alterans that had been left behind. So, of course, they did again what they do best, they ran. This time they ascended. They shed their bodies and went into another plane of existence." Harry paused for the first time and watched the reactions of his audience. They were in some state of disbelieve still. He surmised it was because they were still absorbing everything he had said; he then decided to pause for a 45 minutes break. After all they had already been there for over two and one half hour.

"What do you think you will accomplish child? Do you think you have the power to stop us from doing what needs to be done? I will not permit anyone to assist you. It is tragedy what the Goa'uld did to our children, but we cannot interfere and we will not. You will have to find your way on your own." Said a very patronizing Palos the leader of the ascended.

Harry looked at the audience and barely anyone had moved. He then looked at Merlin and the ancient wizard nodded his head. Harry turned and quickly conjured a shield bubble around himself. At the same time Salazar shot a beam at five of the six ascended beings present catching them by surprise. At the same time Merlin caught the rebound of the beam, which helped him ascend.

The ascended Merlin approached the naked descended on the floor. "Palos, you have been a thorn in my side for thousands of years and you are about to be punished for it. The difference will be that your punishment will actually punish you instead of others." Merlin and Salazar fired an energy beam at the descended group and lifted them off the floor. Once done five naked bodies dropped onto the floor and Merlin swiped thru them.

"Harry, they have been descended without any knowledge of ascended beings. Furthermore I suppressed all technological knowledge. They will be placed on a planet without a stargate and be permitted to ascend once more at the end of a natural life if they are pure." Concluded Merlin.

The audience was shocked into paralysis once again after seeing that display of power. Harry turned to Merlin. "Well it seems that the break is not necessary, why don't you finish the explanation grandfather?"

"Salazar you do it please while I converse with these miscreants."

"As you wish father." Said Salazar and then turned to the audience. "Good Afternoon. As you may have surmised I am Merlin's son. My name is Salar Rin, although you all know me by my English name, Salazar Slytherin." There was a general gasp from the audience.

An old pureblood man known family of the Lestranges was the one to come out of his shock first. "LIAR! The greatest wizard that ever lived would not be helping those mugglelovers. It is well known that the great Salazar Slytherin hated the muggles and mudbloods." Finished the man with a, so there! Look.

"Oh. You speak as if you have first hand knowledge of what you are talking about. Do you?" Asked a calm Salazar.

"No, but I come from a proud family with a long Slytherin house tradition. I know all the secrets and history of my house."

"Do you now? So the tradition of your house is an open book then?"

The man scoffed. "Of course not. We Slytherins never show our true selves to others."

"Even other Slytherins?" Asked Salazar.

"Of course not. No Slytherin would." Said the man offended.

Salazar smirked and then spoke very patronizingly. "So, let's see what we have learned here today. We know that the Goa'uld made us stupid. We know that no self respecting Slytherin would show his true self to others and in fact would cultivate a false legend around himself. What can you infer from that about the man that would set up a house like that?"

There was silence for a long while in the chamber and then the man spoke again with a pained realization. "That the man who set up the house would have hidden who he was. I I, but then you would've accepted mudbloods into our world? They pollute who we are and make us weak."

"To clear the first point, my deception was so it would be believable when I betrayed my father, Merlin. It had to look real, but as you can see it was not the case. So now answer my question. How do you know that muggles and muggleborns pollute your bloodlines?" Asked Salazar.

"Everyone knows this."

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name. And you didn't answer my question. How do you know this? Where are the studies? Where is the medical proof that pureblood marrying pureblood keeps the magic strong?"

"The name's Smee sir. Horatius Smee. I…"

Another old man form the dark faction stood up when Smee faltered with his answer. "My name is Aurelius Rookwood Sir. I used to be an unspeakable until I had to assume the headship of my house. There is text in the dept. of mysteries translated from a book in the headmaster's library at Hogwarts that speaks of this. It specifically states that strong blood begets strong blood."

"Whoever translated that text was a moron. The text you are referring to speaks of DNA, not blood." Salazar then launched into an explanation of DNA.

"So you see, to put in terms you'll understand, is like when you repot plants. You do that because they have consumed all nutrients in the soil. It is the same with DNA. If you keep putting the same DNA on a bloodline what you get is a weaker bloodline, as you'll be getting bad soil. You need to mix and match, when you do that you'll get more strong combinations than weak combinations."

The purebloods at last got it with that last statement, which although inaccurate, was an example they could understand.

"Another thing, which may interest you to know, is that what makes most magic dark is the intent of the caster. Not the magic itself. While there is some inherently dark magic, there is not a lot of it. Because, to use Harry's example, even a wingardium leviosa spell can be use to kill. Another example is that more than half of the patients in the permanent psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's would be cure by a simple cruciatus spell. In curing someone with that spell there is no darkness. You, our children, need to stop thinking of magic as the greatest thing there is. In the first place there is no magic. Science can explain everything you do with your powers and how. You don't have a magical core. What you have is an energy core, which is the result of evolution. This energy core permits you to manipulate other kinds of energy. Lastly, the true path to immortality is thru ascension. It's the only way. What my other descendant, the one who calls himself Voldemort, has done is ensure that he will never ascend. Your new king is the one who will teach the path to ascension to those who wish to follow him in restoring our great race." Finished Salazar.

"But My lord Slytherin. You are asking us to renounce all that we are and know." Said old man Rookwood.

"The lord Slytherin is your King, Harry I." Answered Salazar so that everyone would be clear. He paused until he saw the assimilation of his statement and then continued. "I have ascended. To answer your question, in a way you are right. But I am also asking you to be more, not only for you, but also for your children. In truth it is already to late for those of you that have followed a path of dark magic seeking power, but if you do not change and show your children another way, you will be condemning them to the same fate."

Slytherin paused another second and when no more questions were asked continued. "Now what His Majesty was trying to explain is that the Goa'uld are not only still out there, but they rule over half of the galaxy with an iron fist. They pose as gods and control a grand army of Jaffa warriors. The jaffa were once humans taken from this planet and genetically altered to carry the Goa'uld young as incubators. In turn the young larvae provides the Jaffa with augmented strength and perfect health. Whomever they can't conquer, they kill so as not to have opposition. The next problem is that our young cousins, the muggles, have encountered the Goa'uld. So for six years the Goa'uld have been fighting with the muggles." He paused and got a pensive look. "That name has to go, in a couple of thousand years they will have your powers, as they are your little brothers, they just haven't matured as you have. I must also point out that the only reason you are so advanced is because we married muggles when we came back, so from now on our little brothers will be addressed as Terrans and those that are born with our powers will be accepted without prejudice as Alterans. Do not test us on this! Now those of you who wish to become Alterans will have to swear allegiance to our race and King and will move to one of our planets. There everyone will remain save to pursue whatever path they wish in their lives. Those of you who wish to stay here and live as you have always lived can also do that, but beware, those that stay here will not be taught the secrets of the Alteran race. Only those who follow their rightful king shall learn to walk the great path to ascension." When Salazar finished he was joined by four more glowing beings that introduced themselves as Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

The edict by Merlin and the founders was met with different private reactions, but also with silence, as no one was about to contradict them. Meanwhile the reporters had controlled themselves and weren't embellishing what they heard. Everyone understood that life had changed for wizardkind.

In Little Hangleton at Voldemort's ancestral home all hell was breaking loose as the dark lord went on a rampage attacking his minions, because of the injustice that fate had perpetrated on him. The blasted boy had completely destroyed his plans. He knew there was no way he could take over if there was an organized strong government with a professional army opposing him.

At last Lucius thought in a moment of respite from his lord's tirade. "My Lord, please. I think I may have a solution." He croaked.

"You better Luciuss."

Harry took the podium again and proceeded to introduce Blaise as his fiancé and prince consort to be. He also introduced him as his Prime Minister.

After introducing his government, Blaise set up meetings with all the different ministers for two days hence, as in the intervening time the trial for those in the British ministry of magic who had been found to have committed a crime would happen.

The Session of the now royal Wizengamot was then brought to a close. The press immediately descended on the members of the new government and Harry took the opportunity to escape with the world leaders for their meeting.

"Percy, please check if the penthouse park is ready for the reception and the rest of you meet us there in an hour. Dismissed. Adm. A moment please."

After everyone filed out Harry asked. "Are we ready with our little side show?"

"I'm told we are, but let's call Mr. Moody and Colonel Galitzine so you can ask whatever you want sir."

A few moments later the aforementioned appeared. "Gentlemen his Lordship would like to know how we're coming with the little side show."

The two newcomers got different expressions on their faces, but before they could say anything Harry cut them off.

"I'm not trying to make light of your work, but I've got to keep my mind off of the fact that this scum would sell their mother and children for money and power, so that I don't blow it at the meeting."

They both nodded and Moody spoke. "Well I got to tell you laddie. I know I'm good and I can hunt any wizard better than anyone, but this lad here, he knows muggles. With his methods and people we uncovered double the people that I already had. Our problem will be cells for them. The hall doesn't have enough for over a thousand people; even tripling them to a cell we're going to have to use Hogwarts cells. Unless, that is, if we can use cells here in the city, but they're much to nice for this scum."

"That's fine, we are now in possession of Azkaban." Said Harry. "Are you sure you got them all?"

"No sir." Said Galitzine. "We won't be sure we got them all until we can seriously question them under veritaserum."

"Well you'll have at least 8 weeks." Said Harry.

"8 weeks?" Exclaimed Galitzine. "I don't think you understand your Lordship. That's not nearly enough time to debrief them. Even, if we use two military teams, to complement my two. It will take at least 6 months to question them thoroughly and we'll be analyzing the data for a couple of years and that is not counting the seven hundred death eaters we arrested this weekend."

"What?" Harry couldn't believe it.

"Sir I'll be passing information as soon as I can. That means next week if you need it. But even if we know they're all telling the truth, how what everyone knows relates to everyone else and overall to the different situations that the information will apply it's another thing. That's on the analysis side. On the practical side we shouldn't use more than four teams, so we can keep better control of the questioning."

Harry deflated. "Well, whatever you can do, as fast as you can."

"Of course, sir." They answered.

Harry went home to get dressed in Alteran robes picked by Blaise and they both went up to their rooftop park. A large gazebo was set up next to the pond with lounge chairs and coffee tables spread out inside it.

Surprising him not only were his people waiting for him, but also Ragnok and Bogrod of the Goblins, Thor and Freya of the Asgard and Anteaus and Lya of the Nox.

After Harry personally greeted the representatives from the great races, he asked if anyone had any questions.

"Harry, is the "little side show" as you put it really necessary? I mean wouldn't it be better to just talk to them?" Asked Lya of the Nox.

"The answer to both your questions is yes Lya. Unfortunately the little sideshow is necessary because it sends a message that they understand. By presenting the amount of corrupt politicians and military officers we've caught they will all understand is a message of caution to them. Let me give you an example, a few years ago the two great superpowers on earth were in disarmament talks the reached a point when the talks were going nowhere and the Yanks instead of waiting for the Russians to walkout released a satellite picture of the Nile river delta showing its subterranean aquifer."

"What has one thing to do with the other? And what was the purpose?" Asked Anteaus.

"The Yanks were getting a beating in the world's opinion because the Russians were stuck with a number of bombs they had admitted to. By releasing the picture the Yanks were subtly letting the Russians know that they new they were lieing because they had the capability to take pictures of underground bunkers. So the Russians had time to step back and reconsider their position without losing face. Because of the variety of charges of the prisoners and the method of trial, they will all understand that they better behave in the best interest of the planet or we will do the same to them without me having to threaten them directly."

All the Aliens just shook their heads as if saying: Humans!

A few moments later the American delegation arrived and were introduced to Harry by General Hammond. It consisted of President and Mrs. Barttlet, Leo McGarry his chief of staff, Secretary of State Berryhill, Secretary of Defense Hutchinson, Chairman of the joint chiefs FitzWallace, Chief of the Air Force General Shannon, Under Secretary of State Duncan, National Security Advisor McNally, Deputy chief of Staff Lyman and the presidential Aide Young.

Also present were, Houses majority and minority leaders plus a senior member of houses foreign affairs committees and both houses intelligence oversight and military affairs committees.

There was also the delegation of all the commonwealth countries represented by their Prime Ministers and civilian and military staff arrayed behind their queen. Also the Russian, French and Chinese delegations.

They were all a little nervous not ever having been in the presence of aliens. They were also in awe of their surroundings in the magnificent roof garden that afforded a spectacular view. They didn't know they were underground and assumed they were in the middle of the ocean.

Harry stepped forward and shook the presidents hand. "Welcome to my home Mr. and Mrs. Barttlet. Everyone. Can I offer you some refreshments?"

"Thank you for having us. Your garden is spectacular. If it's ok I'll have a glass of orange juice."

"Of course. Mrs. Barttlet will you accompany me in a glass of champagne?"

"Why thank you, Your Majesty. Yes please."

A very sedate and serious looking Dobby assisted by other house elves served drinks and retired after. Harry looked at him with fondness and amusement.

Colonel O'Neill who had come with SG1 and General Hammond to facilitate the conversation between Harry and the Barttlets commented. "Is that the same Dobby? What did you do to him?"

Harry laughed. "Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had to threaten him with not allowing him to punish himself if he didn't act professional."

The Barttlets were horrified at that statement so the saga of Dobby had to be retold. They were laughing at the end at the little elf's antics.

After refreshments and everyone getting to know each other. The whole thing got moved to an auditorium, more appropriate for the meeting, inside the city.

"Mr. President before we go any further I'd like to get the informational part of this meeting over with, as it will be a little unpleasant for all of us and so later whatever progress we make in getting to know each other is not under false pretenses. So let's get everyone's attention and I'll make my announcement."

After everyone was sitted in their respective places Harry spoke. "Your Majesty, Mr. Presidents, Ministers let me introduce His Grace Sirius Black Duke of Pravisban, our foreign Affairs Minister, who has a letter to your governments."

After the letters were delivered Harry took the podium again. "Well now that the formalities have been observed I'm sorry to inform you that today the Alteran security forces have rounded up over 1000 individuals over 600 hundred of them Americans, who will be charged and tried by us for charges that include conspiracy to abuse power, abuse of power. Conspiracy to destabilize the world economy. Conspiracy to commit murder. Murder. Conspiracy to commit treason against the planet Earth. And finally treason. There's a couple I'd personally like to charge with gross stupidity, but unfortunately I can't." Finished Harry with an attempt at levity.

Everyone in the American delegation paled. But before anyone could find his or her voice Harry continued. "Now before I clarify I would like to apologize to General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill for my deception. You see I know I pushed pretty far when we first met and then gave you a lot of disinformation."

General Hammond asked. "So you lied to us and mislead us. To what purpose, if I may ask Lord Potter?"

"I'm sorry to say General but your security leaks like a sieve. I knew that whatever I told you would be leaked to the remnant of the NID and to this new Trust, either from the SGC or from the Pentagon or White House. I wanted them sufficiently riled up to force them to communicate with each other so that my security services could track them all and arrest them." Harry paused and looked to his side. "Mr. Moody please take them into custody."

Moody raised his wand and shot a binding hex at Secretary of defense Hutchinson and Senator Robert Kinsey, who immediately started protesting their innocence until Harry pointed his hand at them and silenced them.

President Barttlet was the first to speak. "Are you sure of their guilt? My God. They have access to everything. They could've given everything away."

"Why don't we give you a little demonstration of our justice system? It's pretty simple, you have the right to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. You see we have a truth serum called veritaserum. Under it's effects you are compelled to answer any question put to you with the truth. Simple and effective. It makes our trials go really fast since they only deliberate on the punishment as all accused have already been debriefed by the time they go before a judge and jury. Lawyers are present at questioning but only to guard against questions not pertaining to the accusation."

All politicians paled at this revelation. Their power would be severely curtailed if this were enacted. No laws could be passed with these conditions. How could a congress function if backdoor negotiations were discovered? The first to speak was the speaker of the house. "That's unacceptable! You have no right to impose on us such laws. I refuse to bow to a kid."

Thor stepped forward. "There is no need to be rude to his Lordship Mr. Speaker. I would suggest you keep a civil tone. You do not have to do anything you do not wish to. However not following the rules of the alliance will result in the reclamation of all stolen technology and the severing of relations with its member races. This reclamation of technologies, of course, includes the stargate."

"Thor! I thought you were our friend!" said O'Neill.

"I am O'Neill. Our reasons are much the same as yours when you don't sell arms or technology to third world countries. And the same why you would send an armed excursion into any of those countries that would steal it. Would you not?" answered Thor calmly, while looking at the Americans.

The President was the first to answer with a simple "Yes." He then saw the looks of his compatriots. "Don't look at me like that Leo. They have been very clear about they're being no bullshit between us. And you all know that that's exactly what we'd do in the case of a third world country." The rest of the Americans calmed down a bit recognizing the truth in the President's words.

"Good." Said Harry. "If we can be in the same page let's finish clearing the air. What the alliance of great races proposes if Terra is amenable is to welcome you into the alliance, provisionally, as the fifth race. The provisional period is anywhere between 50 to 500 years and before you bellyache, Thor how long was the provisional period of the Asgard?"

"263 years Lord Potter. The Asgard was the third race after yourselves and the Nox." Answered Thor.

"The Furlings' period was 438 years, My Lord." Injected Ragnok.

"But… But isn't that a little extreme? I mean 500 years?" Asked O'Neill.

"Colonel The Alterans have been in space for over 70 million years. The Nox, for over 30 million. The Asgard and Furlings for a little over nine million. When you speak about time in the universe 500 years is not even a grain of sand in the desert." Said Harry, who waited for this to be assimilated and then continued. "Granted the Alterans and the Terrans culturally will be very close and the least advanced, but at least the Alterans will have a set of values and ethical rules that would be inviolable because of the magical bond and oath. We will ask of any Terran that comes to work for the Alliance the signing of magical blood contracts. These wont carry the death penalty, but instead the person who violates it would get immediately a tattoo on their forehead with the word traitor and on their cheeks the words oath breaker. These people would then be questioned with veritaserum before sentencing. You, of course, will have control of the wording of these contracts."

Leo McGarry spoke up. "So what you are saying is that contingent on our assurances of good behavior, whatever those may end up being, we will be accepted into the alliance provisionally? And depending on the level of maturity we display, as a race the provisional status will be made permanent. So let me ask you what is the difference in both status?"

"The difference is that the technology you have now and the one we are going to give you will in essence be a lease until such time your deemed worthy to become permanent members of the alliance. As will be any technology you develop base on those technologies, they would be in fact fruit from a poisonous tree. Furthermore the alliance will provide you with a very generous package of directed economic assistance. You must understand, that like the U.S., the alliance wants to have a say in how our money is spent. Although most of this assistance will be provided in resources and materiel the restrictions we will place on the monetary one will not be religiously based. In fact a nonnegotiable rule, which will be criminally punishable, if broken is that there will not be any preaching, evangelization, conversion or proselytizing of any kind allowed outside of Earth. Another one is the equal rights of every sentient being. That, of course, includes homosexuals."

"The only thing that will accomplish is the break up of the republican party!" Said with horrifying realization the Speaker of the house.

"Tough." Answered Harry coldly.

"Yess!" was heard from Josh Lyman.

"Josh!" Barked the president. Josh looked abashed immediately. The President continued. "You understand that neither I or any member of my administration can deliver those demands it would place us in a defensive position hampering our ability to broker this deal. That is on top of the chaos and panic that will run rampant in the population. I still feel like all this is being rushed. A lot of people are going to die in the aftermath of disclosure. The planet is not ready for it and we've been fairly successful at defending ourselves."

"I thought I just delivered them Mr. President. Isn't the Speaker a Republican?" Asked Harry condescendingly and disappointed at the reversal to politician of the president.

The President caught Harry's tone and disappointment immediately. "You're right. I'm sorry, but I can't unlearn forty years of politics in under 20 minutes."

"Right. Then I think you all should call for a conclave of world leaders to discuss among many things the disappearance of over 1000 thousand of the world's political and business leaders where you will then make disclosure. If you have any problems you cant handle Thor has agreed to help, as until Voldemort is defeated and I get a handle on the Alteran population I prefer our return to galactic affairs be kept secret. As for your other statement that you had been successful defending yourselves, you and I know that's a lie. If it not were for the protection accorded you by the protected planets treaty the Goa'uld would've parked a fleet in orbit and bomb you back to the Stone Age and there wouldn't have been anything you could do about it. You have only successfully defended yourselves against minor isolated attacks designed to go around the treaty. Granted these attacks could have potentially been catastrophic, but as evidenced by your success in those cases a team of four people were capable of foiling them." Said Harry evenly.

The reactions to his statement were varied so Harry continued. "I was going to place a planetary defense shield, but I have changed my mind as that would unmask our existence before we are ready, instead, after you have gone thru with disclosure to the other civilized nations I will give you the location of our outpost here. It has sufficient ammunition in its weapon systems to repel an all out attack by a space fleet, but only one. These weapons could be explained by you having chanced upon them."

"So you are going to dictate to us after all? If not the weapons will be retrieved? It's either your way or the highway. That it?" Spat the Speaker.

"You are broadcasting your thoughts congressman. You have to come to terms with the new reality. With that mentality of fear of what your conservative base will do you will never achieve anything. You're supposed to be a leader, so lead. What you're doing right now is react to what your financial backers want so that you have enough money to get reelected. Those days are gone. Deal with it! Let me ask you. Were you ever in the military?"

"Yes." Snarled the Speaker still reeling from Harry's rebuke.

"Well then think of the alliance as if your were joining a military organization or a corporation or any other society. As the junior member you will be taught, then tasks for you to do will come. Some you will do well, others not so much and in others you will fail. Your superiors will then chastise you, cajole you, challenge you or use any of a number of methods to hammer the lessons you will need to be a productive, well adjusted member of said organization. At the time it is happening any number of emotions like resentment or jealousy to name a couple will come forth in the trainee, but in the end he comes out stronger and ready to take his place in the hierarchy of the organization." This little speech at last penetrated with most of the Americans, but not all. So he drove the killing blow so to speak.

"Now some of you might think, well, let them duke it out with the Goa'uld and then we will be in a better position to negotiate. That would be a good strategy if we had plans to duke it out with the Goa'uld, but we don't…"

"WHAT!" Shouted O'Neill looking from Harry to Teal'c.

"I understand his reasons O'Neill and so does Master Bra'tac, though it does not mean we like them. It is that we do not have a solution to his concerns either." Said Teal'c stoically.

"Think O'Neill, Lord Yu has over 200 million Jaffa. 100 million of which are in his capital world and the same amount of human slaves. Lord Ba'al has roughly two thirds of those amounts. Overall the system lords rule over three billion Jaffa and Humans in over a thousand worlds. That is without counting all those worlds that have already been abandoned by them. The worlds they control now have only a few people who can read and write and the abandoned worlds are making progress, but 95% of them or more are still in a prehistorical stage. Of the 3 billion people under their rule there is an unequal division of labor. How will you separate the human slaves who produce most of the food for the jaffa from them? Will the proud Jaffa warriors accept to live as farmers? Teachers? Artesans? All those professions that are necessary to run and advance a society. But most importantly, who will teach them? Oh and let's not forget, will they want to be liberated?"

There was a collective gasp from all the politicians who immediately understood the implications.

The Chinese Premier was the once who spoke. "Great Mao! The chaos! It would be a slaughter of the weak. Thousands of warlords and gangsters would sprout and probably with spaceships if I have heard correctly!"

Harry looked at the man. "Precisely. They must be brought into civilization, but it is a slow process. And while the great races have the material resources with which to support such endeavor we do not have the human resources."

Now a French deputy minister spoke. "Ah, so what you really want is us to provide you with a workforce and have no say."

"Yes. That is exactly what we want minister, but not without say. You do have more experience in how to help developing nations. So your input there would be valued. But what we are really doing in giving you that ask is allowing Earth the opportunity to show why they should be considered the leaders of the fifth race. As you can ask the members of the SGC, there are at least another ten human worlds that are in a 20th century level of technology and development although early 20th century and at least a couple more advanced, like Hebridan. So you see you are not indispensable. The only reasons you are being given the opportunity is that this was our first world and that the British Royal family has kept their word to us for over a thousand years and we will be true to that as well as always grateful."

Harry saw everyone deflate at this statement when they finally realized they didn't have much to bargain with.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone come up to Adm. Fleming and whisper something in his ear. He immediately tensed up and approached Harry, who knew nothing good was coming.

The Admiral came up to Harry and stood at attention. "Begging your Majesty's pardon." He waited for Harry to nod. "Sir I have the sad duty to inform you that Lord Voldemort has escaped thru the stargate."

"WHAT! HOW?" were the only two words that Harry was capable at that moment as a blinding rage started to mount and threatened to make him explode.

Admiral Fleming nodded to the officer who spoke to him. The officer then stood at attention and saluted Harry. "Sir, I'm Lt. Brown, 5th platoon, Bravo Company, 1st marines. We where assigned with apprehending four operatives of the trust embedded at the SGC, two military officers, an enlisted man and a scientist. Per orders we had to stay outside the base perimeter and had been waiting for our targets since last evening. At approximately 0220 a force of some 70-death eaters, including Lord Voldemort, attacked the base. I tried to send one of my men for back up, but realized we were in an anti apparition and anti port key ward. Since back up would not be coming I ordered my men to disillusion themselves and follow the death eaters into the base to asses the situation and gather intelligence. Most of the personnel were killed and Voldemort was interrogating a Colonel. I decided to attack even if I was outnumbered before he had time to raid the computers and to thin out his numbers, I knew we wouldn't be able from preventing him to use the gate. After two minutes of battle I shouted to my men to hold on as reinforcements were already on the surface and they bought it and retreated thru the gate."

"Bloody hell! How could he find out about the gate? We were careful not to mention it in our speeches and…" He stopped talking and closed his eyes. "everyone in the bond is ok. So none of our people gave it away."

"Sir our man informed us thru professor Dumbledore that on Friday Lucius Malfoy had gone to America to meet their man in the US magical government. I'll look into it right away." Said Director Galitzine.

General Hammond who was still in shock at the news as well as the rest of SG1 interrupted. "Excuse me your majesty, if I may ask, could someone take me to the SGC? I need to see to my men. And could SG1 assist in the investigation of how our base security was so seriously breached?"

"Of course, General. My condolences on the death of your men. Director Galitzine will coordinate." He said nodding at the man. He then turned to the world leaders and apologized for having to end the meeting but he had to take care of certain urgent matters.


End file.
